A Widow's Kiss
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Complete. Set in Regency England. Lady Anzu Mazaki just comes out of mourning to meet the charming Malik Ishtar and his family. However, her husband's killer is still out there and she knows she can never love again until she finds him...
1. Widow

DIS: I was reading over _Kissed by Shadows _and though I was disappointed, I got inspired to write a Malik/Anzu Medieval England fic. I rarely keep two Medieval England fics out at the same time, but I needed to do something with myself, lol. So please read below and enjoy.

X

_Title: A Widow's Kiss_

_Rating: M for some mature content and language_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: AU; Anzu Mazaki was widowed young, lonely. She soon met the charming Malik Ishtar and his relatives after her mourning was finished. She never thought she could love again until she met him..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: Malik/Anzu; AU; Set in Medieval England_

X

_A Widow's Kiss_

_Prologue_

Anzu Mazaki swallowed as the casket was closed, obscuring her vision of the handsome face of her older husband. It had been an arranged marriage that had bonded the two of them together, but she still had liked him. He was respectable, never forced her to do things she disliked, kept her safe, and had made her laugh away the pain of her lonely childhood. Anzu felt her throat constrict. She was three and twenty. She had been married at seventeen and had been widowed so young. How could she ever expect herself to get over this? To move on?

Closing her eyes, she pressed her perfumed kerchief to her lips, hearing the last snap of the casket being closed, hearing the men grunt as they settled the casket on the device used to lower the casket. When she opened her eyes, she saw the brilliantly white casket being lowered into the deep hole. Anzu closed her eyes again, tears seeping from behind her eyelids. Someone had shot her husband. It had been murder. She would never get over that fact.

"Come on, sweetheart," her mother, Sofia Mazaki, coaxed as the men began to shovel dirt in the hole. "Come on..." Anzu leaned into her mother, trembling with tears. "Hush, now, darling. It was an arranged marriage, after all." Anzu knew that her own parent's marriage had been arranged and that the only reason she and her brother, Otogi, existed was because they had needed a male to take the estate. Anzu was a year older than her brother. She had been born first instead of their needed son. Otogi came after. After that son had been born, her father, Hathaway, had ignored his wife. He took great pleasure in seeing to his children's pleasantries, for they were of his limbs. He cared nothing for Sofia, though.

So, it was only natural that Anzu's mother wouldn't understand the growing respect and like she and her husband, John Mackin, had for each other.

When they arrived at her parent's manor, where she would be staying for a while, Hathaway's eyes softened at his daughter's tear-stained face and he took her in his arms gently, murmuring, "Sweetheart, you'll be okay in time."

"He was so nice to me, papa," Anzu wailed in his shoulder. "He was never mean!"

"I know," he cooed, rocking her in his arms. He led her to the drawing room. Sofia let them be. Unlike her husband, she had never been particularly close to her children. It was only when the approaching wedding of her daughter had occurred that she became the cheerful, helpful mother. After that, she merely made polite inquiries. She had never wanted children, not even before she'd met Hathaway. He, on the other hand, had always wanted children. It was that in which drove him to become closer to Anzu and Otogi.

"Papa, why would someone hurt him?" Anzu whispered minutes later after her crying had subsided, curled up to her father. "He wouldn't have shot himself or...or anything." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry, darling," Hathaway said softly, squeezing her hard, briefly. "It shouldn't hurt this much..." He paused, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Did you love him?"

"...I don't know, papa. I liked him, I know, and respected him. Isn't that enough?" He sighed, gently guiding her head to his shoulder, stroking her chocolate locks.

"In some cases, I guess it is, Anzu."

_Chapter One, Widow_

_One year later..._

Anzu Mazaki sighed to herself, pushing some hair back as she smiled at her friend, Shizuka. Earlier, her brother, Jounouchi Katsuya, had died in a war on the Continent. Her husband was Anzu's brother, Otogi, who wasn't the reason that Shizuka was presently there when she often needed help persuading her egotistical, fashionable husband about something. Anzu had recently ended her year of mourning and luckily to both her friends and family, she was over her deceased husband. The fear she'd had wasn't from the death of her husband, but because she was afraid she'd be alone without anyone. However, Shizuka and Otogi were constantly visiting her and so was her father.

Now, however, there would be no mercy from her sister-in-law, Anzu knew. It was a few months over her mourning had officially ended. She could have started courting a long time ago. She was part of the _ton_, but she had discontinued going to any social gatherings. By Shizuka's stern look (which was rarely on the younger female's face,) she was about to be forced into going to a ball or a soiree.

"Anzu, you have been continuously invited to balls and afternoon luncheons, have you not?" Shizuka questioned in her unquestionably girlish voice.

"Yes," Anzu replied quietly, feeling the assault beginning. Though Shizuka was only nineteen, three years younger than Anzu, she could be a very adamant and demanding woman. Though that attitude was usually directed at Otogi, Anzu thought it strange in such a sweet girl like her. "Shizuka, I know where you're going with this and I-I'm really not ready for this." The younger one's face softened and she leaned over, taking her sister-in-law's hands in hers.

"You are as ready as you have ever been, Anzu," Shizuka told her softly, smiling. "I know that it's been a long time since you've gone into society just by yourself and without John, but you have to understand that you need to move on at one point."

"I don't want to move on, Shizuka, that's the problem." Anzu sighed, dropping her face in her hands, her shoulders trembling slightly. "I'm afraid of being courted, dancing with men, and..." She swallowed, raising her eyes to Shizuka's warm, brown eyes.

"You can do it, though, Anzu. I know you can." Anzu bit her lip. "Please. Just attend the ball tonight with your brother and me. We'd like it very much. Otogi's worried about you." Anzu sighed, looking away, not speaking. "We'll come by to pick you up. If you've decided not to go, then fine, but still..." Anzu nodded silently.

"Alright. That'd be...best."

X

Malik Ishtar gave a lazy look to his older sister, who tossed a file on his desk, her face neutral. She had become less cheerful ever since her husband, Seto, had died on the Continent in the last war. Many here in England had lost family members from the war. His older brother, Marik, had nearly gotten himself killed. Malik had wisely chosen to keep out of the war, fleeing to avoid getting drafted. "Sister, you look happier than usual. What could possibly be making you smile so much?" His dry sarcasm made her smile lightly. "Better." He and Marik had made it their personal goal to cheer their sister up.

"There's a ball being held tonight at the Wicker's," she told him lightly as he picked up the file she had slapped on his desk, flipping through it idly. "I know you and Marik mean well, but I miss the excitement of a ball and the feeling of a man's body next to mine. It's been quite a few years since Seto's death. You understand, don't you, Malik?" When he glanced from the file, he guessed that Marik, his more unreasonable brother, had immediately said 'no.' And, if Isis had asked Bakura, their business associate, who was also like a third brother to Isis, it was assumed that he'd said 'no' as well. Malik, though he had his violent, irrational moments, was the better of the three and everyone knew so.

Marik was a pure rogue, through and through. He was also easily provoked. It wasn't known easily, though, when he was angry. He didn't have a burning anger like Malik or Isis did. His was a quiet, deadly cold. He had faced Marik's anger before and had shuddered and quickly fled. It was that emotionless look in his flat, lavender eyes and the slow, suave smile that curled his lips upward that made Malik nervous. Many of those that had been spectators of his fury skittered away from the elder Ishtar brother when he approached. But despite his anger, the women loved him – well, the ones that were interested in his body. Marik could seduce a woman with one look, one smile, or even one gesture. It was a talent that he had mastered over the years of bedding women. He was only seven and twenty, so he was still young, but he had begun his hunting of women at sixteen, after he'd lost his virginity to a prostitute.

Bakura was similar to Malik's brother in a couple ways. He had the cold, biting anger just as Marik did, though he didn't smile. He made it very apparent that he was pissed. His eyes would turn icy, his frown deadly, and he would strike in a moment. He also was a rogue, but he wasn't as merciful as Marik was if he got a woman pregnant. Then again, Marik had never gotten a woman pregnant. Bakura wouldn't acknowledge the woman, nor the child. He'd just throw them out on their asses. Bakura was a businessman just as Malik and Marik, though he ran a gaming hell, happily cheating any of his customers of their money when he went and played. He was an expert cheater and it was one of the reasons that neither of the Ishtar brothers played with him.

Malik, unlike his brother and friend, was more like his sister's husband, Seto, the Earl of Huntingdon. He, too, had his share of women, though he was particular about whom he slept with. His anger was red-hot and explosive. Like Marik, he could easily be angered and often, there wasn't much of anyone to stop him. There had been a time he'd nearly killed a man, but Isis's deceased husband arrived in the nick of time to stop him. Marik and Bakura had been watching impassively, not lifting a finger to help. And, Malik, like Marik and Bakura, was clever-minded and sneaky in everything he did. He wasn't afraid to commit deceit, though he never did it without reason like his two companions did. Thankfully, it was his wits that ran his actions the majority of time so people preferred to deal with him rather than his brother, who was only older than him by two years.

And so, it was he who Isis ran to when she needed approval of something. Ever since the death of Seto, who Malik had respected greatly as a friend and brother-in-law, Marik hadn't allowed Isis to do much. Malik had quietly sat back and allowed his elders to deal with their problems on their own. He, after all, had his own business to take care of.

"Isis," Malik presently said in his silky voice that captivated so many women, "you realize that it isn't my approval you need? Marik's the person you've got to go through. I'm the youngest. I can't do shit for you."

"I know," she answered steadily. "It's just that I promised a friend that I would meet her sister-in-law. I guess she had just finished mourning and is in need of some excitement in her life. I want to go back into society and then I can help her." She paused and continued, "So would you be so kind as to speak to Marik?" Malik swore inwardly. When someone – anyone – needed something important done and they knew Marik wouldn't allow it, they came to Malik for negotiating.

"I'll do what I can, Isis," Malik told her cautiously, "but you know our stubborn ass of a brother." She smiled at him in relief.

"Thank you, Malik."

X

Marik Ishtar yawned to himself, his feet propped up on the corner of his desk. A slow, curving smirk came to his handsome mouth as his younger brother, Malik, entered. The two of them looked so alike that some thought they were twins. However, Malik was more beautiful than handsome, contrary to Marik. It was that factor which sometimes made it so Malik received more female attention than his elder brother. Marik was never bothered by it, though, because Malik didn't go to bed with many women. He was rather particular. He hated redheads, women with too large of chests, and wouldn't do anything with a women in her late thirties or past that. Marik didn't care himself.

"Brother," Marik greeted and Malik gave a lazy grin.

"Marik," Malik drawled. "How are you?"

"Fine enough." As Malik tossed himself into a chair leisurely, Marik made a quick assessment of his demeanor and almost grinned. _So he's here on the behalf of someone else. I wonder who it is this time? _

"It's been a while since Seto's been deceased."

"Mm."

"Isis has been itching to re-enter society."

_Ah. Isis. _"I've already given her my sentiments on that idea." Malik's eyes, which were so like Marik's, flickered towards him and his smile dropped, a solemn expression crossing his features. Marik could tell an argument was about to ensue.

"Marik, neither of us cared until Seto died. It's only fair that she be able to return to society again. It's been far too long, don't you think? Seto's been dead for about five years now. Isis is bored and restless. She needs to forget what is the past." Marik steepled his fingers and contemplated his brother's words seriously. Malik and Seto had been relatively close. True, they hadn't smiled, laughed, and clapped each other on the shoulder when they saw each other, but they had been respectable to each other and spoke civilly. Marik and Seto hadn't ever seen eye-to-eye and Seto made it known what he thought of him and Bakura. Malik hadn't had any trouble juggling his attentions between his two original friends and his brother-in-law. Malik's words of Seto being "in the past" struck Marik powerfully, knowing how their relationship had been.

"...Hmm." Marik closed his eyes briefly, leaning back in his chair. "I agree that it has been awhile. I cannot continue to have Isis come and complain to me about being bored, either. It disrupts my business." He tapped a finger on the desk, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "But we should attend each of the balls with her." He grinned, adding, "It will give us a good chance to pick up a few ladies." Malik chuckled.

"We'll have to invite Bakura along, won't we?"

"Indeed. We'd better. He'll throw a fit if we don't." The two brother's crowed with laughter, imagining the look of outrage that would be on Bakura's face if he ever found out about them attending a ball without him.

X

Anzu shook her head as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her brother and sister-in-law would be over soon to pick her up. Somehow, as she gazed at her sapphire blue gown, it didn't seem right after the twelve months of the drab, black gowns she had worn. Anzu smoothed her hands over the silk of her gown and examined herself in the mirror again. The gown accented her breasts nicely, the sleeves drooping down to hug her arms, baring her shoulders, and the dress hugged her shapely hips. She had worn only a bit of jewelry: a few silver bracelets over her wrists and a diamond necklace. She had never been one for jewelry.

Hearing a knock on the door, Anzu took a deep breath and took her matching blue shawl, draping it over her shoulders and hurrying down the steps, her white slippers tapping on the marble. She smiled at Otogi, who had come in to meet her. He beamed at her, saying, "You look lovely, sister." He brushed a kiss over her forehead. "I'm glad you decided to come, after all."

"Well, Shizuka was right. It's time I moved on." She smiled at her brother as he took her hand, leading her outside to the carriage that was waiting. Anzu glanced at the kid gloves on Shizuka's hands and almost smiled. She had never worn kid gloves in her entire life. Her mother had tried to force her to, but she had hated them and would throw them outside. Hathaway had simply shrugged when Sofia would tell him about it. He didn't care. Whatever made her happy.

"I have a friend that's re-entering society, too," Shizuka told Anzu conversationally on the ride to the Wicker's manor, where the ball would be held. "Her brother, who, though he isn't the eldest, is the oldest out of her two brothers, has been very protective of her ever since her husband died in war on the Continent. Her oldest brother was in the war, too, but when I asked her to inquire about Jounouchi, I got a negative response." She gave a reluctant smile, adding, "She and I met when we were waiting to see if her husband or Jounouchi would be returning. While we waited, we talked. When we didn't see them, we cried on each other's shoulders until Otogi took me away. I guess her brother barely made it."

"How awful," Anzu murmured.

"It's been five years, though. If it wasn't for her youngest brother, she probably wouldn't be able to attend social gatherings anymore."

"Well, Malik is the better of the two," Otogi remarked lightly. "His older brother's a prick."

"Otogi!" The two females scolded. He shrugged helplessly.

"It's true, ladies. The man's a total asshole. I can't help it if I don't like him." Shizuka shook her head at him, turning to her sister-in-law, who was glaring mutinously at her brother.

"Ignore him. We'll make judgments for ourselves." Anzu nodded in agreement.

X

Malik had groaned when Isis announced to him that she wanted him to stay with her and introduce her to her friend, Shizuka Mazaki (her maiden name being Katsuya,) her husband, and the recently widowed friend of Shizuka's. He suspected that her widowed friend would be in her forties and would be drooling all over him. He didn't like the idea of having to be polite to some older woman who couldn't control her hormones.

"Ah! Shizuka!" Isis exclaimed, dragging her brother through the crowds to a pleasant-looking female. She was petite, Malik noted, with auburn hair, a kind face and a gentle smile. Her husband was tall with startling jade eyes, black hair done in a strange fashion, and his clothing tailored in the latest fashion for men. It was the woman beside Shizuka's husband that caught his attention. She had the most gorgeous azure eyes he'd seen. Her dress made them stand out more in her fair colored face.

"...and my husband's sister, Anzu," Shizuka introduced. "She's been in mourning for the last year for her deceased husband." Malik snapped out of his thoughts, glancing at Shizuka, then at Anzu, who curtsied.

This_ is the widow? _He thought skeptically. _She barely looks over twenty years! _A quick glance over her shapely form that was enfolded by the silk sapphire cloth of her gown concluded that she certainly was not older than his own age of five and twenty.

"Malik," Isis hissed. He glanced at his sister and then gave a charming smile to Anzu, who smiled shyly in return. He gave a grand bow, taking her hand.

"Lady," he purred, brushing his lips over her hand, lingering. He noticed the bareness of her skin and he approved that she wasn't wearing any gloves. He straightened, letting her hand slip from his. Shizuka's eyes flickered from him to her sister-in-law, a smile tugging on her lips.

"My older brother is – " Isis began, but was interrupted by a seductive drawl that belonged to said older brother.

"Right here," Marik announced, his lidded glance including all of the three new companions his sister had acquired. Bakura was beside him, his suave smile fixed in place on his lips. Anzu shivered in apprehension. The two males were on either side of Malik and, looking at them, the appearance of them side-by-side like that made her nervous. Each of them were attractive, seductive, and - she was quite certain - dangerous.

_End Chapter One_

X

DIS: Well, that was an interesting enough first chapter, eh? I think I'll prefer this Medieval England fic. The first chapter came out better than the other completed two, lol. Anyway, please review and tell me how you liked it and what you think of it so far. It'd be much appreciated! Ciao!


	2. Companions

DIS: _Bonjour! _I'm back! Here's the next chapter of _A Widow's Kiss! _Thanks to Angel, sweet-ghny13 (Thanks, I'm glad you like my writing style,) WillowFae, and VendettaRed.

X

_Chapter Two, Companions_

Marik's eyes locked onto Anzu Mazaki's and a smile that could only be called seductive crossed his lips. His eyes darkened slightly with something she couldn't quite interpret. He moved forward, taking her hand, murmuring, "My lady..." Watching her all the while, he took her hand, pressing his lips to it in a significantly intimate gesture, before slowly lowering her hand, his eyes still fixed on hers. Otogi glared at him in warning and even Malik was looking at him with a slight frown on his face.

Isis made the introductions and Bakura greeted Anzu with a mischievous grin, a brush of his lips over her hand, and a "Lady Mazaki" in his deep, rasping voice. Anzu swallowed to herself and when the dancing began, relief flooded over her when Marik and Bakura left them and Malik politely asked her to dance.

"Thank you," she murmured to Malik as he swept her onto the dance floor. He chuckled at the relieved tone in her voice.

"Lady Mazaki, I am well aware of my brother and Bakura's plans and I can assure you that their attention is easily diverted. You have no reason to worry that they'll ravage you in some dark place." His eyes glittered with mirth and a bit of some other unknown thing. "I think, though, that, before either of them would get a chance to do any such thing, your brother would be calling them out." She flinched, imagining her fashionable, conceited, image-sensitive brother calling out those two dangerously handsome males out at dawn, with one of his equally fashionable, conceited, image-sensitive friends as his second.

"My brother might be protective, but somehow I think he'd be more likely to have someone do his dirty work," she told him as she spun with him in tune to the waltz. "Otogi isn't the type to get his hands soiled by such things."

"He does seem like a pansy," Malik agreed with a smirk at her outraged look.

"My brother is respected!" He merely rolled his eyes in response. He wanted to ask her how she had gotten widowed at such a young age – and ask her what her age was, at that – but he knew it would be rude and wrong for him to ask such a thing. He knew Anzu Mazaki's type. She would be offended and reminded of her husband if he asked her personal questions like those. He wondered, perversely, if he could take away those bad memories by bringing her in a bed and coaxing her into hard, heavy rutting.

Somehow he doubted it.

X

"Oh, this is lovely," Shizuka sighed, smiling. Otogi was sulking beside her since she was more inclined to play matchmaker than to dance. When Shizuka had suggested forcing Anzu into society again, he hadn't been entirely eager to agree. Shizuka pointed out that his sister was miserable and bored and he had to admit that was true. Anzu was sensitive, though, and didn't see the truth until it slapped her right in the face. It had been like that with John, too. She never knew how she felt for him until he'd died. So, Otogi eventually agreed to getting his sister "back in action," as Shizuka had labeled it, wanting her to be happy. "Anzu looks so content."

"Mmm," Isis nodded her head. "At least she's looking content with Malik and not one of the other two." Shizuka tilted her head curiously, but the older female ignored the look. She felt unsettled by the sight of Shizuka's completely naïve friend gliding on the floor with her youngest brother. She could tell that Malik was being purposely gentle with her. He would have flaunted her recklessly if she'd been any other woman. He seemed to sense her state of fragility, though. That comforted Isis greatly. At least she knew he wouldn't hurt her – yet. "What is Anzu like, Shizuka?" She turned her attention to the sweet female beside her. She was glad she had met Shizuka when she did or she might have overlooked her.

"I'm not sure how to describe her," Shizuka admitted, frowning. "I suppose..."

"She's very gentle," Otogi spoke up for his wife. He wasn't looking at Isis or Shizuka, though. He wasn't even looking at Anzu. His eyes were following Marik Ishtar's every move, reading every word that came from his lips, observing every expression that flashed across his face. "She's gentle," he repeated, "kind, and stubborn." He paused, glancing from Marik to look at Isis. "When she's angry, there's no stopping her. When she's sad, everyone else seems to become sad." He shrugged. "She's a very imposing female." He fixed all his attention to Isis, saying with a completely solemn expression, "If any of those three hurt my sister – even if it's Malik – I'll kill him." Isis felt her heart stutter at the blunt way he put it. She raised a trembling hand to her throat as she stared at him.

"Otogi!" Shizuka scolded, flicking a worried glance to Isis, who was staring at the ground with a startled expression. What had caused such a reaction? Surely she heard that threat repeated daily? "You've given her a scare! She's lost her husband. She doesn't want to lose one of them, too." When Isis returned her gaze to them, Shizuka gave her a kind smile. "Don't listen to him, Isis. He won't do any such thing." Isis flicked a look to Otogi's face, which was turned away from them again. He was watching Marik again, but by that cool, determined look in his eyes and the set of his jaw, she knew that he would go after anyone who dared to harm his sister.

"Malik..." Isis began, then cleared her throat daintily, trying again, "Malik understands that she is still very sensitive and wouldn't hurt her." Shizuka smiled and nodded while Isis silently added,_ I hope._

X

Anzu was thankful when she abandoned dancing. She could see that Isis, Malik's elder sister, was dancing with a handsome gentleman and that Otogi and Shizuka had also descended upon the dance floor. She smiled to herself and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She was glad that her sister-in-law had talked her into coming this evening. She'd had a nice time. She didn't have a constant partner like she used to when her husband was alive, but sometimes that was a good thing. _I've never actually had different partners,_ Anzu realized. She had made her debut to Society when she'd turned seventeen. Only a few days later, her mother had announced that she would be married to John Mackin. And so she attended one party before her marriage and the entire time, he had been her dancing partner. _I haven't exactly danced with much of anyone other than Malik, though, _Anzu reminded herself as she wandered outside onto the balcony. The gardens stretched below with people flitting by, speaking quietly.

"Are you having a nice night?" A low voice questioned. She jumped, turning to see Bakura. His face brightened slightly with amusement at her reaction. Anzu almost let out a breath of relief. She had thought it was the elder of the two Ishtar brothers. He was unnerving and, she admitted, a bit scary. Bakura she could handle better.

"Yes, it's very nice," Anzu quietly replied. His mouth curved upward in a smile and he glanced at the gardens. He glided next to her at the banister, leaning against it lightly. Anzu glanced warily at him and then felt relief flood over her again. He didn't appear to be a man looking to seduce one of the opposite sex. He was relaxed against the balustrade, his elbow resting on it, his eyes moving leisurely over objects for only a brief moment. When his eyes met hers, they remained there.

"You have no need to fear me, Lady Mazaki," he drawled, his expression full of humor. "If you have been fed any gossip at all, you would know that Malik and I don't go after grieving widows – even if they are finished with their mourning." His eyes quickly asserted her before he added, "Especially if they are as fragile as you." His eyes narrowed slightly, as though he were suspicious of something about her. Then his face cleared. "I do like an innocent, though." Her body stiffened and he noticed. Letting out a rasping laugh, he said, "Relax, lady! It was only an invitation." He raised his light, feathery brows, a suggestive smirk curling the corners of his mouth. "When you are feeling up to it, that is." She flushed.

"I don't think that'll be in this lifetime," she retorted. He chortled.

"Well, alright." He lifted his hand and idly brushed some hair from her cheek, his fingers lingering. "I could show you a nice time, Lady Mazaki."

"No thank you." He shrugged and pushed off from the banister, taking the rejection with ease. He moved towards the ballroom, and then paused, turning his head to meet her gaze. His seemed speculative.

"Malik and I are partial gentleman," he stated slowly. "I'd be careful of Marik, though. He doesn't have much of a sense of honor when it comes to women. And trust me, Lady Mazaki – that look he gave you wasn't one of a disinterest." Having given his warning, he sauntered into the warm room, leaving Anzu staring after him. She swallowed, turning back to the banister, her hands gripping it. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. Shaking her head, she left the banister and glided down the steps, her kid slippers tapping on the steps.

_Now why did he have to tell me that? _Anzu thought to herself as she wandered in the gardens, ignoring the curious glances of the couples around her. _I was having a fine time fooling myself that Marik was no problem for me. _With Anzu's mind so embedded in her thoughts, she slowed down and didn't even notice how the part of the garden she was roaming in was quite empty. She frowned, her head bowed, watching the swish of her skirts as she tried to think if she had seen Marik in the ballroom. Her head slammed into something solid and she let out a small yelp. "Ow!" She muttered, raising a hand to her head. Irritated, she raised her head to see what she had ran into and her irritation faded to horror. Marik Ishtar raised an eyebrow at her in query. "Oh!" The cry came from her unbidden as her hands flew to her mouth. He laughed quietly.

"Why, Lady Mazaki," he said with a smile, "I'd almost think you aren't happy to see me." Anzu slapped herself inwardly. Of course he would assume that with the way she had screeched in terror at the sight of him! She reminded herself to knock herself over the head for her stupidity later on. Instead of showing her agitation, she quickly pasted a smile on her lips and took a few steps back from him.

"Not at all, my lord," Anzu replied pleasantly. "I was simply...looking for a place where I could be alone with my thoughts." His eyes flickered around them, his expression reflecting dry amusement.

"I would say that you're quite alone here, lady," Marik responded. Then he fixed his gaze back on her and said, "Oh, wait. But I'm here." The smile on his mouth was absolutely chilling. Not to mention, seductively alluring. If she wasn't suspicious of him and a bit frightened, she probably would have leapt into his arms immediately. Instead, she merely stared at him, continuing to smile, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Yes, you are here. So, ah, I should be hurrying along now..."

"Oh, please," he purred, stepping in her way as she tried to pass him. "Stay. I wouldn't want you to get lost." His fingers glided over her cheek thoughtfully before sliding downward, following the shape of her face. They stopped at her chin. Anzu felt faint as he tipped her chin up and gave a lazy smile. "You're such a pretty lady. I would hate if I lost a prospect like you. After all, you're new, aren't you?" His thumb idly stroked her cheek and she swallowed nervously.

_Oh, I really should have stayed on that balcony, _she thought, paralyzed.

X

Isis gave a lasting, coy smile to the man she was dancing with. The dance came to an end and neither of them made any move to part. Isis saw, however, behind the male, her youngest brother trying to catch her eye. When he did, he gave her a hard look. That was enough to make her part from the charming male before her. She gave him an apologetic look and slipped from his grasp, weaving through the people. She was startled to see Otogi next to Malik. Across the room, Isis saw Shizuka surrounded by women, chattering cheerfully. "What's wrong?" Isis quietly asked the men, but she already had a feeling. Anzu was nowhere to be seen. Bakura had entered the room only a while ago, so she wasn't with him. Marik, on the other hand, was gone as well.

"Marik's missing," Malik bluntly said, his expression agitated.

"As well as my sister," Otogi growled. "He's gone and taken her somewhere in the gardens, I already know!" Malik shot him a quick look, but didn't disagree. Neither did Isis. Anzu, though she was widowed and over twenty, was an innocent. Bakura favored them more than Marik, but her eldest brother enjoyed toying with them, nonetheless. If Isis had been alone and not dressed up so elegantly, she would have shoved her fingers in her hair and held it tightly. Instead, she settled with a horrified look to her brother.

"Bakura's warned her about him," Malik informed her. "He said he met her out on the balcony and warned her to be careful around him. But if she wandered off and he happened to be near..." He trailed off and Isis blinked, seeing a clearly irritated look on his face. She knew what that meant. Malik had intended on having his own fun with her. She had witnessed her brothers fighting over a girl before and it hadn't been pretty. Marik had ended up with the girl. Isis sincerely hoped this wouldn't have the same conclusion.

"The gardens, then," Isis managed out. "Search them." Malik looked sulky, but obeyed with Otogi trailing after him, muttering mutinously. _I had better find Bakura, _she thought. Bakura and Marik stuck together like glue and could find each other easily. _I can only imagine what Marik intends for her. He's not modest. He'll take her on the very earth if he wanted to. _She swallowed. _Oh, no, no, no..._

X

Anzu warily watched Marik settle in beside her on the bench. He had led her deeper into the gardens – for privacy, she supposed. Once she got the chance, she was going to bolt. She knew it might cost her, but there was no way she was about to let him have his way with her! "Lady Mazaki," Marik addressed her, "had you ever been in bed with your husband?" She stared him, shocked by the personal question. Her jaw had dropped slightly, making him chuckle. He cupped her chin, his thumb sliding over her lower lip. She snapped her mouth shut, sliding away from him a bit. "Very well. I'll assume that you have. If you haven't, well..." He smiled, making her swallow again. She turned her head away from him, gnawing on her lip anxiously.

"I would like it," she said at last in a soft voice, "if you would let me go." He laughed.

"Would you now?" He questioned, tilting his head a bit. "But my lady, why would you walk away from such a nice experience?" He leaned towards her, brushing his lips over her ear, whispering, "And I can assure you that it will be a _very_ nice experience." She shivered and drew back. He chuckled softly. "You will not feel so repulsed later."

"Marik, Marik," a dry voice spoke from the darkness, "what have we said about playing with your food?"

"That it will run away," Marik answered, not looking from Anzu at first. Then he tilted his head to the side, looking over his shoulder. "Why am I not surprised it is you and not Bakura that came snooping around, brother?"

"Perhaps because I am the only one with morals?" Malik suggested, smiling his lazy, silky smile. Anzu felt her shoulders droop with relief. Malik wouldn't have come seeking them out if he was just going to pleasantly talk with Marik. And she knew that wasn't his intention by the stiffness of his body. When she'd danced with him, his muscles had been relaxed, his face warm. She trusted him. "Come, now, Marik, and accept the rejection like a man. Bakura certainly did."

"Bakura is a fool."

"You want to be charged with rape?" Malik queried, raising an eyebrow. "Is that it, then?" Marik's easy humor was erased and his face turned dark. Anzu started, surprised by the large contrast. Marik slowly got to his feet and angled his body so he didn't have to turn his neck so much to look at his younger brother. Anzu shivered, watching them gaze at each other mutely.

"Hm." Marik slid his hands in his pockets and started towards Malik. "Very well, Malik." He paused as he came to Malik's shoulder. He leaned over, whispering, "Since you want her so badly. But remember what happened last time." Malik merely met his gaze, not saying a word. Marik drew away and nodded to Anzu before leaving them. Malik relaxed when his brother's footsteps could no longer be heard. He let out a short sigh, moving to Anzu in quick strides.

"You were mistaken, lady," he told her, taking her hand and slipping it in the crook of his elbow. She stumbled over her feet as he led her out of the deep of the gardens. Her mind, muddled with the night's events, tried to make sense of what he said.

"I beg your pardon?" She managed out breathlessly as they practically ran down the stone walk.

"You're brother is _very_ willing to call Marik out at this point."

_End Chapter Two_

X

DIS: As always, I don't have a clue where I'm going with this story! Probably a bit of suspense, some wrestling between Malik and Marik about Anzu, but that's about all I can see so far. Maybe I'll slip our favorite Pharaoh in to be a cheerful companion to Anzu. Anyway, please leave a review on your way out telling me whether you like it or not. Ciao!


	3. Comfort

DIS: Welcome once again to _A Widow's Kiss_. Thanks to Impashence, Monkeyluv4646 (There isn't as many YuGiOh fics as there used to be,) sweet-ghyny13 (Otogi is always really protective in my regency England fics and Marik...Well, Marik is a prick in the Japanese version of YuGiOh, lol. But thank you for your thorough opinion!!), and Angel for reviewing. Here's the third chapter, enjoy!

X

_Chapter Three, Comfort_

Marik sauntered through the crowded gardens, a cold look on his face. For the second time in his life, his younger brother had interfered in one of his conquests. Last time, it had ended in his favor, but only because the woman had been interested in Marik before Malik. Things weren't as simple now as they had been. Anzu Mazaki was a widow and entirely naïve, it seemed. She had been shy of all the men in the ballroom. He had been careful to watch her. She was such an interesting creature. Unfortunately, since Malik had met her first, and found her just as interesting, he had pinned his attention on her.

_Damn him, _Marik swore inwardly, his eyes narrowing as he swept through the couples in the gardens. _Damn him and Bakura both. No doubt Bakura's in this with him. He's a deceitful bastard, never able to take a side _permanently_. I should kill him for that. _His lip curled in a silent sneer. _But of course, I'm more merciful than that. _As he cursed in his mind, a hand darted out and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing for emphasis. Instantly coming to a halt, Marik moved his eyes to Otogi Mazaki's. The green eyes were flashing with warning and anger. "What do you want, boy?" Marik hissed, baring his teeth. "I'm hardly in the mood for you."

Removing his hand, Otogi coolly replied, "What? Didn't get my sister alone like you wanted?" Otogi knew he was playing with fire with this particular Ishtar, but could have cared less. He had been close to blowing up on Shizuka after he had realized what was happening. He hadn't _wanted_ to force Anzu into the _ton_ like this, and now that he _had_, the first thing to happen was for her to be assaulted. He knew that it was ridiculous to get worked up as he was, but he couldn't very well let this dishonorable bastard walk past him without saying anything to him.

"Oh, I got her alone," Marik sneered back, his eyes turning to slits, "I just didn't get to fu – "

"Don't you even say it, Marik," Otogi interrupted, his eyes piercing Marik. The latter's mouth curled in a smirk.

"...Fuck her," he ended, his smirk in place. Otogi grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the stone wall, startling some of the nearby guests. They backed away from the two males, worried expressions on their faces, murmuring behind their fans and hands to each other. Marik laughed quietly, his lavender eyes dancing down at the younger male. "Are you going to kill me, here in front of all of these witnesses, Mazaki?" He snorted, a corner of his mouth tilting up. "You wouldn't dare and we both know you don't have the guts to do it."

"Get the hell out of my sight, Ishtar," Otogi whispered, "because I _won't_ have you harassing my sister." Drawing away slowly, he glared up at Marik, who eyed him coldly and then smoothed his cravat and shirt down before loping off towards the stairs, his familiar, suave grace giving him his usual look. Inside, he was boiling from the Mazaki siblings.

"Marik," Bakura greeted pleasantly as Marik appeared at the top of the steps. His lazy smile betrayed nothing, making it difficult for Marik to decide whether he had been in on his destruction or not. Neither of them liked losing anything to Malik, who was favored by both the women and Isis. He was the calmest of the three and could easily charm a woman – more so than Bakura or Marik. Malik didn't necessarily have to use his looks all the time. It was why they hated and loved him at the same time. "Having fun tonight, I hear."

"Don't push it, Bakura, you filthy son-of-a-bitch," Marik growled, shoving his face in his friend's. "You stabbed me in the back and don't you dare deny it." The two of them stared at each other levelly, Bakura's pleasant expression replaced by a neutral one. People streamed in and out of the ballroom, clueless as to what was going on between the three rogues of the _ton_ and the Mazaki family. Slowly, Bakura's misty blue-gray eyes narrowed and his face turned more hostile.

"Of course I did, Marik," Bakura grunted, taking a step from him and going to the balcony. "There's a certain line that I don't step across, nor do I like to see you step across. Tonight you tried to get an innocent, nun-like widow beneath you, knowing that she wanted nothing of the sort. Those sorts of women are the type that I don't appreciate you going after. If she had been willing, I wouldn't have given a damn, but if Malik hadn't stopped you, you would have raped her. Do you want to lower yourself like that, Marik?" He turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. Marik stared at him with a bored expression on his face, as though he hadn't heard a word he'd just said.

"I've had enough," Marik quietly responded. "I'm going home. This night was not what I had desired." Bakura stared at him mutely, saying nothing. He'd given his piece and Marik had chosen to ignore it. That wasn't his dilemma. If it happened again, Marik would be going against both Bakura and Malik, it appeared. "Ah...Bakura." Bakura raised his head slightly in acknowledgement, one of his eyebrows arching upward. Marik had paused in his steps, his head tilted slightly so that he could make eye contact. A corner of his mouth slid upward in a smirk. "Don't get between Malik and me. You'll be torn to pieces."

"Of course," Bakura smoothly responded, turning his back to him. "I've seen enough to know better." Marik's dark, rumbling laughter sent a shudder through Bakura. He didn't turn back to look at him, though. Instead, he listened to his soft, retreating footsteps. _Marik knows he has no reason to warn me, _he thought, his mouth taut with irritation. _He merely wanted to do it to make a point. Hell. _His mouth twisted unpleasantly. _I've known how dangerous those two are since I met them. It couldn't be any clearer. _He straightened and smoothed his hands over his torso casually, his eyes flicking over the gardens. _Now. Where could Malik and the dear Lady Mazaki be...? _

X

Anzu didn't speak as she stood by the fountain that Malik Ishtar was sitting on. The tension had eased out of his body, but only because she had allowed him to stop and relax for a moment. They weren't completely isolated, but they weren't in the midst of the couples of the gardens, either. A few stray people would wander by the stone fountain, give them puzzled looks, and then continue on their way. Some wouldn't even notice them. That worked fine for Anzu. She didn't care to be noticed, anyway, not after tonight's events.

Lowering her head a bit, Anzu fiddled with her silver, diamond-laced bracelet with a sad look. _So this is what society is like? _She thought to herself glumly. _God. I was lucky to have John. If I hadn't gotten married as quickly as I did, what would have happened to me among such hellish men? _She paused. _Well, they are not all hellish, _she corrected herself. _I miss John. I miss the safety he gave me...What a simple life I used to have!_

Anzu raised her head to gaze up at the heavens, her fingers stroking her bracelet absently. The sky was clear, the stars twinkling at her with an innocent sparkle that made a wryness fill her. The only things that seemed to be innocent happened to be too far to touch. Anzu supposed that she wouldn't mind being stuck up there in the sky without any worries.

"So, here you two are," a pleasant voice remarked brightly. Malik, in his hunched position at the fountain, turned his head and let out a small huff at seeing Bakura. He suspected that he'd run into his older brother, but with Bakura, it was hard to tell what he thought or when he was agitated – unless he made it a point to let everyone know, and that was rare. Malik supposed that was why Marik enjoyed his company so much. If there was something bothering Bakura, he wasn't about to show it or say something. He'd deal with it on his own. Though, if it were something serious, he would sooner come to Malik or Isis than Marik, who was supposed to be his closest companion. Ah. Well. That was a gentleman's life, after all. "How is our lady?" Bakura queried of Anzu, who dropped her head back to look at him levelly.

"I'm considering very seriously about joining a convent," Anzu told him, her mouth tilting in a dry smile.

"Really?" He sounded amused. "Because I was considering very seriously in _sending_ you to a convent." She blinked in surprise, and then a choked laugh escaped her lips. Malik raised his head and eyed her. It was the first genuine laugh that had come from her throat tonight. True, it was a bit shaky, but it was still a laugh. He thought it amazing that it only appeared after she'd nearly been raped.

"I'm not so sure I would be unhappy, my lord," Anzu confessed to Bakura. "Have you...seen my brother? I don't want him doing anything rash..."

"He's alive and unharmed if that's what you're referring to," Bakura answered as Malik rose to his feet and stretched his lithe body. "He did seek Marik out, though. Otogi was the one more provoked, though, so you needn't worry." Bakura wasn't sure Anzu Mazaki wanted to know some of the worse encounters Marik and her brother had had. Granted, the only ones that probably knew were Otogi's friends and possibly his wife. Looking at the younger Mazaki sibling, one wouldn't suspect that he would be susceptible to acts of careless violence. _There's just something about Marik that seems to fire up his temper, _Bakura thought, watching as Anzu's eyes moved to Malik, who was looking somewhat calmer than when they had met in the ballroom some time ago. His brows knitted together as her fingers passed over her bracelet and then she turned back to Bakura.

"And neither of them will be out at dawn with pistols?" She prompted.

"Marik might," Malik interrupted in his silky voice. Anzu flicked a look to him. He dragged a hand through his mane of blonde locks casually, meeting her gaze neutrally. "He's always been called out at dawn for being in a wife's bed. I'm sure you caused him a problem in his breeches, lady." Bakura's mouth twitched with concealed humor as her jaw dropped and her face flushed lightly. Malik flicked some hair from his face and strolled to Bakura, adding, "Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll stick to the heiresses." He flashed a smirk to her over his shoulder and continued ahead of them.

"Is he always so crude when he's in a bad mood?" Anzu muttered as she joined Bakura behind Malik.

"Oh, no," he assured. "He's usually worse."

_Lovely, _she thought sarcastically.

X

Isis took another drink of her glass of champagne, anxiety eating at her nerves. This was her third glass and it was rare for her to drink so much at a ball or any other such event. She had recently seen her eldest brother come in from the gardens, alone, and based on the flickering emotions going through his eyes, she guessed he wasn't in the best of moods. She had watched him restlessly and after having seen him leave the ballroom towards the entrance hall, she relaxed and waited for either Malik or Bakura to enter the room with Lady Mazaki. Instead, Otogi had come in, looking livid. It was then that she became nervous again. _Bakura would not be able to stop Marik, _she had thought at the time. _Marik would laugh in his face and knock him out sooner than he would back down. But with Malik, his own flesh and blood, he would back down – either to show superiority or to show some sense of familial honor. _

Now, as Isis stood among other women, guzzling champagne, she wondered to herself what was taking her brother and Bakura so long. With Otogi back inside, Anzu must be safe. Her younger brother wouldn't have given up so easily. _Unless he simply assumed she was safe because Marik was leaving, _Isis thought. Stifling a moan, she set her glass aside and quickly weaved through the crowds towards the gardens. She couldn't continue to wait. _This first night in society after such a long time has proved disastrous. _

Isis moved through the arch and onto the balcony. Carefully avoiding tripping over her silken gown, she moved to the banister and planted her hands firmly on the stone, her eyes darting around. Her gaze caught a glimpse of blue coming from the left and she leaned out a bit to get a better look. Relief washed over her seeing Anzu safely with both Malik and Bakura. Based on how Malik was isolating himself from the two, Isis knew that Bakura hadn't been present when Malik had confronted Marik.

"Thank God," she murmured as they started up the steps. "Lady Mazaki..." She hesitated, and then moved forward, taking Anzu's hands. "I must beg your pardon. I knew that Marik's intentions were not well, but – "

"Please, my lady," Anzu interrupted, smiling consolingly. "It's my own fault. I shouldn't have wandered off on my own." Her smile wavered as she lowered her eyes. "I confess that my own naivety got the best of me. I never imagined your brother would try such a thing and fooled myself." She closed her eyes and sighed briefly before opening her azure orbs and giving a large grin to Isis. "But no worries. Nothing of this kind will happen again."

"Mm?" Isis blinked. "How are you so sure, Lady Mazaki?"

"It's really quite simple," Anzu responded, slipping her hands from Isis's grasp. As she had walked with Bakura and Malik, her mind had been churning with thoughts. She had felt ill about re-entering society when Shizuka had mentioned it, but she had never given word to her bad feelings. She had went along with it, because in her condition, she could have done nothing else. Anzu, however, was determined not to let anyone shake her from her new decision. "I will simply have to return to my former lifestyle."

"Your...?" The older female looked totally befuddled.

"Now, my lady – " Bakura began in a tone that was meant to be reassuring. The one to interrupt him was not Anzu, though. It was, surprisingly, Malik.

"Indeed, Lady Mazaki?" Malik drawled, raising his eyebrows mildly. Anzu shivered a bit as she met his deep, lavender gaze. It was hard not to be attracted to Malik Ishtar. And by the slightly feral look in those captivating eyes of his, she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy to convince him that it was better for her to be locked in her home than out at soirees, balls, and afternoon luncheons. She didn't want any other male's attention. "And how is that at all simple? You don't understand my brother's mind, I'm afraid. He'll come courting you at your home, if he must." He chuckled lightly, approaching her, stopping so he was only a few feet from her. She had to angle her head to keep her eyes locked with his. She intended to win this argument, even if she had to make a scene. "He'll try to sweeten you up, try to be someone he's not. Once he's in your head, he's not coming out." Anzu blinked when he took her chin in his hand. "And I doubt you want someone as twisted and immoral as Marik Ishtar in your pretty little head." He released her chin and she frowned up at him, feeling her cheeks warm slightly. His lips curled upward. "At least you'll be surrounded by others when you're out."

"...I dislike your persuading abilities, my lord," she muttered, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"I find them useful with stubborn women such as yourself, Lady Mazaki," he responded, smirking.

X

Otogi sulked in the carriage on the way home. Anzu was quiet, brooding over something, he noticed, and Shizuka was chattering, totally oblivious to the happenings at the ball. He had made sure she knew nothing. There were times he regretted not telling his wife some of the things that happened when she wasn't around, but he didn't want to worry her. He did the same to his sister, too, just not as frequently since she wasn't as prone to hysterical fits as Shizuka was. _Speaking of her..._ Otogi thought, frowning as he raised his head from its position on his hand bent hand. _She's been quite calmer than I expected. _His emerald eyes moved over Anzu's composed form quickly, looking for any signs that she would began to sob or laugh or some other random thing. But, no, she was as calm as she could be. Calmer than when they had been riding to the Wicker's manor, that was for certain.

Clenching his teeth a bit, Otogi recalled how Malik had easily handed his sister to him when they were leaving. Isis had been a bit uneasy – and a bit tipsy, it had appeared – but merely waved a goodbye to them as she was led to their carriage by Bakura. Malik had bent over Anzu's hand and murmured discreetly, "I hope to see you out again, lady." Otogi hadn't asked his sister or Malik any questions since he had seemed to be the only other to hear his words other than Anzu. Otogi's wife had remarked to him idly after he handed Anzu in that "his sister and Malik seemed to be getting along quite well."

_I doubt it'll last,_ Otogi told himself reassuringly, resting his chin back on his hand, glaring out the carriage windows. _Malik Ishtar is a notorious rogue. He just wants to win the woman since his older brother is after her. It's the same thing between all brothers. The youngest always wants to beat the oldest. I won't let him seduce Anzu. I'll die keeping her safe if I must._

When the carriage stopped in front of the gates of Anzu's manor, the footman stepped down and opened the door, helping Anzu out. Otogi stepped out after her. One of her servants opened the gates for her and then stood there as Otogi escorted her up to the doors. She paused at the large, mahogany doors and faced her brother, who happened to be taller than her. Before she could speak, he sighed, and said, "I apologize for all that's happened tonight, Anzu. I never thought – "

"It's all fine now, Otogi," she assured gently, reaching up and brushing her fingers over his cheek. "I'm fine. Truly. Things like this happen, but we...we must get over it. Besides, we made some friends, didn't we? Isis is a very kind lady and Bakura and Malik aren't as bad as the _ton_ makes them out to be." He opened his mouth to object, but she continued, "And in any case, Marik shouldn't be bothering me any longer. I can promise you he won't get anything he's looking for." Otogi stared at his elder sister's earnest face and swore inwardly. He had never known how mistaken she was about the world until now. Her deceased husband had certainly been careful to shield her, it seemed.

"Of course, sister," Otogi blandly replied, offering a small smile. "Then I'll come and visit soon. You be good."

"Thank you for understanding, Otogi." She brushed her lips over his cheek. "Goodnight."

"...Goodnight," he mumbled after a moment's hesitation. She smiled softly at him and then opened the door and entered the warm manor. The servant waited until he had stepped into the carriage before shutting and locking the gates. Otogi glanced over his shoulder as the servant ran inside with Anzu waiting at the door. The door closed and it was dark behind him save for the street lamps.

"You're too sweet, Otogi," Shizuka commented, snuggling up to him. "Anyone would die to have a brother like you – and especially a husband." He didn't reply, wrapping an arm around her. He didn't like Anzu's trust in Bakura and Malik, but he supposed it was better than having her frightened and traumatized by Marik's actions towards her.

_I can do nothing for now, _he reluctantly confessed. _She's safe from one of those Ishtar rogues, at least. I just hope that the one she's trusting isn't the one she should fear..._

_End Chapter Three_

X

DIS: I'm really enjoying writing this. It's so full of intrigue. (--) It's really like a romance novel, though, lol. In any case, please leave a review on your way out and tell me how it is so far. Ciao!


	4. Family

DIS: _Bonjour, _once again,_ mes amies! _I am, as you can tell, trying to keep my French somewhat...in tact...as I won't be doing French my junior year of high school. How sad is that? In any case, we're here back with _A Widow's Kiss! Merci beaucoup _to Eternal Eyes (tell me when you start that original, I want to read it!), WillowFae, sweet-ghyny13, and Ever Never Again (hey, thanks! There isn't anyone I know other than myself that writes in the Medieval England period, although I don't know _why_ when it is such an interesting era. Thanks again!) for reviewing! Now, here is _chapitre quatre! _Enjoy!

X

_Chapter Four, Family_

Morning came without event for the Ishtar family. Usually, Malik and Marik met at Isis's manor to eat breakfast, but this morning Marik failed to show up. Bakura, instead, came, as he did on occasion. The butler announced him and, with his usual easy gait, he entered, looking as charming as ever. Malik's mouth curved in amusement before he took a drink of his wine. Without Bakura's easy humor and pleasantries, he wasn't sure how life would be. After the years of Seto's death, Bakura had attempted – and succeeded – to keep Isis away from the thought of suicide. Malik had fallen into a dark mood himself, but was lucky that Bakura had been around. Marik was somewhat helpful, but his investment in a ship had gone awry and he'd had his own problems the first year or so after the war's ending.

_I don't hate Marik, _Malik thought as Bakura slid into a chair across from him, _there are just some things he does that I don't agree with. _Malik knew that Isis didn't hate their eldest brother, either. Marik had his setbacks, but when it came to Isis and Malik, he'd go to the ends of the earth for them; but he wouldn't change himself in order to make them happy. The last time Malik had interfered with a woman of Marik's proved that much. Now it was just the same, but a bit more dangerous with Malik's very possible victory hovering on the horizon. It was never considered victory, though, until the woman was in bed with him. Malik didn't even know if Anzu Mazaki had been in bed with her deceased husband, so that part would prove to be difficult.

"No news from our moody friend, I suspect?" Bakura casually questioned as he took a bite of a biscuit, one of his blonde eyebrows pushing upward. Malik rolled his eyes to him, a hint of amusement in his eyes as Isis huffed.

"Of course not," Isis answered. "Why should Marik show up when he's apparently upset with all of us? Not that anything was _my_ fault, but he really does blame everything on me since I'm the oldest..."

"Like I said last night," Malik said to Bakura, "he probably had a duel to attend to this morning. You know Marik likes to have fun after he gets pissed off. He'll be here sooner or later. He can't avoid us eternally." Bakura didn't respond to that, focusing his attention on his food instead. Isis, too, didn't make any comment to Malik's last sentence. All three of them knew that Marik's patience and skillful avoidance was endless and that he could achieve such a feat if he wished it. He hadn't spoken to Malik for quite a while in their last feud unless to deliver insults or provocation. Malik, forever the calm brother, had taken them without a flinch or flicker of annoyance. Bakura and Isis recalled very well the good-humored look that had always floated over Malik's handsome face. It was perhaps Malik's response that had caused Marik's annoyance.

The door opened and Isis, as she took a drink of her milk, turned her head slightly at the sound. The butler came to the doorway and announced Marik's presence before the male entered himself. Malik hid a smug smile behind his glass and then cleared his throat as he set it down. "You're late, Marik," he informed him. "It's rude to leave your family waiting."

"I had to deal with the most annoying creature this morning," Marik grunted in response, settling beside Malik on his right, on Isis's left. Bakura and Isis exchanged a look. Apparently the game was still in a light mode or else Marik wouldn't be so friendly towards Malik. "You wouldn't imagine the ruckus I had to deal with."

"Oh, I think I have a notion," Malik answered, smiling. Marik chuckled.

"I don't doubt it."

X

Anzu shifted in bed, her thin eyebrows furrowing as sunlight slipped in through the folds of her four-poster bed. Moaning softly, she opened her cerulean orbs and blinked in seeing the slit of golden light. Yawning lightly, she sat up in bed, the fluffy, white blanket filled with goose feathers and laced with gold trimming sliding down. Raising a hand to her mussed hair where her cap was missing, she jerked the curtains of her bed open with her other hand and gave a lazy smile to the sun that was shining brightly from her window. Anzu pushed back her blanket and slipped out of bed and pulled the cord that called for her maid.

It took only five minutes for the maid to come through her door with another maid, carrying the bathing basin. "Good morning, mum," the maid greeted, setting the basin behind the washing/dressing screen. Steam rose from the water from behind the thin, woven shield. "We've been keeping it hot for ye. Ye slept in a little later than usual..."

"Yes, and I'm dearly sorry for that, Bess," Anzu murmured as the maid opened the long windows a bit so that fresh air could seep into the room. "I won't be needing anything." The maid nodded and bobbed a curtsy before hurrying out of the room.

Anzu waited until the door clicked closed before going behind the screen and removing her nightgown. Inching into the warm water, Anzu sighed and rested her head on the marble of the tub, the water lapping lightly at the edges. Having returned well past midnight last night, she supposed that it was only natural that she would sleep in. She didn't like making her servants do extra work, though. _Mother thinks I'm ridiculous to "spoil" my servants, _Anzu thought, closing her eyes, _but I could never yell at them or make them unhappy. They would only gossip about me behind my back and hate me. I don't want to make that kind of household. John never wanted the servants to be mistreated..._ Anzu opened her eyes, frowning upward, where the light glittered over the ceiling and reflections danced over the smooth surface. _I keep thinking of him and then I tell myself that I'm over him, but I'm not. Everything here reflects him. My jewelry, my gowns, the furnishings – everything. If I'm to forget him, I have to build myself anew. I'll never be able to think of another man or another life if he keeps surfacing in my mind. _

With a lonely sigh, Anzu straightened and began to bathe, rubbing lavender oil and bathing salts in her skin and hair. She wasn't sure why she was so intent on making a new life for herself; she only knew that after last night, she had begun to realize how closed off she was from the rest of the world. She needed to understand that not everything was sugarcoated like she'd been made to believe. Not everyone was kind and sweet. Only in her manor were things like that. _I'll be better, _she assured herself as she rinsed, _I'll be more aware._

X

Malik gave a bored look to his sister, who had insisted on dragging him out to the park with Shizuka Mazaki. Marik had been invited, as well as Bakura, but both had declined. Bakura had his gaming hell to rule over and Marik, with his shady investments and business agreements, was more than busy. Malik wasn't bothered with him yet. Once Marik had his hands empty of business affairs, he would make a move and Malik would just as readily counter. In the meantime, while Malik's own business and investments were nicely settled and taking care of themselves, he could get a head start and begin his charming of Anzu Mazaki. The only reason he had chosen to accompany Isis and her friend was in case they happened to run into Lady Mazaki on the way.

"By the bye, my lord," Shizuka suddenly said, turning to send Malik a sly look, "if you came along to get any information on Anzu, I'm afraid you'll be very disappointed." Malik gave her a politely puzzled look. He didn't care for what the girl had to say. He didn't dare get too close to her in case Otogi Mazaki saw them and came to the wrong conclusion. By the boy's overprotective impulses, Malik wouldn't be surprised by it in the least. "And I don't intend on picking her up from anywhere, either."

"Well, that is a pity," Malik said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Shizuka didn't note it, though Isis did and sent him a dark look for letting it escape.

"Hathaway – my father-in-law – was going to visit her today, but Otogi informed me this morning that she was declining all visitors for some odd reason. Anzu hasn't done that since the beginning of her mourning, so I'm worried that she's shuffling back into her shell." Shizuka's kind face lit up. "But then I was surprised! When I paused at her manor, the maids were cleaning the place inside and out and Anzu wasn't even home. I checked the whole place. She must have been inspired to fix the old place, I'm guessing. That is, after all, John's manor. She never changed it once until now." Malik raised an eyebrow at the mischievous smirk that spread her mouth out. "I suspect she's doing it for a man." She shot Malik a meaningful look that he met with a plainly clueless one. He doubted that Lady Mazaki was changing everything because of him or any other man. Whatever was causing her to clean her manor was probably something simple like finding a nest of rats or something along those lines. He knew he hadn't made _that_ big of an impression on her.

"My brother doesn't care for what Lady Mazaki does in her spare time," Isis quickly said to Shizuka, not wanting her to encourage her youngest brother any more than she already had. "Not everything has to do with men."

"Of course, of course," Shizuka dismissively responded, obviously not listening to her by the dreamy smile on her lips. Malik lifted his hand and coughed lightly, disguising his snicker, covering his mouth to conceal his smirk. Isis glared daggers at him, which he ignored. Shizuka was trying to play matchmaker and was hearing wedding bells in that head of hers, it appeared.

_Not in this lifetime, _Malik thought, smiling to himself as the carriage continued on through the park. "Mayhap we'll stop at Lady Mazaki's manor on our way home?" Malik suggested in an innocent tone. Shizuka's head whipped around in eagerness while Isis glared at him with absolute fury behind the younger girl's head.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea!" Shizuka crowed.

X

The servants let out a howl as Anzu entered the manor. She clapped her hands together, her face bright as she surveyed her manor. It was much less depressing and masculine than it had been. It looked more like her, that was for certain. The servants, with their eyes bright and their faces hopeful, seemed to want to fix the manor for quite a while based on their expressions. Anzu laughed and said, "Thank you, everyone. This is perfect!" Anzu's footman grunted as he struggled through the doors with her shopping ventures. "Bess, I want you to help me with my new wardrobe."

"Yes, mum!" Bess answered quickly.

"You can help me into one of my new afternoon dresses." _I'm sorry, John, _Anzu thought as she led the way up to her chambers with the footman panting, _but I have to go on living. I hope you can forgive me._

X

Isis was glaring at Malik when the carriage stopped in front of Anzu Mazaki's manor. For a moment, she forgot her anger at her brother as she gazed at the property that was Anzu's. The black gates and the fence working as a perimeter around the estate were shining in the sunlight and kept outsiders from wandering into the lively yard inside. Bushes blocked out the view at the fence, but through the gates one could see the single fountain to the right with white marble surrounding it and the luscious, jade grass that sprouted from the ground. Pink and blue flowers stood out in the yard and a stone walk led to the double mahogany doors of the long, two-story manor, cutting off the greenery.

"Shall we?" Shizuka suggested as Isis's footman took her hand and helped her out. Malik stepped out after her and helped his sister down. A servant came scurrying out of the house, opening the gates and bowing to them. When they were all in, the servant shut the gates and locked them, hurrying ahead, his boots snapping on the stone walk. He paused at the door, waiting for them, and then opened the doors for them, bowing again. "Thank you, Michaels," Shizuka said kindly as he shut the door behind her. "I suspect my sister-in-law is in?"

"Yes, ma'am," he wearily replied. "In good spirits, too, she is."

"Excellent! I can't wait to see her!" He gestured and went ahead. Maids and servants were moving back and forth in the manor, chattering and calling to each other. Malik had to admit that Lady Mazaki's manor was, if nothing else, lively. He had a feeling that it hadn't been like this for awhile.

The butler paused in front of sliding doors and opened them, announcing, "Her ladyship's sister-in-law, Lady Mazaki, and guests." He stepped back and the three entered the bright drawing room. He left after Malik was in and snapped the doors shut.

"Anzu, the manor is looking so beautiful," Shizuka brightly told her sister-in-law, who rose and went to her, taking her hands. Malik peered at Lady Mazaki, his eyes narrowing on her. She was looking lovely, of course, and she seemed in better spirits than she ever had been last night. With a male's eye, he took a good, long look at her. The white, silk dress that she wore accented every curve of her slight body, but the neckline was modest and it was apparent that the dress was made for comfort, not seduction. Nonetheless, it made a certain lower region of Malik's body stir.

"It was looking a bit drab," Anzu answered Shizuka. She turned to Isis and took her hands welcomingly. "Lady Ishtar."

"It's nice to see you again, Anzu," Isis responded, smiling. "You're feeling well?"

"Very much so." Anzu's eyes slowly moved to Malik's and he blinked as they narrowed slightly. Not in hostility, he noted. Perhaps his attention had been elsewhere last night, because never did he recall her giving him such a considering look. His own eyes flickered down as she offered her hand. Letting a smooth smile slip onto his lips, he took her soft hand in his and brushed his lips over the top of her hand, lingering for but a moment so that only she noticed. Her smile was fixed in place as he straightened and met her gaze. There was a bit of color in cheeks, but barely noticeable. "My lord."

"Lady," he purred. _The game has begun. _

X

Bakura raised his eyes casually as a small snap sounded. Both he and Marik stared at the broken quill in Marik's strong, deft fingers. For a moment, they both had slightly dumbfounded expressions on their faces, as though they had never seen a broken quill in their lives. Marik dropped it on his desk and stared down at it, a blank expression on his face. Then he raised his eyes to Bakura's and there was a strange look in them that Bakura couldn't comprehend completely. He only knew that there was something Marik knew that he didn't.

"Malik's going to win," Marik quietly said before brushing the quill away and taking a new one out of a drawer from his desk. Bakura watched as he dipped the tip in the ink blotter and returned to his writing. Bakura had known from the beginning that Malik was going to win and he suspected that Marik had known as well, but had simply been unwilling to admit it. That didn't mean Marik was giving up. Bakura supposed that Malik would have to get a little dirty if Marik was going to stay in the game, because if he knew that Malik would win in the mode they currently were in, he was just going to try harder and that was going to be hell. Bakura wouldn't interfere except to add a bit of deceit and assistance equally on both sides. It always made for a more interesting show. That was why last time had been so interesting.

"If you feed a stronger poison," Bakura told Marik, leaning in his comfortable seat, "then you won't have a problem." Marik raised his eyes from his work, the slightest bit of interest in the depths. "Anzu Mazaki isn't a worldly woman, Marik, so don't treat her like one. If you can figure out which venom works on her..." He trailed off, giving a lazy smile.

"Hmm...We'll see, Bakura."

_Yes, _Bakura thought, taking a drink of his brandy, _we'll see. _

_End Chapter Four_

X

DIS: Sorry for the short chapter. I thought that was the best place to end it at. (o.o) Makes you wonder if Bakura's a good or bad guy, huh? (x.x) Not even the author knows! Please leave a review on your way out, if you would. Ciao!


	5. Charm

DIS: Thanks to those that reviewed. I know this is a bit darker than you would expect from me, but I can't help it. That's the true nature of guys like Marik, Malik, and Bakura. In any case, here is the fifth chapter. Enjoy yourselves.

X

_Chapter Five, Charm_

Isis, Shizuka, and Anzu chatted endlessly. Malik didn't mind. He was seated next to Anzu – Shizuka had insisted – and he knew that as soon as the talking died down, he could officially begin the game. Granted, Isis would fight against him, but he was prepared for such a feat. He knew his sister and knew that would be just what she would do. He expected it, and she knew so. Malik supposed the only real reason that Isis refused to allow him to have his fun was because Anzu, like Isis, was a widow. She might be fresher than Isis, who had been a widow for a few years, but she was still one. Isis still lingered over Seto and Malik didn't doubt that Anzu was lingering over her deceased husband.

_Which will make this game all the more interesting, _he thought, smiling inwardly. Then he frowned. _Hmm...Hardly anyone knows anything about this John Mackin, too. I'll have to obtain my resources elsewhere, it would appear. I dislike delving into those kinds of circles – the kind that Marik is such an expert at – but I'll do it if I must. _Malik took a slow sip of his tea and glanced at Anzu, who was listening to a story that Shizuka was telling. Her expression was polite, her eyes kind, but it was apparent by the way she kept shifting that she was uncomfortable and didn't care much for the tale. Malik had a feeling she had heard it before. He knew his sister had by the bored expression in her dark, violet eyes.

Malik blinked, seeing Anzu's hand on her left thigh, casually placed there. His eyes slid up to her face and saw that she hadn't even noticed how inviting the fair hand was to him. It worked even better since they were at a table that hid any actions beneath it. He smirked to himself and flashed a quick look to his sister, but she hadn't noticed. She was saying something about the lord she had met at the ball. The other girls seemed more interested in this.

_Excellent, _he thought to himself. _I can make a move without Isis interfering. If Anzu finds me touching her repulsive, she can easily just withdraw her hand...Or slap me. I'd prefer the former to the latter, though. _Keeping his eyes on Isis, who was still speaking, he slid the tips of his fingers over the back of Anzu's hand. Her fingers twitched slightly, but she didn't move, assuming it was a mistake. Then he glided his fingers over her wrist and back down her hand. He glanced at her face and saw her blink and flush a bit. Smiling vacantly, he eased her hand onto his own thigh and played with her fingers. Her hesitant response amused him.

As the dance continued, he paused and withdrew his fingers. She began to bring her hand away, but he pressed it meaningfully against his leg. She tilted her head down and colored significantly. He smirked. Shizuka's eyes flicked to them and seeing their expressions, she raised her eyebrows slightly and looked at Isis. The elder female had finished her story and was taking a drink of her tea. Seeing Shizuka's look, a quizzical expression came into her eyes. Malik didn't care. They could think what they wanted. He eased Anzu's hand up and he heard her let out a small breath.

"My lady." The maid jerked the doors open and Anzu's hands flew to her throat, out of Malik's grasp. "Cook wishes to know if you'd like to discuss tonight's meal now."

"Oh," Anzu breathed, her face pink. "Yes. Excuse me for a moment, please." Lifting her skirts a bit, she stood and edged away from the table, gliding out of the room. Malik watched her go, triumph screaming in him. This game was in his hands completely. There was no way Marik would be able to get her from him. When he returned his gaze to the space across from him, he met two pairs of eyes staring at him. One, his sister's, was glaring at him; the other was twinkling with excitement. Malik idly thought to himself that Shizuka Katsuya had no morals. He could have been groping Anzu beneath the table and the girl would have been fine with that.

X

Anzu listened with half an ear as Cook suggested what to make tonight. She was thinking too heavily on what had happened just a moment ago. It had been strange. She had been to bed with John, certainly, but only once and because it was the duty of a wife. There had been no careful touches, no caressing. It was simple and to the point. Get undressed, do it, and fall asleep. Anzu had been disappointed on her wedding night when that had happened. She had thought, at the time, that it was supposed to be more magical. Now, she was beginning to think that she had missed out on a lot with her husband.

Malik's thigh was warm, she noted. And as he had guided her hand upward, _she_ had become hot. She hadn't been revolted, either. She had wanted to touch him. And that worried her.

Anzu heard a knock on the door and blinked. "Do whatever you see fit," she told Cook dismissively. She left to the door, where Michaels was. He smiled wanly and gestured to the door, as though explaining something. He opened it for her and she stepped out and nearly shrieked at seeing Marik Ishtar settled against a post. He raised his eyebrows mildly at her. "Good afternoon, Lady Mazaki," he pleasantly greeted. She inched back to the door. "No. Please. Stay." She stared at him and then bit her lip.

"Very well...Say what you wish so that I may leave." He nodded curtly.

"I understand if you hate me," he began in a careful tone. "I almost committed a crime last night, my lady. Where my mind was is beyond me. Today, as I sat at breakfast with my family – and friend – I felt deeply, deeply ashamed." Anzu stared at him, surprised. Was this really the same person from last night? "I have come here to apologize. I want nothing more than your forgiveness and perhaps your friendship. If you will not give it – or either – than I will leave and never pursue you again." Anzu continued to gaze at him, then lowered her eyes, smiling faintly, convinced.

"It is fine, my lord," she assured, raising her eyes, having forgotten all warnings about Marik. "You gave me a terrible scare, though. You are forgiven and it would be delightful to be your friend."

_This is too easy, _Marik thought to himself. He took her hands in his and she blinked, surprised by the action. He raised them to his lips, kissing them, keeping his eyes on her. "Very good," he purred to her. "I would like nothing else than to be your...friend." A suave smile covered his handsome lips and she flushed, quickly drawing away from him.

"It is nothing," she assured. He smiled and raised his hand, brushing his fingers over her cheek. She stiffened slightly, expecting him to grab her hair and throw her down in an instant. But he did neither thing. He stepped back and raised his eyebrows at her, as though asking a question.

"I will see you soon, then, Lady Mazaki," he told her with a fixed smile.

"Yes...Yes, you will," she answered. He bowed elegantly and then turned and strode from her, a smirk on his lips. She was so easily manipulated and so easy to give trust. He liked it. It would work well for him.

X

Malik could have strangled his sister for her words as soon as Anzu returned: "We should be going." She sent a meaningful look Malik's way. He had seen the slightly dazed look on their hostess's face and had wanted to interrogate her, ask who had been at the door that could have made her appear so. But then, he wanted to do a lot of things to Anzu Mazaki, all of which he was unable to do since his damned nosy sister was always intercepting. She was always pestering him about being nice and here he was, giving a widow some sexual excitement and suddenly it was a _bad_ thing to be nice!

"Yes," Anzu faintly responded, giving a smile. She blinked and look at Isis, querying, "Will you be at the Radisson's ball a few nights from now? I received an invitation in the mail today. Lady Radisson was an old friend of – " She stopped abruptly, her face going white. Shizuka's face twisted in concern while the two Ishtars looked puzzled. "...Perhaps I'll decline that invitation..."

"But Anzu – " Shizuka began protesting. Anzu held up a hand and Malik was surprised by how quickly the younger female became quiet. The even bigger surprise was about to arrive, though.

"You have pushed me too far, Shizuka," Anzu quietly said in a tone that was a bit cold. He could see her withdrawing into herself, just as Isis had used to do. "I went unwillingly to the ball with you and Otogi last night. I changed my home around. I will not...I can't..."

"It's quite alright, lady," Malik smoothly said, gliding to her and gently take her hands, kissing them consolingly. He could feel the angry, menacing glare of his sister's focused on his back, but he ignored it and Anzu didn't see it, gazing up at Malik uneasily. He had practice with widows, having been the one dealing with Isis the majority of the time. He could sense her struggling with herself, debating on what she wanted to do.

"You mustn't push yourself," he continued, his suave smile in place. "Take the steps slowly. If you take on too much change after such grieving, you will only bring harm upon yourself." He raised one of his hands and brushed some hair from her face. She blinked at the gesture. He beamed at her and took a step back, letting her hand slip from his. "I have business arrangements to make, Isis," he commented to his sister over his shoulder. "Should we not get going?" Without waiting for an answer, he bowed to Anzu, murmuring, "It was nice to see you again, lady." His eyes glinted with mischief.

"Yes..." She answered, smiling slightly. "It was. Thank you for coming." She swept him a brief curtsy and then said her farewells to Shizuka and Isis.

Malik led the way out of the house. As soon as they passed through the gates, he glanced behind him to see a dark look on Isis's face. He ignored it, just as he did everything else. The carriage was quiet without Shizuka's talking. She seemed to be absorbed in her thoughts, her face composed in a strictly neutral expression. He gave a light smile and covered his mouth with his hand as he gazed out the window with a sense of triumph. As soon as Shizuka was discarded at her home and they were back down the road, Isis hissed, "I cannot believe your audacity, brother!" He looked to her disinterestedly. "You are supposed to be the good one of the three. How can you so unashamedly twist her emotions around your finger?"

"Oh, calm yourself, Isis," he drawled, laughing softly. "Although I could easily seduce Anzu Mazaki, take her to bed, and then leave her broken immediately after, I find that the result isn't the preferred one." He smirked. "Besides, Marik hasn't fought back. I want a little struggle from him before I conquer the prize. It will be amusing, seeing what foolish ideas he comes up with." He chuckled. Seeing his sister's stricken face, he frowned and asked, "What is it? I told you I wouldn't do anything to her."

"That's not my issue anymore, Malik," she told him coldly.

"Then what _is_ your issue, Isis?"

"My issue is _you_," she spat. "You're acting like Marik." He stared at her with a frosty expression.

"Be careful of what you say, sister, because that, among all other insults, is the worst. I am nothing like Marik. You know that I get competitive, so explain to me why you suddenly have an aversion to it? Because you like the girl for once?"

"Anzu Mazaki's husband was shot, Malik," she said softly. "Someone wanted him dead. Have you considered that someone might like her dead? She is still very hurt about John Mackin's death, too. Marik does not like to lose. He will tear her to pieces, force himself on her, before admitting that you're the winner. There are many complications involved in this woman, Malik, where there had been none with the other girl. I simply want you to tread carefully – to be my youngest brother."

"I am still Malik," he assured, reaching over and taking her hand briefly. "I will wait for her interest in me to be at the very peak." He smiled lazily. "She won't be able to resist me, then." Seeing his sister's mouth open, he added, "And I will explain exactly that my feelings are uninvolved in the affair and make certain that hers are as well. Is that satisfactory, Isis?" She frowned slightly and nodded slowly.

"Make sure that you satisfy _her_, Malik," she said after a pause. "I have a feeling she's never had a pleasant time in bed." He laughed.

"I'll be more than happy to oblige, Isis."

X

Bakura was casual and languid in his walk as he followed the servant up the stone walk to the manor. He saw the female exit the home to greet him and could see the surprise on her soft features. He had to admit that those Ishtars knew how to pick out women. The first woman had been nothing in the knowledge department, but had been a beauty. Anzu Mazaki held both intelligence and beauty. Last time, he had gradually added his poison into the three participants of the game. He wanted this game to be wrapped up as quickly as possible, though, since there was more than Anzu's "virtue" at stake here.

"Good afternoon, lady," he greeted, sweeping an elegant bow as she curtsied to him. "How are you today?"

"I'm well," she answered. "Malik and Marik came to visit, but separately."

"Really?" Bakura raised his eyebrows mildly. "Pray tell me what Marik was doing here; don't leave me in suspense."

"He came to apologize. He was so sincere that I had to forgive him." Bakura opened his mouth and then closed it, deciding that keeping the truth from her would make everything more interesting. He knew Marik's charm well and suspected that he now had an equal chance as Malik did in getting in her bed.

"That's good of you. Might I come in?"

"Oh! Of course." She ushered him inside, leading him to the parlor. His gaze swept the interior of her house, his smile thin. She was shedding her widow skin, just as Isis had. It had taken the latter of the females longer to do it, though. Isis, having known how corrupt the world was, only had Seto and her two brothers, both of whom encouraged the corruption. Her husband's death had been particularly hard on her. Anzu Mazaki knew nothing of what kind of world she was left in. Her deceased husband had been careful in shielding her from it.

_Malik doesn't know that the lady isn't like his sister, _Bakura mused as he sat across from her on the divan. _He expects that he will have to be careful and gentle with her, like every man had to be with Isis. If he doesn't understand that she has no idea of what he and Marik are really capable of, then Marik will be able to catch her in his web easily. Marik knows very well how naïve Anzu Mazaki is. All he has to do is act like a pure, harmless gentleman and he'll have her in the palm of his hand. Malik needs to only observe this in order for it to register. _He frowned to himself, watching her pour two cups of tea. _They could play tug-of-war for awhile, but there isn't any time for that. I will have to make that clear, if not through Anzu, then directly to those rash Ishtar brothers. _

"Bakura..." Anzu said as she slid the cup to Bakura. "There's something strange about the Ishtar family that I've been meaning to ask you about." As he lifted his cup, his eyes flashed to hers, narrowing slightly in wariness. When he saw nothing but sincere curiosity, he relaxed and took a drink of his tea. "Mostly, it's Marik. He was almost the exact same when he came to me, except for, well, trying to force himself on me. And then there's Malik. Most gentleman stay withdrawn, but he treated me like a second sister. Even Isis was like that."

_Most gentlemen are not always withdrawn, lady, _he silently said, lowering his cup onto the saucer and setting it on the table. _You only knew one man. How could you know what gentlemen are like? _"The Ishtar family is a very personal family," he told her delicately. "They enjoy closeness to people." His mouth tilted into a wicked grin and she colored slightly, averting her gaze. He didn't try to tell her that, in reality, they were the most withdrawn people on the face of the earth. She would never understand how people in their family worked.

"Well." She cleared her throat. "I guess that's understandable since Malik and Marik are known rogues." She narrowed her eyes at Bakura. He just sat there, a mischievous smirk on his lips. "I guess it's just a surprise to me, that's all." Bakura's eyes passed over her face thoughtfully, seeing the shadows in her eyes, but he didn't dare question her about her personal life. How her family and friends interacted with her was none of his business and he wasn't going to get any more involved in the woman than he already was. He didn't need anymore problems on his hands.

"My lady, let me ask you..." He leaned forward, clasping his hands and letting a solemn expression take over his face. "Did your husband ever discuss his business with you?"

"You mean, his profits," she clarified. He nodded. "No, of course, he didn't. It's not proper for a gentleman to discuss such things with his wife. There were times that I sensed things weren't always well. Whenever I asked him, though, he just brushed me off." Her shoulders stiffened. "But no, he never did. Why do you ask?"

A slow smirk curled his lips as he quietly said, "Because the reason your husband died was because of his profits. I have very good reason to believe that he may come after you next."

_End Chapter Five_

X

DIS: The suspense! The intrigue! And yet, how did Bakura find out? Please leave a review, if you'd be as so kind. Ciao!


	6. Deceit

_Thanks to Merciless Ruby (Poor Marik, always getting the finger pointed at him!), drkmagiciangrl25, sweet-ghyny13 (I always enjoy your reviews because they're completely sincere and detailed. With most of my medieval england fics, I try to make it detailed, but not boringly so. And yeah, this story is going to have sooo many twists and turns, you'll go crazy. How were the SATs? I still have to take mine,) Eternal Eyes (XD Yeah, it keeps your brain working, hehehe,) ELLIE 31773, and Tevana for reviewing! Now on to the awaited chapter!_

X

_Chapter Six, Deceit_

A slow smirk curled Bakura's lips as he quietly said, "Because the reason your husband died was because of his profits. I have very good reason to believe that he may come after you next." His eyes pinned Anzu in place as the color drained from her face and her hands tightened in her skirts. She bowed her head, closing her eyes and compressing her lips.

"What are you talking about, my lord?" Anzu whispered at last, never raising her eyes. She didn't want to see the pity she always saw in Otogi or Shizuka's eyes. She didn't want to see the sympathy that everyone had when they looked at a widow as young as she. She didn't want to see any of it. A year had been enough of those looks.

"All this wealth that you acquired was because of some...dirty...profits he made from underground deals. Those kind of deals are never honest and it would be easy to kill the other person in the deal and get the money." He tilted his head. "Unless he had already promised it to his wife."

"You must be mistaken. He would never get involved in something like that. You've insulted me enough. I think you had better leave." He shrugged his shoulders and got his feet, moving towards the door. He paused, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"I would be careful, Lady Mazaki. If what I say is a lie, then you have nothing to worry about. I am only giving up information that I found out in passing. If it's true, then you may have a professional killer waiting for the right time to catch you." He smiled silkily. "Good day." Anzu didn't respond, listening until she heard the front doors open and close. Swallowing, she closed her eyes and hugged herself.

_No, _she insisted to herself, _John would never do that. He would get mixed in something like that. He _wouldn't_! What reason would he have for doing so...?_

X

Malik fingered the quill that had been on his brother's desk and waited patiently for him to finish filling out his billing notice. He had seen the considering look in Marik's eyes when he had entered his office without so much as a knock. There was also a gleam of warning. Somehow, Marik had found out that the game had begun. This would be the last day the two Ishtar brothers spoke with each other. He accepted that readily enough. He had known what the consequences would be once he challenged his older brother. _Unlike other older brothers, though, Marik has never once underestimated me, _he reflected with a smile as Marik finished and raised his eyes to him.

"Something amuses you, brother?" Marik queried softly, holding out a hand. Malik leaned forward and dropped the quill in his hands, his smile plastered onto his lips.

"No, of course not." His tone was lightly mocking. He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. The two of them, almost identical twins, surveyed each other with the same color of eyes. "...Mmm." One of Marik's eyebrows rose at the sound the latter male made. "You are an amazing adversary, Marik."

"Is that right?" Marik stroked a ring on one of his fingers in a leisurely fashion. He smiled. "I suppose you are right. You weren't expecting me to continue, were you, Malik?" He paused for a second and then continued, not allowing Malik to answer, "Lady Mazaki is incredibly easy to handle. I can play with her all I want and she won't know it." He smirked as Malik's expression turned to ice. "You can do things the way you want to, but in the end, my approach will be successful, as it always is."

Malik rose to his feet, his eyes hard and emotionless. "We'll see. You slipped up once, letting your lust cause you to forget the law. I wouldn't be surprised if you made the mistake again, Marik." He started towards the door, opened it and paused, turning to look at Marik. "There's one dangerous factor in the battle that we didn't think of last time and will return this time."

"...Oh?"

Smiling grimly, Malik said, "Bakura," and then left his brother in a state of shock.

X

Malik stepped down the steps of Marik's establishment with light feet, feeling horribly smug with himself. Marik and Bakura had always been close friends, so the piece of information that Malik had given him would have mortified him. Marik would become suspicious, but Malik would accept any assistance he got from Bakura. Their neutral friend never chose sides, so would be deceiving and helping both sides. He could sort out the truth and lies when Bakura told them to him. He hadn't been able to last time and had realized too late what Bakura had been playing at. Things wouldn't be the same this time. He would make sure of that. Anzu Mazaki was too good a prospect for Marik.

_And there's the double-crosser we call our friend now, _Malik thought with humor, seeing Bakura leaning against his carriage, smoking leisurely. The black cigarettes that were popular in the underworld were also preferable to cigars. Malik rarely involved himself with the crime lords like Marik did, but neither of them were as occupied in the underworld as Bakura.

Technically, the three of them weren't precisely "gentlemen." They had been expelled from the Polite World for some time until the _ton_ realized that they were on speaking terms with Isis and her husband, the Earl of Huntingdon. After five years, they were once again on the invitation lists of the most reputable peoples. Nonetheless, the three were still branded as rakes and were clearly looked down upon because they were involved in trade: Bakura, in his gaming hell; Marik, in his seductive Pleasure Pavilions and own gaming hell; and Malik, in _his_ gaming hell.

_I doubt Anzu knows anything of our reputations, _Malik thought, allowing himself a smirk. "Coming to pay Marik a visit as his loyal henchman, Malik?" He questioned as he came to stand a few feet before the male. Bakura let out a deep chuckle, exhaling the smoke from the cigarette and flicking it on the ground, stomping it out. "Or have you come to give him some false information? Don't expect him to be entirely pleasant towards you anymore."

"Ah, Malik," Bakura purred, pushing from the carriage and closing the distance between them, leering in the younger male's face. "You always were the one that could keep track of me without being noticed or having to delve into the underworld." He lifted a hand and stroked his cheek, an amused expression on his face. "But then, when you come out as the loser from one battle, you tend to be more cautious the next time around." He took a step back from Malik and slid his hands in his greatcoat. "Marik saw Anzu today. He's convinced her of innocence."

"I'm aware." Bakura nodded once in acknowledgement. "Be honest to a friend, Bakura. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I _am_ going to see Marik, to inform him that she doesn't think he's a monster anymore," he flippantly replied, "but I was hoping you would be here, too." He removed a hand from one of his pockets and put it to his chest, pretending a pained expression. "You wound me, though, my friend. Now Marik might not even believe me."

"Well, _my friend_," Malik returned, moving towards his carriage that Bakura had been leaning against, "that was my intention all along." Bakura eyed him as the footman jumped down and opened the door for him.

"Hmm...Yes. You might just win this one." A smirk curled his lips upward. "But so could Marik. Try to hurry up with this, will you? The sooner one of you get her in bed, the sooner things can be resolved and back to normal." Malik laughed.

"You know that if I win, Marik will throw a fit that will last for months." Bakura ignored his remark, his face suddenly solemn.

"I'm serious, Malik. You need to finish this battle much more quickly than the last. Drawing it out will only cause problems – for all three of us."

"What do you know?"

"If you're planning on doing a background check on her dead husband like I did, then you'll be sure to find out. I would suggest you use my resources, if you understand my meaning." Malik slowly nodded, a frown on his mouth, wondering why Bakura wouldn't just outright tell him. "Marik is sure to discover it just as soon as he gets the time to pay his other friends a visit."

"Well. I wouldn't want to be the only one left out." One of Bakura's eyebrows rose and he stepped away from the carriage.

"No. We wouldn't want that. Good luck, Malik." He flipped a hand in farewell and turned and started up the steps to Marik's gaming hell. Malik watched him for a brief moment before turning and climbing into his carriage. As soon as the carriage rolled forward, he considered over Bakura's words, deciding that the urgency in his voice hadn't been an act. Something was bothering him. He usually enjoyed weaving his deceit, whether it was in his friends' affairs or someone else's. If this ended quickly, he wouldn't be able to cause as much damage.

_Damn that Bakura, _Malik thought mutinously in his mind. _What is he about? The fool should have just told me. I suppose I could outright ask Anzu, but somehow I don't think that would help elevate me in her view. Damn it all to hell. I hate getting my information from people in the underworld. _A grimly amused smile quirked his lips upward. _How can I say that when I am the proprietor of one of the best gaming hells? Ah, well. We're all hypocrites at one point or another. _

X

Otogi gritted his teeth as he rode with his wife to the Radisson's ball. His sister had declined the invitation to ride with them. She hadn't told Shizuka how she was getting there and he hoped to whatever god that would listen that she wasn't riding with Isis and her brothers. As he considered over it, he realized that it was a very real possibility that no one would be riding with Isis. Both Malik and Marik lived in their own homes and had their own establishments – as shady as they might be. Otogi's pessimistic mind would not stop thinking about how Malik had arrived with Isis and Marik with Bakura. They were accustomed to sharing carriages with each other.

_Damn those Ishtars! _He swore violently in his mind. _And damn my sister, while I'm at it! She must know how worried I am about her well being. The least she could have done was tell Shizuka when she spoke to her yesterday whether or not she was using her own carriage. I vow, that woman will be my death. _

The carriage rumbled to a halt before the elaborate manor of Lord and Lady Radisson's. The footman opened the door and Otogi stepped out, helping his wife out of the carriage. His eyes darted around irritably as he looked for a familiar face. His stomach dropped as he caught sight of Marik Ishtar and Bakura Ishtar talking with another male at the steps of the manor. Bakura, as though sensing his gaze, turned and swept his gaze over the crowds. When his misty eyes met Otogi's, he gave a soothing smile and then flicked his eyes to the end of the drive before turning back to the gentleman.

Otogi turned and let out a breath of relief, seeing his sister's carriage. Some ways away, he saw Isis and Malik stepping from their own. Isis saw Anzu leaving her own carriage and bustled towards her while Malik trailed after her with less eagerness, his eyes searching for someone.

"Otogi!" He turned sheepishly at his wife's sharp voice. She scowled at him. "What in God's name could have entranced you so?" A suddenly worried look came on her face. "Not another woman?" Otogi was the one scowling then. Granted, before he had met Shizuka, he used to enjoy the company of a different woman nearly every night. She had tamed that lustful beast inside him, though, with her much softer and more innocent nature. How could she think his eyes would stray to another woman?

"Don't be absurd, Shizuka," he growled, taking her by the waist and pulling her to him in a possessive gesture. "There is no one else for me." He kissed her slowly, persuasively, until she was melting in his arms, her hands clutching at the lapels of his coat. When he drew away, he gave a satisfied smirk at the flush in her face. "Now. Shall we go join my sister?"

"Yes..." She murmured in a dizzied voice, "Let's do that."

Otogi's good humor vanished when the two of them joined Anzu and her two companions at the steps of the manor. Bakura and Marik had vanished with their third party member, likely inside to the ballroom. Malik had Isis on one arm, Anzu on the other. His sister seemed comfortable and her eyes were bright with only a glint of wariness in them. He grudgingly admitted that Malik might be considered to have _some_ sense of honor. He'd heard rumors to the effect that it had been Malik who had pulled his sister of the depression of the death of her earl.

_He's still a rogue, _he firmly said to himself. "Ishtar," Otogi greeted with a nod. Malik gave him a lazy smile in answer.

"Mazaki. Here to steal your sister from me?" His tone gave no indication as to how he felt about that. By the slightly teasing look on his face, though, Otogi instantly knew he was out to charm Anzu tonight. "You'll demote me. I was feeling so lucky with two women with me, too." Isis gave a ladylike snort while Anzu gave a small, tinkling laugh.

"I often seem to demote men lately," Otogi remarked lightly. "I don't know how many times I've had to steal Shizuka from men before." Malik chuckled, his eyes grazing Shizuka's features briefly. Otogi didn't worry that Malik was after his wife. Although it was natural for a rake to go after another man's wife, it was apparent Shizuka wasn't what Malik Ishtar was interested in.

"I'm sure we'll both be doing a number of that tonight." Otogi's blood ran cold at the insinuation in his words. He stared into Malik's eyes that had gone a bit icy. One of his blonde brows rose, the lavender eyes narrowing slightly. Swallowing, Otogi hastily smiled at him. Malik released his sister briefly to turn to Anzu. His hand slid down her arm to her hand, raising it to his lips briefly and then handing her to her brother. Seeing a hint of a blush on her cheeks, Otogi flashed an alarmed look to the two Ishtars and saw a warning glower on Isis's face. Malik feigned innocence and tucked his sister's arm in his once again and cheerfully asked, "Shall we?" Otogi nodded mutely, leading Anzu and Shizuka inside the manor, calling Malik a number of evil names in his head.

X

_Traitorous son-of-a-bitch, _Marik roared in his mind, watching with a cold expression as Bakura twirled Anzu around on the floor. He had seen the suspicious look she sent him when he had first approached her, but whatever he said to her seemed to comfort her because she had been dancing the last three dances with him. When he looked at Malik, he could see how irritated he was. Both of them had been intending to seduce her, it appeared. He couldn't believe the gall of Bakura! _He's really pushing his luck. If he tries a stunt like this again, there are going to be serious consequences. _Pushing back a snarl, he decided to prowl the room for some rich heiress or some other.

Meanwhile, Bakura was cheerfully aware of the dark looks he was receiving from his two best friends, not to mention Otogi Mazaki. He hadn't intended on putting himself between Marik and Malik, like the former had warned against, but he couldn't help himself. Besides, he had needed to get in good favor with Anzu again in order to perform some manipulation between the two Ishtars. Despite the need for haste, the less honorable and more reckless side of him was demanding he cause trouble. Like often, he willingly surrendered to that side of him. Besides, he was enjoying the feel of Lady Mazaki pressed against him quite a bit. And she had no idea what she was doing to his body. He nearly laughed at her innocence.

"Pray tell me, lady," he casually said, "have you considered that invitation I gave you the first time we met?" She stumbled over the steps to the waltz, but he merely swept her back in step, smiling all the while. He had told Marik he would pit himself with Malik against him if he tried something with her without her permission again. He wouldn't like it if she ended up being charmed by Marik, but he had an alternative if that ever happened. Bakura already had part of her trust and if he continued to leak his poison, he could quickly switch her desire for Marik to him in an instant. He was prepared to play with her now if she was interested and had a feeling Malik might back him up if Marik became enraged.

"I don't believe you told me to consider it," she told him, sputtering a bit. His mouth curved in a smirk. She was such a delicious innocent. "...Although, I am tempted." It was Bakura's turn to be startled. She laughed at his stumbled steps, although there was an embarrassed look in her eyes. "Forgive me, I couldn't help myself."

"You are too much," he dryly answered. She merely flashed an apologetic smile his way. When the dance was finished, he finally returned her to Otogi, who appeared to be sulking. Malik eyed Bakura with a frosty look on his face, but made no comment. Bakura smiled at him, backing away. He bowed over Anzu's hand and then disappeared, satisfied with what he had gotten done during the night. The widow was beginning to act less reserved with him. It would work in his favor if he ever needed to use it.

"Lady Mazaki," a voice came to Anzu as she turned to Malik to talk to him. She had been wanting to dance with him all night, but she'd been swept away by Bakura, and now their hostess was floating to her like a celestial goddess with her light blue skirts surrounding her. When Anzu turned away from Malik to face Lady Radisson, memories she had kept hidden inside of herself rushed up to meet her, blocking her view briefly. She swayed, the sound of the ballroom disappearing, hearing nothing but her faint breathing.

_End Chapter Six_


	7. Secrets

DIS: First I want to say that I'm shocked and happy that you guys are getting into this story. I know it had a slow beginning, but there's much more to come! Don't you hate it when both the author and the readers don't have a clue how the story is going to end? (Hehehe...) Secondly, review responses!

Thanks goes to drkmagiciangrl25, Merciless Ruby, sweet-ghyny13 (well, there probably will be some things that give hints about what happens in their gaming hells and as for Anzu's husband – everything about him is going to be revealed next chapter. (cackle) Don't worry, though, there is going to be a very horrible twist in this story somewhere along the lines. I'm still debating on whether to actually put it or not! As for the corruptness thing, everyone will get a surprise corruption! And SATs – yeah, that really sucks. I haven't even started prepping for it, lol, )Tevana (I love holding people in suspense!), and Midnight Chamber (Don't fall out of your seat from the excitement, lol) for reviewing. I'm glad you all are getting anxious for Anzu, hehehe.

Here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!!

_Chapter Seven, Secrets_

A hand caught Anzu's elbow, another one pressing against the small of her back, gentle and reassuring. "Anzu," a silky, familiar voice caressed her ear. She blinked quickly. Her hearing returned and Lady Radisson was in front of her, an alarmed expression on her face. Her eyes darted from Anzu's face to Malik's in confusion and worry. Anzu slowly moved away from the grip of Malik's, conscious of the emptiness that now filled her. It was a familiar feeling, something that had gripped her since her husband's death.

"My apologies, Lady Radisson," she weakly said to the elderly female. "I became a bit dizzy, it seems." She flashed a quick smile to her, glancing quickly at Malik who was at her side, his hand still on her elbow. The hostess also looked to him, a wary expression crossing her features briefly before she looked to Anzu again. She went to her and enveloped her in a hug, perfume, silk, and all. Malik released Anzu's elbow as she drew her own arms around her.

"There are things we need to speak of," Lady Radisson whispered in her ear. "I'll call on you tomorrow." Anzu gave a barely audible nod and they drew away, holding hands. "My condolences, dear. I know how much you and John cared for each other," she said in a normal tone.

"It's fine," Anzu replied easily.

Malik watched the two females talk lightly, his body taut with both irritation and wariness. There was something wrong about all of this. During the embrace, Anzu's body had become suddenly stiff and despite the warmth of her words now, her eyes were cold, unfeeling. It was a look he had never seen in her eyes. He wanted to believe that it wasn't there, but by the equally suspicious expression on Otogi's face, he wasn't the only one startled by the look. _What the hell is going on here? _He wondered, bemused. He suddenly understood Bakura's want to bring this battle to a close. Anzu Mazaki and her life was far more complicated than the other girl's. He couldn't even remember her name.

At last, Lady Radisson left with a jaunty nod to Otogi. Anzu turned back to Malik, her eyes their normal, warm ocean-blue. He wanted to shake her and demand that she tell him what was going on, but even he could see that was impossible. Instead, he smiled at her and asked, "Since there seem to be no more obstacles in my way, shall we finally dance?" Her face lit up with some relief in the soft planes of her face.

"That would be lovely," she agreed.

X

Otogi was walking alone in the conservatory, his thoughts clouded, after leaving Shizuka to her group of close female friends. He could trust them to shoo away any men that tried something with his wife. They knew Otogi well and adored him to death. But it wasn't his wife who occupied his thoughts, but Anzu. He was beginning to wonder what was really going on with her. That foreign look on her face had shaken him up and he had seen by Malik's expression that he'd been surprised by it, too. Otogi wasn't sure what to think after that.

Sighing, he crossed his arms and paced up and down the aisles of the conservatory, barely paying attention to the plants. He wouldn't mind getting cup-shotten in his club tonight, but he doubted that Shizuka would look upon that lightly. He needed _something_ to make him stop thinking of his sister's cold face. He swore softly to himself and heard a chuckle that made him jump and whip around, his heart thundering in his chest.

"Jesus Christ!" Otogi whispered fervently, his emerald eyes glaring over at Malik who was leaning in the doorway of the conservatory, an amused look in his eyes. "What the hell's your problem, sneaking up on people like that?" Inwardly, Otogi doubted it was the man's problem. He probably hadn't realized he had done it with as graceful as he was.

"No, Malik Ishtar. Do I truly look like such a man?" Malik queried curiously, languidly moving from the doorway, his hands tucked in his pockets with his topcoat pushed behind him. Otogi gave him a blank look, before realizing that he was referring to his first comment. "And should you really be saying His name in that manner? After all, I was under the impression you were supposed to cross yourself when you said his name when it wasn't in prayer." He looked at Otogi with a pleasant expression, his smile soft and lazy. His eyes were anything but. There was a sharp agitation in those lavender depths that reflected what Otogi was feeling.

"Where's my sister?" He asked, delaying the inevitable questioning the latter would inflict upon him.

"With Bakura."

"Is that really wise?"

Malik smiled at him, his eyelids dropping down halfway that seemed like a warning to Otogi. Turning his face from him, Malik paused in his strolling and fingered a plant thoughtfully before saying, "Bakura has something planned, but I doubt it's anything that he'll put to action tonight. He'll keep Anzu occupied and from Marik. Now, let's stop playing games Otogi, because even though I enjoy them, I'm already involved in a long-lasting one with my brother and hardly want to be involved in another with you." Otogi blinked at him and then gave a grim nod of assent. "Perfect. Then tell me how your sister knows Lady Radisson."

"I'm not completely clear," Otogi confessed with a furrow of his brow as he hesitated briefly. "During Anzu's marriage, we didn't speak as much as we did before and now. But from what I've picked up from Shizuka and the rest of the ton, Lady Radisson was an old friend of John's and they met from those connections. They became close for awhile and then suddenly just...stopped." He frowned to himself, lost in his thoughts. He was unaware of Malik's observant gaze sweeping over him.

"There's something going on beside what you know," Malik said at last. Otogi blinked and returned to the present, looking at Malik in slight confusion. "Can you honestly tell me that such an expression as that of what had been on Anzu's face after they hugged is an expected one?" Otogi opened his mouth to speak, but the other male continued, answering his own question, "Of course you haven't and that's because she usually doesn't have a reason to be that way. I'm only telling you this because she's your sister, Otogi, and I have a feeling you're concerned about her."

"...Yes..." He sighed and passed a hand over his face. "Since we're exchanging information, I have something that might interest you since you're pining after my sister." Malik didn't correct him, too eager for the share of information that Otogi was about to hand over to him. "Like I said, Anzu and I had minimal contact because John was just that kind of husband. He couldn't forbid our father to see her, though, and that was how I learned how Anzu was faring. Father suggested once that he had made the wrong choice of husband for Anzu, but he never elaborated completely. He knew something, though, and if my guesses are accurate, I believe that John might have been involved in some...bad...affairs." He glanced at Malik. "The kind you, your brother, and Bakura are in."

"Anzu's deceased husband?" Malik said, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"Mmm, yes."

"...Are you quite certain we're speaking of the same man? From the gossip I've heard, he was a relatively reserved man."

"He was, but there was a dark side to him that you could see behind his eyes." Otogi's face darkened and Malik had a feeling that there was another reason for why Otogi never saw Anzu often.

"Did something happen between you two?" Malik ventured cautiously, sensing the tension in the latter male's body.

"Let's just say that he was never what he acted like to Anzu," Otogi stiffly responded. Originally, he had been against the marriage from the beginning. Anzu had never gotten a chance to meet other men, but their mother had wanted her married quickly since her own younger brother ended up being married before her. Hathaway had been reluctant, but allowed it since John Mackin had been relatively polite. Otogi wasn't as easily fooled and maybe John knew and that was why they had instantly despised each other. When he became strict towards visits between Otogi and Anzu, Anzu could do nothing but allow him what he wanted. Otogi stopped visiting altogether because every time he did, it would end up in a quarrel.

_I'm not liking where all of this is going..._ Malik thought as he returned to fingering the plant beside him. _There are too many questions surrounding Anzu Mazaki. I would be wise not to even get involved. I should yield and give her to Marik, but he'd become suspicious and drop out, too. He knows me too well to know I do things for a good reason. I'll stay in, but until I get all the facts, I'm going to be more careful with how I go about things from here on. _

X

Bakura sidled up beside Marik, watching Isis introduce Anzu to her socialites. A blind mind could see how interested the women were in Anzu. No doubt the gossip had gotten into the ton about how she was being courted by Isis's rogue brothers and their friend. Bakura should have expected that that would be her greatest weapon against any enemies. This would cause her to be in good circles. Not only that, if anyone bothered her, she could just mention any of their names and she would be as good as safe. Bakura supposed that, for now, Anzu was given the advantage since they had nothing to use her for as of yet.

"Marik," Bakura drawled with a silky smile that had Marik's eyes narrowing into slits. The smile was so like his and Malik's that it was a bit startling. He hadn't yet gotten rid of his temper because of his friend's fraternizing with Anzu, but let it go for the time being, seeing urgency in the latter's eyes. Marik knew Bakura was supposed to be keeping a close watch on Anzu, but apparently had something more pressing in mind. "Have you gone to your underworld sources yet?"

"No," Marik replied with ease, "I haven't had the time." A flash of irritation emerged in Bakura's eyes and his mouth tautened to a thin, straight line before he looked away, his body stiff. Alarmed at the change of demeanor, Marik straightened and glared at Bakura until he finally met his gaze. "What is your problem, Bakura? You've been acting strange lately. Not that it's particularly unusual, but – "

Interrupting, Bakura quietly said, "I found some unsettling news about Anzu, as I've mentioned." Marik gave short a nod to convey that he recalled the conversation. "No doubt Malik is becoming suspicious, being the most observant of us three. He'll probably check in very soon. I don't take sides, but I think it advisable if you both were on the same grounds so that both or either of you two can drop out at the same time without making a fuss."

"Give me an idea of what I'm dealing with here, Bakura." Bakura hesitated briefly, appearing unsure before giving a shrug. Marik knew for a fact that as soon as he finished speaking with him, Bakura would scuttle off to wherever Malik was. It was a hassle having a deceitful, fickle bastard as a best friend.

"Very well." Bakura lowered his voice even further so that he had to lean in. "From what I gathered, her husband was involved in a dirty scheme that only those in the underworld know. It was purely so that he and Anzu could have a very comfortable life so that she would be faithful to him. He was insecure, I'm guessing." Bakura paused, sweeping the ballroom with his gaze before returning to Marik, speaking more quickly. "Our hostess, Lady Radisson, was a friend of the late Lord of York, but soon became closer to Anzu. She confessed to Anzu that she used to be a courtesan, but married well and then killed her own son so that she would have no heir. She was careful no scandal was attached to her name and was a good actress at grieving. In any case, Lady Radisson heard of the scheme of John Mackin's, but never told Anzu. She invented her own scheme, this one involving Anzu, too." Bakura halted his words to flash a dashing smile at an heiress that came bounding up to them.

"My lords," she purred to them, curtsying. Irritated, Marik gave a stiff bow. She puckered her plump lips in a pout and stared hungrily at Bakura, complaining, "I have no one to dance with and am ever so bored." She plucked her blonde locks from her shoulders, exposing her ample bosom. Bakura offered her a generous smile in return.

"We'll have to remedy that, then." He looked to Marik and whispered before he followed the heiress, "Get the rest of the information. _Quickly_." Marik watched Bakura stride away and felt a chill run down his spine. No matter what the truth was about Anzu and her life, he wouldn't drop out. He refused to do such a thing. Despite that, he realized he needed to speak to his brother about this. He searched the room for Malik and his eyes touched Anzu Mazaki's for a brief moment, since it seemed she was looking for someone as well.

_Probably the same person as I_, Marik guessed, hastening through the crowds in search of his near-twin brother. He found him returning from outside, his expression blank, but his eyes full of confusion and suspicion. At first, Marik thought his brother had had an unpleasant encounter with a woman, but doubted that was possible. Moving quickly before a woman captured him, he grappled onto Malik's arm and hissed in his ear, "You and I need to talk."

"Of?" Malik replied, raising his lighter-colored eyes to Marik's. His calmness had always gnawed on Marik's nerves, ever since they were children. Malik had been bright and cheerful, full of energy at one point, but as he grew, he became less the reckless child and more of an adult. And he was the _youngest _between their group of three! He had always been favored by the ladies, by the lords, and by their family. He rarely ever lost his temper, but there was still rashness in him. Sleeping with the many women of the ton proved that, not to mention his gaming hell, and cocky attitude towards some of the more irritating men. Despite his jealousy, Marik couldn't hate him, just as Malik couldn't feel the same for him and all his bad tempers. They were brothers and besides Isis, who couldn't understand them any better than they could understand her, they were all they had.

"Truly you amaze me, little brother," Marik sneered fondly. Malik's mouth twitched upward, the anxious emotions in his eyes momentarily dissipating. "Come and talk with me awhile outside. It's important."

"I've grown bored of the ball, anyway," Malik confessed. "I suggest we give our farewells to our sister and Lady Mazaki and be off to one of our gaming hells. I'm in need of some brandy."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I'll lose my mind if I don't get some alcohol into my system." Malik's expression was wicked as he chuckled. The two of them slipped through the crowds to where the two females they sought were. Isis started in surprise, seeing her two competing brothers together, close enough to touch and stepping in synchronization. Anzu's face brightened a bit at seeing them. Both bowed to the ladies, Marik saying in his dark chocolate voice, "I'm afraid my brother and I must give our regrets. We have grown tired of the ball and shall be leaving." Anzu's eyes moved to him at the rich sound of his voice and she wetted her lips before smiling at him.

"Very well, my lords," Isis responded for her, giving Marik a concerned look at the formal tone he had. "Thank you for your companionship."

"You are always welcome to take it." Marik bent over his sister's hand, then Anzu's. He was in too much of a hurry to speak with Malik to give Anzu the proper seducing that she deserved. Malik, always the eloquent male when even distressed, was less hasty and took time to slip his fingers up Anzu's arm a bit.

"Lady," Malik murmured to her.

"My lord," she answered. She sounded breathless.

After giving a last bow, the brothers left the ball with what politeness Marik would allow. When they were at last outside, they climbed into Marik's carriage. For the ride, they were generally silent, their minds their own without anyone butting in or demanding attention. Sighing a breath through his nostrils, Marik turned his darkened gaze to Malik and asked bluntly, "Have you poked into Anzu's background yet?" A shadow fell over the younger male's face.

"Not quite yet," Malik murmured, staring out the window with a tight jaw. "I've come to the conclusion that it would be wise if I did so soon, though." He turned to Marik with a puzzled frown. "It's unusual for you to speak civilly with me while during this, Marik, so just come out and tell me what's on your mind. Do you have any idea how formal you sounded when speaking with Isis? It was barbaric. You're _never_ formal with her."

"Shut the hell up, Malik. Our sister babbles and I didn't have the time for it. I have a proposal for you."

"I'm listening."

"Since Bakura obviously is unwilling to hand over the information we so desire, it would be best if the two of us figured it out together. I'm calling a truce for the time being. And if we find she's more trouble than she's worth, we'll both back off. Does that sound fair and reasonable to you?" Malik stared a bit for a moment before breaking into a grin and snickering.

"Oh, very fair. You know neither of us will drop out, though, Marik. Besides, we have the woman twisted around our finger. She clearly cannot tell who to choose. We look alike, we nearly act alike – what woman with a right brain in her head _would_ have an easy time choosing?" Marik gave an arrogant smile that had Malik laughing. "Other than that idiot blonde."

"Touché, Malik." The two sat there for awhile, grinning and chuckling to themselves. For men who had grown up together, were attached to each other, and were so like each other, it was hard to endure silence and hostility between them. This brief truce would be a good reprieve for them. Even Bakura wasn't an adequate companion for either of them despite that Bakura was Marik's best friend. They were brothers and if Anzu's past put them in as much danger as they thought, they would stay in, but watch each other's backs. It was no surprise that Bakura enjoyed inserting his deceits; they assumed they could predict the other's actions and when Bakura acted, it was usually something they didn't expect and so worked in either of their favor.

The carriage rolled to a halt and Marik flicked the curtain, giving a satisfied nod. Although he would have preferred his own gaming hell, Malik's did just as well. His brother knew how to lure in customers with his eloquent tastes that reminded him of a gentleman's more than a rogue's. They stepped out of the carriage and Marik sent the carriage back to Lord and Lady Radisson's for Bakura.

After giving an order to his coachman to inform Bakura he was at Malik's gaming club, he sauntered with Malik into the building and many heads turned. A few eyes widened, others turned away, but more than a few gawked at the two of them together. It would have been an even more satisfying response if Bakura had been in company as well.

"For scandalous rakes," Malik remarked with a smirk, "we certainly do get quite a bit of attention." His eyes sparked with humor. Marik chortled, following him towards his office. If it had been only women in that room, there would be _much_ more stares. Roguish men that, though they had no title, but had wealth always seemed to attract women. Strange how appealing they were compared to the lords of the ton.

"Sit," Malik bade him as soon as they entered his office. He closed the glossy doors behind them and moved to a glass cabinet, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of brandy. He set a cup in front of his brother and then before himself, pouring brandy into both glasses. Sitting behind his desk, Malik sighed and took a drink of his brandy, letting it burn in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. "Now..." He leaned forward and locked his eyes with Marik. "It's time to share information."

_End Chapter Seven _


	8. Truth

_Chapter Eight, Truth_

"Now..." Malik leaned forward, clasping his hands, and locked his eyes with Marik. "It's time to share information." Marik analyzed the swirl of brandy in his glass and then took a generous gulp of it before he met his brother's eyes. The depths he met were so piercing, so serious that he felt as though _he_ was the younger one.

"Do you think it's wise?" Marik questioned. Malik's smile was sweet, but falsely so. The two brothers had always been able to see through each other's façade, but for once, Marik wasn't so sure what it was that Malik was up to. But then, neither of them had been in a position where learning the background of a woman was so utterly important. There were too many unknowns in the situation that Marik resented. He'd never liked when things in his life turned ambiguous.

"My dear brother," Malik purred with a slight laugh. "I think that this would be the _wisest _of actions. _You _may not have much more information than myself, but I feel certain that we ought to stick together in these circumstances." He paused, appearing grimly thoughtful. "The thing is, Marik...I'm not completely sure if Bakura isn't playing us. I've spoken to Otogi and it seems he's as puzzled as we are and Anzu is his _sister_. If it was only Bakura giving the warnings and making me feel on edge, then I wouldn't hesitate in believing that he was feeding us lies."

"No," the latter sighed, taking a drink of his brandy that drained the glass. Malik refilled it automatically as soon as he set it on the desk. "No...Bakura isn't lying, I'm afraid. He's honestly nervous about this, Malik. You don't know him as well as I do. Whatever he learned, it caused him more harm than good."

"He should just tell us outright what he learned."

"Well..." Marik raised his eyebrows slightly. "He did fill me in a _bit_." Malik frowned, a moody expression creeping onto his features. Of course, he shouldn't be surprised that Bakura would deny _him_ information and then turn his back and do the opposite with his older brother. He vowed that the next time he saw him, he'd sock him right in the jaw for his disloyalty.

"And?" Malik prompted impatiently.

"Apparently Lady Radisson and Anzu were very close and when Radisson learned that Anzu's husband, who was also her friend, was forming a scandal that would put him and Anzu in a comfortable position, she got jealous or whatnot. In any case, she invented her own scheme that Anzu was involved with. Anzu had no idea that Mackin was doing anything involving the underworld."

"That is very interesting," Malik murmured, peering down at his desk with a grim expression. "_Very _interesting. Otogi suspected that Mackin was involved in something like that. The man was insanely jealous and had issues with Otogi, so he never got to see his sister during the time she was married."

"I would only be _slightly_ surprised if Otogi was the one who murdered Anzu's husband," Marik said with a chuckle. Malik smiled and took a drink of his brandy, a deeply contemplative look on his face. "You know, Malik..." The younger male raised his eyes to Marik's in question. "I have the strangest feeling there's someone else involved that we're missing. It seems strange enough that the ladies were able to get underworld connections, let alone set up a design. They must have had someone else do it."

"It might still be going on," his brother answered slowly. "Lady Radisson whispered something in Anzu's ear tonight. I would bet anything that they're going to meet."

"Oh? Anything?" Marik repeated with an arch of one his eyebrows. "Would you like to wager that, little brother? Your gaming hell against my own?" Malik scowled, but seemed to be deliberating over it. Then he shook his head, smiling.

"Not my hell, Marik, but I'll wager a good thousand pounds." Marik smirked and the two reached over the desk, shaking hands.

"Done deal. Now...We need to make plans on what how we're going to go about entering the underworld." Malik grimaced and Marik hid a smirk. He was well aware of how much Malik disliked getting involved with those connections. It wasn't his reputation that bothered him like the lords of the ton that dared to trifle with those crowds. Malik had more than a few enemies in the underworld from his high-handed provocation. With Marik and Bakura at his back, they didn't dare try anything, but it still made his younger brother nervous. "Stop your rolling stomach, Malik," Marik laughingly said. "I'll be there. Mind you, I wouldn't mind having Bakura with us since when _he_ makes enemies, they conveniently disappear." He rubbed a hand over his chin, adding, "It's a good thing he did me a favor with my remaining ones."

"I'm not that eager to see blood shed over something I started," Malik grunted. "They don't bother me unless I sift through their circles anyway. Seeing as how that's rare, violent occasions don't happen upon me very often." Marik smiled in humor. "In any case, let's be getting off, Marik. We'll make our plan on the way there. Does that sound well enough for you?"

"I always do enjoy surprises."

X

Isis, arm-in-arm with Anzu, stepped outside, her thoughts dark. Anzu had been quiet all night, only showing life when her brothers or Otogi stepped in. Shizuka would only flutter by briefly to make sure Anzu was doing well. In any case, Isis's thoughts weren't focused on her young friend; it was her brothers whom concerned her. Seeing them together had startled her, not to mention Marik's formal tone. He was almost always rude and flippant with her, no matter where they were. _Something's going on, _she assumed while narrowing her eyes on a familiar figure standing next to Marik's carriage. _I'll find out one way or another. _

"Anzu," Isis spoke up with a sweet smile, "would you mind delaying yourself for a moment?" Anzu blinked at her in curiosity. _She really is such a naïve girl, _Isis reflected, staring back at the large, blue depths of her companion's. _I can only wonder, if she _is_ going to end up in bed with one of my brothers, which one it will be. She's equally amiable to them both. _

"Of course, Isis," Anzu responded. "I wouldn't mind in the least." Isis smiled again and nodded, hustling them both towards Bakura. He looked mildly agitated, speaking lowly with the coachman. Isis's suspicion spiked and with a more determined stride, she approached him, gliding between the two men so that she was directly in front of Bakura with Anzu at her side. The coachman let out a squawk of protest, but Bakura merely rested his gaze on the two females without any surprise.

"Can I help you ladies?" He drawled in a lazy manner that would have been convincing if not for the angry mix of emotions in his eyes.

"You'll tell me right now what Malik and Marik are up to," she ordered. The corners of his mouth tightened and he glanced quickly at Anzu.

"It's a family matter," Bakura said, more to Anzu than Isis. Anzu took the hint instantly, detaching herself from Isis and clearing her throat delicately. If Isis didn't know any better, she almost seemed like she _wanted_ to go. Her thoughts had been so preoccupied lately that Isis wouldn't be surprised if she didn't so much as say goodbye. But she did. She gave her farewells with a false, glimmering smile, and tittered over to her brother and sister-in-law. "I've just received this from Marik's coachman." Bakura held up the note between two fingers. "Perhaps it will bring some light to you, Isis."

"Mayhap," she bit out, snatching the note and glaring down at it. Her expression was replaced with shock as she returned her gaze to Bakura's grim face. "What is the meaning of this, Bakura?" She demanded in a low voice, ignoring the coachman's restless shifting behind her. "Why are Marik and Malik doing this together? It's unlike them! It almost sounds like..."

"Since I doubt Malik or Marik will fill you in once they learn of the unpleasant details of this situation, I'll tell you." He nodded to the coachman. "We'll go to your manor and I'll explain everything. It's better you know anyway. You and Anzu seem to be becoming very close friends." She gave no reply as he handed her up in the carriage. Her heart had dropped to her waist in anxiety. Isis wasn't so sure she wanted him to explain anything.

X

"Blast," Malik mumbled as he hopped out of the hackney, his expression dark. With Marik having sent the carriage away and his own at his manor, they had had to hire a hackney. Not only that, they wasted money on the fool driver so he would keep his mouth shut. They didn't need anyone following them to their destination. It was bad enough they couldn't have the privacy of a carriage. "Next time, leave Bakura to find his own way home," he growled to his brother who had lit a black cigarette. "It's too risky taking a damn hackney." Marik chuckled in reply.

They stood for a moment while the hackney disappeared and Marik smoked his cigarette. When the streets of the dark, hidden neighborhood were silent, the sound of a door opening came to their ears. Marik glanced to the side as a hulking man came striding towards them, his face hidden in the shadows. "Hello, Barry," Marik greeted lightly, flicking the cigarette down and stepping on it. "Anything interesting happening?"

Ignoring his question, Barry grunted, "Haven't seen you two in 'while. The other one's always here." His beady eyes moved down to the cigarette, narrowing slightly. "But I can see you already know that." Marik shrugged his shoulders modestly while Malik remained silent, searching blindly in case there was going to be an ambush. "Anyway, what do you two want?" Marik's eyes moved to Malik, whose frowning mouth seemed to turn down further.

"Have you heard of Anzu Mazaki?" Malik asked in a casual tone despite his irritated expression. Barry blinked dumbly at him and began to shake his head when a small click sounded from behind them. Both Ishtar brothers tensed as Barry scratched his head and looked back in the darkness.

"It's fine, Barry," a deep, cultured voice assured. "I'll tell them. Go on back while I accommodate these two." Malik let out a disgusted snort, recognizing the voice. While Barry plodded away, their visitor came into view, twirling a gleaming black cane. Both knew from experience that the cane was a hidden weapon. "Well, then."

"Honestly, Yami," Mariik sneered, "what compels you to make a grand entrance every time you go somewhere?" The earl beamed back at them in a benign manner, hiding the malice beneath the surface. No one knew of the Earl of Avon's dark connections and if it was implied one was to reveal the truth, they were swiftly and quietly taken care of. Marik, Malik, and Bakura knew they could be given great rewards if they told the ton of their beloved earl's personal life, but seeing as how Yami kept a particularly close eye on them, they chose not to and stay alive.

"I am a grand man," Yami Mutou answered easily. He waved a black-gloved hand, saying, "But that is neither here nor there, now is it, Ishtar? We have more important matters to take care of, am I correct? Bakura had come to me only some time ago regarding Anzu Mazaki. That so many people are honed in on her is fascinating."

"How many have asked about her so far?" Malik queried cautiously. Even in the dark, Malik could see how Yami's expression changed. He tried to hide it by looking away, but there was no hiding that darkened expression. "How many, Yami?"

"Too many to be natural." He cleared his throat, his eyebrows knitting together. "Come. This isn't the right place to be speaking of this. There are always eyes and ears down here." The brothers inclined their heads and followed him through the quiet neighborhood. Inside the buildings, they knew the underworld was full of roaring life. They came to a generous, large home that they suspected the earl owned. Yami unlocked the door and swung it open, gesturing them inside the gloom of the building. Warily, they entered and Yami did so after them, shutting the door and then turning up the oil lamps so that there was light.

After settling in the parlor and closing the curtains, Yami served them brandy and relaxed in a cushioned, velvet chair, hiding his mouth behind his glass. Malik, after taking a leisurely drink of his brandy, said, "Tell us what's going on, Yami."

"No," Yami answered with a smile as he dipped his glass down, "_you_ tell me what's going on. I want to know why I'm being hunted down by members of this society, claiming that there are people wanting information on the lady of York. I've declined all but Bakura, only because I figured he had a somewhat good reason for wanting information." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mind you, he never actually gave me the reason, but he was entirely serious."

"He's been having fits because we hadn't yet seen to getting the information," Marik commented, looking to his brother for agreement.

"Yes," Malik slowly said, "and Anzu's brother is getting a bit anxious himself." He leaned forward, pinning Yami with a serious expression. "Marik and I are currently...competing...to see who gets in her bed first. Bakura wants this game done quickly, but we hardly go to bed with a woman who might have enemies that could strike us down." Yami frowned at them.

"Fools," was all he muttered, shaking his head. "Bakura has reason to want it ended quickly. Anzu Mazaki..." He frowned again and then sighed. "Her husband was a good client of mine. It's better to start at him since he was the root of the problem." Malik and Marik exchanged sharp looks. "He made a fake investment. He set out a rumor in the ton that there was a great mining expedition happening in the Americas that would bring out a lot of gold. It became popular and people invested in it – some even gave their estates. I set it up for him, but it was his idea and really all the credit goes to him. Every pound, every estate – _everything_ – went to him."

"But more to Anzu," Marik said. Yami nodded.

"Yes, I see Bakura's filled you in a bit. The money was only for her. The man was besotted with her, but was afraid of giving into his emotions, so he did the only thing he could do for her; he gave her an ample amount of money for when he died. He wanted her to be cared for and this was this was the surest way. In any case, there were a few here in the underworld that had invested, discovered it was him that did it, and were – to put it lightly – enraged. So, there was that factor." Yami held up one finger, to signify that there would be more to come. "Then there was Lady Radisson, one of his old friends. She's a greedy woman, having killed her own son so that she would get the money and there would be no heir to do so. Well, she also found out what Mackin was doing and became jealous of Anzu. She never told Anzu of it, but instead suggested they create a scheme of their own.

"This was also to get money. Anzu's intentions were purely innocent. Her brother, she told me, had been going through some gambling debts and she wanted to help him so that Shizuka never found out. He didn't want to ask their parents, either, and had gone to her. She promised to get him money, but wouldn't ask her husband. That was her original reason for getting involved. The problem is, once you get involved with the underworld, once you make a scheme, you cannot pretend it didn't happen or that you were never involved."

Malik's insides froze, understanding then why Anzu had fainted at the sight of Lady Radisson. She wanted nothing to do with the lady.

"But," Yami sighed, "after Anzu had gotten all the money she wanted, she wanted to get out. Lady Radisson wouldn't let her, threatened to have her killed if she tried anything like it. So, Anzu stayed in – very reluctant and frightened." He glanced at Marik and Malik. "Well, on the outside she was that way. She came to me by herself, said she was frustrated with Lady Radisson and had learned of a few unpleasant things of the lady. She wanted me to take care of the woman, to get rid of her. If she was the only one alive with the scheme going, she could close it down."

"She wanted you to have Lady Radisson killed?" Malik said in disbelief.

"Yes. It doesn't sound quite right, does it?" He bared his teeth at Malik's disturbed expression. "Trust me, Ishtar, you're in for _so_ many more shocks." Malik turned to Marik who was placidly sitting with his hands cupped around his glass of brandy. He gave a small shake of his head to his younger brother to indicate they would listen to it through. Yami nodded to himself and continued, "So! I found a man to take care of the woman. I didn't think it would be a great problem. She obviously foresaw Anzu's actions, hired one of our best men to guard her. Needless to say, the attempt on her life was a failure. Anzu was angry, but more distressed than anything." He gave a fond smile. "I would have comforted her." His smile turned wicked and had the two Ishtars glaring warningly at him. "Anyway, as this continued, Mackin came to me, saying that he was afraid someone was after his life."

"Wait." Malik raised a hand to halt his words. "I was under the impression he didn't give a damn about his life?"

"He became greedy, as all men do." He shrugged. "His last scheme was gone, but he wanted to do another one. In fact, it was the same idea that Lady Radisson's and Anzu's were. Brothels are famous for their dirty work – financially and otherwise. He wanted to invest in some courtesans – the best – and get their money. This was the best brothel, too, one of the most expensive kinds. If the courtesans were to find out of the truth of his ideals, they would be killed. Very simple."

"What did they get in return for their money?"

"All the things whores want: a respectable life." Yami rolled his eyes to the heavens. "But Mackin didn't care what they wanted. He was trying to secure a nice, comfortable life for his wife. So, there are about ten courtesans that are being conned in the same establishment. Five, which are promised by Anzu and Radisson, and five that are promised by Mackin. Should it be surprising that the courtesans would tell each other that they won't be working in a brothel for longer? They enjoy to brag, so, no."

"Both of them fell apart," Marik assumed, raising his eyes to Yami's face. A sudden shadow fell over the earl's handsome features.

"Now, that's what I don't understand..._Mackin's _fell apart, but the ladies' didn't. I'm not sure if it's because the whores trusted the women more, but in any case, the scheme of Radisson's is _still _in process."

"So, then...?" Malik raised his eyebrows, prompting Yami to go on.

"Here's the next surprise I have in store for your precious, naïve Lady Anzu. Some men from this society came to her, asking her how much she cared how her husband. They liked her because she sincerely wasn't interested in the money she was getting from hers and Radisson's design. She had told them that Mackin was "a very good friend" to her." Yami smiled darkly. "The men backed off as far as I know." He poured more brandy in their glasses, adding in a soft voice, "Sure, she's sweet, but there's a dark side to her. She was desperate to get away from Radisson. With utter secrecy, she pleaded with me to concoct something that would ruin Radisson and make her fall into the deepest despair. With no money, Anzu would then have another chance at Lady Radisson's life. She resented the woman beyond any kind of hate. She wanted her dead, good and simple." Yami smiled at Malik's tight expression. "Are you so surprised that she can have such a dark side, Malik?"

"The initial shock is gone, but I wonder, Yami, why it is that none of her ideas worked. Were you being paid by Radisson to give her heads up on any attempts at her life that Anzu desired?" Yami's smile widened.

"Anzu Mazaki doesn't understand the workings of the underworld. Maybe if she had seduced me I would have preferred her to Lady Radisson. I was getting good money, though, and still am, by the way. But, your lady is smart and seemed to realize I was double-crossing her, so she went to someone else. That had almost succeeded, except at the time that she ordered Radisson to be killed, someone killed her husband and she withdrew the plan."

"She didn't kill her husband? Are you sure your sources aren't wrong?" Marik questioned, raising an eyebrow and drinking his brandy. Yami shook his head.

"I'm positive. Lady Radisson put my own men on Anzu to make sure she didn't try anything stupid while she was in mourning. The girl was a positive wreck. She couldn't have possibly killed John." He paused, a contemplative look crossing his face. "I think she might have actually loved the man. If she'd realized it sooner, she wouldn't be in the mess she's in right now."

"What mess? From what I can see, the mess is over. Her husband's dead. The only issue she has to take care of is Radisson."

"It's been some good years since those courtesans have been promised their grand life and they're getting suspicious. They could reveal Anzu and tear her reputation apart. No matter that she became less willing. What's more, Radisson is getting irritated with keeping a constant watch on Anzu. It's an easy feat to kill Anzu and snatch her money without anyone knowing. There are people outside of the underworld who are just as vicious that know they were cheated by Mackin and would take pleasure in killing his widow wife. Her reputation and life are in danger. Radisson is the biggest threat, I think. Anzu needs to clean everything else up. She's been stuck in mourning and acting like a nun for far too long. The sooner she faces what she did before Mackin died, the sooner she can live freely."

"Hmm..." Marik set his glass down and stretched his arms upward, smiling. "You know, Malik, it's not as bad as Bakura made it out. Sure, we could be killed, but that's a common enough thing." He turned his gaze to Yami and his smile turned dangerously soft. "What aren't you telling us, Yami?" Yami chortled, his eyes gleaming.

"Her father knows what you two are doing, Marik," he said at last, leaning back and folding his hands over his stomach. His eyes gleamed as he concluded, "And he wants you both dead."

_End Chapter Eight_


	9. Danger

_Chapter Nine, Danger_

"Her father knows what you two are doing, Marik," Yami said at last, leaning back and folding his hands over his stomach. His eyes gleamed as he concluded, "And he wants you both dead."

The statement hit them both hard. Marik had remained calm throughout the whole ordeal and Malik had most of the time. This was nothing like what had been delivered to them beforehand. They stared with frozen expressions at Yami. It wasn't unexpected for a father to want men that went after their daughter dead, but if Yami knew and Lord Mazaki had come calling, that meant he was serious. This explained why Bakura had wanted it done quickly, why he had suggested they go together so they might drop out together. It wasn't just Anzu's life being endangered or that she was involved in some nasty schemes. Her father was directly threatening Malik and Marik, perhaps even Bakura, too.

"He came to you?" Marik managed out. Yami's satisfied smirk said enough. "...I see..." Malik pushed his fingers through his hair in agitation, glancing to his brother in question. "Is this all, then, Mutou?"

"It is. Everything I said to you is exactly what I told Bakura. He had been like you, Marik, calm and bored up until I said that Hathaway Mazaki was after your lives. Oh, and by the way, he's keeping a very close watch on you three."

_So it's Bakura, too, just as I figured, _Marik thought grimly as he rose to his feet with Malik. _Shit. This takes the fun out of everything. I don't want to be messing with Anzu Mazaki if her father's aiming to cut my head off. _"Has he already hired men to kill us?"

"Maybe," was the vague answer. Grunting, Marik dug in his coat and slapped a fair amount of banknotes on the table. Yami scooped them up and elaborated, "He's biding his time. He's waiting for the right action to do it. So, basically, anything he doesn't like you doing or saying is reason enough for your death."

_Shit, shit, shit. _"Alright. Thank you, Yami, as much as I dislike to say so." Yami chuckled and led them to the door. Marik barely noticed the amused expression on the earl's face as he headed out. His head was spinning, trying to decide what to do. There was no way in hell that he would give up like a coward, but he had some psychotic father on his ass. He heard his brother ask, "Down here?" and Yami's quiet voice answering, "No, it's not allowed." After their brief interaction, the door was shut and Malik came down to Marik who gave him a brief glance.

"What do you want to do, Marik?" Malik questioned softly, pushing his hair from his face. He watched his elder brother's face carefully, waiting for when he would become hysterical. It never came. He knew that Marik was distressed just by the way he was staring far away at something he couldn't even see. Accepting that they couldn't go on wasn't an option to Marik, but to go on would be a dangerous and unwise decision. "Marik."

"I heard you," he rumbled, rubbing his face. "I don't have an answer yet. Let's sleep on it and then we'll go talk with Bakura tomorrow. Does that sound acceptable?" Malik gave a slight nod. "Good." He paused. "Damn. I can't believe this..." The younger male offered no response, following him up the street.

X

After Malik was dropped off at his club, he realized how easy it was to sense whether someone was watching him. Throughout the entire ride, another hackney had been following loosely behind them. Now, it continued past him to follow Marik. Letting loose of his stress, Malik searched the flowing, chattering crowds outside his club and knew that no one was here to watch him. There was no stiffness in his back when someone had their gaze focused on him. It seemed that they considered Marik the more dangerous one.

_That will cost them, _he thought as he cautiously slipped up to an occupied hackney that was stopping at the club. He handed the driver a banknote, saying, "I want no one to be aware of where I'm going," and then gave the driver directions. The man nodded and headed into the crowded street. Even at such a late hour, the streets of London were filled with carriages, hackneys, and people themselves.

Some time later, the hackney stopped at the corner of the street as Malik bid him and he paid the driver and hastened out of it. He blended into the shadows and waited while the horses carried themselves and the man away. He waited in the silence, listening for any sign of movement, feeling for anything that implied he wasn't alone.

Satisfied, he dashed down the street and stopped at the large gates that opened into Anzu's spacious property. Having some experience with this sort of situation, Malik climbed the gates, careful not to impale himself on the points of the gates and dropped down into the other side. He moved around the house, looking to see if there was anyone home. Frowning, he stopped on the east side of the house, puzzled. The sudden sound of carriage wheels had him diving behind some bushes.

The door to the manor opened and a servant bustled out. Malik heard Shizuka Mazaki's voice call out, "I'll call on you tomorrow, Anzu!" Daring to peer over the bushes, Malik raised his head to see Otogi waving the servant away from Anzu, leading her up to the stairs. He strained his ears to hear their conversation.

"I doubt that those idiot Ishtar brothers were disappointed with your company, Anzu," Otogi was telling his sister. "They probably had something to attend. Their hells, perhaps, or some women."

"Otogi! Stop that. I don't care what they do in their personal life," Anzu scolded. Otogi grunted in reply. "In any case, I'll see you tomorrow. You don't come and visit often enough."

"I suppose it's habit," he stiffly answered. "Goodnight, Anzu." Malik raised his eyebrows, watching as Otogi strode from his sister. After the servant locked the gates again, she and Anzu went inside. Malik jumped to his feet and rounded around the house, looking for a lit-up room. He found it at the back of the house and was nearly caught as Anzu passed her window.

He waited awhile and then looked for a way up to the room. Sighing, he concluded he would have to use the bricks of the house to get up. Carefully handling the reddish bricks, he climbed quietly up to the window. Swaying slightly, he peeked into the room to see that Anzu hadn't even undressed and was digging in a chest in her closet. He knocked on the window, keeping upright by holding onto the sill. Startled, Anzu whipped around and knocked her head against the closet door. She grabbed onto her head, wincing and went to the window, opening the panes and turning to look at Malik, her eyes widening. "Malik!" She whispered. "What in the world are you _doing_?"

"Can I...come in? This is hurting my hands somewhat." She nodded and backed away as he climbed into the room, falling onto the window seat. She leaned over him and closed the panes, pulling the curtains across as well. She hurried to the closet, but he got there first, blocking her way.

"What's gotten into you?" She demanded, her eyes flicking anxiously to the chest.

"You and I need to talk about a few things."

"Let me put that away first."

"No, I imagine that whatever is in this chest has to do with what we're going to talk about." The color seemed to drain out of her face and she hastily wetted her lips. He took her hands and led her away from the closet, sitting her down on the bed next to her. "Now. Listen to me, Anzu, and listen very well. Since you seem unable to gather your thoughts, I would advise that you take care of the problems you left behind when your husband died."

"How do you know about this, Malik?" She asked quietly, looking down at their hands, her own shaking slightly. "Nobody but Lady Radisson knows about...those things." She closed her eyes tightly, shutting out the memories and the tears that were threatening to spill out. "I don't want to go back there. I can't...I didn't...It wasn't for me!"

"I know it wasn't. I'm sorry, but it's not going to go away. You can't keep pretending. Don't lie and say that because you're in mourning you can't do things, because I'm not an idiot." She bit her lip and opened her eyes, meeting his solemn gaze. "I can help you. Marik and Bakura can, as well. We can't do much else than that."

"What do you mean? Bakura already thinks someone's out to kill me." Her eyes turned dark. "I know that Lady Radisson is, but..." She let out a breath, shaking her head slightly. "He said someone killed my husband. I know he was shot, but what reason would they have to come after me?" Malik debated about whether he should tell her of Mackin's involvement with the underworld. His mind was a bit frazzled, though. The whole reason he got involved with her was because she was attractive and being alone with her in her own bedroom, at that, didn't help him any. Shaking the naughty thoughts away, he focused on his current dilemma.

"Let me see..." He mumbled. "Ah. Alright. Your husband fucked a lot of people over, Anzu. He made a fake investment with Yami Mutou setting it up. He got a lot of money for it and it was all for you. Do you realize how in love he was with you? He wanted to give you a nice life after he died and he figured that taking other people's money would work. People found out, someone shot him, and they might be wanting more revenge." Anzu stared at him, a horrified expression. "But forget about him. That's not the issue here. You need to talk to those brothel whores you and Radisson conned, Anzu, and make up a lie that will have them hate Radisson but leave you alone. If not, your reputation could be ruined."

"Why should I care?" She asked him, bitter. "I hate Society. They rule your life with gossip and fashion. What do I need that for? I never wanted my debut. I was glad when I immediately married, especially since John cared near to nothing for Society, too."

"But what about Otogi and your sister-in-law?" He prompted. "They'll be affected if you let yourself be slandered." She stared at him and then sighed, dropping her head. "And besides..." He tilted her head up, smiling at her, "I would terribly miss seeing you in your evening gowns." Her cheeks colored, but she said nothing in return. He chuckled and leaned forward, brushing his lips over her cheek. "Trust me, Anzu, there's more to Society than just gossip and fashion. I used to think the same thing, but I'm better educated." He trailed his fingers along her jaw and down her neck to the delicate skin of her breasts. "I'll have to show you sometime." He removed his fingers, cursing himself for raising the temptation for them both. He would bet anything that Anzu would let him take her right now. He had to shove the invitation away, though, because he had more pressing matters that needed to be taken care of.

"Alright, Malik," she softly said, persuaded more by his caresses than his words. "What else? I can't do anything about what John did and whenever I try to get rid of that damned woman, she's always able to counter it."

"I'll talk to Bakura and he'll take care of it. He's best at these things." She removed her hands from his and slid them over his chest, not meeting his gaze. "Yami doesn't think you have much to worry about the rest."

"...That's good." Her fingers brushed the bare skin of his throat. Before he did something that would get him killed by some psychotic old man later, he rose to his feet, startling Anzu. "Malik?"

"After Radisson's taken care of, promise me you'll close the design you two made." She nodded, getting to her feet as well. "I have to go, Anzu. You'll do as I asked, though, right?" She gave a warm smile that wasn't in any way false.

"I'll try and do it tomorrow." She followed him to the window. Malik opened the window after pushing the curtains aside. He paused, considering over something. If Marik intended on the game going on, he could win it all right here. He turned and let a charming smile slip on his lips. Anzu gave a puzzled look, but stood expectantly, waiting for him to say whatever it was he was going to say.

"Goodnight, Anzu." He took her hand and made to kiss it, but pulled her to him instead. Just as she opened her mouth, he kissed her without any reservations. He knew that his body would be expecting more later and she would be, too. He would let that work itself out later. As reluctant as he was to break her heart, he needed to stifle the tension that had risen in him since he first stepped into her femininely scented room. He was dizzy from the taste of her sweet depths and her enthusiasm in the kiss when he withdrew. He nearly grabbed her and took her to the bed at her flushed face and breathlessness.

Gnashing his teeth together, he turned to the window and hastily escaped down the wall. He paused at the bottom, looking up and meeting Anzu's gaze. Her mouth tilted upward and she raised her hand in farewell. He waved his own and then glided away from the house to the gate, eager and both reluctant to leave.

X

Isis sat silently at the window, waiting for her brothers to come. She knew them well enough and if they kept to what the note Marik had written had said, they would be stopping by looking for Bakura. She wouldn't turn her back on Anzu because of the things she did, but she didn't want her brothers in danger of being attacked by Hathaway Mazaki. Bakura had been quiet since he finished telling her of Anzu's underworld experiences.

It was well past midnight, nearly dawn, when the door opened and Malik entered alone. He blinked, looking from Isis to Bakura in a mild manner. It wasn't hard to tell that Marik or a hackney hadn't dropped him off. Wondering why he had walked, Isis glared at him. He raised his hands to ward her off, saying, "Don't start, Isis. I would bet an arm and a leg that Bakura told you everything. Am I right?" He looked to Bakura who only inclined his head. "Alright."

"Where is your brother?" Isis snapped, jumping to her feet. "Do you have _any_ idea how serious this is? Marik can't get out of something like this! And where did you come from? You look like you've been rolling in dirt! Your hands are scraped!" She grabbed a hand, but Malik waved her off.

"Would you calm down for a moment?" He rested his hands on her shoulders, steadying her. "I wasn't attacked if that's what you're worried about." Her lips trembled and Malik blew out a long breath, bringing his sister into a tight hug. "Look what you did, Bakura," he mocked. Bakura smiled in answer while Isis jerked from his embrace, slapping his shoulder, tears running down her face.

"Bakura didn't do this! You and your damned brother don't understand that you have family that worries about you!" Malik shook his head and handed her his handkerchief. While she dabbed at her eyes, he stood with his hands in his coat pockets. Sniffing, Isis muttered, "Well. You never told us where you were."

"I came from Anzu's," he answered simply. Bakura jerked up and glared at Malik while Isis stared at him in disbelief, too horrified to cry anymore. "Relax. I didn't do anything. I just needed to give her some warning to get some things fixed up before she ends up in a worse position than she's already in. Besides, I doubt that Marik's going to give up on this."

X

Marik's eyebrow twitched as he left his gaming hell to his carriage. _How longer are these third-rate criminals going to follow me? _He wondered, stepping into the carriage and settling back. He had gotten over his initial disturbance over the idea of his life ending because of this game he had initiated. He was certain that Malik knew well enough what his decision would be.

_Except, _Marik thought with a hidden smirk, _it will be the two us against Hathaway. I don't care if Malik gets the girl this time. If we can get Anzu in bed with him and with his child, then Anzu will be besotted with Malik and there is no way that Hathaway would dare to kill his daughter's beloved. _His mouth turned down a bit. _I hope that's how it will work. Well, I'll run it by Bakura and Malik and see what they think of it. _He rested his eyes, the first pang of weariness touching his loins. _If they agree, then I suspect that this will be a much more interesting game than before. _

_End Chapter Nine_


	10. Construction

_Woot! We're back with _A Widow's Kiss. _Thanks to Merciless Ruby (there will be a lemon posted on mediaminer, hehehe,) ELLIE 31773, journey maker (You're so funny! Yeah, Marik is a bit of a prick, but he gets better, I promise,) Tevana (you're not the only one who hates Marik, lol,) Eternal Eyes (Yeah, this one took a lot more thinking for. (sigh) Kinda made me work...lol,) and sweet-ghyny13 (hehe, it's fine. I did wonder if you abandoned me, though! (cries and then gets over it) Anyway, to answer a previous you question, my favorite good is Yoplait yogurt. I know, sad.) for reviewing. You all freakin' rock! Now here's chapter ten with the mysterious Hathaway Mazaki!_

_Chapter Ten, Construction_

Hathaway Mazaki sighed to himself as he woke to the blinding sun shining down from the curtains. The maid that had entered was humming gently as she tied the curtains back. Sofia was mumbling to herself as she stepped into his room where the steaming breakfast had been set on the breakfast table. Her room adjoined his by a door that was purposely never locked. He moved his gaze to the maid that had paused and was standing beside his bed, waiting patiently for him to get up so she could make the bed. She was also the servant that obtained information from Yami Mutou's men. He could see by the faint urgency in her eyes that there was something that needed to be passed to him.

"Hathaway, dearest," Sofia yawned from the breakfast table, her blonde locks tumbled and her eyes drowsy, "won't you please do Mercy the favor of getting out of bed? I'd rather speak with you over breakfast without a servant hovering." He ignored the last comment and stumbled out of bed, snatching his robe as he did. His wife watched hazily as he shoved his arms in his robe's arms and tied the sash. At one point in his life, before so many complications had risen in his life, he would have enjoyed taking his sleepy, attractive wife to bed simply for the fun of it. Now, with an heir born and married to a respectable woman, he found no reason to go to bed with her. There was no attraction towards his vain, simple-minded wife.

Once Mercy had left the room after making the bed with such careful precision, Hathaway was seated across from his wife, drinking his coffee without any words being spoken to him. Sofia enjoyed handing out scathing remarks directly and indirectly to the servants. Despite her words, she had nothing to say to Hathaway and he had nothing to say to her. Well, not really.

"I intend to visit Anzu after the noon meal today, Sofia," he remarked casually, glancing to her fair, lovely features. They didn't change in the least. He was relieved to know that she hadn't yet caught onto his devises. He didn't need that kind of complication. Although his wife wouldn't care what happened to her daughter, she would be displeased if Anzu was prevented from remarrying and that he was delving into disrespectful social circles. He knew his wife too well to understand this. "Perhaps you'd like to come along? I've heard that since Anzu is presently being courted by the Ishtar brothers and their friend." Sofia froze and a frosty expression covered her face.

"I beg your pardon? There are _rogues_ going after her?" She narrowed her eyes angrily. "Hasn't Otogi been watching over his older sister?" Hathaway instantly regretted adding that last part. He should have kept the courtiers anonymous. Then again, she might have asked anyway. "Otogi knows what will happen if Anzu is seduced by one of them." Her lips tautened. "Especially by that good-for-nothing, Marik Ishtar! You have heard what he and Bakura do with their women! They bed them and leave them to deal with any unfortunates that happen upon the woman! It is so irresponsible for Otogi to leave Anzu a victim to them." She set her teacup down with a firm gesture and dabbed at her lips with a napkin. "I believe I _will _come with you to see Anzu. I must put her on the right path in case she is encouraging such advancements. John kept her so sheltered..." She trailed off as she stood and briskly went to her own room, shutting the door behind her quietly.

Hathaway stared at the door for a moment before looking down at his coffee cup. His eyes smoldered with irritation. _Damn Sofia. Why does she have to change her fancies so often? If I'd known she was so set on Anzu's reputation being pure, I wouldn't have said anything..._ He took a drink of his coffee and twisted his mouth. It had become bitter in the past few minutes.

X

Marik raised an eyebrow in slight curiosity, seeing Bakura's carriage roll to a stop behind his. He supposed he should have expected Bakura to come calling on them, but unless his friend had been following him, there was no explanation as to why he had come to Malik's gaming hell instead of his own. Bakura always checked in with the elder male Ishtar before the younger. _Hmm, it makes me wonder if he and Malik hadn't convened last night..._ Marik thought idly to himself as Bakura came towards him, spotting him. "A bit early to be gambling in Malik's place, don't you think, Bakura?" He queried with a taunting that smirk that relaxed his tense friend.

"I could say the same for you, Marik," Bakura drawled in return.

"Ah, but I'm here to see Malik. We agreed to talk this morning after what we learned last night. Might I assume that those are your same intentions?" He gave a slight wiggle of his eyebrows that had Bakura snickering and shaking his head slightly.

"Why else would I come? Besides that, something Malik did early this morning disturbed me and we weren't able to discuss it completely since Isis was in the room." He paused, slipping a black cigarette from his silver case and lighting it after tucking the case away. "I filled her in on everything, too, by the by." He took a slow drag of his cigarette, his eyes moving casually over the settings. "Are you aware that Malik visited Anzu after you dropped him off at his club?" Marik tilted his head to the side slightly and saw the familiar carriage that had followed him last night sitting some ways from his own on the other side of the wide street.

"It's a good thing he did," he mumbled. "Did he say whether anything happened? It would help our cause if so." Bakura's gaze sharpened and it flicked to the carriage very briefly before turning back to his companion. "I'm keeping this game in action, Bakura, just that it won't be me against Malik. From the very beginning, he's had Anzu in the palm of his hand. I figure that if we can get him between her thighs and his seed in her womb, we'll be the winners."

"What are you implying, Ishtar?" Bakura rumbled, sucking more rapidly on his cigarette. "I'm not following this completely. What do you mean? You want us to go against Hathaway? That's crazy, do you realize that?"

"I'll explain it all in detail once Malik is filled in, seeing as how he's the one about to risk his neck." Bakura shook his head again as he inhaled the sweet cigarette and then tossed it to the ground as he blew out the smoke. Marik smiled faintly, seeing Bakura turning the notion over in his head with careful precision. At last, he merely shrugged and started towards the elegant building. Marik followed him, not daring to look over his shoulder at the carriage that watched him so diligently.

When they entered, Malik was standing on the second floor at the stairs, speaking to the men at the doors. He paused in seeing his two companions. "Ah. So here you are." Malik glanced to the men and raised a finger, warning, "No one, understand? If they try to get in, use your pistols if you have to. It's not uncommon for people to die in my establishment." The men nodded grimly while Malik waved Marik and Bakura upstairs. The doors thudded behind them as they glided up the two cases of stairs to the shining doors that entered one into Malik's office. "I assume your mind has settled, Marik?"

"But of course, brother," Marik cheerfully said as he shut the door and crossed to the desk, leaning against it, watching as said brother got out three glasses and brandy. "I've even come up with an alternative plan for us." Malik glanced mildly at him as he moved from his office to the adjacent parlor. The two followed him and he slumped into a divan, setting the glasses and brandy down.

"Is that so?" He questioned his brother quietly, seeming unperturbed by this information. "Can I expect it to be just as challenging?"

"You already have an idea, don't you?" Bakura asked in amusement as he poured himself a glass of brandy. Malik shrugged, sitting back to drink from his own glass.

"Mine and Marik's mind works similarly. He must have come to the same conclusion as myself."

"Perhaps," Marik responded easily, "but I'll tell you anyway. The game is still continuing, as you can imagine, but it will be the three of us against Hathaway and whoever else he has with him. If we can get Anzu Mazaki to fall in love with more than just your pretty looks," his eyes gleamed with humor as he said this, "then we might be able to avoid our deaths." Malik paused in raising his glass to his lips and lowered it, his expression dark.

"You mean for me to play with her emotions, Marik?" He paused. "_And _get her pregnant? I'd have to marry her or else I'd be sure to get killed."

"We'll deal with that problem when it arises."

"Perhaps Hathaway will find himself in an unpleasant situation that gets him killed," Bakura remarked with a lazy smile. Malik and Marik looked thoughtful, finding the idea amiable. "I could arrange it easily. Surely he wouldn't expect us to realize what he's doing?"

"But what of the men?" Malik prompted.

"They're not bothered by you. I'll act as bait for awhile. By the time they realize that Anzu has her eyes set on you and I've fallen back, it will be too late. Don't be so nervous, Malik!" Marik added at his brother's dubious expression. "If you use your best seducing skills, there isn't any way you can lose. With no competition, how _could_ you lose?"

"Your conviction in me is amazing," he wryly responded. He sighed and rested his head back for a moment, thinking on the plan Marik had drawn up. He wasn't surprised that Marik would think up something so scheming. Usually, he had no problem with deceiving a woman, but Anzu Mazaki wasn't a common case. She wasn't like the other idiots in the ton that fluttered around like restless harlots. He already had her under his seduction and she would be easy to get into bed. He just wasn't sure how he felt about treating a kind, respectable lady this way.

"Speaking of those skills, Malik," Bakura spoke, "how did you even catch the lady as easily as you did? Obviously Marik fucked his chances when he assaulted her, but even so, her attraction has always been focused on you." Malik raised his head and arched an eyebrow at their curious expressions.

"The naïve are always the easiest to fluster." He smiled wickedly. "All I had to do is show her what a man's body felt like and give her a taste of pleasure." Marik snorted, the corners of his mouth tilting upward in honest amusement. Bakura merely took a drink of his brandy, unsurprised. "As for last night, as I'm sure Bakura told you, I made certain to catch her in my web. It will be an easy feat to persuade her to do more."

"I have no doubt of it," was Marik's smiling answer.

X

Otogi glanced up as one of the maids opened the doors of Anzu's parlor. By Shizuka's request, they had come to visit Anzu. She had been busy all morning, but thankfully they caught her at an agreeable time. He had noticed she was in unusually good spirits, but didn't dare ask with Shizuka glaring at him not to and the possibility of ruining her good mood far too high. _Although, _he thought dryly as he and the ladies swept to their feet, _somehow I have a feeling that her good mood won't last long anyway. _Hathaway and Sofia Mazaki gave their greetings and Anzu gestured them to sit, beaming all the while.

"I'm glad you're here, Otogi," his mother snapped out in a tense voice that had his body tightening with irritated anxiety. "I have heard some disturbing news in which I'm very unhappy about." He feigned a puzzled look, inwardly cursing her and the Ishtar brothers. He knew how his mother was with Anzu; Sofia wanted her to remarry and the prospect of her remarrying to a _rogue_ who ruled over a gaming hell was no doubt an idea that Sofia found resentful. "In fact," continued Sophia, turning her sharp gaze to Anzu, "I cannot imagine that you would associate with _those_ types of people, Anzu." Otogi stepped back a step to station himself beside his sister, subtly proclaiming his protection of his elder sibling.

"What types of people, mother?" Anzu queried in a coolly questioning tone. Sophia didn't so much as bristle at the manner in which her daughter addressed her. She and her children had had more than a few conflicting clashes between them. Even as kids, they had defied her, almost as though feeling her detachment towards them. But, of course, how could they not? Her tense politeness towards mere children drowned in comparison to their father's warm endearment. Even as youths, they had realized that they were unwanted by one of their parents. They were more of a fickle hobby than anything – and they knew it.

"Rakes," Sophia sneered, her eyes filled with malice. "Gamblers. Men that have no real station in Society! What others kinds of people would I be speaking of, Anzu? Do not try and act dim, because you are anything but." Giving a dramatic sigh, she gently clasped her throat, saying, "I cannot begin to believe that my daughter would have anything to do with roguish men. How can it be that she turns from a respectable, kind-hearted husband to complete scoundrels?"

"And how can my mother claim to not secretly associate with such men in the close confines of their homes?" Otogi retorted, furious at the implication that his sister was improper. Sophia's eyes flashed, but before she could say anything, Hathaway put a hand before her, silencing any scathing words that would have slashed at her son. It was a familiar gesture that both Otogi and Anzu recognized. As children, if they said or did something wrong, Hathaway would have to intervene before their mother verbally harmed them.

"Enough of the arguments," he quietly commanded, his eyes kind as he gazed upon his eldest child. "Anzu," he addressed as he lowered his hand and took hers in both of his. "Why don't you explain to us why it is that _you _are speaking with them? Hm?" He smiled, an earnest expression on his face. Otogi visibly relaxed, trusting his father far more than his mother.

Anzu considered hard over what response she should give her father. She knew he would accept any decision she made, but there was something that was holding her back from confessing her fondness for the youngest Ishtar brother. It was strange that she would feel so cautious towards her father, but she had heard him speak of people that strove to have lives such as Malik, Marik, and Bakura's. She didn't want to turn ill feelings towards Malik because of her own attraction to him. "I am friends with Isis Ishtar," she told Hathaway, not lying, but concealing additional information. He seemed to suspect that, too, because he continued to hold her hand and gaze at her for a moment before drawing back and nodding.

"And so you are only friends with her brothers and their friend?" He assumed with a raise of his eyebrows. She smiled and nodded to him. "We had heard they were courting you."

"The ton often looks too much into things. All I had done with any of them is dance. If it is because I danced with them that they are _courting _me, then I suppose that is that."

"They never personally called on you? Sent you gifts?"

"No," she lied, keeping her face clear of any thoughts or emotions. She had learned to lie in the past years and could do it well. Her father seemed satisfied with the response and gradually returned to being the gentle man that she was accustomed to. Things may have gone well after that if not for the guests that arrived next.

"My lady," her maid said as she opened the parlor doors for the third time that day. Anzu turned to her, a curious look on her face. "Malik Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, and Bakura Ryou," the maid announced, stepping aside. The color drained from Anzu's face as the three elegantly seductive males stepped into the parlor room. Otogi seemed frozen in his spot beside Shizuka, who looked slightly horrified. The worst was Anzu and Otogi's parent's expressions. No one but the three males saw the loathing in Hathaway's eyes and the shock and anger in Sophia's.

"Well," Marik drawled as the parlor doors closed, "it seems we're right on time for a party."

_End Chapter Ten_


	11. Rogues

_Chapter Eleven, Rogues_

"Well," Marik drawled as the parlor doors closed, "it seems we're right on time for a party."

_That's the understatement of the year, I should think, _Bakura thought, leaning against the door behind Marik with Malik only a few feet away from him. He knew that the look of ill-concealed hatred on Sophia and Hathaway's face very well. It had been pointed at them ever since they had become London's infamous rogues, although more by men than women. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bakura couldn't help but let a smirk light his lips. _Does no one but the three of us know how hypocritical Sophia Mazaki is being? This woman, who claims to be proper, has been in our gaming hell and has left with a less-than-respectable man, as well. Hmm...I think I'll have a bit of fun, just to unnerve them some more. _

Bakura rose from his comfortable position and swept towards Sophia, who shot him a scathing look. "Let's not lie to your husband any longer, my dear," he purred, leaning down and pressing his cheek to hers. She stiffened, a tiny shiver running up her spine as he massaged her ear with his words, "I could show you pleasures no other man can." When he drew back, her face was flushed and her hands shook slightly. Hathaway's startled eyes darted from Bakura to his wife, clear outrage on his face. Anzu looked a bit surprised herself.

"Oh, my," Shizuka murmured, hiding a smile behind her hand. Otogi glanced at his wife's triumphant expression and a dry smile tilted a corner of his mouth. He had known that Shizuka and his mother's relationship had never been harmonious and since Sophia's adulterous acts were being unveiled to Hathaway, it gave Otogi's wife an instant of malicious glee.

"Enough," Hathaway growled, moving towards Bakura in a threatening manner. The younger male merely danced back to his earlier position, mirth causing his face to glow. Hathaway calmed his anger before he made a spectacle of himself. It was proving difficult, though, with Bakura taunting him with his eyes. When Hathaway shifted his gaze to Marik, the male merely raised an eyebrow, his mouth pleasantly tilted. "Anzu," he ground out, jerking his head around to look at his daughter. "Explain to me why they are here when they don't pay any _personal _calls?" His tone was a bit scathing and rather sardonic.

"Papa..." She responded hesitantly, grimacing under his thunderous gaze. Her mind spun around, groping around for an excuse.

"My lord," Malik smoothly interrupted before the shouting could come, seeing Hathaway's face becoming a bit red. Marik's lip curled slightly at his younger brother, but he didn't try to stop him. Malik had always been able to deal with angry fathers and there was no doubt that out of the three of them, people preferred to deal with him than Marik. "You must forgive us for our intrusion." The calming tone of Malik's seemed to ease Hathaway a bit, but not by much. "We do not wish to cause any trouble amongst the family." His smile was slightly mischievous, but far less so than usual. "We try to avoid that. We specialize in ruining marriages, after all, not family." Hathaway's eyes snapped into narrow slits. Continuing, with no indication that he saw the glare pointed at him, Malik swept his hand out in a grand gesture as he asked warmly, "Are we not all friends here?"

Sofia snorted and everyone in the room turned their gazes upon her. She pulled Anzu to her slightly, her expression skeptical. "Don't be absurd, Ishtar. We wouldn't want our daughter to associate with the likes of you and your..." She eyed Bakura and Marik with disgust. "...friends." Bakura and Marik exchanged a look, snickering at her.

"_Please_," Otogi ground out, throwing his arms down in a pissy, adult-sized fit. "Who are you to be judging them?" He demanded of his mother, moving forward to stand beside Malik. The rogue glanced at him with respect, but didn't interrupt what he suspected might turn into a rant. It was obvious by the heated fervor in Otogi's eyes that he had been suppressing these words for some time now. "You claim to not want Anzu to associate with rogues? Well, perhaps if you weren't letting every wealthy rake in London fuck you, she might not be _associating _with those types." Sofia's mouth dropped open in shock, the color draining from her face. "After all, if Anzu had seen that _you _were with men like these three, why should she not get the impression that it's wrong to only _talk_ to them?"

"How dare you!" Sofia shrilled at him, her face turning red with fury. "I have _never_ – "

"Don't start the bullshit," Otogi interrupted sharply. The three rogues in the room were becoming more and more amused. Contrary to Otogi's careful language, he was swearing and giving them an insight of the type of man he had been before he met and married Shizuka. They had known that, before Otogi married, he had been a rakish man who had a different woman every night. He usually controlled his anger fairly well, but clearly his mother was the type of person he was unable to keep scathing remarks from.

"...Otogi," Anzu gently said, putting a hand on his arm. She glanced to Shizuka who was silently watching it all, a troubled expression on her face. He sighed slightly. He had warned Shizuka that there was still a bad person in him, but she had always taken it in stride, completely oblivious that he was speaking the dead honest truth. Anzu, however, as his sister, had seen what he used to be. She was accustomed to his late nights, his cheerful, drunken behavior, his lascivious manner, and more commonly, his foul language and easily provoked temper. She was the only one who still saw those flashes of his old self. He kept his reformed mask on when around his wife, though, so that he didn't alarm her. "It's alright," his sister continued softly. "You've made your point. Thank you." Otogi's mouth twisted wryly as he glanced to Marik and Bakura and saw their newfound appreciation gleaming on their faces.

"Anzu," Hathaway said before anything other arguments were raised, "you and I will speak privately." He took his wife's arm in a hard grip and he steered her out of the crowded room, his eyes meeting Marik's in a dark, resentful glare. Marik merely smirked at him confidently.

When Hathaway and Sofia had left the house, Otogi and Anzu let out a long breath, leaning against each other for support. Shizuka bit her lip and then moved towards Otogi. She gave him a long kiss and said, "Do you know how much I love you?" She beamed up at him and he gave a shaky laugh in reply. She grinned and then hugged Anzu. "I think it's best I leave for you two to talk some. Maybe we'll go out sometime with Isis, Anzu. Shopping, mayhap?"

"That would be nice, Shizuka," Anzu agreed with a tender smile for her sister-in-law. "I'll send a message with Marik and Malik." Shizuka bobbed her head and hurried out of the room, sending a pointed look to the other three males that practically shouted, "That means you three should get your asses out of here, too!" Typically, they ignored it. When it was just Anzu, her brother, and the other guests, Anzu went to the door and shut it securely, gesturing for them to sit. "Please, take a seat. None of you have been able to get comfortable since visiting me..."

"No, being apprehended as soon as you enter the room isn't exactly what I consider comfortable," Marik told her with a teasing look. She gave an apologetic look and the three seated themselves on a couch while Otogi sat in a chair with Anzu settled on the arm of it, her arm touching her brother's in a comforting gesture. Marik observed them and felt his mouth tugging upward. He had always known that the siblings had been close, but by the way they sat, it was apparent that it was a familiar position that they had been in many times before. It was strange; Marik had never imagined himself meeting a pair of siblings as close as he and Malik were. Just as they were accustomed to accompanying each other to duel's at dawn, or hunting for a woman at a ball, Anzu and Otogi were accustomed to standing beside each other against their parents (more specifically, their mother) and supporting and protecting each other. It was a comforting thought.

_This also means that Otogi will be a particularly difficult obstacle for Malik in obtaining Anzu, _Marik reflected.

"There must have been a reason you have come this afternoon," Anzu offered after a moment of silence. Her mind tried to convince her attention to move towards Malik, but she willfully kept her gaze on Marik, finding him a safer target than the man that had kissed her last night. Alas, it wasn't Marik that gave the response, but the person she was avoiding look at.

"Not entirely," Malik drawled. He saw Anzu glance to the ceiling as though in a prayer before she turned her gaze to him. Otogi observed all of this without an expression or action. Malik found that odd, but was more interested in the way Anzu's eyes filled with lust when she looked at him. He wondered if she found the same reaction in his own gaze. His body tightened in reaction and he forced himself to remain calm, despite wanting to drag her out of the room and to the hall so he could kiss her. Keeping his voice neutral, he waved a hand to erase less innocent ideas from his head as he explained, "We had nothing better to do and seeing that there was an unfamiliar carriage near your manor, we decided to see if we could cause any mischief."

"And you are more than welcome to do so again if our parents are around," Otogi offered with a lazy smile that startled Malik slightly. He was used to the Lord Otogi who was always by his wife's side and suspicious of rogues, no matter whom it was. Seeing a smile that Malik gave often on the aristocrat's face more than unnerved him.

"Just not when you put _me_ in a compromising position," Anzu added, her mouth tilting in a dry smile. "I had just got done telling my father you three never paid person calls on me when you walked in." Malik blinked and his two companions roared in laughter.

"Oh, that is rich!" Bakura snickered. "The irony of it overwhelms me. It's no wonder they looked slightly more resentful than usual." Anzu shot him a glare that didn't affect him in the least. He gave her a mild look, his smirk in place. "Don't look so ferocious, dear lady. We are so used to causing problems between people that it doesn't amuse us as much as it used to. But this certain...occurrence...was less common than the usual." Anzu merely frowned at him, having no response for them.

"In the meantime," Malik interrupted, rising to his feet, "we should be leaving you for the time being. We have other things to take care of, after all." He smiled at Anzu in a seductive manner that didn't escape her. Marik and Bakura also got to their feet.

"You only just sat down," Otogi informed them as he and Anzu mimicked them. "Why in such a hurry?" He kept his eyes to Malik, watching him carefully. Unlike others that kept their attention to Marik because of his more rash behavior and just as good looks, Otogi was well aware of who was going after Anzu and who his sister was interested in. The man couldn't be tricked from the truth, but he might be able to be coaxed into accepting it. Malik decided he would leave that to the other two, seeing as how they noticed it, as well, and seemed to be inwardly planning something.

"As said, it was only a brief visit," Malik told him with a silky smile. Otogi merely inclined his head, abandoning the topic.

"It would be a pleasure if you came and played a game with us," Marik suggested to Otogi. "We're accustomed to our own strategies. It would be interesting to have someone spice things up." Otogi looked thoughtful and then shrugged, looking to Anzu, as though asking permission.

"I think it would be good for you to get away with some other guys for awhile, Otogi," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Shizuka is always dragging you around on her own things. It's time for you to go off on your own and have some fun. When was the last time you could go to your club or play some cards with some friends?" He eyed her and then smiled.

"If I didn't have such an understanding sister like you, Anzu, I think I would lose my mind amidst hypocrites." She laughed and hugged him briefly.

"Go on. I'll see if I can occupy Shizuka for awhile." Marik and Bakura adeptly guided her brother out of the room, leaving Malik alone with her. Anzu noticed that Otogi let them take him out and felt her skin grow hot, realizing that he was accepting her decision. She knew that he had seen how much she wanted at least a moment alone with Malik and knew that he wouldn't be as willing this time as he would another.

"Your brother seems very amiable to us today," Malik commented, taking a step closer to her. She laughed softly, looking away, avoiding losing herself in the lavender depths that caressed her body so sensually. Even though she had secretly wanted to be alone with Malik, she was also afraid she couldn't control her lust. It was a fear she had never experienced and so it was even more frightening.

"He owed me," she mumbled, fingering her sash. His fingers glided down her cheek, tracing her jaw, moving her head so that she looked at him. She hesitated and then raised her eyes to his. She repeatedly told herself that he was a rogue and that it would be wrong for her to continue this courtship, but her words weren't convincing enough. Impatient, she moved first this time, leaning up and pushing her fingers in his hair. He gave a groan against her lips and pulled her to him, his hands sliding from her hips to the small of her back. She shivered, feeling his arousal press against her stomach. He broke from her, reluctant and feverish from the kiss. She blinked at him hazily and he sucked in a sharp breath and took her face in his hands, kissing her swollen lips, his tongue exploring the soft, delicious crevice of her mouth, promising what it could do in a more personal place.

"...Waiting," he mumbled incomprehensibly as he buried his face in her curls, landing a kiss behind her ear. He pulled back for the second time, this time more determined to leave. "Farewell, Anzu," he quickly said before he did something he might regret later. She wasn't given a chance to say goodbye as he rushed none-too-elegantly from the room.

He emerged from the house and briskly went to his carriage where Marik, Bakura, and Otogi were standing, waiting for him. He saw Marik's mild look and knew he appeared ruffled. He shot both his brother and friend warning looks, not bothering with Otogi.

"Well," Otogi sighed, his mouth turned down, "I suppose I should be grateful you made yourself turn away."

"I think he was barely able to do that," Bakura flippantly replied, grinning as he got into the carriage after Marik.

X

The Earl of Avon entered the gaming hell, swinging his cane a bit as he stood near the entrance, his eyes stroking the crowds. Generally, he hated the Ishtars, but after striking a profitable deal with Bakura, he was forced to deal with them since the damned man had included them in the bargain. Running a hand down his torso, he wondered vaguely why Bakura would spend so much money on such a simple manner. Spotting Bakura at a table with his two companions and an unfamiliar male, he strode towards them, his cane gently hitting the expensive carpet. There were roars and chatter everywhere around him. Malik's gaming hell was the most popular out of the three, although Marik's Pleasure Pavilions were just as profitable. "Gentleman," he greeted in a drawl and the dark-haired, emerald-eyed companion of theirs spared him a glance and polite nod. "May I join you?"

"Please," Marik responded without looking from his cards. Yami drew a chair between Marik and Otogi. At his mildly questioning look, the elder Ishtar explained, "The damned bastard is killing me. I've never had this much trouble at cards as now." He raised his eyes to Otogi Mazaki, querying, "How long have you been in the hells again, my lord Otogi?"

"Since I was a good age of fifteen," Otogi answered with a mischievous smirk. "If you can do your mathematics well, Marik, then you'll know that since I'm twenty-two now, I have been in the hells for – "

"Don't sass me, Mazaki, I know very well how much experience that gives you and I hate to say this, but seven years shouldn't give you such good card skills. I've been in the hells for eleven years and have likely done more than yourself." His eyes narrowed cynically. "Are you cheating, boy? I won't allow that in my little brother's hell."

"Little brother," Malik snorted, slapping three cards down to discard them. Bakura picked them up, glancing across the table at Yami who was staring at Otogi with an interested expression. He guessed that the earl had picked up on Otogi's last name and realized that he was the younger brother of their lady of York's. "I might as well be the elder since my maturity levels are far superior than yours, Marik."

"Mmm, right," Marik drawled sarcastically, taking the cards Otogi discarded. He swore and deliberated over his cards for a long time. After a moment, he tossed three to Malik, swearing again before he turned to Yami, asking, "Did you plan on just sitting here watching us play cards or was there a reason you came to this hell, Mutou?" Yami raised his eyes to Marik's, a lazy smile curling his lips upward.

"I suppose I should have sent a message ahead of me, since you seem to have company. I don't want to divulge any information that could be used against you, after all, Marik." Marik frowned, his eyes flicking briefly to Otogi, who took the cards that Bakura gave him and frowned at them. He frankly cared nothing for the three rogues' business arrangements with the Earl of Avon, but had no intention of leaving this game until he won – or lost, although he doubted it.

"I fold," Malik decided after Marik handed him the cards. Marik snorted in disgust, but nodded. Otogi watched as Malik stood and Yami followed, tipping his head to them. Malik glanced at them over his shoulder, his eyes surprisingly cooler than they had been a moment ago. Shaking off the feeling of unease he got from the look, Otogi returned to the game at hand. He trusted Malik as much as he could a notorious rake. He knew that Anzu trusted him and was enamored of him, but there was something about him that was beyond suspicious. _Something is going on that involves my family, _Otogi thought as he solemnly took the cards from Bakura. _I'm not going to try to find out what it is, but I sure as hell am going to be more careful around these damned rogues. I might have been one, but never as bad as them...Never as bad as them._

X

"I wasn't aware that you and the idiots were getting cozy with Anzu Mazaki's brother," Yami remarked, spinning his cane as he leaned against Malik's desk. Malik didn't reply, choosing to settle on the divan near the door, a hand hanging from his crossed legs. Yami gave a pleasant smile, meeting Malik's gaze. He knew well what they were up to and because Bakura was paying him good money, he wouldn't divulge their scheme to Hathaway. However, if they screwed him over, as Bakura often did, he would do the same to them. Malik wouldn't be in safe territory forever.

"I should assume that there is something important you have to tell us," Malik spoke at last, flicking his hand casually. Yami inclined his head in agreement. "And? Are you simply going to stand there playing with your cane or are you going to tell me? I imagine that Bakura paid you a fair amount to keep your annoying mouth shut from telling that damned old man."

"That damned old man is incredibly protective of his daughter's reputation," Yami reminded him, "and has some plans for remarrying her." Malik jerked to his feet, startled by this information. "I have just been informed that he's making plans for a foreign marriage – to an Irishman." Malik let out a rude curse and Yami's own mouth twisted. "Yes, even I pitied the girl for his choice of bloodlines. Even a bloody Frenchman would have been better."

"That I can agree upon..." Malik swore softly, rubbing his hands against his thighs. This was an unexpected turn of events that not even he had seen coming. He couldn't help but wonder if Hathaway honestly hated rogues so much that he would deny his daughter happiness in return for a dismal, perhaps even unhappy marriage. "Did he say when this was to happen?"

"He came to see me today this morning. I had the reports from my men that I had to give him." He smiled. "Eventually he's going to realize that Marik is a diversion. But he said that he has been corresponding with the Irishman for some time now and was planning it up until you three 'popped out of Purgatory' – and those were his exact words." He paused, picking up an ink blotter and then setting it back on the desk before concluding, "He plans on going to Ireland some time next week for Anzu to meet her husband."

"Damn it all..."

"Mmm, indeed." Yami watched Malik pace a bit with a grim expression until he spoke again, "I would suggest you follow Anzu to Ireland, Malik, if you know what's good for you. Try and sneak Marik and Bakura with you. To be honest, this entire mess, although fairly amusing, is becoming complicated. I have no fear for my life, but as for Anzu's..."

"Anzu is already in danger as is," Malik growled, "seeing as how that bitch Radisson is after her head."

"Then we'll just wait and see how long she can survive, now won't we, Malik?"

_End Chapter Eleven_

_- Chapter Twelve Teaser - _

"_...Anzu, you're only twenty-three," her father said in a deceptively calm voice. She could hear the roar of anger beneath it, though, and it was enough to make her wince slightly. "You cannot...cannot...not marry again. It's preposterous. What would people say about us if we allowed to be a widow for the rest of your life after twenty-three? You're a pretty woman, Anzu. There are many men that admire you." He paused briefly before cheerfully saying, "And I have found just a man for you!" Her eyes widened slightly as the color drained from her face._

"_...What...are you talking about?"_

"_A man, Anzu, for your second marriage."_


	12. Arrangements

_Chapter Twelve, Arrangements_

Anzu exited her carriage and let out a slow breath, smoothing down her afternoon dress and moving up the steps of her parent's great manor. The drive was tedious and nerve wracking. She had never minded if she got in trouble with her mother, but whenever she got on her father's bad side, she became worried. She knew that he loved her and was trying to protect her, but it had to be understood between the two of them that she wasn't a little girl any longer and he needed to allow her to take care of herself. _Alright, _Anzu conceded to herself, _that works, but how am I going to tell him that? _

"Hello, Albert," Anzu greeted the doorman. He gave his familiar, tight smile, the wrinkles spreading around his mouth. She smiled lightly and allowed him to take her cloak after he had closed the door. He beckoned her towards her father's study and knew that if she was being sent there it was more serious than she thought. _I have a feeling it's not going to be just about this morning, _she thought with dread. After Albert showed her into the study where her father was huddled over his desk, the door was shut and she was left in the room that seemed to simmer with her father's pent-up anger. 

At last, Hathaway let out a deep-suffering sigh and straightened, ushering her forward with a hand. Anzu hesitated and then hurried to the other side of the room as he sat on the divan. "Sit with me for a moment, Anzu," he murmured wearily. She obliged and he brought an arm around her, pulling her to his side as he kissed her head. She relaxed against him, cuddling close like she used to when she was a child. There was no Otogi across from her like when she was a child, though, just empty space. "Anzu, my dear, sweet daughter...Do you know how precious you are to me?" She nodded silently. "I wish you wouldn't cause pain upon yourself and me. You realize what associating with them could do to your chances of remarrying?"

"Papa, I don't plan on remarrying." He blinked at her quiet statement. 

"I beg your pardon?" He politely asked, as if he had heard her wrong. Flushing in embarrassment and a bit of shame, Anzu took in a deep breath to begin her lecture.

"I don't plan on remarrying. I lost one husband. I couldn't bear to lose another. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with who I associate with. Otogi or Isis are almost always there as chaperones. You don't know the Ishtars and Bakura as I do. I know how the rumors portray them and I did believe that at first, too, but there is a good side to them. Malik...he is the best of them. He treats me with respect and is always so kind and gentle. He is like his sister." Hathaway shifted, turning so that he could stare her in the eye. Anzu drew from him, her hands tucked in her lap. She kept her gaze down as she mumbled, "I won't let you control me anymore. It's my life, papa." 

"...Anzu, you're only twenty-three," he said in a deceptively calm voice. She could hear the roar of anger beneath it, though, and it was enough to make her wince slightly. "You cannot...cannot..._not_ marry again. It's preposterous. What would people say about us if we allowed to be a widow for the rest of your life after twenty-three? You're a pretty woman, Anzu. There are many men that admire you." He paused briefly before cheerfully saying, "And I have found just a man for you!" Her eyes widened slightly as the color drained from her face.

"...What...are you talking about?"

"A man, Anzu, for your second marriage. A rich Irish noble. A lovely match, do you not think so? I have made arrangements for you to meet him upon the week. You will love him, my dear, I promise." She shook her head, slowly rising to her feet. "Anzu?"

_Can this really be what's happening? I have hardly been out in the world! I've barely been done with mourning! I like being _free_, able to talk to whatever men I choose. I want to be able to..._ She didn't finish that thought, shoving the handsome face of Malik Ishtar out of her mind. She swallowed and covered her face as Hathaway stood and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There, my child," Hathaway murmured, staring across at the wall, his expression fierce and determined, "everything will be fine. I promise...I will take care of you." 

X

Anzu sat in her carriage with a listless expression. She couldn't stop thinking of the decision her father had come upon with her permission. She knew that he was her father, but one would think that since she had already been married and widowed that her father wouldn't have such rule over her life. _He has already decided that I will marry the man, regardless of whether I like him or not, _she thought, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them and sniffed, peering out the window of the carriage. Realizing that the last place she wanted to go was her lonely home, she ordered her driver to a different district of town. _I will probably get raped, but at least that will teach everyone a lesson. _

After the driver dropped her off at the suggested gaming hell, Anzu ordered him to stay and watch for her and wove through the people. _Otogi used to bring me sometimes with him. I wasn't too bad, although I'm not sure if I'm up to anything that requires my thinking. _As soon as she entered the gaming hell, she grimaced, seeing there were only a handful of females. Shrugging to herself, she passed them and went to the Bridge table. Luckily, they were just started a new game so she seated herself between two elderly gentlemen that moved over for her, chattering cheerfully to her. _Maybe it won't be so bad, after all. _

After a few hands and two of the players folding, there were only four players left, including Anzu. The dealer watched them slap cards down and pick them up just as quickly with a mild look, although he was surprised by how well Anzu played it. At last, Anzu smacked her cards down showing the winning numbers. The other players gawked at the earnings she won, then at her cards, and back at what they had lost. 

_Well, that was fun, _Anzu decided, moving onto a different gaming table. She knew that she wouldn't be so lucky every time, but she had money to spare so it didn't matter either way. As she was on her fourth game, the men looked up in surprise at something behind her. She gave them puzzled looks and then jumped as hands slid on her shoulders.

"Just what are you doing in my gaming hell?" Malik murmured in her ear. She shuddered and turned to look at him guiltily. He raised an eyebrow at her, but looked more amused than anything. "I've been told you're robbing men of their money." Anzu cleared her throat and mumbled, "I fold," setting her cards down. Malik pulled her chair out and offered his arm as she took her winnings and let him led her away from the gaming hall. "I never thought you were much of a gambler," he remarked as they ascended the steps to his office."

"I'm not," she confessed, "but Otogi taught me some good strategies and has brought me in before." He glanced at her and saw the shadows on her face and paused in the hall, turning her towards him. She blinked up at him in confusion. "Is something wrong?" 

"Not with me," he responded, "but there is something wrong with you." She averted her gaze, but he took her chin and forced her to look at him. "Am I not your friend, Anzu? What has you so upset that you went gambling? It's not proper and I doubt you enjoy doing it often like your brother does. You're a respectable lady."

"Perhaps I am tired of being respectable!" She exploded angrily, shoving away from him, her back hitting the wall. "Perhaps all I want to be is a commoner who can do what she wishes after she marries! Perhaps all I want is to be away from this damned place and it's life-controlling Society! I am sick of the corruption in the aristocracy, of the deceit between people, and every other horrid thing in this God-forsaken city! I _hate _London and I _hate _the people _in_ London!" Malik gazed across at her as she heaved in deep, wavering breaths after her rant. When her breath was calmed, she regarded him with a cold, emotionless gaze that caused a chill to move through him. It wasn't an expression he wanted to see on her face.

"You hate the people in London," he stated blandly. 

"Yes."

"Hm. Well, that includes myself, Marik, Bakura, my sister, Otogi, and his wife. Do you hate them?"

"Yes." His mouth tilted at the corner, hearing the lie in the word, seeing it clearly on your face.

"You don't hate me." He stepped forward and she pressed herself against the wall.

"Stay away from me, Malik." He ignored her, moving as close as he could, closing her against the wall. She pushed feebly against his chest, letting him pull her tightly against him. She needed his warmth and took it greedily, burying her face in his chest and simply standing there in his arms. It was comfortable and almost familiar. She wasn't sure why it felt better to be snuggled against him than her father, but it did. _Because he's not trying to manipulate me like a puppet, _Anzu bitterly reflected, slipping her arms around his waist and sighing. She smiled contentedly as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

"_Well, _I didn't know you were doing this in the hall," an amused voice remarked. Anzu turned her head and her eyes popped out at seeing Isis standing in the hall, her eyes gleaming. She drew from Malik and he allowed her, irritated with his sister's interruption. "Even you wouldn't go as far as to do something so inappropriate in the hall, Malik."

"Don't be absurd, Isis," he said in exasperation. "It wasn't anything but a hug for God's sake." His sister smiled slyly and then went to Anzu, enveloping her in her own, more innocent hug. 

"How are you, Anzu?" She questioned, drawing away. "I was actually going to your manor, but I saw your carriage and thought it strange that you would be at Malik's gaming hell. I wanted to make sure he wasn't assaulting you, however it seems I was at fault this time. Am I correct?" Anzu nodded. "Good, good, I'm glad I was. I wouldn't have liked if I were right in my assumptions. Shizuka is in my carriage now. We were planning on stealing you to go shopping. Would you like to?"

"Oh, yes, that would be wonderful, Isis," Anzu sighed in relief. "Anything to stay away from home." Isis gave a curious look and Malik's gaze sharpened. "Shall we?"

"Yes, of course." Anzu started with Isis and then paused, glancing behind her at Malik, as though she wanted to tell him something. Instead, she merely smiled and gave a faint, "Goodbye," before following his sister. He watched them leave, feeling strangely deflated at their leaving. That look in Anzu's eyes meant something, but he hadn't been given enough time to interpret it. After a sigh, he returned towards his office, running a hand through his hair.

X

Isis watched Anzu stare out the window and half-listened to Shizuka's chatter. There was something on Anzu's mind that she wanted to share, but was afraid to for some reason. It was disconcerting because all Isis could do was sit there and hope that she would say something. After a moment, Shizuka went silent, seemingly happy and oblivious of Anzu's distress. The silence was enough, though, because Anzu spoke without looking from the window, "My father and I will be going to Ireland next week." Shizuka's smile dropped and a startled expression covered her features. Isis, however, was clueless as to why this was so worrying. "He has decided I should be remarried and has arranged a marriage between me and an Irishman. He wants me to meet him first, but I know that there's no getting out of it." Her hands tightened in her dress and Isis reached over, brushing her fingers against her fists. "...I will move to Ireland if we marry," she whispered, pulling her hands against and pressing them against her mouth. "I'll never see Otogi or anyone except my damned husband and his family." She covered her face. "I can't stand it!"

"Oh, Anzu," Shizuka moaned, leaning over and hugging her. "You can say 'no,' you know that you can. There is no reason not to. Your father can't do this to you!" She pulled back, a surprisingly fierce expression on her face. "You should only marry for love! I know that John loved you and you began to love him in return. This is different! This is...Well, for goodness sake, Anzu, this is an _Irishman!_ Couldn't he have chosen a more respectable nationality?" This startled a laugh out of Anzu as she wiped her eyes.

"We will have to devise a plan to make certain that you don't marry this Irishman," Isis decided with a reassuring smile. "My brothers will help – "

"_No!_" Shizuka and Isis jumped at the sudden vehemence in Anzu's voice. "No, please, Isis, I don't...I don't want anyone to know. I told you two because I trust you, but please don't tell Malik, Marik, Bakura, or Otogi. Please, promise me this." The latter females exchanged bewildered looks. "Please?" Again, they exchanged looks, but nodded nonetheless, seeing that it was distressing Anzu. Sighing, she relaxed and gave a weak smile to her companions. "Thank you." 

"Don't worry, Anzu," Shizuka brightly told her, clasping her hands, "we women will figure something out! But for now, all of us will dismiss the matter from our minds. We came out for a girl's day and shopping. A day without men and troubles." Anzu nodded, smiling. 

_I think she would have been happier at the gaming hell with Malik, _Isis reflected as Anzu turned her face back to the window with a soft sigh. 

X

Isis dropped her few packages in her room and then went into the drawing room where she knew her two brothers were drinking. When she saw that Bakura was there, smoking, she shot him a vicious glare and he grunted, putting it out in the decorational ashtray. Isis let her eyes roam for her youngest brother to Bakura to her eldest. She snapped the doors closed behind her and hissed, "Do you have any idea how much turmoil Anzu is going through?" Malik raised his eyebrows. "And don't you dare say a thing about me mentioning this, but her father is arranging a marriage between her and an Irishman! Anzu suspects that after she meets him, they will soon be married. She will move to _Ireland!_" 

"Well, that was never mentioned," Malik murmured.

"You already knew?"

"Of course we knew," Marik sighed, rolling his eyes at his older sister. "We have someone keeping an eye on what's going on in her life. When they go to Ireland, we won't be far behind, you can be assured of that. The last thing we need is for them to end up getting married when she's supposed to "meet" them." Isis stared at her brother with a tight-lipped expression. He shifted and snapped moodily, "_Yes?_"

"I am coming with you."

"No, in fact, you are not," he replied steadily. Marik had always been able to manipulate his sister relatively well as there was only a two year difference between them. He had made certain that Isis was never involved in their schemes and had protected her well from the danger that arose for them. That his sister was actually trying to insert herself in such danger was shocking enough.

"You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do, Marik Ishtar!" Isis snarled, her own temper being provoked. "Anzu was sobbing in the carriage, you don't even understand how upset she was! I won't let her bastard of a father trick her into marrying when she is in Ireland. I demand to come with!" Marik drummed his fingers on the desk he was seated at and looked to the other two that were seated on the divan. Bakura shrugged with indifference. It wasn't _his_ sister that was getting upset.

"Malik?" Marik prompted. 

"Let her come," he quietly answered, taking a drink of brandy and rising to his feet. "I don't really give a fuck either way." Isis blinked and stepped out of his way and his strode from the room, nearly slamming the doors behind him. Marik straightened at the desk and glanced at his sister. 

"What set him off?" He asked. She merely shook her head, as amazed at his sudden anger as Marik was. 

X

Malik pulled the collar of his jacket up against the autumn cold as he loped down the sidewalk, a brooding expression on his face. It wasn't Anzu's leaving to Ireland that disturbed him as much as his sister coming along. His mind, so easily able to disregard the past, was going beyond its usual path, pulled towards the vague memory of the Earl of Huntingdon. His mouth tightened into a trim line of anger and agitation. In the years that Seto had been interested in Isis and was alive during their marriage, he hadn't associated as much with Bakura and Marik as he had before. There was a hidden agreement between Malik and Marik on this ground.

_(Flashback)_

_As he turned from shutting his office doors, Malik met the steady, familiar gaze of his brother's. He could remember the many times they had walked together, side by side, with a matching step and how they could intimidate any person by a mere, joined glance. Malik felt no resentment towards Marik despite how much he disliked some of the things that he did. They were brothers and nearly identical. As though Marik could hear his thoughts, he offered a hand with an almost benign smile on his lips. Malik took the hand, squeezing it affectionately before he released it. "So what has you wandering into my quiet abode, Marik?"_

"_Quiet," Marik snorted with a smile. "Malik, even my gaming hell wasn't as prosperous as this in the beginning. It's very impressive. I wish I had come and seen it earlier." His expression sobered and he turned from him, stepping away so that there was some space between them. Fingering a lock of his hair, he murmured, "You and the Earl of Huntingdon have been getting along very well, little brother."_

"_So we have," the younger male agreed, leaning against the doors, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Is this an issue, Marik?"_

"_Does he not seem cold towards Isis? How can you honestly trust him? I have never seen you as open with another person like you are with him...except for me, of course." He slanted a look at Malik, a subtle warning that he was displeased with this new friendship. Malik let out a soft sigh through his nostrils, looking away towards a dark painting near the stairs. He had never known Marik to become jealous, not even when he was a child. This new development was strange to him and something that he was unused to. _

"_I'll admit that he hasn't been as loving towards Isis as most husbands are, but there is no doubt that he adores her and she adores him. I am trying to make good with him, Marik. That a respected man like him even dared to marry the sister of those like us is amazing enough; that he actually speaks to me as an equal is even more shocking." He glanced at Marik as his older brother turned around to meet his gaze. "Why does it offend you?" _

"_Why should it not?" Marik retorted mildly. "You have practically abandoned Bakura and I and treat that damned Seto as though he is your brother. True, he may be, but only in marriage, Malik. Don't ever forget who your brother by blood is. Don't forget what your reputation as lord of this gaming hell is, that your name is spoken by women when they go to bed. If I find that you are trying to become a high aristocratic lord like him..." Malik stared at him with a solemn expression before he inclined his head, drawing his hands from his pockets and straightening._

"_I would never forget any of which you've mentioned, Marik, I can assure you. I haven't tried to make my amends with those in the House of Lords, as you should know by my recent, just as scandalous actions." Marik chuckled lightly and nodded. _

"_Very well. So long as you are aware."_

_(End Flashback)_

_Even if I had told Isis to say, _Malik mused irritably, _she wouldn't have listened. She would have gotten to Ireland one way or another and probably ruined it for us. She doesn't know how to be discreet. At least when Seto was alive, she would listen and obey him. Things aren't that easy anymore. _

"Ah, Malik," a familiar voice greeted. He raised his eyes from the sidewalk to see Otogi Mazaki and his wife before him. He forced a slight, welcoming smile onto his lips. "I'm surprised to see you alone. I would have expected you at least with _someone_ else." Malik's mind sharpened at the dark, almost predatory look in Otogi's eyes. He would never have expected that in Anzu's brother's eyes, but then, he had shed the skin that held the aristocratic lord and had allowed some of the elements of his roguish self enter. Malik wasn't so sure he liked this transformation. "Where are the other two, anyway?" Malik's eyes flickered to Shizuka who was gazing at him with a troubled expression, as though she wanted to tell him something.

_What the _hell_ is going on today? _He thought, unnerved. "Likely arguing with my sister," Malik replied flippantly, giving a shrug of his shoulders. Otogi nodded, his smile in place. He let his eyes roam their surroundings briefly before returning to Malik in question. "I decided to avoid the stress," he elaborated, "and went on a walk."

"So I see," the young lord's reply was. Shizuka gave a tug on his arm and he glanced down to her. "Well, we're going to finish our own walk. Have a nice night." Malik kept his eyes fixed on Otogi Mazaki as they passed him. Shivering more from the feeling of being watched by the male than the actual cold, he stood for a moment until he turned to return to his sister's manor. He wasn't sure he was ready for any other surprises today.

_End Chapter Twelve_

_- Chapter Thirteen Teaser - _

_The sound of carriage wheels and of horses' hoofs on stone brought Anzu's gaze to the window. The carriage bore the emblem of that which she had seen on the gate. Realizing that this must be the lord of the house, she took in a deep breath and left to the foyer as soon as the carriage stopped. When she arrived there, her father was greeting the lord of the manor._

"_Anzu," Hathaway breathed in relief, giving a smile that matched his tone._

"_Father," she murmured, raising her eyes to the slightly taller male. "My lord..." He inclined his head politely._

"_Anzu, this is your fiancé..."_


	13. Fiancé

_Chapter Thirteen, Fiancé_

Anzu sighed, her shoulders drooping at the letter Bess had delivered to her as soon as she woke up. She had been anxiously expecting her father to send word to her eventually. Four days had passed since she had seen him and she had locked herself in her manor, turning away any visitors and closing in on herself. She had concluded that acting as a nun would be the best way to push those out of her life, seeing as how associating with them would only cause more pain for herself and them. _At least I won't have to continue with it for much longer, _she reflected sadly, fingering the parchment that announced she would be picked up at two in the afternoon to leave for Ireland.

"Somethin' wrong, miss?" Bess queried as Anzu sat in bed, staring down at the letter and her father's scrawling hand. Anzu took in a deep breath and raised her head, smiling at her maid and giving a shake of her head. If she let on to the servants that they would be out of a job soon, God only knew how they would react. She didn't want them to get into a panic quite yet.

"No, Bess, everything's fine. Will you draw my bath, please?" Her maid bobbed a curtsy and left, returning moments later with another maid and the basin. She laid in bed, listening as they poured the hot water into the marble bathtub.

"Will ye be needin' anything, mum?"

"No, but thank you." The two maids left the room, but even then Anzu didn't move, staring broodingly up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft sigh and turned in bed, drawing her legs against her chest as she dwelled over her short freedom. She tried to make herself believe that if she said she didn't like her fiancé, her father would break off the marriage arrangement. Anzu knew him better than that, though, and couldn't help but be sullen. _I could try and put him off, _she mused. _If I acted like the rudest, most obscene woman, perhaps he would be repulsed enough that he wouldn't dare marry me. _The thought made her open her eyes and start to smile until she realized, _I could never act like that. _

Growling more at herself than the situation she was in, she tossed the blankets from her and threw her legs over the bed, heading towards the bathtub. _I don't even care anymore. I'll simply let things play out._

X

Bakura lit his cigarette and waited a moment before taking a generous puff at it and then letting out a stream of smoke through his nose. He sighed contentedly as he let his head fall back, a small smile playing at the ends of his mouth. He opened an eye as the door opened and a dark-skinned Negro man with hollow cheeks and a long face entered, bowing stiffly. Bakura tilted his head to the side, blinking his eyes open. He waved the cloud of smoke hovering around his head and took the parchment the man offered him. After the man had left, he opened the parchment and read it. Smirking, he said to the empty room, "Ah. It's time..."

X

Malik led Bakura through the intricate corridors of Marik's manor, yawning behind his hand. He had been up all night playing cards and drinking the rich brandy his hell served. Not only was his head throbbing, he was exhausted and irritated. He had attempted to visit Anzu, but he wasn't even allowed past the gate; the servant had informed him that the lady was feeling ill and wanted to see no one. He had suggested, with a baring of teeth, that damned fool give his name to his lady, but he had received a flat, "No," in response. Since then, Malik had taken his temper out on his brother and friend and those that he played cards with. The only good side was that he was always richer the next day.

He pushed open the door to Marik's bedchambers and went before Bakura, moving to the curtains and jerking them open as Bakura left to the four-poster bed. Marik groaned and sunk deeper into the covers, giving an incoherent mumble. Malik stretched his arms upward and slumped into a chair at the breakfast table. "Wake up, dumbass," Bakura ordered, throwing the covers off of his companion and then slapping him across the head. Marik growled and blinked open his eyes, glaring up at him.

"Fuck off. I don't get out of bed until one and you know it." He turned his head into the mattress and Bakura raised an eyebrow at Malik in question. The younger male sighed, giving his eyes a roll. He had dealt with Marik's ungodly hours when they lived together. He hardly wanted to return to waking his grumpy older brother and forcing him out of bed.

"As reluctant as we are to wake you before your original time, Marik," Malik called to the bed, rubbing his face, "we must since, if we want to be prepared and ready to sneak out of London without Yami's hulking henchmen knowing, we have to start right now." There was a pause where Bakura raised his eyebrows at Malik and spread his hands out. A second later, Bakura was tugged down to the bed.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" Marik growled, shaking his friend a bit by the collar. "Why didn't you tell me this yesterday? I wouldn't have wasted my night away if you had!" He let out a string of filthy curses that had Malik snickering. "Shut the hell up, Malik! I doubt that you were up until dawn."

"Not until dawn," Malik agreed, "but I was up until two. I would say we're even."

"I never found out until this morning," Bakura informed Marik, stretching a hand out in front of him and flexing it thoughtfully. Marik frowned at him, their noses nearly touching. "And as it happens, I beat you both. I haven't slept yet." Marik snorted and released his collar, running a finger down Bakura's jaw with a taunting smirk.

"When do you ever sleep?" Bakura raised an eyebrow in return and with another snort, Marik rolled away from him, gliding to his feet and thrusting his arms above him. He ruffled his hair and then pulled the cord next to his bed, summoning the servants with his basin of hot water. "Hmm, so it's time to start towards Ireland, is it? Well, this will be interesting. I expect you've spoken to Isis already?" He turned to Malik, pointing the question to him. Malik raised his eyes to him, a lazy look upon his face as his mouth curved upward.

"Of course we did," Bakura answered from the bed. "Don't bother asking that halfwit anything. He's been sleeping on his feet ever since I called on him. You'd think _he_ hadn't had any sleep."

Malik gave a soft chortle, rubbing his face to try and wake himself up. Through the hours of sleep he had gotten, they were ruined by the dismal nightmares of Anzu and his sister being thrown into the ocean off of a ship and him and his two companions being unable to stop them, blocked by heiresses groping them. What disturbed Malik the most was that he couldn't see the face of the man that threw the two over the ship. He fancied that it was Hathaway, but doubted even that crazy old man would throw his own daughter over a ship. _It was just a dream, _Malik reminded himself sharply as he jumped to his feet as the doors banged open with the servants carrying the basin of water. Marik spared him a glance before following the servants behind the screen. The two maids giggled and hurried away, blushing and looking behind them.

"For God's sake," Bakura muttered, propping his head up with his elbow. "Just bathe and get dressed so we can leave. Isis is probably ready by now."

"You just wish you could get some of this," Marik bragged from behind the screen. Malik laughed while Bakura smirked and gave his head a slight shake. While Bakura lounged on the bed and Malik nodded off near the breakfast table, Marik went about getting ready, drying himself without caring if they saw him. They had seen each other nude enough times that it had become second nature.

"Hurry the hell up," Malik mumbled after forty minutes of his elder brother's languid preparations. Marik threw together some clothes and necessities in a bag in less time than it took for him to get ready. He grabbed his topcoat and the other two followed him out of the room. "We've hired a man dressed as you to take your carriage to your hell and then back home at the end of the day. If they ever suspect that it isn't you, it won't matter because we'll be out of London. Apparently Yami has some restrictions on where hired men can go."

"Excellent," Marik rumbled with a smile. "It seems that things have been made rather easy for us. Whose carriage are we taking?"

"Mine," Bakura responded, "seeing as how I'm the least of Hathaway's worries except with his wife." He snickered. "We'll stop briefly to get Isis and haul ass out of here. I've hired a few street rats to let out a false rumor of mine and Malik's whereabouts. The man playing as you will be stationed out in the servant's quarters for awhile. Until we get back, he's to go back and forth to your usual haunts."

"Sounds like we're covered, then," Marik concluded.

"Oh, trust me, if those men that have been watching you cause any trouble, I have some men watching them that will ensure they'll be unable to cause much more." Bakura flashed a mischievous smirk that had Marik's own mouth curling maliciously. Malik gave his eyes a tiny roll and then paused in his steps, meeting the near counter part of Marik. Marik snorted with some disgust behind him, but he ignored him.

"The carriage is outside," Malik informed the man, handing him an umbrella, seeing as how it was raining. He made a quick look out the window and nodding slowly to himself. The carriage never parked directly across Marik's manor, but he would bet anything that it was close enough for the men to be able to see Marik. He turned back to the solemn-faced, stiff-backed man. "Make sure that the umbrella is covering most of your face. Don't let them ever see your face." His eyes narrowed warningly on the man and he hissed, "Because, quite frankly, I'm a bitch to deal with when you fuck me over, got it?" The man's mouth twisted with nervousness, but he managed a nod. "Good." He thrust a finger to the door. "Hurry it up, then, so we can leave." He gave another nod and took the umbrella.

Bakura moved to the window and watched carefully through the slit of the curtain as the man walked to the carriage, the umbrella obscuring one's vision of his face. He stepped into the carriage and the footman took the umbrella, shutting it, and tucking it in the carriage before closing the door and stepping up. The carriage rumbled away through the gates and down the street. Only moments later, the familiar carriage of the spies' followed. "They've taken the bait," Bakura murmured, turning to his two companions. "We'll give it another five minutes for them to get off the street and then we'll head to Isis's."

X

Anzu never once looked at her father throughout the carriage ride. She sat across from him, her head angled towards the window. She didn't care for anything he might want to say to her and there was nothing she had to say to him that would affect him any. They had been on the road for hours and she was becoming tired of the constant traveling. It had been some time since she'd rode in a carriage for such a long time. Anzu knew they were in Ireland by the long, green hills and the occasionally laboring peasant in fields of vegetables. After some time, she asked without turning her gaze away from the window, "Does mother know of this?"

"Mostly," Hathaway answered vaguely, pinning his daughter's profile with his stare. He wanted nothing more than to draw her against him and love her like he had when she was a child. He wanted things to be as they had been before she had her debut and married John Mackin. _Nothing is simple anymore, though, _he thought sadly, bowing his head and rubbing the palm of his hand against his forehead. _Anzu hates me..._

"_Papa, what is a rainbow?" Hathaway raised his eyebrows from his book, looking at his tiny daughter standing beside the plush velvet chair he was situated in, her hands lying on the arm with her cheek resting against them. He slid his bookmark at his place in the book and removed his glasses, setting both aside. Beaming up at him, she came around so she was in front of him and raised her arms. Chuckling, he lifted her onto his lap and sighed as she snuggled close._

"_Where did you come up with such a question, sweetheart?" He asked curiously. She didn't say anything for a moment, resting her head on his chest with her hands curled up to her chest. "Hmm, Anzu?" _

"_Otogi said that a man called mommy the rainbow of his life." Hathaway's smile turned brittle and he sighed, leaning back in the chair and running his fingers through her hair absent-mindedly. "What does that mean? Otogi said a rainbow is something in the sky. How can she be something that's in the sky?"_

"_It's hard to explain, Anzu, but I'm sure your mother is the rainbow of many men's lives." She blinked her wide, innocent eyes at him in puzzlement and he chortled softly beneath his breath, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "One day you will be a special man's rainbow and he will cherish you. I can feel it." Her eyes turned a bit sad, as though she could feel his loneliness, and she hugged him around the neck._

"_Am I your rainbow, papa?" He laughed and hugged her tight._

"_You and Otogi both, sweets." _

Hathaway gave a low sigh and murmured, "Your mother knows you may be remarried, but isn't aware of who it is. I think it's better that she doesn't. Knowing her, she would likely throw a fit and protest against it being an Irishman." Anzu slowly turned to look at him, but never spoke a word, merely staring across at him, her expression almost sad. "Anzu...I am sorry." He reached out to take her hand, but then thought better of it, lowering his hand to his lap and letting his mouth thin unhappily.

"...So am I," was all she said, turning back to the window. When he next looked up, his heart tightened at the lone tear that found its way down his daughter's cheek.

It was another hour before they arrived at the estate of Anzu's intended. Two male servants jogged out, giving stiff bows to them, one of them helping Anzu out the carriage, a welcoming, silky smile on his mouth. Hathaway shot him a sharp look and the smile slowly eased off the servant's lips. A bit insolently, he stated, "My lord is not yet here. He was called away to business, but shall attend to you soon. Please allow me to make you at home." He slanted another smile at Anzu that made her laugh nervously. "Mrs. Jenkins will show you to your rooms." He beamed at them, adding, "I am Thomas and this is my brother, Marc. We will take your things up to your rooms."

"Thank you," Anzu said gratefully, following the plump little woman that ushered them through the house.

X

Night had fallen over the free, emerald lands of Ireland and while Isis and Bakura sat in the modest inn that was decided upon, Marik and Malik took two horses and hurried to the estate they had been informed by their watchman was where Hathaway and his daughter had taken residence in. Malik felt uneasy as he looked about the estate. There was something familiar in the set up of it that he didn't like. As he and Marik sat on their horses near the strong, formidable walls that surrounded it, he tried to figure the pieces of the puzzle that was forming in his head. "There isn't as much land around the actual manor as you would expect on an Irish estate," Marik remarked to his younger brother. "It reminds me more of an English estate, don't you think?"

"Most of the lords in Ireland are English," Malik responded softly, his eyes following the wall through to the darkness and then returning. "But you are right. Most of them have more land for their servants to work on." Malik knew that the majority of the Irish lords had once been the cruelest of the English aristocracy. Most of their estate consisted of land that they had their hired peasants work on merely to see them working so close to the lord's home. They were paid little and lived off of potatoes. The more that Malik dwelled on the strangeness of this estate that was Anzu's supposed fiancé's, the more that his unease twisted inside him. "I don't like this, Marik. I have a bad feeling about whoever it is that Anzu is intended to marry."

"Don't cause any anxiety yet," he soothed. "Come. We'll hide our horses in the trees and go about investigating." He gave the stone wall a scornful look. "Damned wall. You wouldn't think that someone would be so insecure that they would put this strong of a wall around their estate." He gave his head a disgusted shake and then turned his horse towards the woods. Malik eyed the wall for a moment longer, a thought tickling the back of his brain. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he followed Marik, unable to catch hold of the thought properly.

Once they had tied their horses securely in the woods that bordered the manor, they hurried back to the estate's boundaries and investigated the walls, running their fingers over it to decide whether it was possible to climb. Although they mingled with the aristocracy, there was no doubt that they were nothing like them. Men of the ton wouldn't bother themselves with wandering around in the night themselves. They would rather waste money on men to do their dirty work instead. At least the Ishtars and Bakura took credit for the nasty problems that arose.

"Marik, let me ask you something," Malik spoke up after a moment of groping around in the dark beside his older brother. "What exactly are we planning on doing once we find out who Anzu's fiancé is? I should have asked beforehand, but assumed you had a well thought out plan." Marik chuckled softly, pausing in his movements. Malik could feel his eyes on him and also paused, turning to where he could see the faint silhouette of him.

"A well thought-out plan, Malik? You know that I prefer to make things up as I go along when it comes to these sorts of things. However, Bakura, the ever-organized companion of ours, has suggested that you compromise Anzu as soon as possible and force Hathaway's hand." He hesitated and confessed, "But I'm not all for that idea. As much as I like conquering a woman, it gets...complicated...when you become involved with her personally."

"What are you saying, Marik? That you love her?"

"Now, I wouldn't go as far as to say love, but like certainly. Her brother, as much as he is an asshole, is also an interesting character for an ex-rogue. Perceptive, too. And Anzu Mazaki herself is a piece of work, wouldn't you say? I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position, either. You are my little brother, after all." There was a question in Marik's words, but it wasn't a question that Malik was prepared to completely answer.

"...I could handle being married to her," he slowly replied, "but that is neither here nor there."

"Hm. Alright. Just remember that if we are put in that position, it's no one's decision but your own, Malik. Bakura and I aren't going to try and force it. Giving her up would be...an easy feat." By the slight pause in his words, Malik doubted that it would actually be as easy as he claimed. They returned to their investigations, climbing the wall experimentally and then peering around some more of the perimeter. When they came around to the front, they stood in the darkness, silent and unmoving. The two lamps hanging on either side of the gate gave too much light for their comfort. "It's either over the wall or force through the gate."

"I would feel safer going over the wall."

"Then it's a plan."

"I always thought you hated plans?" Malik teased with a playful smirk.

"Who says plans can't change?"

X

Anzu was glad to finally be on her own. Her father had been asking random questions all morning, some of which she was too puzzled by to answer. Now, with the servants withdrawing to their chores and her father having escaped the breakfast room before to go wherever, she was happily alone in the den. She let her eyes move over the grand piano and the modest shelf of books. _It's strange... I've always scorned the Irish – I've been taught to – but I don't feel scorn when I look at all of these belongings. I knew as soon as I stepped in this manor that there was nothing Irish about it. It's almost as if I'm still in England visiting one of papa's friends from the House of Lords..._ She shivered and went to the window, settling on the window seat and tucking her legs beneath her. Her stomach twisted anxiously. _That's strange in itself. _

The sound of carriage wheels and of horses' hoofs on stone brought her gaze to the window. The carriage bore the emblem of that which she had seen on the gate. Realizing that this must be the lord of the house, she took in a deep breath and left to the foyer as soon as the carriage stopped. When she arrived there, her father was greeting a serious faced man.

"Anzu," Hathaway breathed in relief, giving a smile that matched his tone.

"Father," she murmured, raising her eyes to the slightly taller male. "My lord..." He inclined his head politely.

"Anzu, this is your fiancé...Seto, the Earl of Huntingdon."

_End Chapter Thirteen_

DIS: (cackles) Bet you weren't expecting that! Bet y'all thought it was her dead husband or something. (grin) Well, please review and cuss me out if you want! What will Isis do when she finds out??


	14. Anxiety

_Chapter Fourteen, Anxiety_

"Anzu, this is your fiancé...Seto, the Earl of Huntingdon." Anzu slowly moved her eyes to meet the icy blue gaze of that of the earl's. A small shiver ran up her spine at the total emotionless expression in his eyes. She carefully curtsied, her hands trembling ever so much. He was beyond anything that she had seen. He was both attractive and cold, a statue of ice in the dead of winter.

She wanted nothing to do with him.

"My lady of York," he rumbled, taking her hand and brushing his lips over it. His mouth and hand were warm compared to her flesh that had gone cold with dread. He released her and said to Hathaway, "I would like a word with her alone, Hathaway, if you don't mind." Her father seemed even more relieved at this news and bobbed his head, hastily leaving upstairs. Seto watched him scurry upstairs and then offered her his arm which she took reluctantly. He led her into the drawing room where he gestured for her to sit. "I apologize for not being here to welcome you. I was drawn away on necessary business." He flicked a quick look to her, asking, "Is that alright?"

"Oh...Well, my father did make certain we arrived sooner rather than later. I'm...confident it wasn't only your fault, my lord." He arched a brow, but said nothing, pouring himself a glass of brandy. After he had taken a drink, Anzu stated as frankly and calmly as possible, "My father is mistaken in believing that I will marry you." He lowered his glass, staring at her intently. "I have no intention of marrying again."

"You were widowed young. How can you be so sure that another man won't catch your fancy?"

"Then if that is so, my lord, you are not that man." His mouth curled in amusement, something she hadn't been expecting. It was a dry sort of humor that glinted in his eyes and not one that she wanted to see on his darkly handsome face. Lowering her gaze, she stared at her hands, worrying the cloth of her dress. _Everything had been going fine until father interfered with this ridiculous marriage proposal, _Anzu mused, her shoulders drooping with depression. _I just want to leave here, to reject this man and his unfeeling personality and go back to... _She flinched and then raised her face to give a weak smile to the earl. _To what? _She asked herself, rising to her feet and moving to the window. _To Malik? To Otogi? A world of men? All I want is to have a life that isn't controlled. Is that such a hard thing to ask? Ever since I made my debut, my life has been a mess of deceit and lies..._

"Have you already found that man, lady?" Seto's quiet voice queried.

"No," she responded curtly, turning from the calming landscape to look at him. He returned her gaze with a hint of sympathy.

"I loved once," he commented, "but there are events that occur that are certain to cause pain when you are in love. That is what happened to me and here I am, searching for another wife." He tilted his head slightly, a smile playing at the ends of his mouth. "Would it be so terrible to be my wife? I have an estate and can offer you a safe life. Isn't that what all women want? A safe life?"

"I have a safe life now. My deceased husband left me enough money for me to care for myself." Anzu watched him snort and turn away, drinking his brandy swiftly and in a deep, long swig. He set the cup aside near the brandy bottle on the desk. "I wish to return to England, my lord of Huntingdon."

"I was promised a wife, my lady," he returned sneeringly as he cast a warning glance over his shoulder, "and I intend on receiving just that." She watched him tensely as he strode from the room, throwing the door open and snapping it firmly behind him. Unsteadily, she walked to the divan and slumped on it, trembling. Anzu lowered her face in her hands and cried hopelessly, knowing that was all she could do.

X

Malik moaned softly as he woke from the arguing in the room beside him. He opened an eye and let out another tortured groan, turning and kicking his brother in the leg. The latter growled in the pillow. As the inn had been nearly full, he was forced to share a room with Marik and Bakura while Isis had a room to herself. Marik had offered to share a bed with her, but he was denied with a sharp tone in their sister's voice. Bakura had no problem sleeping on the divan, accustomed to falling asleep on strange pieces of furniture.

The sun through the curtains glared down on Malik and he threw his arm over his face, sighing heavily as he went over the events of yesterday carefully through his head. His sluggish mind withdrew the information reluctantly, wanting to draw back into dreamless slumber, but by the loud voices next door, it was unable to do so. _So. We're going over the wall..._ He turned on his side and rubbed his forehead, feeling Marik shift beside him. _Well, that shouldn't be too hard. We've gone over taller walls and been through far worse obstacles. _His mouth twitched upward and a snorting breath blew against his hair.

"What the hell could you be smiling about so early in the morning?" Marik grunted as Malik moved his hand and met his brother's gaze mildly. Marik's eyebrow jerked and he shot to a sitting position, banging hard on the wall with his fist. "Goddammit, shut your fucking mouths!!" Malik exploded in laughter, throwing his head back against the pillow as the voices instantly stopped. Bakura lazily raised his head from the divan, stretching out an arm and yawning. He smiled at them almost indulgently. "I can't believe we even boarded in this piece of shit inn. I would rather sleep on the ground outside than this damned place."

"Then you shouldn't have come back," Bakura replied, turning his back to them and yawning again. Marik's lip twisted in a sneer and he moved to grab his pillow and chuck it at his friend, but Malik flung an arm over it, flashing a smirk up at his older brother, silently daring him to attempt to take it from him. Before he was given the opportunity to make that exact attempt, there was a brisk knocking on the door. Malik withdrew his arm and Marik threw himself onto the pillow, both of them throwing the blankets over them, instantly pretending to sleep. Bakura chuckled from the divan, but also chose not to answer the door.

After two more sets of knocks, Isis's voice came from behind the door, "Marik Ishtar, I know you and those other two are awake, so _one of you_ had better open this door before I let the innkeeper's daughter give you a sponge bathe." The three males shuddered in unison, recalling the woman in speaking. Having suffered from smallpox, the girl had great craters in her face and wasn't necessarily beautiful looking from the beginning, either. Even Malik, the most polite of the three, hadn't been able to look at her straight in the face. She reminded each of them of an ill donkey and the way she had drooled and stumbled all over them had given Isis her use of ammunition.

Marik dragged himself out of the bed and went to the door, unlocking the two locks and flinging it open. Isis stomped in and shut the door firmly behind herself as Marik settled on a chair, bracing his hands against his knees. She frowned down at him, more than a bit irritated. Her brothers hadn't given her any information last night, claiming to be too tired from wandering around aimlessly at the perimeter of the estate. Having taken note of their honestly exhausted expressions, she accepted the excuse, but wouldn't allow them to divert her attention again.

Isis moved her gaze from her pleasantly disheveled brother to the other that was lying in bed, his face buried in the pillow to protect himself from the sun's hateful light. Her lips thinned as she then looked to Bakura who was slowly waking up, sitting up and rubbing his face vigorously. Among the three, Bakura was the only one who could wake easily or stay awake for a long time. _My brothers...are delinquents, _she observed, turning a disapproving glare to them.

"My feet hurt," was all that Marik said in response to her dirty look. "I have reason for sleeping in late." He nodded to Bakura. "He doesn't. He slept through the whole carriage ride, not to mention he was asleep when we got home."

"Kiss my ass, Marik," Bakura grumbled, pushing to his feet and going to the other end of the room, jerking the string that called the servants up. "I didn't get any sleep the night before so I have more reason for my sleeping than anyone in this room." Marik gave a roll of his eyes. "After we bathe, you and Malik will tell us everything." He shot a pointed look to Isis as the servants edged in. The eldest female threw up her hands in exasperation and then slid past the servants, her mouth turned down.

Bakura chortled and then moved towards the serving girls at a languid pace while Marik sat sulking. He tilted one of the girls' faces up and smiled, leaning down and brushing his mouth over hers. "We would like a bath now, please." She nodded, blushing, and hurried out of the room, her companion following just as quickly.

"What a whore," Malik mumbled, sitting up and squinting against the light.

"I know, isn't she?"

"I was talking about you."

X

Isis raised her eyes as the French doors of the breakfast room glided open and her brothers and Bakura entered, looking as handsome as ever. She gave her head a tiny shake in disbelief. Even when they had just waken up and were disheveled they were seductive and attractive. Now, they simply looked more like gentlemen and less like rogues. Malik flashed a slow, honeyed smile to an elderly lady that was staring at them. Her cheeks turned red and she turned back to her table, holding her hand at her throat. He snickered and shook his head, taking a seat with the other two at the table Isis was seated at. She took a sip of her tea, staring daggers at Malik over her cup. "What?" He queried innocently.

Sighing, Isis set her cup down on her saucer and settled both on the table, folding her hands in her lap as she turned her gaze to Marik and Malik. "Now, since you are both rested enough and out of bed, I demand to know what conclusion you came to." Marik reached out for a muffin, but she smacked his hand. "Enough, Marik. You can eat when you've spoken. Why are you avoiding this? It can't be anything bad."

"For starters," Malik supplied, "this technically has nothing to do with you, Isis." Her jaw dropped in outrage. "My dear sister, you are merely tagging along. What conclusion we have come up with doesn't involve you, so really, the only person who needs to know is Bakura. It is only _after_ we have done the real investigating that we should have to report to you." He smiled pleasantly at her while Bakura poured himself some tea and Marik reached again for a muffin, this time with success. "I hope you will agree," Malik added as an afterthought, his smile turning hard. Despite being the youngest, Malik managed to be the hardest to deal with when it came to matters such as these. There was no doubt in either Marik or Bakura's mind that Isis would agree to his terms. There was a sort of equal respect between eldest and youngest that Marik and Isis did not have.

"...I suppose," Isis carefully responded. "But at least tell me if you found anything interesting."

Malik gave a quick, grateful look to Bakura as he was handed a cup of tea. He took a slow drink and glanced at his brother over the rim of the cup. Marik shrugged, taking a drink of his own tea. "Well," he reluctantly confessed, "there was something. It's not much of anything, really, but it did bother us a bit." He paused, staring down in his cup thoughtfully. When they had taken a look at the estate from afar, it seemed almost as though they were in English country instead of Irish. The manor itself was nothing like how the Irish lords constructed theirs. It had bothered Malik all through the ride back to the inn. "Everything about the estate is...English. Sure, the Irish lords are technically from England, but they've created their own ways of things. They didn't adopt the styles, architecture, or all of the customs of their aristocratic counterparts in England."

"You think that Anzu's fiancé isn't actually Irish?" Isis murmured quietly.

"It seems a bit too coincidental, don't you think?" Marik countered, hearing the tone of incredulity in her voice. His brow furrowed. "And there's something familiar about how the manor looks and the whole set up of the estate. Not to mention, the emblem on the gate. I didn't get a good look at it, but from where I was standing, it looked like one I had seen somewhere else. Don't you think so, Malik?"

"...Yes, I agree," he mumbled faintly, as though he loathed to admit it. He took a careful sip of his tea. "Well. Tonight we'll have a better chance at looking around. If this man _is_ English – and I mean, _entirely_ English – then we might know who he is."

"And if we do not know who it is?" Bakura spoke up, having remained politely silent the entire duration of their explanations. Malik merely turned to look at him, a bland expression on his face.

"Then we deal with things as we originally planned." One of Bakura's eyebrows rose, but he didn't voice the amused comment lurking behind his pale eyes, taking a drink of his tea instead, hiding any expression that might have leapt to his face.

Isis's gaze sharpened on them suspiciously for a moment before she turned to her own breakfast, silently dwelling over what Malik said. She had never really worried over her brothers after they withdrew from her protection. She had learned that, even as teenagers, they were far more capable of taking care of themselves and her than she was. However, for once in a long time, she _was_ concerned for their well-being, as though this was different than any trouble they had pushed themselves in before.

"Isis," Malik's soft, soothing voice broke through her thoughts, "I know what it is you're thinking and I would advise you to stop before you cause unnecessary stress for yourself." She raised her plum colored eyes to her youngest brother's face and felt her nerves calm the slightest bit.

_Malik is always looking after us, _she reflected, forcing a weak smile on her lips. _He is a rogue just like Marik, but he is less brutal and knows when to stop. He knows that the real responsibility lies on his shoulders. Who could handle Marik better than him? Marik never listens to me and Bakura would only encourage him. _She reached up and hesitated before brushing his cheek with her hand. _My dear little brother..._ "You three promise to be careful," she quietly said, dropping her hand, knowing that her brothers disliked to be fussed over. "There is something about this that makes me...uneasy."

"Trust me, Isis," Marik drawled, getting to his feet and leaning over, brushing his lips over her forehead, "we are _always _careful."

Isis sat staring down at her full plate for a moment as they departed, Bakura patting her hand as he passed. When she was certain they had left, she turned in her seat slightly to watch their retreating backs. Turning back, she relaxed in her chair and opened her reticule, taking out her wedding ring, stroking the circular path of it. _Ever since you have died, Seto, my brothers have become closer to me. _She let out a sigh and dropped the ring back in her reticule, snapping it closed and clenching her fingers around it as she closed her eyes. _Maybe it was a good thing... You brought my family close. _

X

Marik bit out a curse as he followed Bakura and Malik outside, the stinging wind biting his flesh. Isis had quietly watched them get ready to leave, shadows hiding behind her eyes. He hadn't liked seeing her so upset over their leaving, but he had no intention of turning back. Malik was just as determined as him to find out Anzu's fiancé. It was as though they were being drawn in by the mystery man and the strange estate. He was a bit uneasy himself with how things would go tonight, but he would never admit that to his older sister, especially since she was worried enough. _Bakura seems calm enough, but then, that bastard has been through God-knows-what in his lifetime. _A smirk twisted his mouth upward. _He's like our very own guard dog. _

The three males lifted themselves onto their horses and after securing their caped greatcoats and exchanging a brief look, they kicked forward, Marik in center front and his companions flanking him on either side. Marik shuddered, hunching his shoulders against the cold. After the warmer winter years on the Continent, he rarely allowed himself outside to get a taste of England's cold. Ireland's was almost worst. _And it's only autumn, _he thought petulantly.

After some time of racing along the soft, lush hills, Marik raised a hand, silently waving towards the upcoming forestry. The horses slowed and the men maneuvered them through the tall grasses near the forest. Once they were in deep enough, they descended from the sweating beasts and tied them securely at a tree. Marik once again led them, stepping carefully through the trees, watching his footing so that he made a minimal amount of noise. They emerged from the trees to face the wall that Bakura surveyed with a bored expression. His eyes moved along the wall and his brow furrowed slightly before he turned to the two Ishtars. "We have a lot of land to cover before we get to the manor," Marik murmured. "We have to either be careful or quick."

"Quick," Bakura answered instantly. He took out his pocket watch and flipped the top open, peering in the dark. "If he is English, they should be settling for dinner by now. We might get a glimpse of the lord if we're lucky." He looked to Malik for agreement and he nodded. Marik shrugged and so they turned to the wall, carefully lodging their hands and feet in the cracks of the bricks before starting up the wall. Once Marik got to the top, he slid down the wall, Bakura and Malik following. They stood against it for a moment, listening intently for any sign of movement. "Perfect. We're safe so far. Come on."

The jog was the worse part. They decided not to stay together, but wound up meeting in the same place. Panting, they slumped against the wall of the manor, right near the double doors that led inside. Having caught their breath, Bakura crept forward and ushered for them to follow him. Since almost all English manors were constructed in the same manner with the dining rooms generally in the same place, it wasn't difficult finding the room they sought. Bakura nodded the youngest of their group forward. Malik peered through the window, his eyes sweeping the table. Frustrated, he dropped back to them and whispered, "It's only Anzu and Hathaway."

"And?" Marik prompted. Malik edged back to the window and took a longer look, his gaze lingering on Anzu who barely seemed to be eating. He clamped down on the growl of irritation that rose up his throat. It was obvious that something was upsetting her by the grey pallor of her usually fair face. Turning back to his companions, he gave his head a slight shake. "What is it for God's sake?"

"Anzu's miserable, but Hathaway seems as relaxed as one could be. Where – " Bakura suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes alert in the darkness. Marik stilled between them, his eyes narrowing, darting around in the dark. A faint shuffling brought all three to attention. Bakura slowly removed his hand from Malik's mouth and they stood stiffly, waiting for the attack. When nothing happened, they looked to each other in slight confusion. Their diverted attention was all their stalkers needed. Four men lurched forward and two grabbed Marik while the others swiftly knocked Bakura and Malik unconscious. Marik hissed out a low, foul phrase that he rarely used even among his enemies. It was for naught because the men were, admittedly, larger than Marik and stronger.

_Dammit, I just had a feeling..._

_End Chapter Fourteen_


	15. Betrayal

DIS: Finally, everything will begin to come together in this chapter and the true conflict emerges! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you're keeping up with this story. Now...On to the awaited fifteenth chapter!

_Chapter Fifteen, Betrayal_

Malik raised his head and winced as the pain stabbed in his head. He blinked blearily and was more cautious in sitting up. Bakura and Marik were slowly rousing beside him. He tried to pull his arms apart, but they were tightly secure. He flicked quick glances around the room and noticed the incredible dimness and the familiar smell of cheroot. He gathered from his surroundings that he was in an office of some kind. He looked behind him, guarded, as Marik began cursing and Bakura let out a heavy breath. The two men that had apprehended Marik were standing at the door, their expressions fierce.

"What the fuck is this all about?" Marik growled, sitting up a bit straighter and wrestling futilely with his bindings. "Who has hired men on their estate grounds?" He shot a dirty look to the Irish brutes, sneering, "Not to mention these worthless Irishmen." Marik, with his head pounding and his limbs aching from his struggles earlier, was in no mood to be tied up. The last people that he would have imagined being able to oppress him were Irishmen. _Then again, _he thought dryly, _they _are_ always working out in the fields, the damned peasants. _

A low chuckle emitted from behind the desk in the gloom of the shadows. Marik and Malik watched tensely as a slender hand reached out and dug the cheroot into an ashtray. He flicked on the lamp on the desk and made a steeple with his hands, staring over at the two with cold, icy azure eyes that pierced through the two stunned Ishtars. Bakura blinked, but controlled his face quickly, far less effected by Seto Kaiba than them.

"Someone who doesn't want to be found," Seto rumbled, raising an eyebrow at Marik's gawking expression. "Someone who is supposed to be dead." He flashed a brief, sardonic smile before standing up and moving around the desk, nodding to the Irishmen. "Unbind them." He settled a pistol on the desk beside him. "Not even an idiot like Marik would dare try something when he has no weapons." Marik's face twisted into an ugly expression of resentment as the Irishmen untied them. He rose to his feet carefully, flinching only slightly. When Seto had been Isis's husband, he hadn't been able to show him how much he hated him. Now nothing prevented him from doing so. "Stand outside for now." Once the Irishmen were gone, he braced himself against the desk, his hand only an inch from his pistol. "So. Let us get down to business, shall we?"

"What business would that be?" Bakura questioned mildly, leaning against the wall, digging in his pocket and taking out his silver snuffbox. He took out a black cigarette and lit it with his lighter. Seto bored a hole through him as he took a quick puff from it. "What? You don't actually think I intend to deal with your shit and not smoke, do you?" He snorted, taking another drag from it, this one longer, causing a pause between his words. "You have grown into an even more idiot, Seto." He smiled lazily at the earl who simply regarded him coolly.

"What brings you three to Ireland?" He asked, choosing not to respond to Bakura's obvious taunt. He moved his gaze to Malik, who met his gaze darkly. "Hm? Malik?"

"If you are going to talk to anyone, my dear earl," Marik purred, taking a step towards him, "you will address me or Bakura." Seto's eyes darted to Marik's dark ones, his nose nearly touching the rogue's. "Am I clear?" Bakura frowned, eyeing the two warily, sensing the dark rage that was building up in Marik. It wasn't just that he naturally hated Seto, but that he had dared to betray his siblings as he had. It was one thing when someone messed with Marik, but if they wronged his family, that was a whole different situation.

"Get out of my face, Ishtar. My business has never been with you and it isn't going to be." He thrust a finger towards Malik. "I asked you a question, Malik." One of Malik's eyebrows arched, the corners of his mouth tilting upward.

"Is that right?" He responded silkily, causing a shudder to go through Marik and Bakura. Malik, although his temper was red-hot and violent, let the anger slowly build up inside him before he released it. It was a far more effective way of frightening people and oddly enough, it allowed him to calm himself quickly. By the remoteness in Malik's voice, it seemed that he was using Marik's own cold anger combined with his eventual violence. "Repeat it for me, then. I fear I wasn't given the chance to hear it."

"_Why _are you three in Ireland?"

"Hm. I apologize, Seto," Malik sighed, shrugging out of his coat, "that isn't a question you should be asking me." He folded his greatcoat over his arm and looked at it for a moment before peering up at the older male, the same pleasant smile curving his lips upward. "Indeed, we're not so certain what we're doing here ourselves. You can discuss with Hathaway why he called on us." Seto grasped his pistol and stalked towards Malik, towering over him. He ran his eyes over Malik's face and then pressed the pistol against his cheek. "Go ahead," he hissed, his face transforming into a mask of raging emotions, "shoot me. We'll see just how well that goes over for your conscience, you traitorous son of a bitch." Seto slowly lowered it, his expression unchanging.

"Do not attempt to drag Hathaway into this, because I am well aware of just who his allies and enemies are." He jabbed the barrel of the pistol against Malik's chest. "None of you were _ever_ mentioned of being involved in this and I want to know what the hell you're doing in Ireland! _Never_, to my knowledge, have any of you had any desire to come to Ireland or been here. Explain to me _now_ why you pop up in this damned place."

Malik stared dispassionately at him, silent and unwilling to give him as much as a word of enlightenment. Seto didn't raise the gun to his head again, but it was clear that he was frustrated with Malik's lack of response. Marik made to move, but Bakura jerked his arm out in front of him, as though saying, _This is Malik's battle. _And it was. The only person in that room that had really gotten hurt by Seto's sudden rebirth was Malik. Marik hated him and Bakura had never spoken to the Earl of Huntingdon enough to make an impression on him or get one in return.

"Why are you alive, Seto?" Malik queried after a long, lasting silence.

Seto snorted. "As if I am really going to tell you when you won't relinquish the information I desire."

"Very well. Anzu Mazaki." The male stared at Malik as though he had just announced something horrific. The color drained from his face and his body went taut. He grabbed Malik by the collar and pulled him up to him so they were eye-to-eye.

"What do you have to do with that girl?" He hissed, piercing Malik with his chilly gaze. "You can't _possibly _be saying that you have something to do with her!" Malik shoved himself out of Seto's grips, fixing his collar and turning a triumphant smirk on the earl. The male in speaking gnashed teeth in agitation, watching as Malik tossed his greatcoat to his brother and tucked his hands in the pockets of his breeches. Slowly, though, his mind retrieved a memory of the conversation he had had with Anzu only just that morning.

"_You were widowed young. How can you be so sure that another man won't catch your fancy?"_

"_Then if that is so, my lord, you are not that man."_

"_Have you already found that man, lady?" Seto's quiet voice queried._

"_...No."_

"If Hathaway hasn't told you," Malik said in his soft, seductive voice, "then I am not going to be the one to tell you, either, Seto. But there is only one thing I have to say to this little...scheme...of yours that you've concocted." He leaned forward a bit, his face turning into a mask of aggression, one that Seto had rarely seen on the youngest Ishtar's face. "Anzu is mine. I won't allow you to pull the same thing you did on my sister. You can be rest assured that we will deal with that soon enough."

Seto's hand clenched around the pistol in his hand and he considered using it on the male before him, but knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. Even with the subtle threat behind Malik's words, Seto couldn't kill him. He had accepted Malik when he first married Isis, knowing that he was the more reasonable of the Ishtar brothers. With all the idiots in the ton, the one that he found was not an idiot wasn't even a respectable gentleman, but a man in trade who was also a rogue. Yet, despite that, Seto hadn't been able to wrench himself from the young male's company. And perhaps it was why he was having such a hard time interrogating his once-friend now.

"Then perhaps you ought to choose over swords or pistols," Seto calmly stated. Bakura's eyebrows rose in surprise and he looked to Malik.

"Perhaps," was Malik's vague response. He smiled and asked sweetly, "Would you like to deal with my sobbing sister?" Seto's face turned white for the second time in the past twenty minutes. "She is at the inn. Tell your men to retrieve her. I don't think you intend on killing us so soon. You have an explanation you owe us, after all." It took Marik and Bakura a moment to realize that Malik had taken a sudden, diplomatic approach, a method that Seto usually used himself. The earl seemed disgruntled by these turn of events, his expression hidden.

"Fine," he bit out reluctantly. "Shall we call it a truce for the time being?" He extended his hand and Malik took it.

"For the time being."

X

Anzu sighed, thankful to leave the silent dining room. She would have preferred to endure the silence of being alone rather than that between her and her father. Pressing a hand against her forehead, she let out another breath and then turned her gaze from the staircase briefly only to stop and stare in confusion. _I must be mistaken, _she thought, bemused as what she saw as Malik, Marik, and Bakura walking behind Seto. _They should be in England, unless... But who else can it be? _Seto saw her looking and his mouth set into a hard line. Hathaway stood frozen a few feet from Anzu. _It is! It must be! _

Hesitantly, Anzu approached the three males. She brushed a hand over Marik's arm and he snatched it, causing her to yelp. "Are you surprised to see us, my lady?" He purred, his eyes twinkling as he trailed kisses up her hand and wrist. She withdrew her hand and laughed shakily.

"What are you doing here?"

"You two," Seto snapped, interrupting them. Anzu turned to see a tall, stern-faced servant standing beside the earl. "You will follow him to your rooms. Malik will wait here with me for...Isis." Marik shrugged helplessly and he and Bakura followed the manservant up the staircase. Anzu watched them, a bit saddened to see them leave so soon. Seto was already storming into the dining room, her father close on his heels.

She stared at the closed doors, feeling a bit dizzy by all the events that were taking place. She turned to look at Malik and found a sullen, even angry expression on his face. Unsure of what else to do, she stood beside him silently, feeling strangely shy with him. _I _am _glad to see him and the other two here. I didn't expect to see them, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy. If anything, it's the best stroke of luck. Maybe they can figure out a way to get me out this dreadful engagement. _Anzu smiled at that beatific thought. _Isis is a genius at things like this. Once she gets here...But why are they here? _She wasn't given a chance to dwell on the thought as her head was turned to Malik and he offered a small smile.

"Malik?" She questioned as he slid his hand from her chin and up her neck. He sighed and didn't say anything, pulling her into his arms. His familiar, musky scent surrounded her and fogged her mind, erasing the unpleasantness she had experienced ever since arriving at the earl's manor. Anzu circled her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his shoulder, closing her eyes and softening against him, making fists around his shirt, wanting to keep him there with her for as long as possible.

It was strange for Malik to find comfort in a woman, especially since they had never amounted to much in his eyes except for his sister. He had felt a horrible, irrational rage when Seto had challenged him over Anzu. He knew Seto almost as well as his sister did, though, and knew that he wouldn't decide to marry a random girl for no reason. Something had caused him to want to marry Anzu and Malik had every intention of discovering just what it was.

He let out a soft breath and bent his head, burying his face in Anzu's silky hair, dipping down and pressing a kiss on her neck. She raised her head and her lips found his, molding against his in a trust that Malik felt he didn't deserve. He pulled her ever closer, his hands sliding down along the silk of her evening dress, cupping her derriere and pulling her up against him. _If I have to proposition her, dammit, then I will, if only to keep her away from that bastard. _Heated by his anger, he coaxed her mouth open and stroked her mouth with his tongue, promising other far more intimate things.

He withdrew and placed softer kisses on her mouth, smiling as she made soft, incomprehensible sounds of pleasure. He swayed against her, letting her feel the bulge between his legs. _She _is_ mine,_ he thought possessively, nibbling along her jaw. _She has _always _been mine from the start and _no one _will go to bed with her but me. I'll make sure of it._

"Malik," she purred, clinging to him, arching against him. He chuckled, nuzzling her ear. He heard the door to the dining room open, but he didn't withdraw, keeping cuddled against Anzu. There was an irritated sound from either Hathaway or Seto, he wasn't sure which. He turned his head slightly and regarded the two elder males with a lidded gaze, a slow, taunting smile curling his lips upward. Seto stared back, accepting the challenge silently.

_Fool, _Malik thought with a smirk, _you've already lost. _He pulled away from Anzu's warmth and she glanced at the waiting males and smoothed her dress out, quickly fixing her hair. The four of them stood in the foyer for awhile, waiting until the doors opened and Isis came in, looking uncertain. Seeing Anzu and Malik, relief covered her features and she rushed to them, taking Malik's hands. "Marik and Bakura are fine," he assured at her worried, questioning look, "but brace yourself, sister." He released her hands and took her shoulders, turning her towards Seto. For a moment, she didn't look to Seto, keeping her eyes on her younger brother until he glanced to the earl. When she did look, she let out a startled cry.

"Isis," Seto greeted quietly, his face softening ever so slightly. Her mouth worked and then she turned to Malik helplessly, tears pooling in her eyes. He sighed and grimaced a bit before bringing his sister in his arms, making certain she wasn't aware of his arousal from Anzu's embrace. She cried silently in his shoulder, her shoulders trembling. "Come to my office when you are finished here." Malik merely glanced to Seto in acknowledgement. Hathaway grabbed Anzu's arm and pulled her along with him and Seto. Malik would have taken her back, but concentrated on his sister instead.

"I...I don't understand," she sputtered after a few more moments. "How...? No...Malik, no, he's dead...He wouldn't...How...?"

"Hush, Isis, you're making no sense," he murmured, wiping her eyes. "Come. He should be explaining things." He guided her to Seto's office as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. Seto watched with a closed expression as Malik sat Isis on the divan and settled beside her. Anzu shifted beside her father, sending a sympathetic look to Isis. She took out a kerchief and rose, gliding over to Isis and handing it to her, pressing her hands briefly before returning to her father's side.

"So. I suppose I will start with why I pretended to die," Seto commented in an indifferent tone, as though this was nothing more amusing than discussions in Parliament. Malik merely raised a hostile gaze to Seto, who pointedly ignored it. "It had everything to do with John Mackin and the false scheme he fixed." Anzu's puzzled expression caused Seto to pause and look from her to Malik, a slow smile lifting his mouth. "You never told her, Malik?"

"She never needed to know," was his curt reply.

"Well, I think it best she knows now. As it happens, lady, your deceased husband was quite enamored of you. So much that he wanted you to have a more than comfortable life after he died. He set up some dirty designs that brought him some good money from the Underworld. The best was the so-called mining expedition in the Americas that was supposed to bring in a good deal of gold. A large amount of lords invested in the expedition, some even investing all they owned – estates, carriages, furniture, _everything_. What wasn't money, he sold and received more money with that, too." He smiled thinly. "Luckily I only invested half of my fortune. I thought it was a bit shady, but took my chances and ended up losing it all. Naturally, I was furious. But here's what really made me angry: besides the money I put away for Isis in the bank that I would leave to her in my will, along with all of my estates, everything else somehow managed to get taken. I never invested it, but somehow it _was_ invested into that false expedition. I lost _everything_. I had _nothing_ and without my fortune, I couldn't go through the ton.

"So I left to the Continent for the war and eventually was able to sneak away to hide away in Spain for awhile. Once the war was finished, I made what would usually be an unwise decision and invested in a ship, _La Maria_, with the only money I had left to my name. As it happened, I got lucky and came away from Spain nearly as rich as I had been. After a few years, I settled in Ireland and put my plans in action. I learned that Mackin's young widow was still alive, even though he was dead, and had _my _money. It was around then that I met Hathaway who was checking on one of his estates here. He wanted to remarry Anzu as soon as possible and when I confided in him who I was and that I wasn't destitute, we flirted with the idea of an engagement between myself and Anzu." Seto paused, shooting a dark look to Hathaway. "What I had been unaware of was Anzu's involvement with the Ishtars. If I had known, I would have abandoned my thoughts of marrying Anzu in an instant."

"But wait... Did all you want was the money?" Anzu questioned in puzzlement.

"He only ever made that false expedition because of you," he informed her with a frown, steepling his fingers, watching her over the tips of his fingers. "It wasn't the money that irritated me. It was that he was stupid enough to do something so dirty just because he wanted to secure his wife's future. He could have done so differently without causing harm on others!" He banged his fists on the desk abruptly, startling everyone but Malik. "I suffered through hell because of _you_. At least if I had married you, every farthing, every pound would go to me!"

"This was over _money?_" Isis sounded incredulous. He frowned at her, but turned his attention from her, as though unable to face her.

"You must be mistaken, my lord," Anzu said with a shake of her head, her brow furrowed worriedly. "You make it seem as though I have gotten a great deal of money – or by what you have said, it sounds as if I didn't receive all that I ought to have."

"What are you saying, Anzu?" Hathaway asked. "You were given fifteen thousand pounds! That is surely enough." Malik, who had remained relatively silent the entire time, saw Seto's eyes blaze with sudden alarm. He realized then that there was another player in this deceit that hadn't been mentioned: the killer of John Mackin and now, it seemed, the person who received the rest of the money that Anzu should have. Isis looked to Malik in worry, sensing the negativity in the room.

"How much should she have gotten, Seto?" Malik murmured in the silence of the room.

"...About fifty thousand," the earl ground out, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his hands into fists.

"You must be bluffing. I have never heard of an expedition being that successful." Seto merely shook his head. "Well, someone has your thirty-five thousand pounds, Anzu. I would bet anything that whoever stole that money was likely the same person that forced your entire fortune to be invested in that false expedition."

"Which would mean that they had known it was false," Isis stated flatly. For a moment, they all looked at each other in wonderment.

"_Shit_!" Malik snarled, plunging a hand through his hair. He couldn't deal with much more drama than he already had that night. His temper was barely controlled and he knew that he was going to take it out on someone, most likely Seto or Hathaway knowing his mood right then. He dropped his head and let out a slow, calming breath. "You realize that we have excluded one important thing from this entire mess?" Seto met his gaze calmly, not giving an indication that he knew what he was talking about. Malik stared back for a moment before storming up to his desk and slamming a hand on it, roaring, "The killer, you stupid jackass! Of all the things that I've heard about fucking Mackin, _nobody _has said a goddamn thing about who shot him! Are you telling me that they don't fit into this? The hell if they don't! Whoever killed him wanted him dead and for a good reason! You don't kill a member of the ton for nothing, damn you!" He paused before straightening, a composed, sarcastic expression on his face as he asked, "Or did you kill him?"

"No, in fact, I did not," he frostily replied. "If you recall, I'm supposedly dead. I can't simply walk down the street in London and greet people like it is a normal day."

"Well, then you better remedy that fast," Malik said with an unpleasant smile. "As it happens, you're returning to England with us."

_End Chapter Fifteen_


	16. Conflict

_Chapter Sixteen, Conflict_

Otogi yawned as he was woken up by shaking. He knew it had to be his wife, but ignored her, rolling in bed and mumbling, "Please, Shizuka, not so early in the morning..." When he received no response, only another violent shake, he opened an eye and frowned up at Shizuka. There was a blush on her cheeks, but she was holding the _Tattler_ in her hands. Groaning, he buried his face in the pillow and muttered, "I fear that you will have to wait for Anzu to return to discuss the matters of the _Tattler_, dearest."

"Otogi, _look at this!!_" He opened an eye again to see that she had shoved the paper in his face. Sighing, he scrubbed at his face and then took it, pushing himself up by his elbows. Shizuka leaned over him, her long hair falling over his bare shoulders. He yawned again and rubbed at his eyes, peering down at the words printed on the paper groggily. He mumbled to himself as he read and frowned when he read over one part. He re-read it and his eyes bugged out, his hazy mind sharpening. "This is an _actual_ quote from an_ actual _letter, Otogi! The Earl of Huntingdon is alive!"

"And it seems he wants everyone to know it, too," he murmured distractedly, sitting up. Shizuka fell back, clutching his arm worriedly as he finished the article. "What is this about him returning to London with my father and Isis Ishtar? If he is coming with father, then..." He stared into a distance, narrowing his eyes at the wall as though it were taunting him. "Then..." He made a sound of irritation. "I can't concentrate."

"Anzu went to Ireland with Hathaway, Otogi," Shizuka reminded him, her concerned eyes peering up at him through thick lashes. "She must have met Seto, too. Oh, Otogi, I'm so worried. What if something's happened to Anzu? What if – " She snapped her mouth closed, paling a bit. He frowned, instantly catching the blunder. As he let his eyes move over his face, Otogi knew instinctively that his wife had been keeping something from him.

"What if _what?_" He prompted in a dangerous tone. "What have you not told me, Shizuka?" She shook her head. "Shizuka!"

"I promised Anzu I would say nothing! I _promised_!" She gnawed on her lip and looked away, feeling helpless tears trying to escape. She closed her eyes and sent a silent apology to Anzu. "Your father...he went to Ireland because he had picked a fiancé for Anzu. It...it might have been the earl." When she returned her gaze to her husband, he had an unreadable expression on his face. Hesitantly, she touched his face, asking quietly, "Are you angry with me, Otogi?"

"No," he assured gently, leaning down and kissing her, "not you."

X

Seto exited his manor, tapping his riding crop against his thigh thoughtfully as he raked the estate with his cobalt eyes. He was dressed in a riding jacket and breeches. He had intended on going riding, but was feeling a bit too restless. He wanted to have a word with Isis alone, but she had avoided him and kept one of her brothers at her side constantly. Despite the silent agreement the group of aristocrats and rogues had made after Seto had given his story, it was clear that Marik was comfortable in keeping his enmity obvious and Malik was more than a little suspicious of him in regards to his intentions towards either of the women present at the manor. _Damned little boy, _Seto thought petulantly as he spotted a familiar female approaching the manor with Bakura at her side. _When has he ever cared if another man goes after a simple conquest of his? Either he's having a moment of wounded libido or he's changed his ways over the years. _

"Good morning," Anzu greeted with a small smile. It was apparent that she hadn't yet warmed up to him after nearly being forced to marry him and his general personality. He was unbothered by the overall hostility directed towards him; he was used to that. He was not, however, accustomed to a woman being chaperoned every hour of the day because of him. Bakura, the less violently inclined of the three, was a mute and recurring guardian of Anzu. He gave a nod to Seto and then stepped a few feet away, as he often did.

_Usually I found him as likeable as Marik, _Seto observed, glancing at the male as he lit a black cigarette. _Strange that I find myself preferring him over anyone on this estate..._ Turning back to Anzu, he saw an almost expectant expression on her face as she looked him over. "I suppose you are wondering if I am going riding," he assumed. She lifted her shoulders gracefully, not giving a verbal response. "I would like a partner – with Bakura, along, of course." He said this with a sneer that went undetected by the naïve lady of York.

"I will go change into my riding habit," she instantly said. She turned to Bakura as he looked to her and stated in an almost cool tone, "I would like to go _alone_."

"Fine," he responded, flicking his cigarette down and snuffing it out with his foot. "You can deal with Malik later, then." He turned into the manor and she scowled slightly before following him. Seto watched, a bit baffled at their manner. He had never known them to be angry with each other over the week they had been lodging in his manor together. Then again, he had noticed a certain agitation about Anzu Mazaki whenever her shadow was around. He dismissed it, promising himself to ask later.

Anzu took a short time changing before returning in a cerulean velvet riding habit and kid boots. She was pulling on her black gloves as she moved towards him, a lightness in her step. Seeing his raised eyebrow, she gave an apologetic smile and murmured, "I apologize, my lord. I haven't been able to do much with Bakura on my heels all week. As much as I distrust you, I would rather die being free than suffering."

"I assure you, I have no plans on killing you." They stepped together towards the stables, quiet with their own thoughts. The earl's groom cheerfully introduced her to a dainty mare that he assured them both was quite docile. After settling a sidesaddle on the mare, he assisted her into it and handed her the reins. She and Seto set out towards the back of the estate which she had been unaware of was filled with part of the forest. Behind the manor was a vast amount of land that was safe for them to go riding through and enjoy at the same time.

Anzu pet her mare absently mindedly as she rode beside Seto, letting her gaze move over the lush landscape. A small sigh escaped her lips and she remarked more to herself than her companion, "Beautiful." He glanced at her and then looked to where her eyes were directed.

"I suppose, but the people are complete barbarians." Anzu turned to look at him, knowing that the darkness that covered his handsome face had nothing to do with the Irish people or his estate. While she had been against him when she was his fiancée, she had never taken any notice of his physical attributes. Now that she was free to do so as a mere woman and nothing more, Anzu saw that he was more than a bit attractive. He certainly had none of the seductive attraction that Malik and the other two held, but more of a serious, aristocratic kind. "Would you mind telling me why you are staring at me?"

"Oh." She blinked. "I apologize. I just never noticed that you are rather handsome for a man your age." His eyes narrowed in outrage. "Not that you're, um, old. Just older than I am."

"I believe you have said quite enough," he stated frostily. "Let us get to the point of why you joined me today. It couldn't have simply been because you wanted to get away from Bakura and the other halfwits. I am certain you dislike me, so pray tell why you are suffering my company."

"I never said I disliked you," Anzu said with a tightening around her mouth, "and thank you, but I was under the impression you didn't care for my company much, either." He gave an unpleasant smile to her words that made her shudder. "I merely wanted to talk to you about Isis."

"Isis," he repeated, his smile dropping out of sight. "What is there to say? She refuses to speak with me and unlike you, my lady, she is _quite _content with having her brothers hover." He paused, and tightened his grip around the reins, his sleek bay gelding halting obediently. Anzu drew in her reins as well, eyeing him with sympathy. "I was once her husband, but even though I am alive, our marriage is, technically, banished. I still love her, but I can see clearly that she has no similar feelings in the least. If she has no wish to speak with me, then so be it. I will grant her that wish."

"Please, my lord, you are mistaken. Isis still loves you as much as you love her. It's simply...She's hurting and is trying to recover from the shock of all of this. Can you not understand her position? I am confident she will come around soon enough." Seto turned to her with a dry expression.

"And this is what you wanted to discuss with me?"

She blinked. "Yes."

"You are more selfless than I suspected, Anzu Mazaki. And tell me, what is _your_ position with Malik? You cannot truly think I believe that it is a simple platonic relationship that is happening between you two? You see, _I _am confident that he is more than eager to warm your bed."

"I have no comprehension of our relationship any more than you do," she replied in a stiff tone. "Ask him." She turned her horse round and started back towards the manor. He raised a brow at her and then followed at a more leisurely pace so as not to invoke her wrath any more than he had. _Perhaps I _will_ ask him, _he silently told her.

X

Malik was furious with Bakura. He had completely forgotten that Marik was sound asleep in his room and that no one was making certain Seto wasn't bothering Isis because of the news Bakura delivered him. It was bad enough that Anzu had _asked_ to be alone with the traitorous bastard, but that Bakura had simply allowed it was more than horrific. _Who knows what they could be doing? _Malik asked himself for the seventh time, taking a drink of his port, his eyes flashing with agitation. _That dirty good-for-nothing is probably doing awful things with her. _Inflamed by this thought, a thought in which he had purposely avoided, he sprung to his feet and sloshed port all over his front. Swearing heinously, he slammed the crystal cup down and went to his wardrobe and after tearing his soiled shirt off and cleaning himself up, he replaced it with another.

After he had composed his appearance once again, he stormed out of his room only to collide with the cause of his anger. He glared up at Seto and then his eyes popped out in horror at his disheveled appearance. Grabbing him by the lapels of his coat, he whispered in a dangerous, low tone, "What have you been _doing?_"

"Recently? Well, I just returned from riding a moment ago." Malik frowned at his sarcastic tone and released him, stepping back to allow him through. The earl did so and settled himself in a seat near the fire as Malik shut the door. "And if you were wondering, yes, Anzu was with me, and no, I did not engage in anything intimate with her."

"As it happens, I never dwelled on either thing," he responded in a tight voice. Seto glanced up at him as Malik poured them glasses of port. Malik settled back in the seat he had been in only a moment ago, his expression dark. The two males gazed into the fire as they drank, neither of them quite sure what to say. Malik had wanted to rage at the earl, but the complete honesty in his words and Seto's own heated mood seemed to dissolve his anger.

"You know," Seto commented wryly, "we used to be close at one point. Is it so hard to return to how things were?" Malik raised his lavender depths to meet the elder male's and felt his mouth twist into a slight smirk.

"You have been thwarting me ever since I stepped onto your estate, Seto. Do you honestly think things could return to as they were?" He chuckled softly and took a drink of his port. "You must be a fool. You pretended to die, broke my sister's heart, and then attempted to marry Anzu. No, I suppose that isn't reason enough to cause relationship problems." Seto could see, simply by listening to Malik's bitter tone and watching his carefully closed face that it wasn't only Isis whom he had hurt. In the entire world, Malik had only had three true friends: his brother, Bakura, and Seto. He couldn't talk to Isis like he could with them. The real reason Malik called him traitorous wasn't because of his pretense of death, but because he had betrayed Malik's rare, hard-won friendship and trust.

_If I were another man, _Seto reflected, _I might be able to tell Malik how much I valued his friendship. _"How did you meet the lady of York, Malik? I figured that you and Marik would have been competing over her or would have run off after you realized that Hathaway had men on you." Malik looked to him in question. "Don't give me that look. I know what to expect of you and Marik. You wouldn't have stayed in this long if you found out about that. Elucidate. I'm curious."

"What better competition would it be than the two of us against her father who is trying to kill us?" Malik answered with a smile.

"For some reason, there is some strange certainty in me that says it isn't just that which has drawn you to her." He drained his glass and refilled it, asking softly, "Do you love her?"

"No." Malik's answer was almost too quick. "No, it isn't anything like that. She has led an interesting life, though." He paused and when Seto looked up, he saw the blonde's brow furrowed in thought. After a few minutes, he dragged a hand through his hair. "I should have got my ass out her life as soon as I saw that she was trouble. Her brother and father was enough, but then you pop up and now all of _this_...I should have left to the Continent for awhile, but instead I stayed like the idiot I am. Marik and Bakura were naturally curious, but I'm usually not eager to get mixed up in someone else's problems..." Seto smiled behind his glass. Malik was fighting with himself, not even really speaking to Seto.

"I understand the feeling well enough," was all he offered. "Can you say that you regret it?"

"Not entirely," he admitted, leaning back in his chair and raising a silky eyebrow at Seto. "But I don't enjoy being off-balance all the time." He tapped a finger on his cup, adding, "And it has been taking me a considerable long amount of time for me to seduce her. She likes it well enough, but I can feel her pulling back and fighting with it."

"Trust me, Malik," Seto rumbled as he spun the liquid around in his cup with a finger, "she won't be fighting it for much longer as I see it." _Whether Malik knows it or not, he is steadily falling for her. I reacted the same way with his sister: confused and arguing with myself, acting uncharacteristically and doing absurd things. It will be harder for Malik, though, since he has only seen women as pawns used in the bedroom. The only thing he needs to worry about is whether she feels the same. I can only hope for Malik that she does. It will not go over well if he has his heart broken... _

X

Anzu could almost feel the tension at dinner it was so thick. Bakura was moody because he had been screamed at by Malik – or so that was how he described it – and Malik seemed to be brooding over something. Marik was drowsy, having been sleeping much the past few days out of boredom and Isis was still refusing to speak with the lord of the manor. The only people who seemed at ease were herself, her father, and Seto. Halfway through dinner, she cleared her throat and politely asked her father, "When were we planning on returning to London? It seems that, ah, the Ishtars and Bakura intend to stay here until we leave with Seto." Marik snorted slightly, as though regretting that particular decision.

"I was actually thinking tomorrow would be the best time," Hathaway remarked, looking to Seto for agreement. "After all, news of your being...alive...must have spread by now. People will be anxious to see you, my lord." Seto inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Tomorrow it is, then," Seto concurred.

"Thank God," Marik muttered into his glass of wine.

"Let me remind you, Ishtar, that you were not originally invited to stay here. In fact, you were never intended to come to Ireland in the first place. It would have been more convenient for you to have left before us, as well. In fact, why don't _you _leave tonight since you are so eager to leave my _comfortable_, _warm _home? After all, I'm sure the cold of the night would be preferable." Marik glared over at him and looked like he was about to rise out of his seat, but Isis put a hand on his arm and shook her head. He growled low in his throat and snatched his arm from her grip, standing and throwing his kerchief on his plate. He slammed his chair against the table, rattling the dishes, and left the dining room in quick strides. Isis and Anzu flinched as the doors banged closed. Malik regarded the doors with a bored expression while Bakura, his mood lightened a bit, continued to eat.

"Honestly, must he have a tantrum every time things don't go his way?" Malik asked no one in particular, taking a bite of his mutton. He paused and frowned, seeing someone moving outside. "Oh, for God's sake..." He hurried out of the dining room while the others watched him with a puzzled expression. He didn't bother with getting his cloak, running out towards the stables where he knew his older brother had gone. He stood in the doorway while the groom nervously rubbed his hands a few feet away, watching Marik handle his horse on his own. "And where do you think you'll be going, Marik?"

"Shut the hell up, Malik. I've had enough of everyone's bullshit for one week. I'm going home, whether I get frostbite or not." Malik shook his head and waved a hand at the groom, dismissing him. The little man hurried away, clearly eager to leave the two unfamiliar guests to their oncoming argument. "I'm not putting up with that bastard any longer. I was secretly _glad_ that he was dead when we received the news."

"Marik, you're not going anywhere tonight." He stepped forward and started undoing everything that Marik had done. "If you think I like having to deal with him any more than you do, you are sadly mistaken, brother. He has done more wrongs to me than he has you. If you're going to leave, at least wait until morning. Bakura and I will go with you." Marik frowned mutely, watching as Malik hung the saddle back on the wall. "Isis will be fine," he added at his older brother's expression.

"Malik, exactly how long do you suppose I'll last in this charade, seeing as how your earl is involved now?"

"_My _earl?" Malik repeated in a deceptively calm voice. In the time that he'd been at the manor, he had lost his temper once too many. He had become an ugly transformation of Marik and that was something that everyone preferred not to deal with. "How has he been upgraded to _my_ earl, Marik?"

The latter merely gazed at him, his eyelids falling down slightly in a bored expression. Instead of answering, he turned his back to him and started towards the exit of the stables, pausing long enough to say, "Be careful who you choose as your friend, little brother." Malik watched him fade into the darkness, his eyes smoldering with irritation. He raised his hand, as though to hit something, but sighed through his nose and brought it to his chest, clenching it.

X

Anzu sat on her trunk in a black traveling gown, waiting for the others to finish. From what she knew, Marik and Bakura had been arguing about something and her father and Seto had to straighten a few things out in the earl's office before leaving. Isis was walking around aimlessly, clearly distressed, but was opposed to discuss what was on her mind. As Anzu sat, pulling on her gloves, Malik came down the steps, performing the same actions as she. He paused at the bottom, raising his eyes to Anzu. A silky smile lit his handsome features and had her stomach fluttering, a secret part of her hoping for some kind of physical contact with him. "Ready, are you?" He asked as his two surly companions came out of the manor, casting each other warning looks.

"Yes. Are you three going ahead?" She asked, darting a look to each of them. Marik and Bakura seemed a bit less prone to attacking each other in the clear air and bright sunshine. Both seemed as willing to leave Ireland and as it was clear that departure was close on the horizon, their moods improved almost instantaneously.

"We are," he replied, smiling in gratitude as one of the grooms handed him the reins to his bay while two other grooms did the same to Marik and Bakura.

"We'll wait for you outside the estate, Malik," Marik said a bit cheerfully as he swung onto his horse. He waved once at his sister who nodded to him, pausing in her steps long enough to watch him and Bakura hurtle down towards the gates. Malik chortled softly and returned to Anzu.

"They seem to be eager to return to Town. I don't blame them, either. Ireland, as pretty as it may be, is a dead bore. It will be a nice change to be able to throw people out of my gaming hell for cheating." She laughed softly, smiling a bit uncertainly. He tilted his head, seeing her smile. "Will you miss me?" He questioned with a teasing light in his eyes.

"Well, I had assumed you would be riding with us. No one will be there to chat with us. I love my father, but he has nothing to say to me much lately and the earl and I are close to despising each other. It would have been more interesting if you and the other two were here. There is always some sort of strange argument happening between you three."

"True, but Marik has grown rather agitated lately. The sooner he returns to England, the sooner our moods will improve. Even I have been less pleasant than usual." Anzu remained silent, glancing away quickly to indicate that, indeed, he had been. He laughed and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, lingering. She watched him with a rueful expression in her eyes as he brought himself onto his horse. "See you soon," he assured, brushing his gloved fingers over her cheek before nudging his horse forward and following the same quick path that his brother and friend had.

"Hm." Anzu turned, startled by Isis's mutter. Her eyes watched Malik; it was only when he disappeared behind the wall that she turned to Anzu with a tiny smile. "There is something about Malik that makes you want to stay in his company, isn't there? I think it is why everyone likes him despite his reputation." Isis looped her arm in Anzu's and sat beside her on the trunk. "I admire your youth and naiveté, Anzu," she confessed with a sigh. "I can only hope that it won't hurt you eventually." She didn't mention that she was fearful that it would be her youngest brother who would cause that hurt.

X

"We made good time," Bakura decided as they arrived at Isis's manor, where it was agreed that they were to meet. As he slid off his mount and tossed the reins to one of the grooms, he noticed that out of all of their expressions, Malik's was the least optimistic. He knew that there was something going behind Malik's guarded expression, but wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. Bakura had become closest with the elder male Ishtar because Malik was the more complex one and he had never really succeeded in understanding him completely. It was perhaps because of this that made Bakura more cautious around him and what he said. Marik was easily provoked, just as his brother was, but he acted immediately: Malik didn't. That Malik had acted as a twin to Marik during the last few days they had been at Seto's manor disturbed and worried Bakura.

_I want to say he's simply stressed out, _Bakura thought, watching Malik remove his gloves and tuck them in his pockets, _but I know better than that. No matter how little I know about him compared to Marik, I know enough. Something is bothering him and whatever it happens to be, it isn't leaving any time soon. _Bakura glanced at Marik and saw that he was observing his younger brother with a furious expression. _In any case, it seems that Marik is aware of what he's thinking of. Clearly this is a family matter._

"Let us go inside," Marik suggested with a flinty tone to his voice that had Malik looking to him in mild curiosity. He had one glimpse of their faces before he turned around and exited the stables without so much as a word. Marik snorted and glanced at Bakura, saying, "He has no idea how much trouble he is in." Bakura offered no response, sensing that, even if he asked, Marik would provide no explanation to his statement. Not at the present, anyway.

_End Chapter Sixteen_


	17. Emotions

_Chapter Seventeen, Emotions_

Malik sat with his brother and Bakura in the parlor room, feeling the crumbling of the wall that he had placed around himself and his family as it began to fall. Just beyond that, he could hear the roar of danger that was his brother. It had taken the ride back to London for him to untangle the threads of emotions that had twined together behind his longing regret after he left Anzu with Seto, Isis, and Hathaway. Now, his heart was thundering in his chest in an anxiety that he had been experiencing ever since he came to the undeniable conclusion: _I love her. _A tiny shiver raced up his spine at this second admittance. He wouldn't dare confess it to anyone but his conscience, but knew that Marik could sense it and as for Malik, he could feel his impending doom.

_Why did this happen? _He wondered bitterly, taking a drink of his brandy, feeling it scorch down his throat. _This was only supposed to be a competition between myself and Marik. It was never supposed to develop into anything more than that. I'm a _rake_! I don't fall in _love_! _But Malik knew the futility of that desperate cry of protest that his mind was trying to give. He should have known when he first met Anzu Mazaki and became attracted to her that she would turn his world upside down. He was supposed to be the one picky with women, but it happened that he went after a woman that was, technically, below his normal standards. _The only person whose fault this happens to be is your own, _he told himself, staring fixedly at the tips of his polished Hessians.

He gave a quiet sigh and refilled his glass, glancing across the room to see Bakura half-asleep on the divan, his head settled back on the cushion, his eyes closed. Marik, as though feeling Malik's eyes on him, met his gaze and raised a smooth eyebrow in question. Malik could see the barely suppressed rage behind Marik's façade. Unwilling to break the stare, he kept his eyes focused on his older brother's. Fortunately, Marik wasn't given the chance to leap across the room and strangle him as the doors opened and the servants greeted their mistress. The two looked to see the eldest Ishtar moving towards them briskly. Anzu followed closely after, handing her bonnet and traveling cloak to the maid.

"It will be nice to finally relax in my own home," Isis murmured, moving towards the table with a cupboard beneath it. She opened the cupboard and drew out a bottle of claret and two glasses. "Would you like some, Anzu?" The weary sigh that the younger female released was answer enough. She settled next to Anzu, who had sat next to Marik on the settee. She poured them each a glass and set the bottle to the side and took a sip of the drink, leaning back into the cushions. Anzu cradled the crystal glass in her hands, her shoulders drooping in exhaustion.

"Where are the other two?" Marik asked his sister, leaning over Anzu's slumped frame to look at her. Malik took a drink of his brandy, forcing his attention on their words despite his slow brain. He grimaced, realizing he had been drinking a bit too much and far too fast.

"I could not say and honestly, I don't much care."

"I see," was Marik's muted answer. He plucked Anzu's glass out of her hands and took a drink, smiling as he teased, "Should I trust you with any alcohol, my dear? I would not wish for you to end up like Malik." He tipped his chin towards said male who recognized the insult for what it was, but merely glowered. He did not dare attempt a retort, knowing that it would come out as something idiotic.

"I can assure you I am more careful," she responded, taking the cup back and drinking from it. She sighed and then rose to her feet, clearly unwilling to do so. "I'm afraid I will have to beg leave, Isis. I need to change out of this gown and take a bath." She paused before querying, "Shall the earl stay with me?" Every male jumped to attention at her question, even Malik, despite his slight intoxication. Bakura, having slowly beginning to fall asleep again, stumbled to his feet as though he were about to do something. Instead, he simply stood there, glaring down at Anzu. Noticing their sudden alarm, she said in a prim tone, "I am a widow. There will be no harm to my reputation. It is perfectly acceptable for me to keep him at my manor – "

"Don't be ridiculous," Malik muttered. "The Earl of Huntingdon will be staying with me." Marik and Bakura exchanged a glance over his head. It was clear by his weary voice that having the man that had betrayed his trust in his home was the last thing that Malik wanted. However, with Malik's mind thoroughly muddled and wishing to avoid any loud arguments, he would allow Seto to board at his manor for as long as he was staying in England.

"Oh, I see," Anzu murmured vaguely. "Well, since that is settled, I will take myself off."

"We will speak soon, Anzu," Isis assured, giving a wave of her hand. Anzu smiled at the woman as she left the parlor. Bakura rubbed his face and sighed, setting his unfinished cup of brandy aside.

"I think I will leave, too. As much as I am eager to return to the hells, I think I can spare my body some sleep," he explained with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. Marik clapped him on the back and murmured a farewell. He knew that it would be up to him to help Malik back home, likely with the younger being unconscious. He shrugged off the irritation, deciding that it was for the better, even if he would be virtually alone with that damned Seto. It had been some time since Malik last allowed himself to get foxed. Whether it was on purpose or sheer accident, he was uncertain. He had every right to know, though, what it was that had caused Malik's deep drinking.

X

Well into the next day, Bakura visited Marik's Pleasure Pavilions, stalking through the many gardens and buildings. The Pleasure Pavilions were made simply for anyone's desire. There were trained courtesans, games that Society would not accept (but those that were _in _Society often played,) and masquerades were held for the interest of the people. It was an intriguing place to amuse oneself and Bakura indulged himself often enough when he found the formal balls and soirees tiresome. Unlike the two Ishtars, who were far more patient with the stifling modest events those of the ton held, Bakura found that sometimes it was more entertaining to take part in the heated, wanton affairs that the night had to offer.

He paused while moving towards the stone building where the meals could be obtained, noticing an innocent girl wandering past with a nervous expression. Her dark blonde curls fell around her oval shaped face in delicate waves. She was tiny, even more petite than some of the women Bakura had been to bed with. He knew immediately that it was her first time at the Pleasure Pavilions and felt a grin tug at the ends of his mouth. He flicked a glance around to make certain there would be no man to jump in and claim her. As much as Bakura enjoyed provoking husbands or lovers, he was in the mood only for a bit of fun. He had no need for angry men calling him at dawn.

With the easy, loping grace that Bakura possessed, he approached the girl and let his fingers graze the back of her neck. She jumped, turning to stare at him in alarm. His smile drooped and he withdrew his fingers, feeling suddenly deflated. The girl looked almost exactly like Anzu, except without any of the confident boldness the lady of York possessed. She had the same, wide blue eyes that held so much purity in a world of corruption. Grudgingly, he forced in a polite tone, "Are you lost, little girl?" She flinched at being reminded of how young she is.

"No, I was simply...looking," she muttered feebly.

"I would advise you to stop while you're ahead. This isn't a place for someone like you." He held out his hand. "Give me your ticket and I will refund the money." She stared at his hand and then sighed softly, handing him the ticket. He folded it and tucked it in his pocket while counting out some money. "How old are you?"

"...Sixteen, sir." He paused in his counting and looked to her with raised eyebrows. She avoided his gaze, flushing in embarrassment. "Everyone in my neighborhood...They are always saying how much fun this place is and I figured that if I came, too, I wouldn't be seen as just some boring girl, y'see." He nodded slowly and then handed her the money. "Are you...I mean, do you want something for it?" She peered up at him in an incredibly shy manner. His mouth turned down further. As much as he enjoyed ruining a good woman's reputation as the next rake, she reminded him too much of the widow who had wedged herself in his and his friends' life.

"No, now hurry and get out of here. As I said, this isn't a place for you." She bobbed her head, clearly embarrassed, and scampered away. His mood a good deal less cheerful than it had been a moment ago, Bakura continued towards the building where Marik's office was located. He had ruined a perfectly good chance of getting between a virgin's thighs and all because he had suddenly developed a conscience. _I'll have to remember to throw out some vulgar remarks towards Anzu in repayment. _A smirk lit his features, imagining how red her face would turn.

When he finally escaped the brisk coolness of the autumn air, he noticed that there were a fair amount of women in the building that he could tussle with behind some bushes or some other place. Deciding that he was in no mood for such things any longer, he moved up the stairs, heading towards the third floor where he knew Marik's office was. He was going to confront him about Malik's strange behavior, seeing as how he knew exactly what was just about.

X

Marik met his friend's gaze with a cool, direct stare after Bakura had presented his question. It was not as if he did not expect it. Indeed, as Bakura was the third and more perceptive of their group, he suspected it was only a matter of time until he found the courage to bring the question up. It had taken him all day yesterday and today for him to let the words slip out of his mouth. Whether it was because he had assumed it was a family matter or simply because he had no wish to discuss it at that time, Marik was uncertain. The only one thing he was sure of was that Bakura, although he would be less affected, would still be pissed.

"So," he rumbled in a soft, dangerous voice, "you have noticed it." He considered his glass of brandy as he leaned against his desk. Bakura gave him no answer, standing near the window, smoking leisurely, the soft, gray swirls floating outside the window. Marik's grip tightened on his cup and he abruptly threw it and its remaining contents against the wall. The glass went flying, the brandy spilling along the wall and carpet. Bakura merely shifted, seemingly unbothered by this act of violence.

"Don't you get it?!" He snarled at Bakura, turning his eyes on his desk as though he was tempted to wreck havoc on it, too. "He's fallen in love her! The damned, reckless fool let himself get caught in a net of emotions he should have been _careful_ about! He _knows_ better!" He hurled a paperweight at his shelf, making a dull dent in the wood. Bakura continued to watch him with a hidden expression.

"How are you so sure, Marik?" He asked him at last, flicking his cigarette out of the window and closing it.

"He's my _brother_, Bakura!" Marik was in a right rage that Bakura hadn't seen him in for some time. He wasn't only angry, but worried over something – what, Bakura was unsure of, but if it was putting Marik into hysterics, it was clearly something worthy of worry. "I have known him all my life. We have done virtually everything together! For God's sake, the only reason he ruined his chances of being like Isis is because he looked at me and decided to follow my example! I _know_ when something's wrong, I _know _when something's changing in him and goddammit, Bakura, he's falling in love with Anzu Mazaki and there isn't a fucking thing I can do about it!" He tossed himself in his chair, shoving his hand against his face, giving an agonized sound. Bakura surveyed him carefully, before moving towards the desk and leaning over it, planting his hands on the surface.

"Why is this such a bad thing?" He murmured quietly. "You always admired Malik for being the better one, for being able to dwell in two worlds. So he's losing his heart to a woman. It's not as if he's disappearing off the face of the planet, Marik." He straightened, ordering, "Get a hold of yourself."

"_This_ is exactly why I didn't want to tell you," Marik growled, jolting to his feet, his eyes glittering. "Yes, who cares if my little brother is falling in love? Who cares what the circumstances could be? Have you forgotten who she is? Someone murdered her husband, someone who is likely to go after her, too. Not to mention, they stiffed her out of a good deal of money. It isn't that he's turning into a sap that has me upset, Bakura. I don't give a shit what he does, so long as he's careful – _and this is not being careful!!_" He went to the windows and flung them open, almost as though he needed to perform some singular act of defiance. He leaned out the window, the fresh breeze stroking his warm face. "...Yes, I will miss him in the ballrooms, Bakura, but not nearly as much if he gets shot unexpectedly because of the woman he chose."

"We'll be by his side. And honestly, Marik, does he look like a man who has realized his feelings yet? Or has any intention of acknowledging them?" He went to Marik and slid a hand on his shoulder, gripping it. "We have some time yet. Malik is like you more than you think. He's stubborn and he's...Well, he's an idiot." Marik blinked once, his mouth kicking downward in a frown. "It will take him a very long time for him to let himself accept such newfound feelings." He paused and said with a fond tone to his voice, "I admire you, Marik, for being such a good older brother at times like these."

"He could get his heart broken, do you realize that?" Bakura stiffened, startled by the flat way Marik delivered the words. "Sure, I'm none too pleased that he let his guard down around Anzu, but it's the end result that makes me nervous. Either he'll get killed or he'll get his heart broken. Both are possibilities that I won't look forward to."

The latter shivered and stared out across the busy crowds, considering over Marik's words. He hadn't even considered that Anzu might not feel the same for Malik. Certainly, she trusted Malik and was attracted to him, but he wasn't sure if it went far enough to cause her to want to truly be with him. _This does not bode well, _Bakura reflected, suddenly realizing Marik's anxiety. _As Marik said, Anzu has some unknown factors in her life that could cause Malik some serious harm, not to mention her father who is a certain candidate for Bedlam. The woman doesn't know her emotions any better than Malik does – probably even less. If she mistakes love for something less, it could be disastrous for Malik. I would not like to see how he comes out afterward, seeing as how it would be the only time he has ever cared that way for a woman. _A feeling of dread settled on Bakura. "So what do we do, Marik?"

"Ah," there was wry humor in his voice as he spoke, "so you have finally found the problems."

"We can deal with Hathaway easily – I have already confirmed this," Bakura assured, "but we can't allow Malik to do anything rash until we find the other person after Anzu's life." He swore. "And we forgot Radisson."

"The bitch will be easy to take care of ourselves," Marik dismissed flippantly. "It is not as if we haven't killed a man before. It will be supremely easier to kill a woman, no matter how guarded."

"True." They fell silent, each dwelling over their own thoughts, lying completely on the youngest member of their group.

X

Malik felt ill. There were no words that could describe how much he wished he hadn't gotten foxed last night. Not only was his mind whirling in conflict with his heart, his stomach was churning from the alcohol. His head pounded with a wicked migraine and his entire body ached from the hard riding he had done from Ireland to London. The only thing missing in his miserable day was the news that someone died or that he had miraculously lost his fortune. For a moment, as he hovered in kitchen, nibbling on some bread and cheese, he waited for someone to deliver just that news.

Relieved, but still feeling horrible, he stumbled away from the kitchen into his den with the plate of his meager meal. Humming vacantly and wincing as his head pained defiantly, he poured himself a glass of mead to help settle his stomach. After he took a few cautious sips of the mild alcohol, he settled back in the chaise and gave a lazy smile of comfort despite all of the downsides of the day.

A loud pounding started on the doors, echoing inside his head. He gnashed his teeth together, listening as Hodges, his butler, opened the door and greeted the visitor cheerfully. _By his tone of voice, _Malik mused, _I will assume that is my two rakish friends came to make my day worse. It sounds reasonable, I suppose, _he admitted silently as he took a piece of cheese and popped it in his mouth, _seeing as how they are the only ones that could cause more harm upon my person in my own home. _

As it happened, Malik's assumption was correct. Marik and Bakura, despite their earlier near-panic, seemed as calm and without worry as always. They had decided that, seeing as how more pressing matters were before them, they would dismiss Malik's relationship issues except to keep him from doing anything stupid about it. "My brother and good friend," he drawled, smiling lightly. "How nice to..." He frowned, his sentence trailing off as he stared at them. "Been off with some ladies, I suppose?"

"But of course," Marik replied silkily. Malik gave a tiny roll of his eyes and continued on with his food while Bakura and Marik made themselves comfortable. "Where is that ass who is supposed to be staying with you?" Malik gave him a blank look before making a vague gesture towards the ceiling. Accepting that as an answer, Marik leaned back and watched Malik finish the last of his bread and cheese and sip at his mead so as not to upset his stomach. Marik, as the older brother, had learned to keep his emotions detached, but while he gazed at his younger, currently weaker and sardonic brother, he felt a sort of warmth towards him. He loathed to admit to himself that he would be more devastated if something happened to Malik rather than if it happened to Isis.

"Should I assume you are feeling like shit after your overindulgence, Malik?" Bakura asked with a smile.

"Shut the hell up," Malik mumbled, "and do me a favor: keep your voice down. My head aches as it is. Today has started out as one my lesser ones, I fear." Bakura raked his gaze over Malik, who, even just out of bed, could look pleasantly attractive. For once, though, the younger rogue looked like hell. His hair was limp, as though it had been plastered to his head by sweat, and there were circles beneath his eyes, suggesting that he hadn't had a fitful sleep. His movements were slow and lacking grace and he was altogether unlike himself.

"You aren't about to tell me you've been taking opium," Marik casually said, keeping his eyes focused on his brother. Malik looked startled out of his current pain by the implication.

"I have never taken that," he snapped, clearly offended. He gritted his teeth together as he rubbed his temples. He rose to his feet and mumbled something beneath his breath, striding out of the room. He returned briefly with a bottle of something that Marik knew was Isis's tonic. He looked at it warily for a moment before he took a sip. Shrugging, he drank the small bit that was left and tossed the bottle on the low table, wearily remarking, "Surely you two did not come here simply to watch me suffer?"

"No," Marik agreed, "but it seems you are in no condition to be doing much today. We'll come visit tomorrow." He rose to his feet and for a moment, he was caught inside Malik's grim gaze. There was too much knowledge in the soft, lavender depths that pierced through him. A corner of his mouth tilted in a parody of a smile.

"Gentlemen," he murmured as he rested his head against the back of the chaise, "I fear I am doomed. And spare me the bullshit, Marik, of how you have _no _idea what I speak of. After all, I'm your brother. If you truly do have no idea, then you have disappointed me." Marik continued to stare at Malik and saw that he was truly unhappy with the idea of losing his freedom to a woman.

"I assure you, little brother," Marik returned in a soft voice, "I would not disappoint you in that area." He nodded to Bakura and the two of them left Malik slumped in his den, staring down at the table. He closed his eyes as the doors closed. His mouth curved slightly, seeing that the tonic was taking effect. It did not, however, ease the depression he was sinking into. Love was not what the novelists made it out to be. Not for someone such as him, anyway.

_End Chapter Seventeen_

X

DIS: This was more of a fill-in, oh-my-gosh-the-drama-and-romance sort of chapter. Yeah, I imagine y'all are planning on ripping my head off and feeding it to that guy off of _Pan's Labyrinth_ that ate the poor faeries...(shudder) Creepy. But please leave a review on your way out and tell me what you think! Maybe those of you that deeply resent Marik won't hate him so much now. (wink wink) Ciao!


	18. Dismissal

_Thanks to EVERYONE who has been reviewing. I appreciate it so much; it keeps me writing, knowing that there are people reading it. Here's the long-awaited chapter. Sorry for the long period of waiting! :(_

_Chapter Eighteen, Dismissal _

Otogi was uncertain what had caused him to do so, but despite the news that the Earl of Huntingdon had arrived, and his sister and father along with them, he felt the strange need to see Malik first. Usually, he would avoid dealing with any of the rogues that had recently inserted themselves in his older sister's life, but his intuition – so dependable at times – was urging him to see the man that was currently pining over said female. He had waited two days after their return to London so that they would be rested from their trip and he didn't catch anyone in a bad mood in case conflict had risen, as it was often prone to do.

Otogi stepped down from his curricle, giving the reins of his greys to the groom that snapped a bow to him. Otogi slammed the doorknocker briskly on the door and removed his gloves leisurely, taking care of each finger separately. A moment later, the lord of the manor arrived at the door himself, a bored expression on his face, looking almost sulky. His expression lightened slightly at seeing who his visitor was. "Malik," the younger of the two greeted with a formal nod. Malik gave a mocking bow, throwing out a hand to gesture him inside. A corner of his mouth tilting upward in reluctant amusement, he entered the comfortable manor. Malik shut the door behind him and moved before him in his usual, charming grace.

"I warn you, my houseguest may decide to be civil at any moment," he told Otogi, moving into the parlor and picking up a bottle of claret, looking at it thoughtfully before shrugging. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Otogi let his eyes move over the parlor, impressed with the furnishings. His own home had been designed by his fashion-conscious wife. He would have preferred there to be a more masculinity to his own home as like with Malik's manor. The dark, but soft colors were not too forbidding on one's senses and didn't make it feel as though it was eternal night. He imagined Marik's manor wasn't so lucky. Taking the glass that Malik offered, he leaning against a table, noticing that the latter had yet to ask him what his purpose was for visiting. He doubted he received many visitors such as Otogi. "You certainly seem comfortable," he commented.

"Why," Malik answered with a smirk, "how can I not? This is my home, am I correct in assuming that?" He took a drink of claret, his eyes glittering behind his glass. Seeing that Otogi had no intention of retorting to his taunt, he continued, "As it happens, I could use some company that isn't feeling the need to lecture me. First I hear lectures about God-knows-what from my sister – I wasn't listening, as you imagine – and then by Marik and Bakura about how I should stop being lazy. Despite Seto living in my home, he barely says a word to me, but if he ever does, it will be a lecture, mark my words. And let me see...I cannot, however, find myself receiving a lecture from your sister." A slight smile curled his lips upward.

"For obvious reasons," Otogi snorted. Malik quirked a brow upward, not responding to the implications behind his words. He frowned, saying, "Seto, did you say? The Earl of Huntingdon?" Malik nodded, taking a last drink of his claret before refilling it. "Ah...So...You are aware that Anzu was in Ireland with him? I heard that he and my father were to return a few days ago."

"It is no news to me, Mazaki," Malik replied in silky tones. He leaned against the mantelpiece, looking every bit the seductive gentleman as he let his hand hang with the glass clasped by his long fingers. "We learned of Anzu's supposed engagement to him before she even knew, I should think. Surely you know what you can learn out in the world."

"You cannot learn something like that when the intended fiancée doesn't even know, Malik," Otogi said in a stony voice. The blonde smiled a slow, almost feral grin. He pushed off from the mantel and took a drink of his claret before setting it aside. Otogi tensed as he ambled towards him, pausing so that there noses were nearly touching. He was revolted to feel the slight tremor of awareness go through his body at the proximity of the other male. Malik let out a soft laugh, leaning forward and brushing his mouth over Otogi's own, who, to his horror, didn't move.

"You forget that we're not your every day rake, Otogi," Malik whispered against his lips, smirking as he drew back slightly. "We're the most reckless hedonists Society has seen." He raised his eyes to a point over Otogi's shoulder and his eyes turned less amused as he sighed, "So you have decided to see who was staying for such a long time."

"Seeing as how you have been kicking everyone out the past couple days, you cannot blame me," the Earl of Huntingdon informed him as Malik drew away from Otogi and took the glass of claret he hadn't finished, pouring more in it and handing it to Seto. He glanced at it and then took it, knowing full well that it had been Malik's beforehand. His expressionless gaze turned towards Otogi who was standing frozen, his hand clutched around his near-empty glass. Malik followed the path of his gaze and plucked the glass out of Otogi's hand and set it near the claret bottle as Seto suggested, "Perhaps you ought to introduce me, Malik?" He carried a mild expression on his face.

"Otogi Mazaki," Malik obliged the earl, "the Earl of Huntingdon, Seto." His smile was thin as he looked to Seto. The latter paid him no heed, giving a cordial nod to Anzu's brother. Hathaway hadn't mentioned his son, something he found particularly irritating. But then, it appeared Hathaway had deliberately excluded a great deal of details. He could tell by the way that Otogi Mazaki held himself that, despite the wedding band on the fourth finger on his left hand, he had once had a less innocent and settled life. He suspected that was the only reason Malik suffered his presence.

"My lord," Otogi murmured respectably. "If you'll excuse me..." Seto merely turned away, strolling towards the windows. Shaking off the strange gaze the earl had fixed upon him, he returned to Malik, saying, "I must discuss with you some things about my sister, Ishtar." Malik's eyebrows drew together and it was clear that Anzu was the last he wanted to speak of. However, he made a tiny gesture with his hand to indicate for him to continue forward. Grimacing and not caring much if Seto were to hear him, he boldly explained, "It is your _intentions_ with my sister. I cannot allow you to continue with her if there is anything less than innocent of your relationship. And when I say innocent, I mean that I expect you to not leave her with your seed or break her heart. If you are to bed her, then let it be on _her_ grounds." Malik had an unreadable expression that put Otogi on edge and forced him to mutter, "If I discover that you continue on with her under less than honorable intentions...I will expect you at dawn with your seconds." Malik blinked, that statement hitting him hard as nothing else had. He knew by the reluctant tone in Otogi's voice that dueling him was the last thing he wished.

_He would die, _Malik thought with certainty. He doubted the boy had ever been in a duel, while Malik had been in many. After having his few days to recover from his hangover and soreness, Malik had returned to his normal self, but the issue of Anzu still lingered in the back of his mind. "I can assure you, Otogi," Malik said after a thoughtful pause, "that my intentions towards your sister are completely honorable." He let a pleasant smile ease onto his mouth. "I promise it."

X

Marik tossed down the card with more than a little irritation. Playing Bakura was fine and all, but he kept losing and he knew it was because the latter was cheating. He shot Bakura a dark look, his teeth digging into his black cigarette, looking as though he might beat the man to death. Bakura gave a smooth smile in return. The commotion around them in the gaming hell didn't bother either of them in the least. It was a clamor they had grown up with and had learned to define conversations from others.

There was a whisper of someone's breath over the nape of Marik's neck that had him shuddering and turning around, meeting the laughing gaze of his younger brother. He could tell by his careless demeanor that he had put his issue of feelings for Anzu aside for the time being. Seto, only a few steps behind, took a seat next to Bakura, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Shall we play a game of whist?" Malik cheerfully queried. "Marik and I against you and Seto?" Bakura glanced at Seto and smirked, seeming to think that he was lucky in whom he had as a partner – which was completely true. Malik couldn't count how many times he and Marik went against Seto and Isis and continuously lost. Marik eagerly tossed his cards on the table, as well as Bakura. Malik collected them and shuffled them with an artful grace with his long, fine-boned hands. After doing this, he handed out cards and placed a King of Spades in the middle. The game of whist was generally easy: partners were required; whatever suit that lied in the middle was the trump for that hand, therefore that suit would take precedence over all others. Seto, with his sharp mind and quick fingers, played well, but so did Malik. It was one of the games he won so well at his clubs with Marik.

"So have you three received any news?" Seto asked halfway through the game, watching Bakura's moves carefully to make certain they corresponded well with his and were not mistakes.

"We should have by now," Bakura grumbled, sliding his cards into a single pile, bending them slightly to keep their faces hidden from the two Ishtar brothers. "We have an Underworld man looking into things and he generally hears things that we don't as long as you pay him well." He flashed a smug leer. "And as it happens, I paid him rather well." Seto gave him a placid look before turning to look at his cards.

"Can this man be trusted?"

"Not precisely," Marik replied from across him, his eyes flicking to Bakura with a grimly humored look upon his face. "Especially since the man particularly hates us. You can only wave money in front of his face for so long, Bakura. Eventually he will lose interest of it." Bakura released a dubious snort. "And besides, if he hasn't reported to us by now, that likely means that there is nothing to worry about at the present time – or he simply is toying with us. It sounds like something he would do." He paused, growling at his cards. "With reminds me, Hathaway finally got rid of the leeches that were following me. It was about time."

"Indeed," Malik murmured, "I bet it was. I know how crowded you feel when someone follows you for longer than a day." Marik glanced at him and then chortled beneath his breath with reluctant agreement. Malik raised a finger from his cards and pointed it at Bakura, saying, "But don't inform him about the new problems that arose, Bakura. If anything, he has aided them in thieving from Anzu and will likely report that we're onto them."

"Mmm, very well," was Bakura's distracted murmur as he inspected his cards.

Astonishingly, it was Seto and Bakura who lost the game after Bakura, without much of a thought, made an unwise move that even Seto hadn't noticed until it was too late. Malik smiled as he and Marik collected their winnings and tossed the cards in the center of the table. In the past, Seto had rarely allowed himself to do so much as speak with Marik and Bakura. That Seto had even allowed Malik to persuade him to join him at Bakura's gaming hell was an interesting development. He imagined other such events as this would unfold.

X

Otogi was shown into his sister's drawing room and his irritation for her and his suspicions for Malik, as well, dissolved into nothing, seeing that she was distressed. He had known, from his father's information in the past, that Anzu had been in such a state of disarray more than enough times while being married to Mackin. True enough, Anzu raised her head to meet her brother's gaze and gave a wan smile, rising to her feet and approaching him. He took her in his arms readily, feeling her smaller frame tremble. "Oh, Otogi," she moaned helplessly, "I am so afraid."

"Of what, sister?" He questioned, laying his cheek against her head.

"Of so many things," she responded, her hands curled to her chest as she rested in her brother's familiar embrace. After a pause, she raised her head and searched his face with her eyes, seeing nothing but worry and comfort. Sighing, she withdrew and turned her face from him, twisting her fingers anxiously. She would not dare reveal the truth of her indiscretions to her brother. He would only be horrified to learn that she had become involved in the criminal class and that was hardly something she wished for her younger brother to learn of. The other thing, however, she would tell him, because he, of all people, would know what to do with it. "Otogi...I fell in love with John, did you know that?"

"I suspected it," he admitted, puzzling over her strange behavior. Was this about her deceased husband? She had been in mourning long enough to pass over him. Why was he suddenly resurfacing to her mind? "Anzu – "

"It was too late," she interrupted, staring at the fireplace that blazed with glowing embers. "It was too late for me to tell him, even though I knew how much he loved me. I...I am lucky, I suppose, Otogi to have learned that..." _How can I tell him when I can barely tell myself? Why has it always been such a problem for me? _Anzu shivered. _Because of my own mother's indifference towards me. Because the only people I have ever truly allowed myself to love are the only people I can trust in this life...Or have been able to trust. _Her body shook again and she drew in a deep, steadying breath. "I...I am not completely certain how to go about this..." Otogi stared at her and then looked away quickly as she turned. He been given a glimpse of that desperate expression on her face, heard the underlying fear beneath her voice.

"...Is this about Malik, Anzu?" He quietly inquired.

"You know it is." He clenched his eyes tight, his jaw following suit. He swore softly beneath his breath and whipped around to look at her.

"He's a blackguard, Anzu! How could you let yourself fall for him, of all people? Please don't tell me that you are mistaking lust for love. I would not be able to bear watching my sister breaking under that sort of circumstance. Women who I have slept with made the mistake of that and I have seen too many, heard of too many women falling under the Ishtars and Bakura's spell."

"It isn't lust, Otogi." Her determined, frightened tone made him pause in his rage. He peered through the redness that spotted before his eyes and saw that, no, it wasn't lust that had his sister looking to Malik Ishtar. At the funeral, he had seen a similar expression on her face when she gazed down at the corpse that was once her husband. He supposed he should be thankful, as she was, that she had discovered the truth as soon as she had. "It isn't lust..." She repeated softly, casting her eyes down. "This may come as a surprise, but I know lust and this is nothing like it. Yes, he is a rogue. I have been aware of that fact since I met him, but...But I cannot help what my heart feels. I hate being alone and without him. These past days he hasn't visited me and I haven't put it upon myself to do the same; but I want to see him. If you tell me that it's lust, I would gladly accept that." She raised her eyes to Otogi's and saw the undeniable truth lying in his emerald depths. "No...I didn't think so."

Otogi sighed and swept the room with a glance. His eyes landed on a bottle of brandy and he went to it, taking a glass out from the glass cupboard beneath, filling it with the alcohol and drinking deeply. He stared bleakly at the painting that hovered above the cupboard, irritated by Claude Monet's calm brush strokes. Turning away from it angrily, he settled the brandy carefully on the glass case and let a sigh ease through his nostrils, if only to take away the feeling from his shoulders.

He knew what would ensue: the longest courtship ever. It was one thing for Otogi, an average rouge, to take his time in accepting his feelings and quite another when Malik Ishtar, an expert at seducing women and playing with their emotions, would. He had seen it in Malik's face that the subject of Anzu was an uneasy one with him at the moment, which brought him to believe there was something underlying the solemnity of his words of honor: _"I promise it."_ And Malik was only one of the two difficult factors. His sister had avoided saying the word, "love" with Malik's name and knowing her, it would take just as long for her to confess herself to him.

_Damnation, _he cursed within his mind, _why these two? They will be old and wrinkled before they admit anything to anyone. It was mere chance that Anzu told me. I doubt there is anyone else that she would allow this to slip to. _

"I was almost engaged, as you may be aware of," Anzu spoke up, dragging his attention back to the present world. "To the Earl of Huntingdon. It wasn't so much the thought of marrying again to a man that I disliked that upset me. It was the thought of not being married to...Malik...that made me panic. I wish..." She trailed off, staring at her bunched hands in her skirts. He sighed gently and went to her, raising her hands and kissing them.

"Anzu. There are a small amount of men in this world that I would trust you with." Her wide, sapphire orbs stared at him calmly. "Malik is one of them. I have yet to cast judgment on Marik and Bakura, due to Marik's past actions and Bakura's rather scandalous past. Malik has always been careful with you, no matter what his intentions have been. I think it can be perceived that there is something beyond his actions. Give him time; let him make the first move. Shizuka forced that position upon me and when it comes to us libertines, that is the only way to go." He smiled reassuringly towards her and her own mouth curved upward.

"Thank you, Otogi," she whispered in his ear as she hugged him around the neck. He sighed lightly.

"Your welcome."

X

Malik grimaced a bit as he exited his carriage. By the pointed jibes Seto had been throwing him ever since they returned from Bakura's hell, Malik suspected he was calling him some nasty words in his mind. It didn't help that when Isis poked her head in briefly with Shizuka Mazaki in her wake, suggesting he visit Anzu since it was reported that he had yet to do so. Marik and Bakura had loyally remained silent, more bothered by other pressing matters. Nonetheless, Malik had put off the visit for long enough.

He swept up towards the steps and paused, a thoughtful expression crossing his face as he glanced behind him. Technically, it would be unfit for a male, much less a male of his reputation, to call on a gentlewoman in the night. Brightened by this new escape, he took a step back to leave, but the door opened and Anzu was standing there, blinking. "Oh, Malik," she said, her eyes wide. "I thought I heard something out here, but I was uncertain." He forced a suave smile onto his lips.

"May I come in?" He queried. She glanced from him and then beamed, nodding and stepping away. Inside, the manor was strangely quiet. Instead of leading him to the parlor or the drawing room as he had expected, she let him into the den. It was a good deal more spacious and comfortable. Malik let his eyes stroke the divan, but he wrenched his mind from such thoughts. He had come as a simple visit, not a seduction, especially after being threatened by her younger brother. It was a weak threat, but one nonetheless. He doubted his spearing Otogi would put him in good light with Anzu in any case. "I apologize for not coming sooner," he said as she settled on the divan where a book was located. He saw her mark her place with a strip of ribbon and wondered why. "I have been detained, it happens, by a number of business problems that arose while I was gone." A tiny lie never hurt, especially not in this manner of circumstances. Anzu, ever the innocent, believed it completely.

"It's fine, Malik," she assured. "Please, sit. You're making me nervous standing as you are." He glanced at the other pieces of furniture and his mind turned towards the comfortable chair near the fireplace, but instead his legs led him to the divan Anzu was sitting on. A tiny part of him was working towards what would ultimately lead to something he would regret later. She set her book on the table and he swallowed, finding that without the tiny object lying between them, it was almost an invitation.

"Ah...I shouldn't stay long," he remarked as she turned slightly, sliding her legs beneath her. "I would hardly wish to ruin your reputation."

She laughed and said, "I am a widow, Malik. My reputation is hardly important." Her eyes glittered with mirth and what he knew was expectance. His body stirred, not accustomed to disappointing a woman and lusting heavily after this particular one. He clamped down on it ineffectually; his self-control was not infinite. Smothering a curse, he closed the space between them, digging his fingers in her hair and tipping her head back. She blinked her shimmering eyes at him, a dull pink lighting her fair features. Her lips parted slightly and it was all Malik needed to continue forward. He bent his head and covered her mouth with his, triumph soaring through him as her mouth softened against his. He kissed her slowly, intent on seduction, tasting the sweetness that he knew he would always attribute to her. He was accustomed to making quick the kisses, but with Anzu, everything would be different and he promised himself that even as he continued to kiss her, softly and intently.

She gave a soft purr of satisfaction, moving her hands up to his shoulders, her nails digging lightly as he unfastened her bodice, letting it slip from her shoulders, never once halting his consuming kiss. Passion drove her to ease the tickling of uncertainty, caused her entire body to rise up in invisible flames. She knew, without having to think about it, that she was his. He kissed her throat, then, his mouth hot against her cool skin, hungering for more. His hand slid beneath her bodice to cup the curve of her breast, his teeth grazing the silken flesh of her throat. She shuddered and uttered a quiet, feminine sound as his thumb brushed her nipple. Her skin tingled and her breasts swelled, filling his hand with her soft flesh. Her breath, already quick, wavered as his fingertips burned against her.

Hearing a sound from somewhere in the house and becoming aware that they were not alone, he raised his head and looked to the open doorway with heavy lids. His earlier logic had vanished in the midst of passion. When he returned to look at Anzu, he saw her mouth swollen from his kiss, her face flushed. A lazy smile eased his lips upward and he collected her in his arms, saying in a silky voice, "You will have to give me directions to your room, my dear." Her lashes fluttered, but she gave no protests. He paused in the doorway, listening to the chattering voices down the hall in the dining room. Satisfied, he glided towards the stairs and with her vague gestures, he found his way to her room. He shut the door with his foot and at his indication, Anzu locked it.

_End Chapter Eighteen_

_--_

_The lemon, once it is finished, will be posted on mediaminer and I will have the link on the top of my profile. Be sure to look out for that. ;D_


	19. Insinuation

_Still waiting on my friend for the lemon. It will be up before the story is completed...I hope._

_Chapter Nineteen, Insinuation_

That light that danced through the curtains woke Malik. His blonde brows furrowed in puzzlement. He never had the curtains open and he made certain that no foolish maid was allowed to open them. Slowly, he peeled his eyes open and met unfamiliar settings that jolted him awake. He sat up and darted a look around and relaxed, recognizing the bedchambers of Anzu's. His eyes lowered to Anzu's sleeping form and he settled back in bed, staring up at the canopy of the bed.

He felt no shame or guilt for doing what he had done with Anzu. He knew there was ample reason to, but he couldn't draw any up. He could only imagine how many people would be on his doorstep if it was known that he had bedded Anzu. He tried to take her words as comfort: _"I am a widow, Malik. My reputation is hardly important." _He knew that, to the males of her family, it wasn't seen that way. As he gazed at her snuggled in the blankets that he had covered them with afterward, he felt that same, alien emotion rise in him. He let his fingers stroke her cheek briefly before he quietly slid out of bed and collected his clothes.

After dressing, Malik went to Anzu's desk and wrote her a note and put it next to her on the pillow. He didn't like leaving her like this, but thought it would be better if he left now so that he would have a better chance at avoiding the servants. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then hurried from the room, pulling his greatcoat on as he did. He wondered vaguely if his carriage was still outside or if his coachman had abandoned him. He exited the manor without incident, but his carriage was gone, as he suspected. His coachman knew him well enough and if he wasn't out within the hour, it was to be assumed he wouldn't be coming out that night.

He left to the square to secure himself a hackney, feeling a lightness in him that he both enjoyed and resented.

X

"Why," Marik demanded in a soft tone, "isn't my brother home, again?" The servant shuddered under his stare, his skin an unhealthy shade of gray. It had been agreed by Marik, Bakura, and his presently absent younger brother to meet at Malik's manor to go out together to hunt for some information that Yami may have neglected to relinquish. Knowing their archrival, it was quite likely he would. However, as it happened, Malik was not at home which was odd enough seeing as how the day was bright and new.

"Stop abusing the servants, Marik," a drawling voice ordered. Marik looked to see Seto disheveled and in a robe. It was clear he had just woken up. He had a smug expression on his face as he explained, "The servants won't be able to tell you much more than that he left last night. Leave them be." Marik glanced to the servant and glared at him. The man hastily scurried away, eager to escape his employer's brother.

"Explain yourself," he snapped out. Bakura, beside him, was watching Seto with a narrow-eyed look.

"Malik left last night to call on Anzu," he stated simply, his eyes glinting with arrogant amusement. Marik gaped at him for a moment, clearly startled by this information. He wasn't given a chance to say anything after he recovered, though, because Malik came into the foyer, closing the door behind him. He sighed and paused, seeing the three men gathered. He turned his gaze to Seto and groaned at his raised eyebrow expression.

"Might I assume you have given them a bit of insight as to where I was this morning?" Malik grunted, snapping his greatcoat off and handing it to the man that had recently fled from the foyer.

"It would be a wise enough assumption," he agreed with a smile, stepping from the stairs and joining the three rakes. "Can _I _assume you were there all night because of less innocent reasons?" Malik sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, his eyes touching each pair, one of which was nearly identical to his own. Dropping his hand, he shrugged uncomfortably and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"If you believe it, it was entirely accidental. I had no intention on letting that happen. I would also like to keep this amongst ourselves. As Seto is aware, Otogi threatened to duel me if he found I impugned his sister's honour in any way. I have no wish to kill the boy and his seconds. It would hardly give me a confidence boost."

"Hm," was Seto's wry response, "indeed."

Marik twitched, the first movement he had made since being delivered this information. He looked more than a bit ruffled, but only eyed Malik with a mild look. There was something in how Malik was holding himself that made him wonder just what had happened in Anzu's bedroom last night that had caused such a difference. He made to ask just that, but caught himself before his lips parted. _No, it's best I don't, _he decided, his mouth setting into a grim line. _He'll tell me when it's time. He'll tell me once he's figured it out himself._

"So," Bakura drawled, seemingly uninterested in Malik's nighttime activities, "are we going to pay our prick of an informant a call or not?" He flashed a pleasant smile, looking all the world like a man who had nothing better to do than stand in someone's foyer for the rest of the day. Malik shifted and flashed a look to Seto, whose mouth had turned down a bit.

"I want to bathe before I go anywhere," he said, "and I figure Seto is going to want to come." Bakura raised an eyebrow, a flicker of reluctance in his eyes. Malik gave his head the slightest shake, almost unseen. Marik glanced at Malik, but didn't make any show of his disapproval of this decision. He knew, just as well as Bakura, what kind of reaction they would receive if they brought a noble aristocrat such as himself – diminished though he may be – to the underworld. "Don't worry," Malik added flippantly as he started towards the stairs, taking them two at a time, "we're going to Yami's actual home."

"Ah," Bakura murmured, his expression clearing. "That makes some sense." He smirked at Seto, who frowned at him in puzzlement. "I think you'll like Yami." He laughed, as if he had made a clever joke.

X

Otogi drummed his fingers on his desk, staring moodily at the papers fanned out on the desk. He had been unable to concentrate on many things in his life ever since the Ishtars and Bakura had nuzzled there way into his life – into his sister's life. He would never have told his sister, but he had been present when John Mackin's life had been taken. If he had ever said this to her, she might have flung her finger to him in accusation and that was the last thing he wanted. Now, after Malik's vow not to hinder Anzu's honor, he was looking over that day at the theater carefully. Something didn't ring true in his mind when the picture rose in his mind.

Only a few minutes before Mackin had been shot, Otogi had looked from the stage to glance around the theater. At the time, he hadn't thought there was anything strange about it; even after the chaos had risen, he had seen nothing wrong. There had been no one aiming from their theater box to shoot him. Nothing as obvious as that, but something was off. Otogi, as an ex-rogue who had dwelled in gaming hells and had dipped into the black market every once in awhile, would know when something was wrong in a picture and as he pasted the picture of the theater in his mind, there was_ something _that would not leave him alone.

Turning his gaze to the window in his study, he stared at the calmness outside, his eyelids drooping down halfway. A bird fluttered out, an odd-coloured bird that he had never seen before. In the soft picture of the gardens outside his home, the bird seemed to clash with the image, as if it knew it didn't belong there. His eyes flying open, Otogi shot up in his seat, the realization smashing into his mind and jangling uneasily in his head.

_Who was it? _He thought frantically, trying to wrack his brains. He distinctly remembered seeing someone there who he had _never_ seen at the theater before, someone he knew from reputation, but not from personal relations with them. _Damn it, I can't recall..._ He jerked away from his desk, pushing away and stomping around in a furious pace. The face was in the back of his mind, hazy, but there. He would bet everything he owned that the person he had seen at the theater that day had been the one to kill John Mackin.

_It doesn't really matter, I suppose, _he mused, trying to console himself, _but I don't like the idea of letting Anzu remarry when no one even bothered to try and find who it was that killed her last husband. _He paused, his brow furrowed. _There's something else that caused me to think of this... Why did father break off Anzu's engagement to the Earl of Huntingdon? And why would he be staying with Malik after he lied about his death, likely causing grief for Isis Ishtar? Something is brewing and Anzu knows all about it and is refusing to tell me anything. _With dark eyes, Otogi went to the window and after unlatching it, flung the two sides out, the cool breeze wafting it. _I'm her brother. If she thinks I'll quietly endure this violent shove out of her life...She had best think again._

X

Anzu woke up, blinking blearily. The rush of memories that assaulted her startled her for a moment and then caused her to give a lazy smile. She reached over to the other side of the bed and frowned, sensing the emptiness. Turning, alarmed, she dragged her eyes over the room and sat up, holding the sheets to her chest. A soft crinkle made her turn her eyes down to the note Malik had left on the pillow. She took it in her hands and read it through, her irritation gradually dissipating.

_Anzu, _

_I wanted to save us both the embarrassment of the servants asking why you had me in your bed over the night. I'll come see you this afternoon. It's only proper, isn't it, for a man to see his lover the night after? Miss me._

_-Malik_

She sighed softly to herself and fell back in bed, the note still in her fingers. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, her thumb rubbing over the dullness of the paper. After awhile of dazing into her memories and the thoughts that fogged her memory, she stood up and grabbed her discarded chemise near her chair, pulling it over her head and going to her writing table. She opened one of her drawers and hesitated before tucking the note in a journal she had long stopped writing in. Anzu vaguely considered continuing her writing, but dismissed the thought, pulling the thick rope near her bed, calling for her maid.

Her bath was brought up instantly, with a minimal amount of chatter, and Anzu was left to bathe in peace. Almost as soon as she was finished and dressed, Bess came to announce that she had a visitor. "Who is it?" Anzu questioned as she made a quick check in the looking glass at her appearance, satisfied with how her hair looked done up.

"Umm, Lady Ishtar, mum."

Surprised, Anzu looked to her, but the maid merely shrugged her shoulders none-too-elegantly. She left her bedchambers and Bess trailed after her, a respectful few feet behind her. Anzu stepped down to the landing and went to the drawing room where Isis was waiting for her. Before entering, she murmured to her, "Send me some tea and cakes, Bess." The maid gave a curtsy and left as Anzu slid back the doors to face her unexpected visitor. Isis rose to her feet and smiled in welcome. "Isis...Hello. I wasn't expecting you to come visit today."

"No, I suspect not," the older female replied. Anzu sat on the divan and sensing the inner distress Isis was attempting to conceal, she beckoned her to sit with her. Thankfully, Isis settled beside her and was silent for a long moment, staring with a brooding expression across the room. Anzu, too, fixed her gaze to the calming painting. Bess came interrupted the silence to serve them tea and set the plate of cakes on the table. Anzu gave a murmur of thanks and then the room was quiet again as Isis took a careful sip of her tea. "Anzu...You have been married once before." Anzu nodded, taking a cake and nibbling on it despite the desperate hunger gnawing at the lining of her stomach. "Did you love him?"

"...I did, but I never realized it until he was gone." Isis nodded, still staring vacantly at the Claude Monet painting. "Are you...upset about the Earl of Huntingdon, Isis?"

"How can I not be?" She expelled a large breath, her stoic expression crumpling, worry etching into her youthful appearing face. "Oh, Anzu, you are lucky to not have realized your feelings until it was too late. I...have loved Seto ever since I first met him. My brothers hated him because of his attitude – admittedly, it is a bit of a bad attitude – but I thought it made him seem to have a strong character. Maybe because of my own persistence did he begin to feel softer towards me. I never really tried to discover it. I knew, when he proposed to me, that his feelings were sincere. Malik forced himself to be civil with Seto and eventually became friends with him. He assured me that there was a way that Seto treated me that was unlike anything that anyone else did. I still love him so dearly, Anzu, but what can I do? Since his supposed death, my brothers and I have become closer. If we...were to get back together, I'm afraid Marik would close in on himself."

"Just Marik?" Anzu asked, surprised.

Isis glanced at her. "Surely you've noticed how much more reasonable Malik is? He makes quick judgments, but if he is persuaded to, he will attempt to override those judgments and reassess a person. Marik never does that. He doesn't..." She gave a helpless sigh. "Marik is just different than Malik. And unfortunately, where Marik goes, Bakura goes. Malik and Marik will never truly be enemies, but if there is an issue between them, they won't be as close as you have seen them be. I'm just so worried, Anzu. If my happiness depends on Seto, but I have to split my brothers up again..." She trailed off, her eyes sad. Anzu was staring down in her teacup, remembering a time when she had been forced to make such a decision.

"When I was married," she quietly confessed, "Otogi stopped seeing me because of John." Isis raised a shocked gaze to Anzu's face. "They hated each other. Otogi thought that there was something distrustful about him and I never listened because John was always so sweet and respectful to me. He treated me like nothing else mattered and I liked feeling that way because not even my father made me feel that way. Every time Otogi would visit, John and him would end up fighting or he and I would argue. Eventually he stopped coming at all and John never allowed me to go see him. He didn't like Otogi, either, because of the...scandal...attached to his reputation."

"That's horrible, Anzu. Why didn't you protest against this?"

"...I wanted to be loved."

The words struck Isis, stunned by this admittance. It suddenly occurred to her that, unlike many young women Anzu's age, there was hardly any female companions around her. She hadn't ever spoken of a best, female friend from her childhood or even her mother. Anzu had virtually grown up under her father's hand, her brother her own companion and for awhile, only her father. Not even Shizuka was comfortable company for Anzu and, Isis reflected, she had never been, either. _It had always been Malik, _she mused, realizing that was true. There was a way that, even when they first met, she had treated Malik that she never did Shizuka or Isis.

"What are you thinking?" Anzu asked her, watching the play of emotions on Isis's face. Blinking, the woman turned to her, feeling the intensely curious gaze of Anzu's.

"Nothing, really," Isis lied. "Anzu, contrary to how things were then, there are people now who care about you. I want you to know that I love you, in the way only a sister can. I am sure that Shizuka does, too." She paused and bit her lip. "Malik would do anything for you." Anzu smiled fondly, her face warming.

"I know."

Isis stared at her, not speaking. _She loves him._

X

Bakura stepped out of the carriage and lit a black cigarette, taking a grateful breath of it. The other three males stepped down beside him. A few people on the streets stared as they walked past, stunned by this strange entourage of men. Seeing the two Ishtars and Bakura together wasn't uncommon, but had a satisfying affect on anyone's mind. With the Earl of Huntingdon added, with his aristocratic elegance and cold, handsome face, (unlike the beauty-like attraction of the other three) it only brought more of a shock.

The townhouse they were searching for was Yami's "public" domain. He had more than a few households, and the only one that was managed by a small handful of servants (instead of a household of such) was that of which dwelled among the stews in the underworld. Generally, Yami was present in his better-known townhouse during the day unless he was at one of his clubs. Beside that, a group like them would be seen too well going towards the bad district of town.

Marik ascended the steps and pulled the bell, listening as it rang loudly inside the home. The other three remained near the carriage, ready to leave if the shorter lord wasn't at home. The door was swung open by a pretty, round maid who looked at Marik with an inch of surprise. He flashed a suave, deliberately seductive smile to her that had a dark colour rising up her neck to her naturally pink cheeks. "Is the Earl of Avon available? It's a bit urgent." She stared at him for a second and then blushed harder, nodding. He chuckled and smoothed his hand over her shoulder, leaning down and molding his mouth to hers, keeping her from hurrying off. "Thank you," he purred. She bobbed her head again, mute, and hastened away. The other three males followed Marik inside with less of a performance. The maid shut the door, gazing at each of them in turn.

"This way," she murmured shyly, guiding them to the drawing room. Marik pinched her in her bottom as she started away from the drawing, causing a squeak from her. She cast an almost coy look at him over her shoulder. Marik chuckled and turned back to the other three who all had their eyebrows raised.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I can't have a bit of a fun while I'm here? Yami's sure to piss me off, after all." Bakura chuckled and continued to puff at his black cigarette, knowing better than anyone how much it would irritate the earl.

When Yami arrived after a five minute wait, he shut the door firmly behind him and turned to Marik, asking, "What did you do to my maid? She didn't even get your names." He eyed him suspiciously. "Then again, I know the answer to that well enough." He turned his gaze from Marik, who had been lurking near the door, towards the others. He blinked and said with a note of surprise in his voice, "The Earl of Huntingdon."

Seto gave a regal inclination of his head, saying, "Although that is an empty title now." Yami gave a slow nod.

"Nonetheless, you are still the earl of that estate, even as broken as it is." His smile held no more warmth to it than Seto's frown. Malik turned his gaze from one to the other, wondering how they had come to hate each other so quickly. "I imagine you will be repairing it soon? The farmland there is quite abundant. I rather like it myself."

"Perhaps," came the obscure response.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to be associating with such people as these three." He cast a look to the Ishtars and Bakura, adding, "They're only of aristocratic blood. You needn't feel obligated to them."

"I've found," Seto said in a drawling tone, his smile sharp and with a dangerous edge, "that these gentlemen are more respectable than some of the men in Society." He eyed Yami. "And besides, they can't fit in a gift box unlike some others of _aristocratic blood_." Yami's face, his court mask of amiability, twisted in ugly rage, his eyes filling with rage at the subtle slur on his height. Bakura, with wide eyes, slowly looked from the reddening earl to Seto, whose mouth curled slightly in smugness. Anyone that knew the bad side of Yami knew better than to say something about his diminished height.

"Enough of the banter," Malik interrupted before Yami could fly at Seto with the hidden dagger in his cane. Always the calm one, Malik's silky voice seemed to slice into the tension in the room and evaporate it instantly. He had also been forced to calm Yami when Marik had taunted Yami about his height and was accustomed to that expression on the Earl of Avon's face. "We all are respectable gentlemen here." He gave a tight smile to Yami. "Let us not forget that the only one who is a true _gentleman_ as you say, Yami, is Seto. We all run in the Polite World, but he is the only one who does not run in _other_ circles. I would suggest you remember that."

"Of course," Yami sneered and turned his cane, the softest click audible from closing it, before moving to a chair and sitting on it. "Get comfortable, then." His reluctant politeness was obvious in his voice. Seto remained by the window with Bakura, but Malik and Marik sat on the divan across from Yami, leaning back, unbothered by earlier events. "What do I owe for this pleasant visit?"

"You've been holding out on us, Yami," Marik stated, smiling. He reached over and put a hand on Malik's shoulder, resting his chin on the top of his hand. Yami shivered slightly, watching them warily. While Marik was smirking and looking pleasantly deceptive, Malik held a bored expression, but appearing just as dangerous. He had never taken them seriously enough because of the power he could tug at – when he was in his _own_ territory, that is. Not in his public townhouse on a busy, London street. This was _their _territory. He was aware at that point of how vulnerable he was. "We haven't heard from you in quite a long time. What haven't you been telling us?"

"Nothing has come up," Yami responded in what he hoped was a steady tone.

"Bullshit," Marik whispered, his eyes darkening with rising anger. "You never chose to tell us that Anzu got cheated out of a good deal of her money when Mackin died."

"I never knew of that."

"No? Somehow, I doubt it." Marik gave a smile and Yami felt his skin go cold as Malik's eyes, merciless and empty, fixed on his and his own mouth curved into a brutal smile so like his older brother's.

_End Chapter Nineteen_


	20. Discovery

_Chapter Twenty, Discovery_

"You never chose to tell us that Anzu got cheated out of a good deal of her money when Mackin died," Marik purred.

Instantly, Yami was on the defensive. "I never knew of that."

"No? Somehow, I doubt it." Marik gave a smile and Yami felt his skin go cold as Malik's eyes, merciless and empty, fixed on his and his own mouth curved into a brutal smile so like his older brother's. Yami stared at the two Ishtars that he had heard whispered about, but had often scoffed at.

_I'm at a disadvantage. It was the only reason any of the bastards didn't provoke me...Damn them to hell. _Yami shakily got to his feet, restless, and went to the glass cupboard in the corner and took out some brandy and poured a generous amount in a glass. He didn't bothered offering any to his guests, but drank the liquid quickly. The burning sensation down his throat and the warmth that settled in his stomach settled his nerves a bit.

He turned slightly to meet the gaze of Malik's. It was beginning to dawn on him that, even though Malik was the calmer one, he could also be the more dangerous out of the two. "I have to think of client confidentiality," he told them carefully, aware of how Bakura and Seto merely watched from the sidelines, letting Marik and Malik take control. "I can't give out that kind of information carelessly; you know that as well as I do. I'm not even sure how you came up with that information."

"As it happens, you don't need to know," Marik said calmly. He lifted himself from the divan and approached Yami, getting right in his face as he leaned down slightly, his lips near Yami's ear. "Let me tell you this, Yami: if your 'client' has any plans about harming Anzu, then I should think you better give them fair warning. I have no intention of doing a thing, but Malik..." He made a tiny gesture with his head. "He's her lover and when he gets such a temper, there's not much that stops him." He withdrew, his eyes glittering darkly. Yami stared at him coolly and then turned away, pouring himself another drink of brandy. He drank it and smacked his lips, glowering at the wall.

"What exactly is it that you want to know? I can't outright tell you."

Smirking triumphantly, Marik said, "We want to know how your 'client' obtained more than half of Anzu's marriage money. We were told that she should have received fifty-thousand pounds, but instead got fifteen."

Yami's jaw worked angrily. "They had access to the bank account where the money was held," he stated curtly. Malik's brow furrowed, but before he was given a chance to voice anything, Yami snapped, "I can't say much more than that!"

"Very well. And how long have you known that Seto was one of the victims of Mackin's dirty little scheme?" Yami relaxed and turned his eyes to the earl, smiling darkly.

"From the very beginning."

X

Marik climbed into the carriage and settled next to Bakura, his expression black. There was so much that Yami wasn't telling him. He had known that before, but now he felt even more wary. Yami had been genuinely agitated with the information they had gotten from Seto. It was clear that he had tried to make it so that no one gathered such information as that. Why, however, was another question. Another thing that had bothered Marik was Yami's natural enmity towards Seto. As far as he knew, the two earls had never met before.

"I think," Seto spoke up, his eyes darker than usual, "that he is the one that manipulated it so that I lost everything to that false expedition."

"You and Yami have never met in your entire life, Seto," Malik murmured, his face turned to the window. "Don't make any mistake. I'm not disagreeing with you. He seemed to hate you on sight and he acted as if he _did_ know you. Even Yami, as much of an ass as he is, wouldn't attack a person as quick as he did you. He likes to surround himself with allies and doesn't make snap judgments. It's suspicious." Malik shifted in his seat and met Marik's eyes, a knowingly look passing between them.

"Well," Bakura said, burrowing himself deeper into the cushion of the seat, "we might as well accept that we're not Yami's first priority. But then, we always knew that." He laughed suddenly. "Did you see his expression when he looked at you two? He was scared shitless! Ah, that really made the visit worthwhile. It's not every day you see that sort of expression on the little bastard's face." He grinned to himself, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the back of seat.

The males settled into a quiet, thoughtful silence and it was only when Malik abruptly knocked on the top of the carriage that any of them moved. "Why are we stopping?" Marik asked, frowning as Malik pulled open the door.

"I said I would come by this afternoon," Malik answered shortly, stepping down and snapping the door shut. Bakura roused himself and peered through the window. He chuckled and relaxed in his previous position.

"Anzu," was all he said. Marik frowned, but Seto turned back to the window, immediately disinterested.

X

Anzu looked up from the drawing she was sketching as a maid poked her head in the morning room, announcing that Malik Ishtar was here to see her. Her heart rose with invisible wings, fluttering against her throat as she nodded to the maid to allow him in. Her once-steady hands were shaking. She had been unsure of whether he would actually come to visit, but was glad that he had. Setting the sketchbook aside, she smoothed her skirts out and took a drink of her tea, wishing she was in the drawing room so that she could add some brandy to her tea. It might steady her a bit.

Malik was shown in and she rose to her feet, hiding her trembling hands in her skirts, smiling at him in greeting. She could feel that it was a genuine smile – she could feel nothing but happy at seeing him. She hated the mixed feelings he drew out of her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you this morning," he said, gliding across the room after the door closed behind him. Just as his hands took her slender waist, she reached up and pulled him closer, her arms around his neck. He smiled and bent his head, kissing her so softly on the mouth she was sure she would break if he did so any harder. "I wanted to stay," he murmured, sliding his mouth along her jaw and up to her ear, his breath wafting through the strands of hair that danced across her skin.

"It's fine," she replied, closing her eyes and melting against him, her body soft and yielding to his embrace. Nothing had been quite like this before; she had never known herself to be as willing to touch as with him. There was a way that his hands, so strong, but gentle with her, possessed her. A way that his eyes wouldn't simply graze over her, but fix onto her; it had been that way, even when they first saw each other.

"I can't stay long," he admitted, pulling away, keeping a hand on her elbow. "My business isn't quite done, but I wouldn't break a promise to you." His eyes searched her face and seemed to be looking for something. He must have found it because he turned away and guided her to the divan, settling her beside him.

"Hold me for a moment?" She asked, hesitantly. He blinked and then obliged her. She curled against him and closed her eyes. Besides her father, she had never snuggled with anyone, not even her brother or husband. She and Otogi had a relationship that, although on the very edge of friendship, was not incredibly contact-made. Her husband had seemed to be against intimacy, because they only slept in the same bed on their wedding night and even then, afterward he had turned his back to her instead of drawing her into his arms like most husbands would. It was nice, this contact she could make with Malik. She could sense that he needed it as much as she did.

She raised her head and inched away, bowing her head. She took one of Malik's hands and analyzed it, wondering at the size and elegance of it. His other hand closed over hers and she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Tomorrow," he said slowly, thinking aloud. "Tomorrow will you ride with me?" Her face lit up.

"Yes, that would be nice." He nodded and took his hands from hers, leaning down and kissing her, far longer than he had a moment ago. Anzu let out a small sigh when he withdrew.

"Until tomorrow, then." He moved to his feet in a smooth, single action. She watched him leave the room and when she was certain he was out of the house, she slumped against the divan and bunched her hands together at her chest, closing her eyes. She didn't want to be without him and it hurt. Oh, how it hurt!

_This is love,_ she reflected, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling and the stream of sunlight that floated above her. _I wonder if he feels the same way...?_

X

Seto eyed Malik as he returned to the carriage, giving a quick tap to the ceiling. He covered his mouth with a hand, his elbow propped against the window as he stared down at his lap. For a moment, he remained like that, his light coloured brows drawn together in thought. He sighed and removed his hand, crossing his arms across his chest and leaned his temple against the window, seeming almost bitter.

He smiled and turned his gaze away from Malik, satisfied.

X

The Earl of Avon sat hunkered in his carriage as it rolled down the busy streets of London. His lip curled in disgust as he passed the park. Couples paraded themselves in stanhopes, flaunting themselves to Society; young rakes trotted through the cobble-stone paths, laughing on the gleaming beasts; elderly women gossiped on benches, their parasols tipped so that their face was shielded from the sun, their small dogs panting and yapping at their skirts.

He had been born into this life, like many were, but had never appreciated it. Unlike the two Ishtar brothers, he had never taken into account the pleasures that could be bought in the Polite World. He enjoyed dancing from time to time, but rarely because of the women that hounded after him. As like any man, he liked going to bed with a woman at random, but not so much that they _expected _it of him. The young debutantes seemed to expect him to seduce them, though, whether because of the general air he gathered about himself or his title.

It was true that his blood connections to the ton had assisted him in many of the ventures he made. Before moving into darker circles, he always started at a gathering of the aristocracy to see if he could get any information. Most of the time, he could, if not always much. It was only when he came up with nothing he felt irritated with those at those parties.

The carriage rumbled to a stop and he sighed, closing his eyes briefly before opening the door and stepping out. Yami grimaced as he straightened his clothes from his comfortable slump in the carriage. After assuring himself that he was in good sorts, he glided forward, up the wide steps of the mansion. He banged the doorknocker with its intimidating crying head of an angel and the door was swung open. The flat-faced butler didn't so much as look at him as he stepped back to allow Yami through.

"Hmm." Yami was ushered forward by another servant, a tiny female that looked no older than fifteen. With a nervous flutter, she led him to the drawing room. It was a room he could have located easily himself, but propriety insisted differently, especially in this household. It was unnaturally quiet, almost as if the servants had been sent away. He stepped into the drawing room, inclining his head to the maid. After the door snapped shut behind him, he turned to face Lady Radisson, who sat calmly on the settee, her face cold and withdrawn. "They know," was all he said. The face twisted into a hideous expression of loathing.

"We will have to do something about that, now won't we?"

X

Otogi briskly moved down the sidewalk, irritated. Shizuka had gone missing, likely on another of her shopping expenditures. He had hoped that taking a walk would make things better, but not only had he forgotten how far the park was from his townhouse, but the walk might as well have been transformed into a run. He grumbled beneath his breath the entire time, earning himself a few curious looks. He had been planning on going to his sister's and wringing the information he wanted out of her, but instead he chose _this_.

_Serves me right, I suppose, _he thought sulkily. He paused, his brows drawing down as he saw a familiar figure strolling down the sidewalk with a far more leisurely pace than himself. Reluctantly, he stepped aside and waited for the male to meet up with him. As company went, he wasn't great and would likely aggravate him more, but perhaps he would wheedle some information out of him.

"I am surprised," Bakura drawled, smirking at Otogi as his companion fell in step with him. "_You_, wait for _me?_ It must be my big day. So far, it's been full of cheer." Otogi blinked, glancing at him, surprised at the honest tone in his voice. He might have suspected that he had been through more than one woman's bedroom, but Bakura's voice didn't imply such.

"Congratulations," Otogi muttered. "My day has been dark." One of Bakura's eyebrows rose in question. Instead of replying, he abruptly queried, in what he hoped was a polite enough tone, "And why has your day been so good?"

"I was able to see my enemy with a very frightened expression on his face." Bakura kept his eyes on Otogi's face as he said it, noticing by the hint of impatience that he didn't really care, but was looking for something to discuss other than his less-than-beautiful day. He doubted the ex-rogue would have sought out his company for any other reason other than that was no other company to have. "And you'll be happy to know that your sister received a visit from Malik today. That he actually did it when he was with us was astonishing enough." This broke Otogi's bored reverie as he twitched and looked to Bakura with honest curiosity. _Now I have his attention, _he thought, amused. _Say one thing about his sister and he's at attention like a soldier. _

"Why the devil would he do that for?" Otogi demanded. He frowned, staring ahead of him as he fell silent for a moment. "For how long?"

"Not long at all."

_What reason would a rogue have for visiting a lady, however respectable he might be? And while he is out on the town with his companions, nonetheless? _His mouth turned down further in puzzlement as he considered over what reason he might have had before he married Shizuka. He played with various notions, tossing them aside just as quickly, thankful for Bakura's silence. He stopped at one thought and felt his mind rattle. Otogi had once done something similar himself shortly before he met Shizuka. The only reason for it was because he had taken a virgin to bed, something he did rarely, and had to sneak out during the night. He had called on her the next day, because it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

Bakura smiled lazily to himself, seeing the horror flash over Otogi's face. _Ah. So he's figured it out, has he? I wonder who will receive a visit from him first? – Anzu or Malik? _

"...I see," the younger male rumbled, looking suitably shaken. "Well," he grudgingly said, "he _did_ call on her afterward, so I can find no fault in that. Still..." Whatever thoughts he had on that topic Bakura wasn't allowed to hear. No doubt it was a list of insults meant for Malik and his considering over whether he should call him out like he had threatened.

Chuckling, he said, "What did you expect, boy? Malik is a rogue. Your sister is a widow, well out of mourning. It's not hard to notice their attraction to each other. You would have to be blind, I should think." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a snuffbox, snapping it open and taking out one of his favorite addictions. He offered Otogi a black cigarette, but he shook his head. Shrugging, Bakura lit it and then closed the snuffbox, tucking it and his lighter in his pocket. Blowing out some smoke through his nose, he continued, "Besides, he made a statement to Marik and me stopping while in our attendance. You should respect that he did that much." He sent a pointed look to Otogi that said he expected him to do as much.

"I do respect it." There was a pause. "Did he, ah, discuss it in detail with you two?"

Grinning wolfishly, Bakura answered cheerfully, "Not yet." Otogi's mood seemed to blacken further and the two went quiet, walking in companionable silence with Bakura puffing at his cigarette and Otogi dwelling on his thoughts. Anyone that passed them on the street cast subtle, puzzled looks. Everyone knew that after marrying Shizuka, her husband had withdrawn from the company of his old friends, so naturally it would look strange that he was taking a stroll with one of the most infamous rogues of London.

"Out of curiosity," Otogi spoke up after awhile, "what do you think the chances are of my sister and Malik settling...permanently?" Bakura removed his cigarette from his mouth, observing it thoughtfully between his fingers. He flicked it on the sidewalk and crushed his foot with it. He tucked his hands in his pockets, appearing as if he were deliberating seriously over the question.

"Between you and me, I would say the chances are high. Marik refuses to discuss it and Malik is pretending like nothing is going on – around us, in any case. How he acts privately with Anzu is beyond my comprehension. The only people that seem to be taking a serious outlook on this are Isis and Seto." He gave a humorless smile. "No doubt because they've been through it all and still are."

Cautiously, he drove forward, "I think it might be possible, as well. There are, however, some unresolved issues, as you can imagine, with Anzu's last marriage." Bakura darted a quick, sharp glance to him that Otogi might not have noticed if he hadn't been watching so closely. His mouth thinned as he thought, _So, he and the other three are in on it, too, are they? _He stopped and Bakura gradually slowed himself, turning to look at him with a neutral expression. _Damn the man. He knows I'm digging for something, he just doesn't know what. _"Her last husband's killer hasn't been discovered yet."

"Mmm, true."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm in no position to say more about the matter, Mazaki." He began walking again and Otogi followed, more than a little agitated.

"Do you think," he asked in a quiet, deadly voice that could have matched Marik's, "that I don't know what's going on?" Bakura didn't answer, but stiffened slightly. "Whatever you are keeping from me, whatever it is that you are doing behind my back amounts to nothing in the end. Just because I'm a married man now, Bakura, don't make the assumption that I've forgotten what I learned while in the hells. That would be your first, least problematic mistake." Satisfied that he had given his warning, Otogi glided around and walked the opposite way.

Bakura paused and watched him over his shoulder, a bit chilled by the words he had been delivered. It wasn't in Otogi Mazaki's nature to give such a cold threat. For a moment, he had forgotten that it was Anzu's brother beside him and thought it was Marik. He reminded himself to ask Anzu what type of man Otogi had been before Shizuka came along.

_End Chapter Twenty_


	21. Confrontations

_Chapter Twenty-One, Confrontations_

Malik drummed his fingers on the table, watching his sister across the room, knowing that she was thinking heavily about something by the way she stared at her glass of tea. Marik had gone to his gaming hell, claiming that he had been gone from it and his Pleasure Pavilions for far too long. Malik, instead, had gone to check in on his sister. Ever since this incident had begun, he hadn't been given the chance to make certain she was doing well enough. Although she had seemed fine in the beginning, Seto's sudden appearance must be weighing in on her, as it clearly was.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" He ventured, taking a drink of his tea, deciding he could only be straightforward when it came to Isis.

"I visited Anzu today."

_Hell's teeth. I can't imagine Anzu gossiping about my performance in bed to my own sister, but... _A horrible image came into his mind of the two of them laughing, comparing the size of him from when he was a baby (something Isis had seen) to how he was now (which Anzu had seen.) Or even worse, comparing _Seto's_ performance in bed to his own. He didn't want to know who would come out as the winner in that comparison. He preferred to keep his ego as high as it was presently.

In a voice that sounded calm and politely interested, he questioned, "Is that so?"

"Yes...Did you know that she never saw Otogi while she was married?" A sliver of relief washed over him as he realized this had nothing to do with his lovemaking. His sister was, as he assumed, brooding over Seto.

"I actually was aware of that small fact." He looked down at his empty cup, frowning, and set it down dismissively. "Did she tell you of this?" Isis bobbed her head and turned her gaze to his, away from her cup.

"I suppose it surprised me to discover that we were so alike. Marik and I...Our relationship was strained when Seto was here and I know that, even though he sympathized with me for losing him when he supposedly died, he was secretly glad. Now that Seto is back, though, I just don't...I can't figure out what I should do, Malik. I still love him, as much as I always did. I'm hurt by what he did, but it was for preservation. And really, he could have taken everything he would have given me for when I really was a widow, but instead he chose to leave me with that and suffer himself." She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I haven't even spoken to him civilly."

"He's living at my house, Isis," Malik told her mildly, raising his eyebrows. "In the eyes of the ton, you two are still technically married. I don't talk to him much myself, but I can say, simply by instinct, that he loves you yet." She drew her eyes from his, looking across the room at the fireplace. Because of the weather, which was growing cooler, a warm fire crackled in the fireplace. It was low and small, but as they grew closer to winter, it would have to be more powerful. "Why not visit him? It isn't improper for you to see him if I'm not home." It was a subtle hint that he would make sure he _wasn't_ home.

"And if he _doesn't_ feel the same as he did years ago?" Malik shook his head, as if his sister were a half-wit. He stood up and went to the cupboard where the claret was, pouring himself a glass. He returned to the table to place the bottle there, but his eyes were on the fireplace.

"Trust me, Isis, those sort of feelings don't go away so easily." He took a drink of the claret and turned to her with a charming smile, dissuading any thoughts or comments she might have had. "He should be at home now. Go talk with him. I'll stay here and relax for awhile. I don't have any plans until tomorrow anyway." His eyes brightened a bit at that, making her suspicious.

"What plans are those?"

"Nothing important, just a ride in the park." She frowned and then sighed, standing up. She wouldn't get over this unspoken problem with Seto until she faced him and Malik was giving her the perfect opportunity to do just that. Still, she hesitated. As if Malik realized that, he set his glass down and went to her, placing a hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the room. "If anything, Isis, just get it done and over with so you don't worry yourself over it longer." His hand was strong and supporting, a touch that she needed.

"Thank you, Malik." Isis turned her face to him and saw a shuttered look in his eyes that evaporated as soon as she looked at him.

"Anything for my older sister," he assured with a smile.

X

Isis stepped out of her carriage just as a hackney rumbled to a halt behind her. Puzzled, she watched as Otogi Mazaki hopped out, his face set grimly. He held a hand up to the coachman, saying, "I shouldn't be long." The man merely grunted and Isis watched, curious, as the young man shoved his hands in his pockets and started towards her brother's manor, looking deadly determined. As Isis hurried after him, he paused, turning slightly. Seeing her, he halted altogether and said, "Ah...Lady Ishtar..." He glanced to the manor and back to her, torn.

"I hope you're not looking for Malik," she stated as plainly as she could. Otogi turned a blank look to her. "He's not home at the moment. Currently, he is at my manor."

"_Oh._ I see..." He hesitated. "Would you mind if I visited him there? I promise I have no intention of causing conflict with him. I need only to arrange some business with him and I will be out in no time." He flashed a smile that was meant to reassure her. His words, however, had alarmed her.

"Business? As far I know, you and my brother have no business arrangements thus far, my lord." Her stomach turned circles as Isis came to the sudden, sickening conclusion that the business she had originally thought of wasn't what he was referring to; he was talking about his sister. She quickly ran through the days events in her mind, starting with the maids' remark at Anzu's home about how her mistress had slept in late that morning. "Please, do not tell me you are about to call him out – "

"Lady," he interrupted, raising his hands. "This is not your matter to consider over – "

"It is when Anzu is my friend!" Isis snapped. His mouth tightened, but he didn't say anything. "I am sorry if I am about to insult you, but Malik and Marik have been in more duels than you could possibly count. I would not like Anzu to mourn over the loss over her brother, much less Shizuka over a husband."

"I know that the possibilities of me...dying...are fairly high, but he has ripped my sister's honor to shreds! I warned him already, my lady, and he chose to ignore that warning." Isis could see by the clear reluctance in his eyes that he didn't want to go and confront her brother about said sister's honor. He was, however, honestly furious. Isis was trying to gather her thoughts, wondering why her brother would have gone forward with the act if Otogi Mazaki had already threatened him. "Now. May I go to your home or should I wait until he returns here?"

_If Malik truly cares anything for Anzu, _she thought, _then he will make the right decision when Otogi goes to him. _"You may go." He nodded curtly and gave a stiff bow before moving back to the hackney. With a tiny sigh, she ascended the steps to the doors of her brother's home and beat the metal knocker on the door. Hodges answered, smiling in greeting at Isis. "Hello, Hodges. Is...Seto in?" The butler's eyes sparked with interest, but he merely gave a nod and stepped aside to allow her through. She gave him her cloak and reticule to put away and stepped past the foyer towards the drawing room. Her heart was fluttering frantically in her chest as she stood in the doorway as Hodges went to fetch the earl.

She settled on the divan, smoothing her dress's skirts out. She had been to Malik's as often as her youngest brother had been at her own home, if not as long. She had never been uncomfortable, as the settings reflected him so much. They were warm, the furniture engulfing and comfortable. The only thing that gave any intimidation was the colours that were blended into masculinity. It showed nothing of the man she was meeting there today, but somehow, it felt as if she were just meeting him for the first time all over again.

Isis stiffened as Seto appeared, looking neither expectant nor surprised at her presence. He shut the doors and then folded his arms across his chest, letting a sigh escape him. It was the only hint that she had that he was as anxious as she was for this meeting. "So...You're allowed to talk to me alone again, I take it?"

"Marik knew nothing of me coming here," she answered simply, grateful for her steady tone. His cobalt eyes narrowed in disbelief. "I wouldn't have come if Malik hadn't visited me, Seto."

"Malik encouraged you to come?" This, unlike her visit, did shock him.

"Would he be absent if not? You are forgetting that Malik was always the more understandable and forgiving one between my brothers. You used to be friends with him. Why should you be so surprised?" His mouth kicked downward unpleasantly and she knew that he felt as if she had been mocking him. She hadn't, but wasn't about to apologize for it. Isis knew Seto Kaiba better than anyone else in this world and his moods were predictable to her after dealing with his cool attitude and being married to him. "But I didn't come here to come discuss yours and Malik's friendship."

"A good thing you didn't," he replied sourly. "He seems to have an aversion to discussing any type of relationship these days." She stifled a smile at the tone he took. "Dare I assume you came to discuss _our_ relationship, Isis? What is left of it, anyway?"

"To the eyes of the ton - since you never died - we are still married, Seto." Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips and she quietly added, "I have no qualms with still being married to you, but if you would prefer otherwise, we can sign for divorce." He stood, seemingly frozen by her words. "It is odd, though, if we remain married and live in separate homes, especially if you are living with my brother. As you are aware, there wasn't enough money to keep the estate running, so you can certainly fix that up to live there while I live in town. It would take some of the strangeness from the situation..."

"Do you think," Seto demanded in a cold, dark tone, "that I want that? I wanted to talk to you in the beginning about this! I never wanted to leave you and pretend I was _dead!_ How dare you even _presume_ that I might be considering over a divorce?" She stared at him, startled by his words.

"What are you saying?"

He gave a dry smile. "That, as always, I love you. You're the only woman who has succeeded in turning me into a puddle of emotions and it is going to remain that way, I hope." Isis blinked quickly and then looked away, biting down hard on her lip as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Of course I love you still, Seto," she mumbled. "But...It's just...I'm afraid of breaking my family up again."

"Mmm..." He went to her on the divan and slipped a hand over the bare skin of her neck. She shivered, having missed the feeling of his long, cool fingers on her flesh. She leaned against him as he cupped the back of her head, her long tresses falling through his fingers. He smoothed the hair away and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck briefly. "I think we will have to talk to Malik about this. He has always acted best as the patriarch of the Ishtar family, even if he is the youngest. He can talk some sense into Marik if anyone can."

"Not yet," Isis breathed. "We will have to wait. He will be dealing with his own problem at present..." He smiled and turned her head, bending down to kiss her. A soar of triumph and joy overwhelmed her as she pressed her warm mouth to his, drinking in the familiar taste of brandy and cheroot on his lips.

X

Malik raised his head, his blonde brows furrowing as he heard the commotion coming from the foyer. He set the book he had been reading aside and glided to his feet, taking no care to fix his disheveled, comfortable appearance. The butler was insisting, "Please, sir, you cannot come in. Return later when Lady Ishtar – " He was cut off by an angry voice that Malik knew well at this point. Frowning, and wondering why Otogi Mazaki was visiting his sister's home, he called to the butler and waved a hand.

"Can I ask, Otogi, what it is that you're doing here?" Malik crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the wall. Otogi blinked and then his jaw tightened at the rogue's appearance. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that Malik might take comfort in his sister's home, but if what his looks suggested were true, he would hesitate no longer in dueling him. Malik was close to being undressed, with a few buttons undone on his shirt, his cravat and jacket missing, and his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. "I don't recall calling you here for my own amusing."

"This isn't about me, Ishtar." Malik raised his eyebrows slightly and pushed off from the wall, turning and moving back to the den. Otogi followed him, abandoning the frazzled butler in the process. Shutting the door behind him, Otogi instantly said, "You compromised my sister."

"She is a widow, not a blushing virgin straight from the schoolroom. I would advise you to remember that fact." Malik settled back on the settee he had been draped on only earlier. "As for the actual fact on compromising her...Well, I will not tell any lies. I imagine you found out from Marik or Bakura since they have no notion of discretion. I didn't seduce her, if that's what you initially thought. She invited me, and I accepted. There was nothing more to it than that."

"I don't believe you."

"That's all well and good, but it's the truth. Ask your sister." Malik gave a slow, smooth grin. "Or are you afraid that she'll tell you more than you want?"

Otogi gritted his teeth. "She doesn't deserve to be treated like a mistress, damn you! After this, you'll probably toss her away and say that it was all a mistake! Am I right in my assumption?"

"No. In fact, you couldn't be more wrong. I'm not about to elaborate on this further, Otogi." He rose to his feet and ruffled his hair, looking slightly uncertain as he threw a glance around him. "I have other matters on my mind presently, so if you have lost your resolve to call me out at dawn, then..." He gestured towards the door, but Otogi stood in place, his brow furrowing.

"My sister thinks very highly of you, Malik," he carefully said. "If what you did with her was...for nothing...I'll make certain you're dead."

"Why are you so protective of her, hm?"

"Because the last man she was with was murdered and she was left with a broken heart." His expression was guarded as he continued, "I don't want for her to get her heart broken again, Malik. That's not something I can handle a second time. It's nothing something _she_ can handle a second time. Do you understand? I can't let you hurt Anzu." Malik stared across at him, seeing the raw agony in Otogi's eyes. It was a look he knew well. For the first week after realizing Seto was alive, every time he looked in the mirror he saw that same, pained stare in his own eyes.

"I have a sister, too, Otogi. I understand very well. All I can tell you is that the last thing I would want to do is hurt Anzu. Give me...time...to adjust." Otogi eyed him suspiciously and then relaxed.

"It's not so hard, you know, once you get used to the feeling." He inclined his head and left Malik to his thoughts.

X

Isis and Seto arrived shortly after Otogi had left. As soon as Malik saw them, he knew what decision they came to by the slightly feverish look in his sister's eyes. With a dry look, he straightened and stretched his arms above his head. Dropping them, he stood up, taking his glass of brandy with him. His encounter with Otogi had left him in a bit of an unpleasant mood and he didn't need to take it out on his sister. "So," he commented, taking a generous drink from his glass, "what decision did you come to?"

"We haven't yet come to any decision," Seto answered calmly. One of Malik's eyebrows rose in question. "There's an obstacle in the way, as you should know." Seto had always admired Malik calmness in difficult situations and that had never changed, especially now. They knew that Marik would have Bakura's support and that they could dredge up a relatively dangerous threat if they wanted to. Marik had endured him once before – and barely that – so Seto and Isis hadn't been certain he would do that again. Malik must have thought of that, too, but seemed unbothered by that fact.

"You want me to placate Marik?" Malik questioned, filling his glass with brandy.

"Yes."

"Hm...I can't do that." Isis's face dropped in shock. Seto was sufficiently surprised himself. Malik had nearly always agreed to such requests when it came to talking with his overly irrational older brother. "Isis, you should know better than to ask me something like this now of all times. I can't take sides until after I conclude this mess with Anzu's life. Once we figure that out, I would be more than glad to talk to Marik. At the time being, whatever side on that matter he takes, I'll be only a step behind." He shrugged. "I am sorry." He drank his brandy and then set the glass down, taking his black jacket from the back of the settee and slipping his arms through the thin sleeves, smoothing the fabric down.

"You cannot be serious." Malik raised his eyes to Seto's hard ones. He had assumed, when he was preparing to leave soon after Otogi had departed, that this wasn't going to be as simple as cake and had been right. His sister, who owed him enough favors, would not have spoken up, but her husband would. He was beginning to predict things all too well lately.

"I assure you, Seto, that I couldn't be any _more_ serious."

"You told her to come to me!"

"Because I didn't expect you two to have _me_ make the decision for you. Whether Marik accepts it or not doesn't matter at the time being. I'll deal with it after my own engagements have been settled. I need him and Bakura with me at the moment. I can't have Marik throwing a tantrum when I need his and Bakura's insight. Are you going to let me leave or are you planning on locking me in here?" Seto frowned and moved from the door. Malik started towards the door and then paused. "I am happy for you, even if you choose not to believe it."

"You can tell your brother that we're back together," was Seto's muted response.

"Alright."

X

Bakura looked up from the hand of hazard he was playing to see Malik strolling towards him through the crowds of his gaming hell. He smiled and said, "I fold," rising to his feet and meeting him halfway. "Marik is supposed to meet me here soon. Come upstairs for a drink."

"I need one. I take it you are the traitorous bastard that told Otogi that I took his sister to bed?" Malik asked, flicking a look around the gaming hell. It was busier than usual tonight in his friend's hell. All three of the rogues' gaming hells were generally busy, whether it be day or night, Bakura's being the second most successful. Marik's was the least successful since he took more time with his Pleasure Pavilions, which were by far one of the most successful businesses in London, even though his wasn't exactly a "business." Malik, because of his certain flair for finance, had done best with his gaming hell.

"I might have let it slip."

"I do not doubt it for a second," Malik grunted. He followed Bakura upstairs, his hands tucked in his pockets. Bakura said a word to two men that were coming down the hall where his office was located. They nodded and barely cast Malik a look as they moved past him. People were accustomed to seeing the two Ishtar brothers and Bakura with each other, no matter where they might be. "Bakura, you should have known better."

"Than to tell him?" He queried as he entered his office and shut the door behind Malik. "Please, Malik. I knew that you would be able to stop the boy." He took a bottle from the glass case in the waiting room beside his office and poured them both a glass of brandy. "He needed to get his head out of the water and realize that she was better off in bed with you now than without a man at all." He gave his head a slow shake as he leaned against the window frame, watching Malik as he stood some feet from him, his hand holding his glass absently.

Quietly, Bakura continued, "If I had given him a lecture about it, he wouldn't have listened to me. I had tried to calm him and make him a little less resentful towards the situation, but I _am_ Marik's best friend and Otogi is known for despising him. He respects you, Malik, and I knew if he heard the words from you, he would back off more quickly."

Malik gave a disgusted snort and took a long drink of his brandy, draining the glass. "I have never had to deal with brothers before. It isn't easy when a brother is involved in everything. They tend to be meddlesome." Bakura smiled knowingly; Malik and Marik knew best how meddlesome brothers could be, as they were just that with their own sister.

"We are bastards a bit, aren't we?" The two males turned to see Marik float into the room, his expression guarded. "I stopped by your manor tonight before coming here. If I had known that you would be meeting us as well, I might not have bothered. Incidentally, I am rather glad that I did, Malik." Bakura stiffened slightly, seeing the lazy look on his friend's face. Malik faced it calmly, his eyebrows lifted slightly in question. "Hodges told me Isis came by when you were gone to speak with Seto."

"Ah, yes," Malik drawled, smiling pleasantly. "They have decided to steer away from a divorce and remain together. I am sure you're not surprised by this." He set his glass down, pushing his hands in his pockets. The two brothers stared at each other, Marik with a deadly expression.

"Why weren't you home, Malik?"

"I was at Isis's. I felt it best that I was out of the house when she went to see him." A low growl erupted from Marik's throat, a subtle warning of how he felt about that. "Oh, stop it, Marik." There was a hint of disgust in Malik's tone as he turned away from him, putting some space between the two. "Isis has been more miserable now then she was when Seto supposedly died. She was afraid you would have a tantrum and, as we both predicted, you are." He turned around, glaring. "We both know that Seto is the only thing that truly makes her happy, so – "

"So, _what_?" Marik snapped. "She has to choose between us or him? It's a bunch of bullshit, Malik, and you know it!"

"There is no _us_ about it, Marik. There is only _you_. I adapted, because I could see, unlike you, how happy she was with Seto. We have been trouble from the start and wouldn't have even been on the guest lists to parties if Isis hadn't married Seto. I'm not going to try and convince you to accept him because frankly, right now, I need you a good deal more than her." That startled the older Ishtar from his blind rage and he blinked, staring at Malik.

"...I'll put up with him, Malik, as I always have." His expression was moody as he said this. "The only reason I did last time was because I didn't want to lose my little brother to the revolting characters in Society."

"Then we stick together?" He threw a look to Bakura, who had remained silent throughout the brief tirade. "All three of us?" Bakura raised his eyes from his glass and smirked.

"I go with the winning party, Malik," he reminded him. Marik chuckled.

"We stick together, then," Marik concluded.

_End Chapter Twenty-One_


	22. Salvation

_Chapter Twenty-Two, Salvation_

Marik grumbled to himself as he ascended the stairs that led to his sister's manor and knocked. The last thing he wanted to do was formally agree to her decision. As the youngest male in the family, however, Malik's agreement was not enough. He had preferred Isis going to his younger brother the majority of the time for some type of approval; at least then he didn't have to see that glowering look on her face when he said 'no'.

"Good morning, my lord," Isis's butler chirped. Marik nodded in greeting and as the butler stepped back to allow him entry, he remarked, "Lady Ishtar's husband came around just a moment ago." Everyone knew of Marik's natural enmity for Seto Kaiba, so it was no surprise that a servant would warn him of the arrival of the earl. Flinching a bit at the information, and dreading meeting with his older sister more and more, he sighed and thanked the butler before trudging down the hall to the drawing room. He knocked once and then entered, hoping to whatever merciful God that they were not locked in an intimate embrace. That would be too much for him this morning.

His prayer was answered. Although Isis and Seto were on the same piece of furniture, it did not appear that they had been locked in anything intimate. His sister wasn't flushed with the after effects of lovemaking and Seto looked as expressionless as ever, the only thing hinting at the pleasure of his settings being his unusually warm eyes. When he raised them to Marik's face, they instantly cooled to hard, lumps of ice. Amused, Marik swept a mocking bow to them both. Isis rose and curtsied, as was respectable.

"I wasn't expecting you this morning, Marik," she told him candidly, the question in her eyes clear. "Did you see Malik yesterday? He said he had other things to do when he left here, but I wasn't certain whether that had to do with you and Bakura or something else. I hope that he told you that Seto and I are remaining together. I can't imagine that you would be here for anything else. In fact – "

"Sister, please," Marik interrupted, exasperated by her anxious ramblings. "I am hardly in the mood for your inane chattering. As it happens, I heard from Hodges that you visited Seto and came to the correct assumption. I _did_ see Malik yesterday and he told me everything. I don't need you going through it again. I wasn't expecting _him_ to be here when I called on you," he shot a derisive look towards Seto, "but it hardly matters. It's been agreed by Malik and myself that, as we are the center of your unhappiness, to allow you and Seto to stay together." She blinked at the way he worded it. "I'll deal with it all as I once did. After all, when it comes down it, I don't really need a sister."

"Marik – " She began, a shocked tone to her voice. Seto's face had distorted into an ugly expression of rage. Marik ignored them both.

"Sisters are always such trouble, as Otogi Mazaki has proven to me. The way he constantly hovers over Anzu is proof enough that we brothers are not truly appreciated. You have proved yourself annoying, too, Isis, so I think that this is a reprieve for us both. I don't have to worry about whether my sister is being mistreated by her cold, unloving husband and you don't have to worry about doing things behind my back and constantly dealing with my temper. Doesn't this sound like a good compromise?"

Without waiting for a response, Marik continued, unbothered by the agonized expression on Isis's face and the furious, outraged one of Seto's, "I thought about it all night while I was in the hells with Bakura and came to conclude that I should have made this decision much earlier. The entire ordeal has caused some stress for myself and I shouldn't need to worry about such ludicrous things in the first place. Other men don't, so why should I? Am I not correct?"

"Bastard," Seto hissed, springing to his feet and advancing towards Marik. The rogue watched him with a mildly entertained expression. "Did you just come in to cause her hurt?" He grabbed Marik by the lapels of his coat and the shorter male laughed up at him, right in his face. His grip tightened, feeling as if he were being treated like a circus monkey.

"Cause her hurt? You dare to accuse me of that when you have been living a farce of a life these past years?" Marik chuckled darkly and glanced down at his hands. "Release me, Huntingdon, or I will show you what it is like to cause hurt." Isis made a small sound of distress, watching it with a terrified expression. Seto hesitated the briefest moment before unclenching his fists, his mouth pursed into a thin, tight line.

Marik smiled tauntingly, smoothing his hands over his chest. "You should have come to her as soon as your wealth was returned, but instead you tried to get a different wife. You're a coward, Seto, and a heartless one at that if you cannot even truly show your feelings." His expression was bitter as he added, "Even Malik is not like that. He may not say the words, but his actions are enough to tell the world where his feelings lie."

"Malik is weak," Seto snarled.

"And here you are, married to my sister, claiming to love her. Why do you suppose I was against this in the first place, you half-wit? How am I to know what you feel for her? How am I to know that I can trust you when I have no notion what it is that is going through your head?" Marik tapped his own head, as if to make a point.

"It's none of your goddamned business!"

"The hell if it isn't!" Marik exploded, his eyebrows snapping down. He thrust a finger towards Isis. "Do you think she always looks as happy as she does when she's with you? No! Malik and I were the ones that dealt with the pain she went through when you were gone, so you don't you _dare_ tell me it's none of my business! I'm the eldest male in the Ishtar family and frankly, if I feel like it, I can bring all your carefully laid plans crashing down around you, Seto. What _I _say is what really matters. I let you marry her because Malik convinced me it was best for _her_. I'm letting you stay with her because Malik needs mine and Bakura's support right now and I would _never_ abandon him because of something you two decided to do. When this is done, things could change. If you can't remember that, then the only one whose fault that is would be _yours_."

Seto stared at him, an angry tic working in his jaw. The fact that Marik had thrown all of that in his face in one, breathless moment was what really had upset him. Marik, with his gaming hell, his Pleasure Pavilions, and the inheritance he had gotten when he came of age, had all and more than enough wealth and to destroy Seto. He had been planning on doing just that when he realized Seto's interest in his sister became less than professional. He had threatened him with that before, but it never came to pass because Isis learned of it and fled to Malik, desperate.

_What he's really saying, _Seto realized, tensing, _is that everything he's done was for Malik, not Isis. He dislikes conflict with Malik much more than with Isis. He would deal with her hate for him, but he couldn't deal with it if it was Malik. _

"Marik," Isis spoke at last, her voice trembling. Her brother turned his head slightly to meet her gaze. "I would have waited until Malik settled his problems, but...He _told_ me to – "

"Of course he told you to, Isis," Marik sneered. "Malik was never the selfish one out of us. Everyone seems to be forgetting that's _my_ job. He knew that you were unhappy and had you talk with Seto because of it, regardless of what might have happened. Even after all these years, you _still_ haven't got it in your head that what Malik does is for someone else. He might have followed me in some of my worse aspects, but he's always been the one to keep our family together." He glared at her, then at Seto. "I've lost my appetite for this conversation. I've given my approval. That's all you needed, correct? In that case, I'm leaving."

"Wait!" She called anxiously as he turned and smashed the doors open with an angry force. "Marik, please!" She started to go after him and then stopped, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It doesn't matter to him, Isis," Seto said in a cold tone. She turned to see him staring after her brother. "He really doesn't give a fuck."

X

_Well, that didn't go quite as planned, _Marik cheerfully thought as he bounced down the steps of his carriage and looked to his driver. "Go on home. I'll get a ride from Malik." The elderly man nodded and Marik started up the steps of his brother's manor. He knocked once and waited until Hodges answered. He nodded to the man and moved forward, glancing at the looming grandfather clock in the foyer. It was only ten-thirty-two. Malik had told him he had plans to take Anzu out riding at noon, so there was still some time left.

Marik considered over his meeting with his sister. _No doubt Seto is putting the pieces together that what Isis does with him is hardly my concern. I don't like the idea of her getting hurt, but if she's going to continue to overlook my suspicion, then that's just fine. I'll play the good boy, though, to keep Malik satisfied. I can handle her dislike, but not Malik's. Not my little brother's._

Shrugging, and altogether unconcerned, Marik swept into the breakfast room where Malik was sitting with Bakura. Both looked up and inclined their heads, not bothering to stand up like gentlemen would. Marik smirked at that thought and settled himself in a chair. _We aren't gentlemen, though, _he thought as he took a biscuit and lathered butter on it. _We're rogues. _

"So, how did it go with Isis?" Bakura inquired, stifling a yawn as he poured himself some coffee and prepared it.

"Horrible," Marik replied smoothly. "Seto was there, so he had to give his input. It put me in a bit of a mood, actually. As soon as I got out of there, I was feeling better, if that's any consolation." Bakura chortled softly, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Did you at least get to give your agreement to their decision before he opened his mouth?" Malik spoke up, turning away from the _Gazette_, looking more than bit irritated with the paper. He knew, as well as Marik, how much Seto enjoyed sneering at him and Bakura.

"Yes. I have to admit, I did deserve getting a reprimand for once. I went on a long, sarcastic rant about how we would lose contact and it would make it easier for both of us if we pretended neither of the other existed. It was one of my more impressive rants." Malik smiled and rolled his eyes. "I have to warn you, Malik, she might be calling on you soon. I was a little hurtful. Then I threatened to rip Seto's new wealth from him and I assure you, I was quite serious."

"I don't doubt the seriousness of the threat." He reached over and took a drink of his tea before saying, "Well, she would have been crying about one thing or another. I'm sure that even if Seto hadn't been there, _something_ would have set her off. She's hard to make happy when it comes to you and Seto." He shrugged, looking as careless as Marik felt. "I'm not too bothered by it at the moment. I have another woman to deal with today. Anzu doesn't get upset by us as easily, thank God."

"Speaking of Anzu," Bakura said with another yawn, "I dug around and found out where Mackin was when he was shot. The Royal Theatre. We might want to ask around, see if anyone noticed something unusual when he was killed. Most of the people that go to theaters are only those that go _constantly_. If we're lucky, the killer would be someone who stood out and didn't go often."

"We haven't exactly _been_ lucky lately, Bakura, if you've failed to notice," Marik pointed out with a smile.

"We can hope."

There was the sound of a banging from the door and the three exchanged puzzled glances. It wasn't often that Malik received visitors, especially in the morning. Hodges's voice came from the hall, growing louder as he approached with the visitor. Malik rose to his feet cautiously and stood at the breakfast table, his hand braced against it. Marik tensed when their sister came into view, alone and her eyes watery. Malik glanced towards his brother, but he just gave the slightest shake of his head.

"I have something to say," Isis informed them, looking from Malik to Marik. "I will say this because of Marik's rather unpleasant and harmful words. I would have waited longer, but I knew that the only place he would have come this morning would have been here, Malik." She glanced at Bakura. "If you don't mind, Bakura..."

"Not at all," he assured, rising to his feet and taking the _Gazette _to entertain him while they discussed their family problems. "I'll be in the den." He left the room and it was left with only the three Ishtars. The light from the window that gleamed through in the breakfast room gave it a sense of false warmth. The cold look in Isis's eyes made it apparent that this wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting.

"Now. I want you both to know, that no matter what pain I went through, that no matter what happened when Seto was gone, does not matter. He left for _me_ and now that I know that, I can forget those days and think of them as silly, without any real reasoning behind the tears I shed. I also want it aware that Seto is my husband. I'll not approve of any harm done to him and if either of you _should_ cause any harm, then I will cut my ties from the Ishtar family." Marik froze, horrified, and looked at Malik. His younger brother barely batted an eye, staring at her without any emotions showing on his face.

"Don't be absurd, Isis. He's just a man. You would give up your two brothers because of him?" Malik asked, treating it more like a joke than anything.

"I am quite serious, Malik. You and Marik have brought more pain on me than Seto ever could have. I hate to say that to you, but it's true. The Ishtar family was once noble and honored by everyone in the Polite World. The two of you have disgraced our family and the only reason I have said nothing about it is because I knew I couldn't change this aspect of your lives. Whatever your problems with the ton are, you should have dealt with the situation better than you did. Instead, the only thing people see you as when they look at you are common blackguards – _whores_."

Malik's face hardened into a black look of hostility. "I would rather be a whore than the vermin that you associate with, Isis. There are a small handful of people that I can handle in the ton and they are not really like those in Society! Now, you tell me: would you prefer us to be the type of men that don't give a shit for family except for its reputation?"

"Yes. Marik's attitude towards Seto has shown that it would be preferable."

"And why shouldn't Marik have such an attitude?" Malik lashed back. "Seto barely accepted me. The only reason he did was because I was much more milder than Marik. Do you think it was easy for me, Isis, to try and compromise with Seto when I wanted to be with my two friends instead? I did it _because_ of family. I thought it would make you happy and forget the conflict between Marik and Seto if I befriended him. Seto never gave either of us a chance until you were married and because of the way he treated Marik before, he didn't want anything to do with him. Excuse me for saying this, Isis, but in everyone's eyes but yours and occasionally mine, your husband is a heartless bastard. Can you expect us to be wary with him?"

"He loves me, Malik!"

"_I_ know that, because I've gotten to know him, but _nobody else does_. Do you _get_ it yet? Don't put all the blame on Marik when Seto has fault himself." Marik glanced from one sibling to the other, uncomfortable to say the least. That Malik had leapt so quickly to his aid had shocked him enough. He had agreed there was much fault with Marik, so he often took Isis's side of things. That he was snarling at his sister now took him aback.

"And what about Anzu, Malik?" Isis asked in a cold tone. "Would you throw your family away for her?" Malik stared at her, shocked that she would bring her into the argument.

"Isis, she has nothing to do with this," Marik growled. "You cannot bring her into this. There is a _huge_ difference between her and Seto."

"Be quiet. Well, Malik?" Marik turned his gaze to his brother, a bit curious for the answer despite himself. He could see Malik struggling to find an answer, groping around in his mind for some sort of solution to the problem his sister had presented him with.

"No," he said at last. "She is one woman, someone I've known for less time than my family. No one goes before my family, Isis. You might not see it that way, but I do."

"And what of Bakura?"

"He qualifies as family, I should think." Marik could see that the conversation had turned from his hurtful words this morning to something much more complex that he couldn't comprehend. They were talking as siblings, both of whom had fallen in love. "I'm not going to clear things up this time, Isis, as I have before." Malik sighed, leaning against the table. "It seems to me that you are _purposely_ trying to break the three of us apart. I told you to wait until we had settled everything else before causing problems and just lay low. Instead, you chose to ignore me."

"You weren't there, Malik! You didn't hear what our brother said!"

"I got the gist of it. He said some hurtful things and then threatened Seto. So, what? Were you expecting anything less? Marik is always an asshole." Isis clutched her reticule tightly, looking furious at his nonchalance. "Isis, I really don't need this right now. If this is an issue between you and Marik, work it out some other time. I'm still in my nightclothes, I haven't eaten, and I have plans at noon after lunch."

"Fine, but my words remain. If either of you harm Seto, you'll be one less a sister." She turned then and exited the room with all the grace she possessed. They watched her, Malik with weary disdain and Marik with disbelief. They had always known she loved Seto, but had never imagined she would go to such lengths to be with him peacefully.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Marik muttered, turning back in his chair and taking an angry swallow of his warm coffee. Malik settled back in his chair, pushing his hands through his hair and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Can you explain to me why she would react so violently? I've said worse things than I did today. She could have just gotten fed up with it, but..."

"I don't know, Marik, and to be honest, I don't much care to think about it." He sighed and threw himself back against the chair. "Whatever her problem might be, it's going to have to be worked out by herself. I'm done, finished. She's going to have to get over it alone, because I'm sick of dealing with everyone else's problems." Marik gazed across at Malik as he poured himself another cup of tea just as Bakura wandered back in, the _Gazette _tucked under his arm.

"So, what did your sister want?"

"To aggravate us more than she already does," Marik said slowly, turning to look at Bakura. His friend's eyes sharpened, but he nodded, letting the subject drop. Marik would tell him later when Malik was out of earshot.

X

Anzu could feel the tension in Malik that afternoon. He had been cordial enough and had given her a sweet kiss when he greeted her, but she knew there was something wrong that she knew nothing about. She sat in the stanhope beside him as he guided the open carriage through the park, the grays trotting at a light speed. She wanted to say something, but had no idea what. Just as she was about to make a random comment, he said, "Are you and Isis on good speaking terms, Anzu?"

"Your sister?" She questioned, confused. "I suppose so. I actually feel much more comfortable talking with her than with Shizuka, to be honest. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"You could say that." He paused, glancing down at her. "She and Seto decided yesterday to get back together, seeing as how they are still technically married. Well, the only problem that has been on her mind was Marik. He found out from my butler, Hodges, and I told him that it was something that would have to be accepted. This morning he went to give his approval and apparently said some unpleasant things and got in a fight with Seto, threatening him."

"He _threatened_ him?"

"Yes. You see... Marik is one of the richest men in London in _and _out of Society. He has his two businesses and then the inheritance he received from father when he died. He doesn't use a great deal of money and rarely needs it since he's not a very extravagant man. He has always been wealthier than Seto and this is the second time he's warned Seto that he could tear him apart with his money." Anzu could tell by his extensive explanation that he had been wanting to tell someone of his woes. She couldn't see how Marik's threat this time over would have been anything different to worry about.

"I persuaded him not to do it last time, so now it isn't really much of a problem," Malik continued. "Isis knows what to expect from Marik – he's always been a bastard when it came to Seto – but now _she _is saying that if he goes through with it, she's cutting ties from the Ishtar family."

"No!" Anzu gasped. "That's ridiculous! Over such a small thing?"

"Exactly our sentiments." Malik smiled dryly at her. "She told us we were a disgrace to our family and that we were her biggest problems in life and it would be a relief to have us off her shoulders. She even told us she would have preferred us as the deceitful asses in Society that care nothing for their family, but only reputation."

"She said that?" Anzu demanded, furious that Isis would say such things to her brothers. Malik and Marik had always looked out for her welfare, as far as Anzu could tell, and now she was going around, throwing terrible insults like _that_ at them. "That's horrible, Malik. I don't think she realizes that there are much worse men in the ton. Shizuka was in her Season for longer than I was and has told me of the type of men that are in the ton. She said she was lucky that her parents hadn't arranged a marriage for her and that she was able to meet Otogi. I would never have imagined that a rogue like my brother would have been better than a gentleman."

"I am as surprised as you that my sister is so naïve." He made a revolted sound beneath his breath. "Generally, I am the one who deals with these kinds of problems in our family since our parents died. I have grown tired of it, though, Anzu, especially when Isis is content on shoving all the blaming on Marik. Like I said, she should have expected him to say something awful. Seto has been a prick, too, from the very start. In any case, she gets to work out everything herself. I have absolutely _no _intention of doing anything for her while she continues to act this way."

"Is this what has been bothering you this morning?"

"What else could have gotten me worked up but a conflict within the family?" He sneeringly said. Anzu leaned into him, snuggling against his side. She didn't care what anyone else thought when they looked at them. She didn't care much for her reputation in the ton, anyway. She was her own person and always felt like she could go without anything else when she was with Malik.

His hand passed over the silken locks on her head, passing down to her shoulder, landing there. She smiled as he drew her closer and kissed her forehead. She tilted her head back and leaned up to meet his lips. Afterward, she cuddled against him as he continued through the park. After his angry rant, he seemed more relaxed. Her brow wrinkled as she thought of how Isis had acted.

_He might not want to deal with it, _Anzu mused, _but she is supposed to be my friend and someone needs to give her a good tongue-lashing. _

After awhile, they returned home, the rest of the ride much better than the beginning had been. Anzu hadn't realized it, but all she really wanted was to see Malik and be able to touch him. It was still such a strange feeling to overwhelm her. As he walked with her up to her door, she kept her hand tucked in the crook of his arm, glad for the warmth of his body so close to hers. They paused at the door and she wound her arms around his neck, burying her face in the side of his neck.

"You won't be gone too long?" She murmured.

There was a pause and then he said softly, "No. Not long at all." She withdrew, her arms sliding down. He smiled and tipped her chin up, pressing his lips against hers in a chaste, warm kiss that made a rush of shivers glide up her body. As he stepped back, she felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on her. She wanted to fall into the warmth of his arms and stay there forever. "Goodbye, Anzu." By the sheer reluctance in his voice, it was clear that he felt similarly. That realization made her heart jump up eagerly in her throat.

"Goodbye...Malik."

X

Anzu waited in the drawing room a bit impatiently, staring blackly out the window. She had been there for only three minutes until Isis walked in. She smiled in greeting at Anzu, but the flat look on her face chilled the older woman. She closed the door carefully and said, "Anzu, you seem to be upset a bit. Is there anything – "

"_Upset?_" Anzu repeated, cutting off anything that she was about to say. "Of course I am, Isis! I went out with Malik today and I learned that you called him and Marik a disgrace to their family and that it would be a relief if you didn't have them as brothers. What am I supposed to think about that? What am I supposed to think about my friend saying such awful, horrible things to – to..." She wavered, glancing away quickly. "...To Malik," she ended lamely.

"Have you spoken to Marik? He said some rather nasty things, too, Anzu. Do you think they were the only ones hurt today?"

"But Marik is always like that, isn't he?"

"I think you should know, Anzu," Isis said with a light tone, raising an eyebrow, "that Malik told me he would choose his family over any woman he loved. He told me family came before anything else. I don't feel that way. Seto makes me happy and without him, I am miserable. I can't live without him, Anzu, and Marik is bent on hating him."

"You _should_ choose family over love, Isis. I learned once what it meant to choose love and nothing went as I thought it would. I need Otogi, because I've pulled him through a lot of things and he has never judged me. I know that he'll always be right there beside me and that's how it _should_ be. You have to stay with Marik and Malik, Isis. You need them. You might not know it now, but you _do_."

"Did Malik send you over here?" She demanded.

"No. I think he expected me to know that morning since we are friends. I knew he didn't want me involved, so I came here on my own. I don't want you to make the mistake I did with John."

"You can't possibly understand, Anzu – "

"Not understand? Isis, _look at me_." She threw a hand out angrily. "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm a widow, believe it or not, and have been involved in the underworld, something I'm not proud of. I've seen what happens when the only people you have to support you is yourself and a man that loves you. It's not enough, trust me. You have always had more friends than I have, so I know what it's like to be with only your husband, Isis. Just please don't do this to your family. Please...Family is all you have. _Brothers_ are all that you have when everyone else is gone." Raw pain shone in Anzu's eyes before she turned away. Isis stood, staring at Anzu's back, realizing that she had just bared herself to her in a way she hadn't done to anyone else.

_She never talks about Shizuka, _Isis thought, _or her parents, really. She really does understand what it's like to be completely alone. _"Oh, Anzu..." She went to her and hesitated before taking her shoulders and turning her around. She collected her in her arms, hugging her fiercely, secretly needing the comfort of a friend instead of a lover or husband. She needed the comfort of a female right then. "I just...I want so much that I can't have."

"Malik is somewhat friends with Seto. Isn't that enough?" Isis didn't respond, her cheek resting against Anzu's head. After awhile, she heaved a sigh and drew away, keeping her hands on Anzu's shoulders.

"Do you think I've been greedy, wanting too much?"

"I think you're just a little stressed out." Anzu smiled at her and then fisted a hand, smacking it onto the palm of her opposite hand. "I have an idea! Let's go pick Shizuka up and the three of us can go shopping. It's clear that you need some time away from men and the best way to accomplish that is with the two of us." She grinned. "Especially with Shizuka."

"...Alright. Let's do it."

_End Chapter Twenty-Two_


	23. Leniency

_Thanks to the two people that reviewed last chapter. I'm baffled, though, because I know people are reading this, but I'm not hearing from them. It's both disappointing and discouraging. Please, if you're reading, leave a comment._

_Chapter Twenty-Three, Leniency _

Otogi leaned against the doorframe as his wife chattered excitedly to Anzu and Isis as she served them tea. He had been a bit surprised when Anzu had flounced into the townhouse with a determined air, announcing that Shizuka was going shopping with her and Isis. He hadn't disagreed, merely nodding. His sister rarely went on shopping trips unless Shizuka dragged her on one or she did it alone, so the sudden decision had surprised him. He suspected it had something to do with Isis Ishtar, who was looking exhausted life-wise.

_He reminds me of a wolf, _Isis thought, listening with half an ear as Shizuka told them the places she planned for them to go. She was deeply conscious of Otogi Mazaki in the doorway. Even she, as a married woman, couldn't help but notice him as a male. She flicked a look through the corner of her eye at the ex-rogue once again. He was dressed casually, seeing as it was his own home, his shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, his cuffs unbuttoned and his sleeves pushed up over his wrist. He had an arm bent above his head with his hand fisted on the doorframe, his body angled slightly away. It looked more like he was intent on seduction in that position. _I can imagine him being a rather impressive rogue. I only wish I wasn't thinking this about Anzu's _brother_. My mind really must be twisted. Thank God I'm going out with the girls. _

She turned her attention to her two companions. Anzu was laughing at something Shizuka had said, her sister-in-law giggling, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers. Isis had never really talked to her other female companions that she went out with for luncheon or tea the way she did with Anzu. She even spoke more with Shizuka, who was so sweet-natured and open-minded. She liked this new friendship she was developing with them.

"Alright!" Shizuka clapped her hands, taking a last drink of her tea and getting to her feet. "I do believe it is time to go hunting!" The other two females rose to their feet and the maid moved forward to take the dishes. They started towards the doorway and Otogi pushed off, following them to the foyer. It reminded Isis much like how Marik and Malik had been during her years of mourning. Shizuka, however, seemed to take it in stride, almost enjoying it. "We'll be back by dinner," she told her husband, leaning up to kiss him. Isis averted her gaze politely, seeing that Anzu did the same thing, casting an interested gaze at the ceiling.

"Have fun," Otogi said a few moments later. The females collected their reticules and cloaks, bustling out of the townhouse for a good few hours of shopping.

X

Malik sighed and rested a hand on his hip, eyeing the theater with a bit of exasperation. Bakura and Marik on either side of him looked less than eager to be there. They were on the stage, facing the many seats and boxes. The three of them had no taste for the arts and had never been interested in seducing actresses, knowing that they expected to be adorned in gifts. The good thing about the rich women of the ton was that they would take a brief time in bed and let it be that.

"So." Marik cleared his throat, looking to the other two, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. "What do we do now that we're here?"

"Hell's teeth," Bakura grumbled. "How did he manage to get shot here of all places? I mean, pistols are not very accurate long-range weapons and I don't see how it is possible for someone to sneak a hunting rifle in here and have it not be noticed. If he was in a box, the man had to have been in it with him. Or, if he weren't in a box, he would have to be pretty damned close."

"It doesn't make much sense," Malik admitted, sweeping the theater with his eyes. "The man would have been caught in that case. There is no doubt that he was shot, though, so we must not be thinking of something." He sighed and held out a hand to Bakura. "Give me a cigarette. I've had one too many problems today. The only thing that went right was the ride with Anzu."

"How did that go, by the way?" Marik queried as Bakura handed Malik a black cigarette and took one out for himself. Marik shook his head when he was offered one.

"Rather well," he answered after Bakura lit his cigarette. He blew out a stream of smoke, adding, "I told her all that happened this morning and felt ultimately better afterward. I should have persuaded her to invite me inside. I don't like when I'm in one your moods, Marik." He slanted a look at his older brother, who gave a shrug. "It's irritating."

"I could care less, Malik. You are not the only one who had a bad morning."

"Nonetheless, nobody likes when I start acting like you on one of your good days." He took another drag of the cigarette and exhaled through his nostrils, frowning around the theater. The manager had given a shrug when they asked to look around and let them through. He had been less than interested in why they wanted in and might not have allowed them in if not for their expensive attire.

Malik stiffened, seeing some movement up in one of the balconies. Bakura must have seen it, too, because he lowered his hand as he was lifting his cigarette, stilling beside him. Marik was oblivious, turning a puzzled look to his two friends. Malik put a finger to his lips and nodded upward. Bakura turned and quietly moved off the stage towards the corridors that led up to the balconies. The two brothers followed him. When off the hardwood stage, they moved much more quickly up the carpeted corridors and the steps that moved to each balcony.

"Try this one," Malik murmured to Bakura. They darted towards the curtains that covered the balcony, hearing sounds from behind it. The three exchanged nods and then burst onto the balcony, nearly crashing into Otogi Mazaki, who made a strangled sound of fright, tumbling down to the floor. They blinked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Jesus Christ!" He gasped out, holding his chest. "What the hell are you trying to do, scare the shit out of me?"

"Not you, no," Marik replied, frowning. "What are you doing here?" He held out a hand and Otogi grasped it, pulling himself up. He smoothed his clothes down, darting a glance at each of them, a narrow-eyed look on his face.

"Probably the same thing you two are doing here." He smiled slightly. "Shizuka went out with Anzu and Isis, so I figured I would take the time to do my own investigations since Bakura refused to give me any information." Malik raised his eyebrows and then looked around. Finding an ashtray, he put his and Bakura's cigarettes out. "Don't tell Anzu this, but I was here at the theater when Mackin was shot. I never told her because – well, let's face it, I have a reason to shoot him. I didn't want her pointing the finger at me and then getting killed by the actual killer. I don't like the idea of sitting on my ass and doing nothing, so I decided to come around and try to recollect that day he was shot."

"What for?" Malik asked grudgingly.

Otogi's brow furrowed agitatedly. "I used to go to the theater all the time – more than I do now, anyway – and knew almost everyone in the theater that night. There was someone that looked out of place. I never really thought about it at the time. Why would I have? Even after Mackin was killed, I didn't think about it. Now that Anzu is getting interested in someone again, it came to mind. They never found his killer and even if I _am_ a protective ass, I would really rather not see you get your head blown off, Ishtar." He shot a look to Malik, who gave a tiny smile.

"Well, thank you. I'm flattered." Otogi chuckled.

"Anyway, I couldn't remember which box I was in exactly, only that it was on this level, so I've been trying to figure out which one it was in. I only have a few more boxes to go through."

"Ah...That must be why the manager let us in without any questions," Bakura remarked. "He must have assumed we were meeting you here."

"Clearly. Imagine how surprised I was when I saw you three standing on the stage. I didn't expect for you to come upstairs, so I was given quite a scare." He let his eyes touch each of them and they could see behind his brilliant jade eyes that he was scheming something that involved them. "I suppose you wouldn't fill me in on anything? I know for a fact that there is something going on behind all of this. Too many strange things have been going on ever since Anzu came out of mourning."

"Listen, Otogi, I already told you – " Bakura began with an irritated tone to his voice.

"Wait a moment, Bakura," Malik smoothly intercepted, holding up a hand, keeping his eyes on Otogi's face. "We got ourselves involved accidentally, Mazaki, so it isn't really our place to tell you anything. If you really want to know the whole of it, you need to have a talk with your sister." He looked thoughtful as he paused. "How about this? I'll give you the dirt on Mackin and you let us accompany you while you go through the boxes. I won't tell you anything about Anzu, but I don't have to hold the same respect for a dead man." Otogi's calculating gaze swept over him, searching for deceit. At last, he gave a graceful shrug.

"It sounds fair enough, I suppose."

"More than fair," Malik agreed. He looked to Marik and Bakura. They nodded their assent. "Perfect."

X

Anzu smiled to herself as she surveyed herself in the looking glass with the hat on, turning to see it from all angles. Things had gone well so far. Isis had cheered up a bit, reminding her more of the woman she had become friends with in the beginning. Ever since everything that had happened in Ireland, Isis had seemed to become a different person. She had been especially solemn as of late since Seto had come with them to England.

_I like her this way, _Anzu thought, turning away from the looking glass and watching as Shizuka crooned over a beautiful dress, exclaiming about it to Isis, who chuckled and then pointed to another dress. Shizuka let out a gasp and began to wave her hands energetically. Anzu giggled to herself. Only her sister-in-law could become so excited about a dress.

Putting her hat down, she went to join them. Shizuka pounced on her instantly, grabbing her arm and demanding, "Anzu, I must have a new dress! These two are such beautiful styles, aren't they? Which do you think would look best on me? Isis says this one would look good, but I'm not so sure. If I can't come to a conclusion, I will buy both! I swear I will!" Anzu analyzed each of them intently and agreed with Isis's choice, which was the one Anzu had seen her point out.

"Isis is right. This one would look wonderful on you. Get it in a shade of pink, Shizuka. You look so good in pink." Shizuka flushed with pleasure and nodded. They called Anzu's modiste to get her measurements and Anzu and Isis stood aside as the modiste took a long string of tape measure and began to take Shizuka's measurements, her assistant writing them down.

Satisfied, Shizuka led them out of the shop afterward since both Isis and Anzu had already ordered a dress themselves. They climbed into Shizuka's carriage and settled down into the seats, planning on going somewhere to get something to eat before continuing with their shopping. "Anzu," Shizuka suddenly piped, leaning forward, a mischievous look on her face, "I heard from your brother that Malik is courting you." Her cheeks went a pink as she added, "Otogi was also ranting a bit that you have already been to bed with him." Anzu blushed, glancing at Isis, who looked a bit curious herself.

"Well, yes..."

"I heard a similar thing myself, Anzu," Isis said, warming to the topic. "I have heard by everyone that my brothers are two of the best in bed, but I really cannot imagine that to be true. I certainly am not about to take polls, but you are my friend, so I wonder how you felt about it. I always love my times with Seto. I know everyone thinks he is cold, but when we are alone, he is such a passionate man." She gave a dreamy smile. "When I first met him, I couldn't think of him as being such, either, so when we first kissed...He really is a magnificent kisser."

"You would not believe the way Otogi kisses," Shizuka put forth, her face cherry red. She put her hands to her cheeks, as if to urge them to cool. "I was an innocent when we first met and had never kissed a man before. You wouldn't have thought that anything could be better than the kissing." She giggled nervously. "I was so mistaken." They looked to Anzu, who had remained obstinately mute through the conversation. "Well, Anzu? What about Malik? All the women he has been to bed with have gossiped about his skills."

"Oh...Um..." Anzu lowered her gaze. "He..." She cleared her throat. "You know how it was with John and me, Shizuka. We went to bed once on our wedding night and it was more than a bit unpleasant, but with Malik..." Her lips curled upward as she thought of her night with Malik. "He knows exactly where to touch a woman, I must say that much. Most men, I have heard, only have one type of kiss, but with Malik, every one of them seems different and just as good." She blinked, as if realizing what she was saying, and her cheeks warmed. "So, er, yes, the rumors are true. Can we change the subject?"

"No, we cannot!" Shizuka exclaimed. "Women of the world always discuss these kinds of things. Right, Isis? They do, do they not?"

"Why are you asking me?" Isis asked, her eyes widening a bit. "Do I look like a woman of the world?"

"Of course you are! Marik and Malik are your brothers. They must explain their exploits in detail to you, am I right? They must boast about how they..._do_ things." Isis blinked and looked at Anzu, who appeared to be stifling her laughter. "Do they tell you all the names of the women they take to bed?" Anzu turned away, her shoulders shaking as she made soft sounds behind her hand.

"Shizuka, you are _sorely_ mistaken. If I asked my brothers any of those things, they would turn into protective oafs. Marik would likely get irritated and go off about how nosy sisters are while edging out of the room. Malik would probably just give me an odd look and say something as ridiculous as 'I wouldn't want to offend your female sensibilities' and flee from the room. Now, if I asked Bakura, he might give me a _hint_ and then laugh and leave me to work it out." She gave a fond smile, thinking of the three. _Anzu's right. I need them. I need Malik's calm, soothing presence and Marik's quirky humor and even his mood swings. I need Bakura's openness with everything. I love Seto, more than anything, but how could I live without my brothers? How could I even live without Bakura, who is like another brother? _

"Before Otogi married," Anzu said with a smile, "and I would ask him how his night went, he would give me this uncomfortable look and ask, 'Why do you make it sound like I've been up to no good? It was a normal night. What other type of night do you expect? I didn't _do_ anything.' I would always laugh at him. We both knew that I was aware of what he did at night, but he never wanted to discuss it. The only thing he really let me in about was his gambling. He taught me how to play all the card games and how to be good at it. To be honest, I've always liked playing cards."

"Give me some tea and a circle of women and I'll be satisfied," Shizuka commented. Isis laughed with Anzu.

_It's nice to be with such honest people, _Isis thought to herself happily.

X

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Otogi suggested to the three, pausing at his curricle. "Shizuka is likely to invite Anzu and Isis over. She hinted that they wouldn't be done until dinner. By the time I get home, she should be home, too." Malik looked to his two companions, who seemed to be considering over it. The three of them usually went to one of their clubs or home for dinner. It would be nice to eat with more people, even if Isis would be there. They weren't sure of her mood yet.

"I'm up for it," Bakura said at last.

"Mmm, I could use some new settings," Marik agreed.

"Sounds like we're coming for dinner," Malik said with a smile. Otogi returned it with his own.

"Excellent. Follow me to my humble abode, then."

As he climbed into his curricle, the three rogues went to Malik's carriage. Malik thrust his thumb towards Otogi, telling his driver, "Follow him," and then climbed in beside Marik. He tapped the ceiling of the carriage and it moved forward smoothly. With a sigh, he sunk into the cushions, closing his eyes. Otogi hadn't been able to discern who it was that he remembered seeing out of place that day, only that it was a face that he knew he had seen recently. Malik could tell that he was honestly frustrated, but had merely shaken his head at the male, assuring that it was nothing to worry over for now. It didn't matter how long it took to discover the killer, so long as he didn't make any moves yet, remaining as silent as he had since killing John Mackin. Malik needed some time to sort out his own feelings for Anzu.

The carriage came to a stop in good time and Bakura moved forward, opening the door and stepping down. Malik and Marik followed him, eyeing the townhouse. It was comfortably situated and no doubt was larger inside. The street it was on was that of the wealthy, so they didn't expect to be disappointed. As a stableman took Otogi's curricle back, Otogi gestured to them. They followed him inside and heard female voices chattering from the den.

"I am always right when it comes to Shizuka," Otogi said with a smile. After discarding their cloaks, the men moved towards the den to join the women. The three looked up when they entered, rising to their feet respectfully. When Shizuka looked at Malik, her cheeks turned red, and then when Isis glanced to Otogi, she went a bit pink. It was only Anzu who remained unaffected by whatever was going on through their heads, seeming only a bit sheepish with the males. "And why are you blushing?" Otogi asked of his wife, moving down towards her and kissing her lingeringly.

"No reason," Shizuka hastily assured, blushing redder. She looked imploringly at Anzu, who cleared her throat daintily.

"We had an interesting discussion while shopping, that's all," Anzu brightly said.

"About us?" Her brother asked. Anzu blinked and then she did change colour, casting an embarrassed look towards Malik. His expression turned baffled, looking to his sister who seemed intent on blending into the surroundings, then at Shizuka and Anzu. He had heard that some women discussed their lovers, but he was sincerely hoping they weren't given the chance to talk about that with each other. He _really_ didn't want to be the reason for the blush on Shizuka and Anzu's cheeks.

"Want to make a bet?" Bakura murmured to Marik and Malik. They turned a questioning gaze to him. "I'll bet a thousand pounds that they were talking about Otogi, Seto, and your performance in bed." He raised his eyebrows, smirking. "How about it?"

"I'll take that bet," Marik instantly agreed, "and raise it another thousand: I'll bet Shizuka found Malik interesting in bed."

"I'm keeping out of this one," Malik muttered. Marik grinned at him, but wasn't given a chance to say anything as Shizuka hustled them all to the dining room, saying that dinner had been announced only a bit ago.

"Oh, Isis," Shizuka added, her arm tucked in Otogi's, "are you sure that Seto won't mind you having dinner with us? I know that there are some husbands that get upset when their wife doesn't join them for dinner. I personally think it's absurd. It's not as if we're dogs that have to be at their side all the time." She let out a huff, but smiled up at Otogi, showing that he was one of those that didn't get upset over something so trivial.

"Seto will have to cope," Isis airily answered, her arm looped in Anzu's. The two females exchanged a look. "I have more important things than just my husband." _I _was_ being greedy, even if Anzu hadn't said so, _Isis reflected as they entered the dining room. _I wanted everyone to love Seto, but how could I expect them to when he's so aloof towards everyone else but me? Malik had been right when I was unfairly putting all the blame on Marik. I want to make up with them so bad. Hopefully they understood that hint. _

They took their seats, with Otogi and Shizuka at the ends of the table. Isis was seated beside Marik and Bakura, with Anzu across from her beside Malik. It was ironic that Isis was sitting beside the person she had the most conflict with. Shizuka filled the silence with conversation about their day, with Anzu adding some things every once in awhile. While she spoke, Malik leaned over and murmured in Anzu's ear, "Do you have any idea why Isis went shopping with you two?"

"I berated her for how she treated you and Marik," she replied in a low voice, taking a drink of her wine. Malik gaped at her, shocked. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. "She just needed to get with some women for awhile, Malik. I think she sees how foolish she was being. I spoke to her and she has seen reason. She wants to apologize. Surely you can see that, too?"

"I can, but you didn't need to do that, Anzu."

"I wanted to." She turned and smiled at him, her face gleaming. "You've been trying so hard to assist me with my own issues, it seemed wrong not to try and help you when I might be able to do so." Malik's blonde brows drew together in confusion as he ran his eyes over her face. His face cleared abruptly and his mouth curved upward.

"You truly are amazing," he quietly told her. He leaned forward and in front of everyone, kissed her. Otogi sounded like he was choking on his food and Shizuka's voice stopped. When Malik raised his head, Anzu was blushing prettily, biting her lip and smiling in pleasure.

"Did you really just kiss her at the dinner table?" came Bakura's amused voice.

"I believe I did," Malik answered, turning to smirk at him over the table. Bakura snickered, his eyes glinting with mirth.

"At least give me some warning before you do that," Otogi wheezed, glowering at Malik, wiping his mouth with his napkin. Malik laughed and returned to his food, slipping his hand down to squeeze Anzu's gently. She knew she had a ridiculous smile on her face, but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less who saw it. She was hopelessly in love with him and she was beginning to get the feeling that he might love her, too.

After dinner, the men settled into the billiard room and the women went to the drawing room. The after dinner entertainment lasted briefly and then everyone was preparing to leave. Isis and Anzu were exhausted from the shopping trip, less accustomed to such rigorous shopping than Shizuka. They both hugged the youngest female, who extracted a promise from them to spend more time together and have another shopping trip. Otogi hugged his sister and trusted her with Malik to be escorted to her carriage.

"Will you be riding with me, Isis?" Anzu asked, tucked against Malik's side as they traveled down to the two carriages. Isis hesitated, looking uncertain.

"No, that's fine, Anzu," Marik spoke up for her. "She's our sister. She'll ride with us." Isis turned a startled gaze to him and then glanced to Malik for verification. He smiled at her, signaling that all was forgiven.

"Very well." Anzu drew from Malik and hugged Isis, brushing a kiss over her cheek. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Anzu."

Isis allowed Marik to help her into the carriage, with him following close behind. Malik opened the door to Anzu's carriage and took her hand, kissing her long and deeply. She leaned against the carriage with him crowding her against it, his other hand drawing up to her hair, where his fingers tangled in the soft strands. He broke away, meeting her eyes with his own deep, lavender ones. His hand trailed from her hair to her cheek, stroking her skin gently. "What exactly did you tell your sister-in-law to make her blush, Anzu?"

"Umm...Nothing much. She was intensely curious about...certain things...so I..." She shrugged helplessly, turning away, her cheeks burning. He grinned and leaned down, burning a trail from her neck to her ear. She gave a soft moan as he took the lobe of her ear between his teeth, his hot breath caressing her flesh.

"And how descriptive were you?" He purred in her ear.

"Descriptive enough, apparently." Malik laughed and slowly backed away, bringing up her hand and kissing the palm of it, moving up to her fingertips. It was such a tender touch that Anzu had a knowing feeling that he hadn't performed on any other woman. His warm hand slipped from hers and he stood watching her for a moment before bringing in a breath as though preparing to begin a long run.

"Promise me you won't go to bed with anyone else while I'm courting you, Anzu."

Surprised, she said, "I wouldn't do that, Malik. I don't...I don't need anyone else."

"Just promise me."

"I promise."

"Good." He gave her a last kiss. "I can honestly say that I can give the same promise. Goodnight, Anzu."

"Goodnight." He took her hand again and helped her into the carriage. She felt lonely in the carriage when he shut the door and patted the top of the carriage. She pulled the curtain back as her carriage pulled away from the curb, watching him walk to his own carriage. Sighing, she shut the curtain and leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes briefly. She wished he would be in her bed that night for her to curl against.

_End Chapter Twenty-Three_

DIS: Again, for those who are reading and not reviewing, I would appreciate feedback...Ciao!


	24. Intent

_Chapter Twenty-Four, Intent_

Malik took a drink of his brandy and peered down at his cards, feeling unwell for any gambling that night. Marik had been in a cheerful mood, flirting with any girl that came within his reach. Bakura had been milder, keeping close to Malik. He seemed to be brooding to himself in Malik's gaming hell. Neither of them seemed to have the taste for cards that night. With a sigh, Malik threw down his cards and said to the men surrounding the table, "I fold." There was a mutter of disappointment from the other men, who must have picked up on Malik's mood and had been hoping to get easy money off him.

"You alright, Malik?" Bakura questioned, looking up from his cards.

_No, I am not alright, _he thought irritably to himself. _The last thing I want to do is go home to an empty bed. I should have gone home with Anzu. To hell with what Isis or Otogi or anyone else would think. I never wanted to leave her in the first place and now I'm sulking because I made a stupid move. _"Fine," he bit out. "I need to go home. My mood is less than good tonight." Bakura eyed him and then slowly nodded.

"I'll tell Marik you turned in early."

"Mmm." He left the gaming hell, pushing his hands deep within his pockets. The air outside was cold and brisk, alluding to the upcoming winter. It was early November and soon the snow would begin to fall. He wasn't looking forward to the cold weather any more than his fellow Englishmen were. He stopped at his carriage, debating with himself with where he should go. He hesitated a moment longer, before sighing and telling his driver, "To Anzu Mazaki's home. Drop me off a block away." His driver eyed him, but merely nodded.

_It's midnight, _he mused. _I have no right calling on her this late, much less in such a manner. _He drummed his fingers on his thigh as his carriage rumbled from the busy district of London and through the quiet streets that would lead to Anzu's neighborhood. _I am not even sure how I will get inside. I can climb her wall, but I really don't have the patience for that. _Grimly, he realized he would have to climb the gate and use the front door. He didn't dare use the servant's door when he had no idea who it would be that would answer there.

After his carriage stopped, he gave his driver instructions to go home and then loped down the street to Anzu's home. He flicked a careless look around him and then climbed up the gate lithely and dropped down to the other side. He paused again, to make certain no one saw him and would be calling the Runners on him, and then moved towards the manor and the door. Quiet enough not to draw outward attention, he knocked on the door. He waited impatiently, silently cursing himself for his foolishness. When he reached out to knock again, the door swung open.

"Malik?" Anzu peered up at him with wide, surprised eyes. She didn't appear to have been in bed at any time during the night. She had her wrapper pulled over her in haste and her oil lamp was raised in her hand so that she could see him more clearly. Her hair, pulled back from her face with a tiny cap plopped on the top, wasn't mussed and she seemed as restless as he felt.

Giving a dry smile, he said, "Invite me in, Anzu. I am already trespassing by visiting you at such ungodly hours." She stepped back, a soft, almost sultry smile curling her lips upward.

"Please come in."

X

Isis frowned across the table at her brother who was lounging in his seat carelessly. She had sent a message to his, Malik's, and Bakura's home, asking for them to come have breakfast this morning and the only one who hadn't yet arrived was her youngest brother, who would never have ignored a summons from her before. Seto had acted nonchalant about it, embedded in the _Times_ that he was sneering at over his food. It was evident that he had every intention of pretending Marik was invisible, just as the latter did with him. "I simply cannot fathom why Malik wouldn't turn up," Isis said at last. "You said that he left home early, did you not, Marik?" She tapped her index finger agitatedly on her desk. "Oh, this is really worrying. You don't suppose something has happened to him?"

"Madam." Her head jerked up at the servant that had crept in, a folded note on a silver tray. Isis snatched it and ripped the seal apart as the servant escaped. Marik, groggy, took a drink of his coffee and choked on it as she let out a wail. She plunged to her feet, beginning to pace the room in distress. Seto finally snapped his paper closed, frowning across at his wife.

"Hodges sent a message," she sputtered, thrusting it towards Marik. "Here, read it! Read it!" Seto and Bakura crowded over next to him as he smoothed it out from Isis's rough handling of it. The three males read over it and then exchanged curious looks, despite Bakura and Marik's natural hate for Seto.

"He was acting rather peculiar last night," Bakura confessed as he settled back across from Marik. Seto guided Isis back to her seat, soothing her with soft rubbing to her back. Marik had tossed the note aside, rubbing his face to wake himself more quickly. "Malik has never been harmed around his gaming hell before, though, so I wouldn't worry that he was attacked."

"That doesn't explain why he never came home last night, though," Marik grumbled. He had barely gotten five hours of sleep when he had been woken from a servant, informing him that his sister was calling for him. "Malik isn't one to go to one of his clubs on a whim and cause worry. He should have known that we would call on him today. He's never one to stay out until noon, either, like we have." He smothered a yawn, stumbling to his feet. "I suppose I ought to go look for him..." He sounded half-asleep and everyone at the table knew that it would be only a half-attempted effort.

"You three seem to be forgetting that Malik has one ideal thing on his mind when it comes to the bedroom," Seto reminded those in the room, folding his arms across his chest with a smug expression on his face. Isis tilted her head back to look at him, her brow creased with worry. Seto turned his gaze to her and gave a reassuring smile before looking at Marik, smirking. The younger male's eyes narrowed, his mind sharpening instantly. "Did it never occur to you he might not want to go home to a cold bed? He likely sent his carriage home and went to Anzu's for the night." He reached over and tapped the note. "Hodges mentioned that he had heard carriage wheels during the night. Send a note to Anzu's and see if he's there. I am feeling rather confident that's where he disappeared to."

X

_The servants are going to be scandalized, _Anzu thought, her eyes closed. She had slept in late that morning, snuggling against Malik. She had been surprised, but more than a little pleased that he had chosen to stay that morning instead of sneaking out as he had last time. _They are so used to routine, especially when I was married to John. No doubt, they will be forming illicit ideas of how and when Malik came to be in my bedroom. _

She gave a lazy smile, opening her eyes a bit and running her fingertips over his darkly tanned, well-toned chest. She flattened her hand and smoothed it down beneath the blankets to his stomach. Anzu wasn't sure how she was going to survive Malik's seducing tactics. If Shizuka ever hunted for information on her personal life again, she would have more than enough to supply.

"There is no way," Malik muttered, startling her, "that I will be able to leave with any dignity." He turned his head, his breath passing over her face. He opened a brilliant, lavender eye. "You do realize it is your fault for having your wicked ways with me last night, I hope." She flushed at the thinly veiled accusation.

"I should have to say that _you_ were the one who had his wicked ways with _me_." She wriggled out of his reach and then slipped on top of his body, loving the feel of his warm flesh pressing against hers. Malik didn't answer, giving a taunting grin instead. He cupped her face and kissed her, drawing her up, his mouth lathering her throat with hot kisses. She closed her eyes, sighing as his hands slipped down her shoulders to her back and further down to her buttocks. She gave a mumbled sound of content as his mouth traced a searing path to her breasts. She would have let him go further if the door hadn't snapped open. She collapsed onto his chest, grateful for cover.

"Oh-my-God!" Anzu turned her head to see an incredibly embarrassed sister-in-law with her red-faced brother and her maid, Bess. Shizuka's face was turning five shades of red while Otogi looked murderous, his eyes darting around the room, taking in the messed bed, the clothes that had been tossed carelessly to the floor, and then his sister cuddled up against Malik. Bess, however, looked only confused, clearly wondering how Malik had gotten into her mistress's room in the first place.

"I did tell them not to disturb you, mum," Bess explained as Anzu's face turned pink. The thin, white sheets of hers left little to the imagination and she would much prefer none of them to see either her own body or Malik's. She couldn't handle her embarrassment now. "The lady insisted, though, telling me that since they were family, they should be allowed to wake you up. I, um..." She stared around, bemused. "I wasn't aware you were entertaining anyone..."

"Otogi, I would much like to get dressed without yours and your wife's eyes on me," Malik drawled with a grin playing on his lips. "So, unless you came for some type of show...?" He trailed off suggestively. Shizuka gawked at him, her face turning redder, if possible. Otogi grasped her and Bess, hauling them out of the room. He returned to shut the door with an irritated snap. Malik chuckled and took Anzu's waist, lifting her off of him easily. "Before they decide to burst in again, I would suggest we get dressed." Anzu jerkily nodded, dashing to the door to lock it and then gathering things to dress in.

When they both were suitably clothed, they went downstairs. Malik was still buttoning his shirt when he emerged in the breakfast room where Bess had set the food out and was serving Otogi and Shizuka. Otogi took one look at Malik and his jaw tightened in outrage. "You couldn't have taken the time to finish that in the bedroom, I suppose?" He growled out to him. Malik gave his shoulders a shrug, buttoning the cuffs of his shirt and settling into a chair at the table. Shizuka refused to meet his gaze, staring at her food resolutely, her cheeks still stained with a blush.

"This came for you, mum," Bess said, presenting Anzu with a note.

"Oh...?" Anzu slipped her finger underneath the seal to break it and unfolded the note. As she read it, her face began to colour. "How is it that everyone knows where you were last night, Malik? Not only do Otogi and Shizuka now know, but Isis has written to me, asking – urgently, I might add – whether you spent this morning with me." She let out a low groan, holding the back of her hand to her forehead. "You would think I could get some privacy. I expected the servants to know, but..." She sent an accusing look to Otogi.

"_I_ wasn't aware that you were not alone in bed," he pointed out. "Why the devil was he here anyway?"

"I was lonely," Malik meekly said, turning a dejected expression to Otogi, his eyes glittering with humor. Otogi's face tightened with fury, his body tensed as if to rise out of his chair and lunge across the table at him. Shizuka cleared her throat, placing her hand to her bosom.

"Anzu is now a woman of the world, Otogi," she proclaimed, giving a rapid nod to accent her point. "She is also currently engaged in a courtship with a very attractive rogue. It is only natural for her to take her lover to bed in the middle of the night and make passionate love with him. I cannot say that it is the same for the, er, morning, but we are all adults here." With the air of a woman who is about to announce something tragic, Shizuka said, "I can honestly confess that Otogi and I have done the exact same thing." Otogi turned a horrified look to her.

"Shizuka, my sister does not need to hear about what I do in the bedroom!" He exploded.

"Your sister already knows how good of a kisser you are. I told her all about it." His jaw dropped. "She even told me that, and I quote, 'Malik knew how to touch a woman in just the right way'." Otogi's eyes popped out in shock and Anzu's jaw dropped this time, her face reddening quickly. Malik, in contrast, perked up in interest, finding Anzu's description rather flattering. "If you would like, we can discuss this together as mature adults." She sent a sweet smile to Otogi, who seemed to be lacking oxygen.

8"I would prefer we abandon the topic altogether," Anzu spoke hastily. "I, um, have to respond to Isis's letter. I'll be back quite soon." They watched her leave the room, looking like she was fleeing. Malik poured himself a cup of tea and added milk and honey to it, sipping at it with all the comfort of a man in his own home. Otogi glared at him in disbelief.

"I don't believe I've had such a stimulating morning," Malik cheerfully remarked.

Shizuka gave her head a slight shake and then followed Anzu out of the room. She joined her sister-in-law in the drawing room, where she settled at her desk and began to write an answering note to the eldest Ishtar. Shizuka's eyes moved to the stack of invitation cards that a servant had placed on the desk and picked them up, methodically moving through them.

"Anzu, there _is_ a reason why Otogi and I came by today," she informed her, pausing at a card. She withdrew it from the stack and settled the other cards where they had been. "Since you and Malik are courting, it would only be fair on your family to make it known publicly." She slid the card towards Anzu, who raised her head in puzzlement. "Accept this invitation. Otogi and I have already decided to go to this ball. The rest of the ton will soon know that you and Malik are involved."

"Malik and I have already been seen in the park together," Anzu answered with a light shrug as she folded her note and sealed it. "We have no need to go to a ball."

"It would be _prudent_ if you were to announce your courtship that way. Certainly, couples are always enjoying their time together in the park, but do you not think it a better choice to go to a ball? _Everyone_ will see you together!" Shizuka beamed at her, looking hopeful. Anzu sighed and turned her gaze to the card. She picked it up and read through it briefly. "Please, Anzu? I can help spread the news."

"That's what you really want, isn't it?" Anzu teased. Shizuka laughed.

"A bit," she confessed.

"Well, let us talk to Malik and convince him. From what I gather, he hates any type of gathering when it comes to the ton." Shizuka clapped her hands together eagerly.

X

Isis fanned herself lightly in the heat of the room, her eyes moving around restlessly. Her opposite arm was looped in Seto's own arm. He was a strong presence to her and all the people at the ball stared at them curiously, a good majority of them coming up to say hello and welcome Seto back. He was mild towards them and not as cold as he could have been. He had seen Hathaway and Sofia earlier and the four had spoken briefly. It had been tense, however, since Isis had made it clear what she felt for Hathaway and Seto was less than eager to get involved with the man again.

_Anzu has refused to speak with her parents because of everything that happened with Hathaway and Seto, and Sofia's awful treatment of my brothers and Bakura, not to mention Otogi, _Isis thought, remembering what Malik had told her about that particularly unpleasant meeting. _I can hardly blame her, but they're her family. She lectures me about clinging to family, but refuses to contact her own? Somehow, that just doesn't click in my mind. _

"Malik said he was going to be here," Seto suddenly told her. She blinked and turned her eyes to his face, but he was deliberately avoiding her gaze.

"He told you, but never told _me?_" She demanded.

Airily, Seto replied, "That appears to be the case. He thought it would be best if he and Anzu arrived alone. You saw Shizuka and Otogi wandering around the crowds some time ago. They're meeting up with them." He finally met her gaze in a significant glance, raising one of his smooth, chocolate brows. "Neither Marik or Bakura will even be attending tonight." She stared at him, shocked. "He's finally made his move."

"...The whole ton will know of his and Anzu's courtship!" She whispered excitedly. "He has never done such a gesture with any woman before. They'll _know_ how serious he is about her. Oh, Seto, I can't believe this is happening! My own little brother..." She bit down on her lip, her eyes bright. Her husband watched her with a fondly amused gleam in his eyes before he turned to survey the crowds again. He had been watching out for Malik the entire time, but had never given any indication to Isis who it was he had searched the crowds so intently for until now.

_Ah, _Seto thought, _speak of the devil. It's about time they arrived. _Anzu was frowning, looking around the crowds, likely for her brother and his wife. Malik met Seto's eyes across the ballroom and he turned to say something in her ear. Anzu's face cleared and she nodded. Isis was still in her own little world where wedding bells were ringing so she didn't see the couple snake through the aristocrats towards them.

"Isis," Anzu greeted brightly. The other female snapped to attention, smiling at Anzu in reply. "Malik never told me you and Seto would be here. I was under the impression we were going to meet Otogi and Shizuka." She cast a meaningful look to Malik, who bluntly ignored it. "Come and help me find them. We ended up being a bit late...No doubt, Otogi is imagining some absurd incident in his head." The two females circled their arms together and left the two men watching them.

"She didn't even say 'hello' to me," Seto remarked in a mock-sadness tone. Malik snorted.

"I don't doubt it. The first thing she said when she saw me on her doorstep was, 'Where's Marik and Bakura?' You would _think_ that I'm not allowed to go anywhere without them." Seto gave a dry smile in reply. He knew that Malik didn't really mind, as Anzu had grown to know them altogether and rarely separated. Most of those in the Polite World had speculated that the three of them lived together before it was made obvious that they lived in separate homes. "She seems to be in a good mood tonight, though, so I'm not exactly complaining."

"Have you ever seen her in _less_ than a good mood, Malik?"

"I have yet to see her pissed off," he slowly admitted. "To be honest, I'm not looking forward to that day." Seto smirked in reply.

X

Anzu was glad to slip away from Isis while she was distracted. She had seen her parents floating around in the ballroom and had felt an awful pain in her chest. Her relationship with her mother had never been good in the first place, but her father was an entirely different issue. She had always clung to him as a child and his stunt with trying to remarry her had hurt her deeply. Despite it all, however, Anzu was desperate to reconcile their relationship.

_He's my father,_ she reflected as she settled near one of the pillars, hidden in the shadows as she watched people swing around elegantly on the dance floor. _He's the only _real_ parent I have. I could never bear with myself if I didn't have him. It's just...he's so stubborn about Malik's family and Bakura. I can tell he and Seto don't entirely like each other, either, but what can I do? I can't change his judgment on them..._

"Anzu." Her breath caught in her throat and she turned, seeing the object of her thoughts standing before her, looking forlorn. Hathaway looked older somehow, as if he had aged ten years since Anzu had last seen him. She clutched the fan that swung from her wrist on a cord, hoping for some kind of feeble support. "I apologize if you have no wish to speak to me..." His smile was weak. "I saw you come in with Malik and had to ask you straight out whether you two are courting. I know what one is to assume, but I have made some rather harsh assumptions already and would not like to make an incorrect one."

"Oh, papa," she whispered. "I have missed you." She released the fan and threw herself at him, clutching him around the waist. He gave a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against him securely. She enjoyed Malik's hugs, but it was nothing like the comforting kind she could get from her father. "Malik and I _are_ courting..." She pulled back a bit to meet his gaze. "I wish you would settle things between him. He is an amazing person, even if he was – is – a rogue. Even Marik and Bakura are alright after you get accustomed to them."

Hathaway smiled, his face softening with the expression. "To make things better with you and Otogi, I would do anything, Anzu. You are, after all, my children." She beamed up at him and squeezed him, clinging to him, closing her eyes.

"Anzu?" Isis's wary voice came to her. She turned to see the eldest Ishtar standing a few steps behind her, her narrow-eyed gaze fixed on Hathaway. "You disappeared and I became worried. Is everything alright here?"

"I wanted to make up with him," Anzu explained, pulling away from her father completely. "I couldn't live with myself if I continued this way over something so petty." One of Isis's eyebrows rose and she eyed Hathaway for a moment, lingering on his face. Her taut body relaxed after a moment and she smiled at Hathaway. It had been clear by the sad expression in his eyes how much he missed his daughter. Isis had thought he or Sofia had dragged Anzu off to berate her earlier.

"I see. Well, would you like to join us, Lord Hathaway? We shall take a turn around the room."

"I have a few others I must attend to, lady, and then perhaps I will," he answered. She nodded and Anzu joined her, tucking her arm in Isis's.

X

Malik had seen Hathaway Mazaki moving through the crowds and by the determined why in which he bore a straight path, he suspected he was the man's destination. Seto had gone to search for his wife and Anzu, leaving Malik by himself. He drank his wine leisurely, waiting for Hathaway to meet him. When the older male appeared in front of him, he inclined his head respectfully. "Hathaway. How nice to see you again. Dare I assume that you and Anzu are speaking again? – Or have you yet to get to that part of your plans this evening?"

"We are," the latter responded, his brow furrowing a bit. "She told me that you two are courting. I wanted to ascertain that this wasn't a falsehood or a...female hope in her case." Hathaway watched carefully as Malik lowered his glass of wine, his mouth turning down at the corners. Out of propriety, he had neglected to ask him how he knew that he had planned to apologize to Anzu.

"No," Malik stated in a firm tone, "we are courting. Should I have come to you for permission? If so, I am sorry. I was under the impression widows were allowed to give their own consent." Hathaway smiled slightly. Too many people seemed to enjoy reminding him that his daughter was technically an adult now, not to mentioned married once. He continued to want to protect her, even though when he had tried to, it had only harmed her.

"Of course you shouldn't have," he murmured. "She is a grown adult and, as you said, a widow." He hesitated. "I must be frank with you, Ishtar, that I am a bit uncomfortable with the idea of you courting her. I would like to get in your mind and understand what you hope to accomplish by this. If it is personal – something against me – then I would advise you to go after me, not my daughter. If it isn't...Pray tell me _what_ it is."

"You do not have a very imaginative mind," he told him, drinking the last of his wine. "And you're far too suspicious. I don't suppose you would believe me if I said I liked her, am I right?" Hathaway didn't reply, staring at Malik, completely baffled at what he was saying. "Men such as myself don't flaunt women around in Society carelessly, Hathaway. We always have a reason." Malik sighed, setting his wine glass aside and facing the man with a sober expression. "I am considering very deeply over proposing to your daughter."

"...Proposing?" Hathaway repeated blankly. "As in...marriage?"

"What else would I be speaking of?"

"You _cannot_ be serious."

"I am completely serious, Hathaway."

_End Chapter Twenty-Four_

X

DIS: Filler, some humor, and the true nature of Malik's feelings for Anzu. Please leave a review if you are reading this to tell him how I'm doing. Ciao!


	25. Ominous

_Chapter Twenty-Five, Ominous_

Anzu sat quietly in her study, a quill poised in her hand. She had thought that she might receive a visit from her mother this morning to ask why she wasn't given a pardon, knowing how she hated to be excluded. So far, Sofia hadn't come by, something she was more than thankful for. Now, however, Anzu could not seem to focus on her business papers. She had been planning to write to her late husband's man-of-affairs to address the matter of her lost thirty-five thousand pounds.

_My mind just doesn't want to cooperate with me today, _she thought, staring vacantly out the window through the slit between the drapes. She reached out and pulled the drapes apart. _It's understandable, I suppose, after last night. All of those in the Polite World will know that Malik and I are courting. We have been to bed together, too, and yet I still haven't told him how I feel for him. I don't want it to be too late like last time. I wouldn't be able to bear with myself if he considered me indifferent..._

"Mum?" Anzu blinked and turned from the window beside her desk to see Bess poised in the doorway, an anxious look on her face. "L-Lady Radisson is here to see you, mum." Anzu stiffened, her mind blacking out for a moment as fear rushed up to clog her throat. Swallowing and pushing back from the desk, Anzu rose to her feet. She took a hold of the side of the desk with a trembling hand as she attempted to calm the emotions tangling up inside of her.

"Show her through, Bess," she quietly said, her voice surprisingly steady. _She had told me that she would come to see me at her ball, so it is not as if it is incredibly shocking. _Anzu waited patiently, knowing that there would be no Malik or Otogi there to be her strong shoulder to lean on. This was a problem she had created on her own; she would have to deal with it alone, too.

Bess returned with Lady Radisson, her eyes flashing to Anzu with worry. Once, Lady Radisson had been in her home nearly every day. Near the end of the termination of those meetings, all the servants had picked up on the suppressed resentment between the two women. It was only natural for Bess to be concerned on her mistress's behalf now.

The two women curtsied to each other and Anzu said to Bess, "You may leave." She smiled soothingly and the servant gave a quick curtsy, taking a step back and shutting the doors. Anzu returned her attention to her visitor, her eyes frosting over. Radisson smiled in such a cold manner that it could compete with Seto Kaiba's own smiles. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," she responded, moving to the divan and settling on it gracefully. Anzu moved to the front of her desk, leaning against it. As usual, Lady Radisson looked beautiful. Even though she was in her mid-thirties, closing in on forty, she looked hardly any older than Anzu did. Her blonde hair was twisted up in an elegant chignon, shiny tendrils falling down against her high, molded cheeks. At one point, Anzu had been envious of her beauty, but she knew what was behind her deceptive features and hated her for it. She hated her for everything she was and it was not often that Anzu felt such a negative emotion as deeply as she did now.

"Anzu," Radisson said with a rueful sigh, "I am wounded that you never thought to reclaim our friendship once you came out of mourning."

"I was under the impression that our friendship had been adequately severed."

"Perhaps." She leaned forward, intertwining her fingers together, smiling up at Anzu. "I see that you ended our little deal with the prostitutes. That was a very unwise decision on your part. The money being drawn from that little venture was quite an amount and you had to ruin it. I should have partnered up with someone who wouldn't be as difficult as you." Anzu didn't speak, her fingers clenched around the edge of her desk. "If I discover you trying to eliminate me – or anyone you associate with attempting such a thing – then some rather..._regrettable_...incidents will occur."

"...Are you threatening me?"

"No, my lady, I am _warning_ you." Radisson rose to her feet, but Anzu made no move to straighten from her comfortable position against the desk. "Let me tell you, Anzu, that your original choice was the better move. If you had no companions at all and had continued to ignore your brother and his wife's desire to socialize with you, the only person who would deal with the consequences of your actions would be you." She gave a tiny laugh, pressing her fingers to her lips. "Not to say that anything will happen to them." She lowered her hand, her lips curling into a malicious smirk, her eyes glittering. "Neither of us want any deaths to occur, do we, Anzu? Especially that beautiful lover of yours, Malik. He is far too attractive to lose."

Anzu shoved off from the desk and went to the doors, slamming them open. "Get out of my house." She turned, glaring at Radisson. "Now."

"Touched a nerve, did I? I'll remember what your weakness is next time, Anzu." She swept forward, pausing to murmur, "Let us hope you are his weakness, too." Anzu's eyes flashed warningly and without so much as a farewell, Lady Radisson strolled past her, not bothering to wait for a servant to show her out.

When she heard the door close, Anzu dragged herself to her desk, slumping in the seat behind it. She stared at the top for a moment before giving a low moan, pushing her fingers in her hair, pins falling out and dropping to the ground. _Don't you dare involve him, Radisson, _Anzu thought, shaking violently. _This isn't about him; it's about me. _

X

Malik stepped out of his manor, pushing his arms through the sleeves of his jacket when he spotted an unfamiliar carriage across the street. A hand beckoned him and he knew it was a woman's by the petite figure. Frowning, he held up a hand to his driver atop his carriage. "I'm going across the street for a moment. Stay here until I come back." He paused thoughtfully. "Do you happen to know whose carriage that is, James?" The man looked to where Malik had gestured, peering at it with an expert eye.

"That's Lady Radisson's carriage, sir," he announced with a jerk of his head towards said carriage. "Better be careful with her. I've heard some nasty things about her."

"Mmm...So have I," Malik murmured, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket, moving across the street with a leisurely pace. There was no reason for Radisson to contact him. If Bakura had set some men after her or had gone after her himself, she would be trying to speak with him or Marik, not Malik. However, if this had to do with Anzu, there was a good chance that she would try to get some extortion money from him to keep her safe. Now, there was an idea.

The door opened as he approached the carriage and the woman stepped out, smoothing her skirts down after closing the door. A corner of his mouth tilted upward dryly. He suspected it was fairly easy for her to acquire what she wanted with her attractive looks. Malik and his brother had a theory about wealthy blondes such as Radisson, though, and were extra careful with them. They tended to be the type of women who brought nasty situations to the men they associated with. "Lady Radisson," he greeted politely.

"I hope I am not being too forward by waiting for you outside your home," she said in a demure tone that was meant to entice him. It amused him more than anything.

"You must think that Anzu and I keep secrets from each other," he remarked, hoping that would be a good enough hint. It was. Her innocent façade was abandoned and she looked more like the evil bitch he had imagined her as. "Should I assume you want to blackmail me or extort some money for something?" The dark look she shot at him was not in the least feigned. "I believe you failed to recall that I'm not like the mindless gentlemen of the ton, Lady Radisson. I have more experience with happenings in the underworld than you could ever claim to have."

"Fine," she coolly replied. "I have spoken to Anzu this morning. I come to give you the same warning as her: if anyone who is friends with her comes after my life, she will pay the consequences, along with everyone around her. You had best relay this message to your half wit brother and his just as incompetent friend. If there is, say, an 'accident,' I would be willing to forgive it for a fair amount of money."

"What is your idea of fair?"

"Five thousand pounds." Malik snorted. "It is fair, when you consider that I may have lost my life."

"Very well, Radisson. If that ever comes to pass, you know where you can contact me. I wouldn't advise you to lie about it, though, because trust me, I _will_ know." She stared at him for a moment, her mouth taut, and then she turned and opened her door. She blinked as he helped her into the carriage. He gave a taunting smile, saying, "Good day, dear lady."

"Good day," she answered with a neutral tone. He shut the door and chuckled to himself, watching as the carriage pulled away. He flicked a look around and then moved back to the other side of the street. Malik could hardly believe that the broad actually thought that he would allow her to force money out of him. Like his two roguish companions, Malik did not flinch from the idea of killing a person, nor performing the act. Although he hadn't done it before, he would hardly mind doing so in order to keep his family and Anzu safe.

_Hmm, Bakura and I will have to discuss this, _he mused cheerfully. _If I can get this certain "accident" to occur, it will be even easier for me to get rid of Radisson. She might have killed before, but she had help. Marik taught me the worse aspects of my life; she can't win against me. _

X

Marik shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Bakura across the table to him. He and his companion had come to Malik's gaming hell to wait for him and discuss new plans, as Otogi had been minimal help. He had come earlier than usual so as to obtain some money at the gaming hells and only an hour later, Bakura came trailing after Anzu Mazaki, whose very body seemed to spit fire.

It was actually making him feel rather awkward. None of the three rakes had ever seen Anzu angry, but by the way she snapped her cards down on the table and glared at anyone that so much as glanced at her, it was more than obvious how furious she was. What about, no one was quite sure. Not to mention, the men at the table were becoming increasingly agitated by the fact that their bets were piling up and yet the only one whose cards seemed to be getting anywhere were Anzu's.

_Maybe being pissed off makes a woman good at cards, _Marik mused, glancing to the doorway hopefully, peering over heads and tables. Relief flushed over him as he saw his younger brother enter, saying a few things to a man near the door. Marik waited and almost as soon as Malik's eyes skimmed through the crowds of his hell, their eyes locked. Malik lifted a hand lazily and came through the crowds to Marik's table. _Thank God! Maybe he can do something about his woman now. _He eyed Anzu warily as she stared icily at her cards.

"About time you got here," Bakura drawled, glancing up to Malik as he settled a card on the table. Anzu turned her head slightly as he came to stand behind her, looking at her hand curiously. "She came storming up to me, demanding me to show you where you were. When I told her you wouldn't be here for awhile, she insisted on coming in and playing some cards. I thought she would lose, but she's kicking everyone's ass." He grinned, seeming to approve of this despite the fact that he was going to lose his money.

"You and I need to have a talk," Anzu told Malik, turning to meet his gaze. Marik smirked behind Anzu, seeing a blank look cross his brother's face at her tone. He looked at Marik over her head, the question clear in his eyes. Malik was even more bewildered by Anzu's mood than the other two. "It won't be long," she added, turning to the table. "I fold." The men shifted, a silent sigh of relief. She took her winnings and stood up. Malik pulled the chair out for her, silent and confused.

"What did you two do?" He whispered to Marik and Bakura.

"For once, we really didn't do anything," Bakura replied honestly. At last, wariness appeared on his face and he slowly nodded, straightening.

Malik took Anzu's hand and settled it on the top of his, inwardly wishing his brother or Bakura _had_ pissed her off. At least then he might not have had to deal with the anxiety that was filling his rib cage, seeping up into his throat. He suspected he had jinxed himself by telling Seto that he wasn't looking forward to Anzu in a bad mood. It was amazing that it had occurred so quickly. _What did she mean by 'a talk'? _He wondered, leading her upstairs to his office. His heart threatened to stop at the next thought that popped into his head, _Is she planning on ending it with me? As far as I know, I haven't done anything to _make _her do that, but maybe she discovered something she didn't like..._

With that dismal thought, he paused in front of his doors and opened one, ushering her inside. He followed afterward, shutting them quietly behind him and locking them for extra measure in case this ended up in a yelling fight. Anzu was fiddling with a quill on his desk, looking as if she were preparing for a business agreement. "So..." He began carefully. "What was it that you needed, Anzu?"

"Like I said, Malik, we need to have a talk." She raised her eyes from the quill and folded her arms across her chest, her eyes flashing furiously. She seemed outwardly calm, but Malik could see the brewing storm inside her and was dreading it. He was waiting for the next words, _About you and me, _but they never came. Instead, she stated coldly, "I want you to stay away from Radisson."

_What, does she think I'm going to be seduced? _He thought to himself, feeling his tense body relax. "Anzu – "

"She's not your problem to deal with!" She exploded unexpectedly, glaring mutinously. "She threatened me today, Malik, saying that she would make certain you and everyone else were dead before she got to me. I know that she'll try to get money or something from you for my safety and I'm telling you right now that I won't allow you to spend money on that stupid bitch!" He blinked, surprised by her swearing.

"Anzu, she already came to me with an offer. And frankly, it is none of your business what I do with my money. I would rather give it to someone, knowing that you'll be safe."

"You don't _know_ her, Malik. Do you think just because you give her a few thousand pounds that she's going to keep to her word? You shouldn't even be involved. This is something I did myself..." Malik smiled slightly, seeing her shoulders begin to shake. Throughout her words before he spoke, black hatred had been in her eyes. Now, it was only fear; fear for her life, and for his own. It warmed his heart to know that she was so concerned for him.

With a tiny sigh, he crossed the room and took her trembling frame into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, her hands sliding up his shoulders and clasping his neck. He gently stroked her back, hoping to calm her unsettled nerves and warm the cold that had swept over her. Her skin, contrary to how warm it had been earlier, was icy cold against his neck. "Don't stress yourself over me, Anzu," he murmured, pressing his cheek to her temple. "I'll be fine. You know well who I am and the type of people I am friends with." He drew back, framing her face in his hands. "There is no reason for you to worry for my welfare. Let me worry over yours, alright?" Anzu's lips parted and she seemed about to say something, but clamped her lips shut and nodded soundlessly. He smiled and gathered her against him again, closing his eyes as he held her to him. "Why should you worry, anyway?" He asked lowly, secretly hoping for a certain three-worded response.

"I..." She paused. "It's not your responsibility," Anzu uttered at last in a flat, dispirited tone.

"Anzu, the entire ton believes we are courting; not to mention that I am your lover," he told her in an authoritative tone. "It's as much my responsibility as yours." His words had no effect on her, as she simply snuggled closer to him. With a rueful smile, he tightened his hold around her, wishing he were a stronger man and could tell her the truth.

_Soon, _he promised himself. _I will soon._

X

Bakura glanced up from his hand, smirking a bit as Anzu and Malik came back down the stairs. Anzu seemed to be in much better spirits, her familiar smile spreading over her lips. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, saying something to Malik, beaming up at him. The male nodded, giving a light smile. He leaned down and kissed her before ushering towards the door. She waved a hand to him and then waved in Bakura and Marik's general direction. Bakura returned the wave while Marik raised a hand moodily. She left them, swishing out of the hell.

Malik moved towards them, settling in a seat between his two companions. He heaved a deep sigh, looking a bit weary with life right then.

"Keep your woman off the tables, Malik," one of the men grumbled, glowering. "We don't come here to lose money from her." Malik blinked and then laughed softly.

"I believe you," he replied. "Trust me, I had no idea she was so good until very recently." He fell silent, staring down at the cards settled on the table, appearing thoughtful. Bakura eyed him questioningly, wondering what had happened with Anzu to put him in such a mood. She had seemed much better after speaking with him, but for some reason it had decreased Malik's own level of happiness. On Malik's other side, Bakura caught Marik performing the same action as he was, but there was a grim understanding on his face that was not reflected on Bakura's.

_Must be some sort of brotherly understanding, _Bakura guessed, shrugging to himself and flipping through his cards. "Sure you gents want to keep playing with us?" He queried of the four other men that were staring intently at their cards. "After all, even though the lady is not here, you will still end up losing your money." They shot dirty glares to him, but he only laughed and slid his cards together in a single deck, laying them on the table. "I fold. How about you, Marik?"

"Mmm, yes. I fold, as well." He set his cards on the table and the three men rose to their feet. The other four looked up at them with bored expressions, knowing too well that they simply wanted to be alone at their own private table. It did not offend them, either, as the three friends had done this many times to several different people in their establishments.

As they moved over to a secluded table made for a minimum of five people that they often used for themselves, Marik inquired, "Mind telling us what Anzu's deal was, Malik? It was more than a little uncharacteristic for her to act that way." Malik glanced to him and then lifted his shoulders in a careless shrug as they moved into their accustomed seats.

"Apparently, she was upset because Radisson came this morning to threaten her." Malik reached over and shuffled the cards. "Vingt-et-un?" The other males nodded, placing their bets, as well as he. He shuffled and then dealt the cards. "Now, it wasn't the fact that she was threatened by her that pissed her off, but that she implied she would extort money from me for Anzu's safety – which she did shortly before I left home here. Anzu doesn't want anyone involved besides herself, since she brought it on herself." He peered at his two cards pensively, but Marik and Bakura's eyes were fixed on him. "I never thought she could hate someone as much as she does Radisson."

"Interesting..." Bakura murmured, finally looking to his card and frowning, drawing a card. He growled and snapped his cards down, face up, having gone over twenty-one with a ten, a four, and a king. "So, Radisson is the only thing that can fire up Anzu Mazaki. Somehow, I'm not so surprised that it was her that she chose to hate unconditionally. She was trying to kill her before we came along, remember."

"What else?" Marik prodded, glancing at his cards and then sliding them face down. Malik didn't reply, drawing a card and flipping his cards over, face up, to show a queen, a king, and an ace, bringing a total of twenty-one. He took his winnings and the three moved the cards in the discard pile. "What _else_, Malik?" He persisted. "You went up there fine and came back down in a weird mood."

"It's none of your business," Malik retorted in a cold, steady tone. Bakura blinked, looking up from the new cards that Malik dealt, glancing from one brother to the next. He could see a flash of ugly betrayal in Marik's eyes before it was smothered by anger. As if sensing the emotions rolling off his older sibling, he said more gently, "It's nothing to concern yourself with. What happens between me and her stays that way."

"Fine," he bit out in answer. "If that's how you want it."

"Don't act like a child, Marik," the latter sighed, abandoning his cards and leaning back. "Do you think I'm having an easy time with this?"

"With what?" Marik sneered contemptuously.

"You know what," was the quiet response. The table fell into silence, with Bakura fiddling with his cards at the other end of the table, looking uncomfortable at the black mood that Marik was shooting at his younger brother. Bakura knew, just as well as Marik, how the strain of his and Anzu's relationship was affecting him. Bakura was sure that if it were him or Marik in that sort of situation, they would end up hurting Anzu, no matter _how_ they felt. Malik knew how to manipulate himself to make things work, though, and especially knew how to manipulate Anzu. However, whatever had occurred up in his office earlier had hit him somehow.

"I haven't ever seen you looking quite so inhuman, Marik," a dry voice remarked. Three sets of eyes turned towards Otogi, who was leaning against one of the empty chairs, his arm draped over the back of it. His sharp eyes took in more than he was admitting, but he made no comment about it, for which Bakura was grateful. "But then, whoever said you acted like a normal human being?"

"Are you looking to be called out, Mazaki?" Marik snarled, willingly distracted. Bakura stared at Otogi, a bit surprised. He had instantly honed in on Marik, even though lately he had been focusing more on Malik.

"Call me out?" The lord repeated caustically. "Don't be absurd. Who would call someone out for a few teasing comments?"

"Someone who has a short temper," he answered sharply. Otogi responded with an easy, taunting smile that had Marik snorting, a tiny smirk playing at the ends of his mouth.

_He is purposely distracting him, _Bakura realized, blinking. _How long has he been here? I can't imagine that he would have picked up on the tension that quickly. _He glanced to Malik and saw the same conclusion on his face. Inwardly, Bakura was relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with any more of the tension between Malik and Marik. Before Seto had died under false pretenses, there had been an uncomfortable pressure between the two until Marik came to a grudging agreement with his brother. It wasn't like the rivalry between the two when they went after the same woman – like with Anzu in the beginning – but something even worse and unbearable. Bakura wasn't eager to endure that again.

_Somehow, I don't think Otogi is going to allow that to happen while Malik is courting his sister, _Bakura reflected with wry humor. "What are you doing in the hells, Otogi?" He asked as Malik collected the cards and shuffled them. "I thought your family was against you falling into bad habits." Otogi raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Which reminds me...," Marik spoke up, his tone relatively normal with only the slightest edge to it, "I would ask you to stop teaching your damned sister these bad habits of yours. If Malik hadn't saved me, she would have cleaned me out completely." Otogi's eyes lit up with unsuppressed pride, appearing gleeful.

"Really? She's gotten that good? How lovely." He settled down in a seat between Malik and Bakura. "I hope you don't mind me joining you two. Apparently Shizuka and Isis had some plans today that I was unaware of." Malik raised his eyes in question after dealing the cards for whist. "Anzu declined," he added at Malik's look. "I wondered if she would be with you, but I can see that I was wrong." There was a tinge of disapproval in his eyes, which he voiced in his next question, "Why is that, by the by?"

"I saw Anzu," Malik responded smoothly. "She seemed to have other things that she needed to get done today." Otogi's brow furrowed, but he merely nodded. The card game from then on went to a safer conversation, that of the dealings of those in the ton and meaningless gossip. It was all for distraction of the other players and, in Bakura and Otogi's case, to keep the two Ishtar brothers from speaking of anything that might cause a quarrel.

Halfway through the game, another familiar male came striding towards their table, waving his cane jauntily. Bakura smirked behind his cards as Yami flashed a quick, wary look to the Ishtars and then placed himself in the seat beside Marik. "Do you mind if I stay for a moment?" He asked in a cheerful tone, appearing as if one of them had given him an expensive gift.

"Try asking that before you sit down next time," Marik suggested in an exasperated tone. "What business do you have here anyway?"

"I have been paid handsomely and, even though you believe me to be disloyal, I have come to give some information. About Radisson, in fact – "

"We already know," Malik interrupted, frowning down at his cards intently.

"Ah...I see. Anzu has already come to see you?"

"Yes, but Radisson spoke to me before that."

"Why would she come to see _you?_" Yami demanded.

"To extort money from me, what else?"

The conversation continued, as well as the card game, but Otogi was no longer listening to either the words being said or paying attention to the cards he played. His attention was fixed on Yami. He could hear his pulse throbbing in his head and feel his heart slamming against his ribcage erratically as he gazed across the table at the Earl of Avon. He licked his dry lips and then settled his cards on the table, mumbling, "I fold." His hands were shaking slightly, his palms growing damp.

Bakura gave him a puzzled look, but Otogi ignored it and anything that he or the others said. Yami's eyes met his for one instant, but it was enough to confirm Otogi's suspicions. He was almost completely certain that Yami was the one who had stood out so distinctly in the theatre. He rushed out of the gaming hell, feeling his frame shake with the sudden conclusion.

He stumbled to his carriage and paused, retching. A few people cast alarmed looks to him, but most ignored him, assuming he was cup-shotten. He wiped his mouth and closed his eyes briefly before climbing into his carriage. "To the Royal Theatre," he called to his driver. The carriage lurched forward and he sighed, leaning back into the cushions, shivering violently. _He's been right there in front of their faces, _he thought. _He could have been near Anzu and none of them would have known. They are well-acquainted with him, but they never knew...They never knew because they hadn't been there when Mackin was killed. Jesus..._

The carriage eventually stopped and Otogi stepped out, holding a hand up to his driver, ordering, "Stay here." The man nodded and he headed into the theatre, the shock of his discovery leaving. With a sigh, he nodded to the guard in front and he returned the nod, moving to the doors to unlock them for Otogi.

He found the box easily, having gone to it many times since first finding it. This time, when he settled in the seat and placed Yami's face there, it fit perfectly like a puzzle that had been unsolved for far too long. The acid in his stomach stirred ominously and he leaned over, pressing his hands against his forehead for a long while. _Yami and those three have business arrangements, that I know from the first time I saw him with them. And they seem to know him rather well, based on how they treated him today. I cannot tell whether he is a friend or acquaintance or _what_!_

With a sigh, Otogi straightened and then stiffened, hearing the soft swish as the curtain moved. Before he was given the chance to turn, something hard hit the back of his head. Sharp pain snapped into his awareness briefly before he was enclosed in darkness.

X

Shizuka waved goodbye to Isis and then entered her townhouse, smiling at the housekeeper as she helped Shizuka out of her cloak. "Has Otogi returned yet?" She queried with a bright smile.

"No, mum. He has been gone ever since you left."

_End Chapter Twenty-Five_

X

DIS: Finally enough with the filler chapters. It's gradually coming to a close. About six more chapters, I believe. If you're reading this, _please_ leave a review. It's only polite. Ciao!


	26. Missing

_Chapter Twenty-Six, Missing_

Seto finally raised his eyes from his glass that he held perched between his two hands and from the last bit of brandy that swished on the bottom. Malik had arrived not too long ago with his brother in tow. He had been surprised when Marik had wandered to a completely different wing of the house while Malik chose to join him in the drawing room. So far, Malik hadn't said a word to Seto and the earl, too, had remained silent. Malik had slumped in the window seat facing the street and had been brooding ever since.

As if feeling Seto's attention on him, though, he murmured, "Rings are rather cheap."

"I beg your pardon?" Seto politely queried, thrown off by this odd statement. Malik shifted and rose to his feet, smoothing his jacket out. He sighed and turned to Seto, looking a bit irritated at Seto's lack of understanding. "Malik, I really am not in the mood to decipher any cryptic remarks you might have for me. So do me a favor and speak like a normal, English man." Malik flashed a brief grin. "Even if you're not normal," he added in response to the smile.

"Alright," Malik conceded, inclining his head. "Have you spoken to Hathaway? Well, even if you haven't, I expect there will be more than a few rumors floating around our family about a certain thing I told him." Seto lowered his cup so that it didn't obscure half of his face, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I expect Marik and I to get into a fight here very soon, too."

"Over those 'rumors' that you're speaking of?" Seto asked mildly, setting his cup on the table beside him.

"Exactly." He paused, seeming to deliberate over what to tell Seto. After a moment, he shrugged carelessly and said, "I told Hathaway I planned on proposing to Anzu."

Seto kept his eyes respectfully trained on Malik, not speaking for a long while. He was having difficulty interpreting his expression, as Malik was as good as Seto at being expressionless. He could hear Malik's words jangling in his head uncertainly. The idea of Malik married was foreign to him. He had considered over the thought to himself, but had never really imagined it to happen. Now that Malik was voicing the possibility, the reality of the event seemed to crush Seto from every side. "Marriage," he quietly stated at last.

Malik smiled, hearing the slightly choked tone in his voice. "Yes, Seto, marriage. I can assure you that I was being utterly serious." He sighed, reaching up and rubbing his face vigorously. "I never intended on letting that on until we had found Mackin's killer, though. Marik is furious, of course, because he has a good idea of what's going through my head even if he hasn't heard of it yet." He gestured towards the door wearily. "That's the reason for our cold procession."

"Jesus," Seto muttered, chuckling. "I wasn't expecting for you to decide this so soon, to be honest. Hell, I'm not sure if I believed that you would really propose. Marik has trained you to be his perfect, younger half to the dot only that you're not explosive like he is." He shook his head and peered at Malik curiously. "Have you told her, then? Or did she tell you?"

"She almost did today, I think. Almost. I'm not a brave man when it comes to these sorts of things, Seto. I won't lie and pretend that I am. If I could have avoided coming here and dealing with Marik's bad mood, I would have. However..." He trailed off, feeling more than a bit bitter. He hadn't wanted to come here to talk to Seto, as he was still sore about his pretense of death. Nonetheless, he had been given no luck when he tried to think of a man who had been more reluctant to marry than Seto. There was Otogi, but Malik didn't want to talk to the brother of the woman he was considering as a wife. Therefore, he was left with his sister's once-heartless husband.

"Ah." He smirked. "You're looking for advice." In response, Malik shot him a sharp look.

"Don't push your luck. I might be weakening in the idea of relationships, but that doesn't mean I'm not the same man I was when you met me."

"No need to threaten me, Malik," Seto drawled, his leer in place. "I'm well aware of who you are. As for what you're asking about..." His mouth turned down in obvious discomfort. Malik almost snickered, but knew that if he wanted any help with his predicament that he wouldn't provoke his brother-in-law. He had witnessed Seto's strange ways of showing his affection during his and Isis's courtship and knew how hard it had been to allow himself to fall completely under for Isis. Unfortunately, Malik had never paid much attention to his emotions in the first place and he had fallen that deep before he was even aware of it. "What exactly do you want to know about, Malik?" Seto asked in a cautious tone.

"How you told her, for one, and how you proposed."

Grimacing, he said, "I never told her that I loved her until we were married." Malik blinked, surprised. "Believe me, I was more than a little surprised that she agreed to marry me without knowing that. Actually...I never got the nerve to tell her until she said that she loved me and that was before we consummated the marriage. As for proposing, I was more or less straightforward. After that long of a courtship, I went up to her and asked her if she would be my wife. I didn't do anything special."

"No doubt you were sweating buckets," Malik remarked with a tiny smirk.

"Inwardly, yes. Unlike how you did with Isis, I never had anyone to reassure me that her feelings were as I thought they were." The latter male didn't respond, stepping towards the window again, looking as thought he were thinking hard on something. Seto watched him wordlessly before quietly telling him, "She does love you, Malik. If there is anyone who is sincere about their feelings, it would be Anzu. She's had a rough time, though. If you want her to make the first move, then you need to have patience."

"I'm the only one in my family who has patience," he reminded him faintly. Seto's eyes sharpened at the subtle, bitter tone in his voice. Malik had never acted ashamed at whom he had as his family, but for a moment, it had seemed as if he were. Shifting, Seto rose to his feet and went to stand beside Malik at the window, glaring out into the gleam that came from the sunset. "Well..." He sighed, turning to look at Seto. "I'll let it play out by itself."

"Do that." Satisfied, Malik left the room and for a moment Seto watched him before turning back to the window, frowning. He could well remember those days of anxious waiting, drawing up the courage to propose to Isis and trying – so desperately trying – to tell her of his affections. He had been able to do only one of those things. Now, he wondered how it would be for Malik. There wasn't much of a difference between Seto and Malik, really, besides where they lied on the social scale.

_Anzu isn't as open as Isis, though, _he reflected broodingly. _Isis is sheltered, I suppose, compared to Anzu despite her being older. If Anzu lets things play out, too, then that means neither of them are going to go anywhere. Malik will be waiting for something that will never happen._ He sighed and drew away from the window to pour himself some brandy. _But it's not my problem. It's theirs._

Somehow, though, that conclusion didn't sit well with the Earl of Huntingdon.

X

Marik had been pacing in his sister's sitting room ever since he had arrived. It wasn't common for him to go to his older sister when something was bothering him, but Bakura was oblivious and Malik was the source of his woe. The only other person that he could turn to was his remaining family. She had waited patiently for him to talk for a few minutes at first, but then had gone on with her own things. He knew Isis would stop everything when he was ready, but he was still seething inside his mind.

"He's an idiot," he finally exploded.

"If you're about to say something about Seto, then say it to his face, Marik, not mine," Isis calmly replied, continuing on with her letter.

"I'm not talking about your damned husband. I'm referring to our halfwit younger brother." Her quill paused on the paper and she turned her head to look at him, a puzzled frown forming on her lips. Marik continued to pace angrily, spitting out, "He has totally lost all intelligence he once possessed. If he was in a different position, I wouldn't have cared. But he's letting himself waver when he could get shot down in a second. Obviously, that's what he _wants!_" Isis slowly lowered her quill and turned completely in her seat.

"What are you talking about, Marik? Is this about his relationship with Anzu?"

"What else would I be ranting about?" He demanded, stopping abruptly in the middle of the room, flinging his arms up in the air. "He's planning something! I can feel it. He agreed with Bakura and I that he would play it safe with her until we caught the bastard that's been meddling in her affairs. If he proposes to her, he's as good as dead. Radisson is already developing something to get rid of Anzu – she considers her a threat for whatever reason."

"Have you talked to him?"

"I don't even want to _look_ at him!" She started in surprise, stunned at the honest disgust in his voice. Marik and Malik had always stuck together, no matter what the circumstances. Even during the times they had fought, there was still a connection lingering there. That Marik was so upset that he didn't so much as want to see Malik...

"You can't mean that, Marik. I'm sure that Malik understands the danger he's in. He wouldn't do something so foolish. He's smarter than that – you are as well aware of that as I am."

"Apparently, he's not as intelligent as he made himself out to be," he sarcastically drawled. Isis frowned and then held out a hand to him. He frowned and then cautiously approached her, taking her hand. She forced him down on his knees, something she hadn't done to him or Malik since they were little boys. She put a hand on his cheek and stroked it gently.

"He's our younger brother, Marik. He needs you, now more than ever. Perhaps he is considering marrying Anzu, but that doesn't necessarily mean he is going to do it anytime soon. If you spoke to him – _without yelling _– I am confident he would talk to you. You have always been the one he went to for help." A corner of her mouth tilted up dryly. "Neither of you have ever bothered yourselves with coming to me for advice, that is certain." He shot her a warning glance. "Talk to me, Marik, if you have to. I'll listen." She guided him in front of her legs, massaging his head coaxingly as he explained what had happened in the gaming hell.

"...she said something to him," Marik concluded with a dark tone to his voice. "Whatever he told us when he came back wasn't the complete truth. She said something and it shook him up enough for him to get wild ideas in his head." Isis was silent for a moment, absorbing all that Marik had confessed. It _was_ strange of Malik to be acting as he had after meeting with Anzu, but she wasn't entirely sure that it could be said that he was getting "wild ideas in his head."

"You need to talk with him, Marik. This isn't anything I can resolve." She laughed quietly as he rose to his feet. "But then, it is always Malik who resolves our familial issues." He frowned disapprovingly at her words. "Go. You need to work this out. It isn't wise to let it fester." He sighed and looked away, pushing a hand through his hair, a wearied expression on his face.

"Fine. I'll go."

X

Malik didn't remove his arm from his eyes when he heard the door open, remaining in his relaxed position on the settee. He doubted it was Seto, as they had nothing else to say to each other that night. He suspected it was either Isis or Marik, but was betting on the latter. Isis rarely made herself involved in their conflicts unless she was already indirectly involved. Marik, on the other hand, disliked fighting with him even more so than he did with Isis or Bakura. "Get up. I know you're awake," Marik's voice drifted to him from the other end of the room.

"Should I expect a screaming match?" He returned lazily.

"No, I think it's safe to say that our voices will remain level." Malik removed his arm and rose to a sitting position, stifling a yawn. He looked to his brother that was leaning against a chair's arm, watching him with an unreadable expression. "Tell me something, Malik. If you're supposed to be the rational one out of the two of us, why is it that when one girl comes frolicking into your life, your intelligence is completely obliterated? Can you explain that concept to me? I don't seem to completely understand it."

"It's called love, jackass," Malik replied calmly. "Would you like to tell me _how_ it is that I no longer have any intelligence?"

"You're thinking of proposing to her. Didn't we agree that we would get rid of all possible danger and then you could do whatever you wanted with your feelings for Anzu? Wasn't that our initial plan? I always thought it was a rather good plan. I can't see how you didn't."

"Plans change." Marik's jaw tightened at having his own words thrown at him.

"I'm trying to keep you from getting killed!"

"Really? Because it seems like you're pulling the same shit our father did on you, Marik. I'm your brother, not your son. You can't control me. Get that through your head and then come back to me." He got to his feet, his own body tense with anger. Marik was fighting the urge to start screaming, but knew that would make things worse than they already were. Malik was bordering on rage and he knew better than to provoke his little brother when he was in such a mood. "And by the way, I wasn't going to propose to her while all this was going on. I was going to do it afterward. So, _I beg your pardon _for thinking of the future and not sticking to the past and present." He swept a mocking bow and moved to leave the room, but Marik's soft voice stopped him.

"You're supposed to be keeping our family together, Malik. If you want to throw away my stumbled apology over something like this and rip yourself from us, then fine, go ahead and do that. You won't be left with much."

"I am tired of being the one to console everyone," he answered, turning his head to subject Marik to a cold stare. "Let me be for a few days, away from everyone, and then try to apologize for being an insensitive prick." Marik watched his brother leave the room and quietly shut the door behind him. His apologies had never been the best and had never included the word 'sorry,' but Malik would always accept them for what they were. This was the first time he hadn't accepted it.

_Take your days, then, Malik, _he silently told him, moving to the settee and settling on it, staring ahead of him without any real comprehension of what he was looking at. _I'm not going to let you act like me, not when I know how much of a better person you are than me..._

X

It had been three days since Anzu had last seen Malik. She had called at his house, but Hodges had sent a reply, telling her that Malik was away for a few days. She had expected him to call on her by now and now that he hadn't, she was beginning to worry that she had said something to upset him. She was considering over whether to go see Isis or Marik to find out if something was going on that she was unaware of when a maid came to announce Shizuka. Anzu gestured vaguely, her mind elsewhere. She was snapped awake when Shizuka rushed in, her eyes huge and worried. "Shizuka?" She jumped to her feet to meet her midway.

"Anzu, I haven't seen Otogi in _days_. He was supposed to come home three days ago – I had gone out with Isis, you see – and he _still_ hasn't come home. At the time, I thought that maybe he had been called away on business and would send me a note. Usually it takes a day or two. I knew something was wrong when I didn't get one this morning. Oh, God, Anzu, I think something must have happened to him!" She burst into sobs, burying her face in her hands. Anzu took her arm and held her to her side, staring at the ground miserably. If it was true that something had happened to her brother, then it had to have been because of her own ghastly affairs.

_Malik...Where _are_ you?_ She wondered desperately, leaning her temple against the younger female's. "Shizuka, you have to calm down," Anzu soothed, brushing a hand over her head. "Come on, we'll go see Isis. Perhaps she or her brothers have heard something." Sniffing, Shizuka nodded, her eyes rimmed red from earlier crying. Anzu guided her into the hall and snatched her cloak from the servant and then rushed out of the house with Shizuka near her side. They went into her carriage and Anzu snapped out an order to the driver, anxious that something might have happened to Malik, too.

They arrived at Isis's home where they hurried to the door and pounded on it frantically. The butler opened the door, looking serene, but Shizuka shoved past him, shocking both him and Anzu. Murmuring an apology, Anzu followed to see that Shizuka had run straight into Seto, who she had never actually met and had only heard of. "Seto..." Anzu greeted breathlessly. "Is Isis here? What about Marik or Malik?"

"Malik hasn't been around for the past couple of days," he answered, turning to meet her gaze, his own icy blue eyes blank of any emotion. "I think he went out of town. Marik and Bakura are here, though. What's going on? Did something happen?" His eyes darted to Shizuka, who looked confused and ready to faint with a bad case of nerves. Gently, he took her elbow and guided her away from the hallway. "Come, let's get you settled somewhere." She looked at him in surprise, but followed nonetheless with Anzu trailing behind awkwardly. Once he had Shizuka sitting and sipping on some tea, he left to retrieve his wife and the other two.

"Anzu, is something going on that I don't know about?" Shizuka asked weakly, her eyes drooping with sadness. "Please, don't lie to me."

"...There is. I can only tell you that it's possible that the man that killed John is still watching me. He might have hurt Otogi, Shizuka, but I don't know. I can't imagine how Otogi could have gotten involved. I thought I was being so clever at keeping you two in the dark...I'm so sorry, Shizuka."

"It's fine, Anzu," she sighed. "I know that I'm...not the best of people to confide in. I just wish Otogi were here with me. If I had known, maybe I would have said something sooner. Oh, Anzu, I'm so worried!" She cuddled up to Anzu, her teacup rattling. Anzu took it from her and set it and the saucer on the table, holding her sister-in-law comfortingly.

"Anzu?" She looked up when Isis arrived with the three males behind her, wary expressions on their faces. "What's happened?"

"Otogi's gone missing." Marik frowned, looking more than a little irritated. Bakura glared at nothing in particular and Anzu was getting the impression that it might have been because of them that Otogi became involved in her current problems. "You two did it," she realized. "You two let him in on all of this." She pulled away from Shizuka to get to her feet, her eyebrows snapping down. "How could you?! I never wanted my family to know of this! You knew that!"

"We didn't tell him anything, Anzu," Marik told her, his expression hard. "Malik was the one that came up with the idea since Otogi had been present when Mackin was killed. We only told him about Mackin. He doesn't know anything that you were involved in. We all agreed that it wasn't our information to give. Mackin's a dead man, though, so it seemed only fair. Apparently Otogi was convinced he had seen the killer that day at the theatre."

"Where is Malik?" She snapped.

"He's currently not having contact with us, Anzu," Isis quietly spoke from behind her, causing her to turn in shock. "He left the day that you saw him at his gaming hell. He wanted to get away from everyone, so he's shut us out of his life. Nobody knows where he went, not even Hodges." Anzu stared at her in disbelief, but couldn't bring herself to get angry at her. Isis's eyes were so sad and dismal that she could only feel sympathy. When she turned to look at the other three, she knew by Marik's hard eyes that some conflict between him and Malik had caused the younger of the two to flee.

"Malik isn't a part of this anymore, Anzu," Seto said in his cool, calculating voice. "From now on, you have us until he figures out what he wants to do. You'll have to depend on us to find where Otogi's gone."

"Thank you for speaking for me, as always, Seto," a wry voice remarked from the doorway. Everyone turned to stare at Malik, who looked less than amused by the scene he had witnessed. "I am quite capable of handling this situation despite what your beliefs may be. I can expel myself from this if I want to, which, as it happens, I don't."

He strode into the room, still dressed in his black riding habit, his expression neutral. He paused near the divan, removing his gloves as he said, "Apparently Otogi discovered who the killer was and made himself obvious. He wasn't meant for criminal activity, anyway." He raised his eyes. "He left in quite a hurry the day he was at my hell. My guess is that he left back to the theatre to fit the face into the picture and the killer followed him. Does anyone want to dispute that theory?" When no one answered, he gave a tight smile and said, "Good. We'll want to check there first."

"Where have you been?" Shizuka spoke from the divan, staring at Malik with a strange expression. "If I didn't know any better, it puts you in an awkward position at being gone the days that Otogi's been missing and coming up with that notion as soon as you walk in."

"I've been standing there long enough to understand what has been happening," he replied serenely. "I never left London until the day after I left here, which was the same day Otogi was at my hell. I can rouse a few people from the country to vouch for where I was, Shizuka, so don't try to point the finger at me just because you don't know what's happened to your husband. I'm not taking the blame for anyone else's actions anymore."

Anzu looked from Malik to Marik, who was staring at his brother with such a murderous expression that she was certain he was about to lunge on him. She turned from Marik to stare at Malik, her expression twisted with bewilderment. "Malik, what's gotten into you?" She questioned softly. "You're not acting yourself. I feel as if I'm being faced with a completely different person." There was a flash of guilt on his face when he looked at her. "If this is how you're going to be...then I'd much rather not have your help. I don't know what you decided while you were away, but if this is the person you intend to remain..." Her wounded eyes pierced him and everyone in the room was watching the interaction between the two. Malik seemed to be inwardly struggling with some conflict in his mind, but he merely shook his head.

"Anzu, I've decided...that until this issue of yours is resolved...I cannot be involved with you. I won't sacrifice myself and abandon my barely-stable family." He avoided her gaze, his mouth tight. "Forgive me."

"I didn't let you go for that," Marik snarled at him. "I didn't let you leave here just so that you could break her heart, Malik." Anzu didn't hear the commotion that was being raised around her. She didn't even see Marik being held back by Bakura from going after his brother; she never saw Seto's cold glare directed at Malik, nor Isis's pained expression as she closed her eyes; she saw only Malik's regretful face and wanted to cry. There were no tears to shed over this, though, because there was too much happening at once. Her brother's possible death and Malik's sudden, piercing words had numbed her heart.

"Enough," she whispered and then above the noise of Marik's yells and Bakura's snarls, "ENOUGH!" All eyes turned to her in surprise. With a wan smile, she said, "We need to find Otogi. Can somebody please go check the theatre for evidence?"

"I'll go," Malik immediately volunteered.

"We will, too," Marik added. Anzu hesitated, looking to Bakura uncertainly, but he flashed a quick, reassuring smile. She returned it somewhat awkwardly. As Marik and Malik moved towards the doorway, Bakura went to Anzu and bent down, brushing a kiss over her lips.

"I'll set him in order," he murmured, winking at her and then jauntily sauntering to the Ishtars that had halted, outraged expressions on their faces.

_Yes, _Anzu thought, smiling to herself, _I believe that you will, Bakura._

X

Malik sat stiffly in the carriage across from Marik and Bakura. He had made sure not to sit next to Bakura, as he was more than a little pissed with the kiss he had given Anzu. He had wanted to say something, but he had no real right to her anymore. He had made it clear that while her problems were unresolved he was in no way involved with her. That, in turn, made her open to any other male that wanted to put a claim on her. He didn't like the idea of Bakura in her bed when he knew his reasoning, but Bakura _was_ one of the least unscrupulous of the three and would do what he liked.

_That doesn't mean he should throw the respect for our friendship out the window, _he thought sourly, glancing across the carriage at Bakura, who seemed almost cheerful. He turned back to the window, his eyes narrowed. _I can't keep dwelling on what goes on in Anzu's personal life. If she chooses to take comfort from Bakura, then that's her business. The only thing that is my primary concern is finding Otogi and getting rid of Mackin's killer. After that, I'll see what I can do about Radisson. Somehow I doubt that Marik came because of me..._

"So," Marik suddenly spoke in a voice that sounded level to the other males' ears. "Did you get a good feeling from hurting Anzu, Malik, or did it actually hurt you?" Malik chose not to respond, keeping his face averted to the window. Marik's eyes hardened and he lurched across the carriage, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, damn you!"

"Now, now, Marik," Bakura drawled, reaching up and dislodging his fingers from Malik's collar. "Why bother yourself trying to figure out why Malik did what he did?" Both Ishtars glared at him in unison. "After all, Malik has practically declared Anzu a single woman again. We could get a good time in bed out of this." He smiled across at Malik, his eyes fixed on the raging lavender depths. "Actually, since Anzu already trusts us, it would likely be an easy feat." He laughed as a growl erupted from Malik. "What are you getting so worked up about? She doesn't matter to you right now, does she?"

"You go near her Bakura, and I will personally castrate you."

"Go ahead and try it, boyo," Bakura taunted, leaning back in his seat, smirking. "I would like to see you get close enough to land a bruise on me." The carriage halted and Bakura reached out, shoving the door open. "After you." He swept a hand out mockingly. With a last, dark look to him, Malik stepped out of the carriage and then paused, a sickened expression twisting his face. The other two followed him and everything before was forgotten as they stared at the weak horses attached to Otogi Mazaki's carriage.

"Jesus Christ," Marik muttered behind his younger brother. He hurried past them to the carriage and threw the door open, looking around the inside. There was a shout from somewhere near and he pulled away from the carriage as a man stumbled towards him, his eyes flashing irritably. His face cleared when he recognized Marik. "Are you the driver of this carriage?"

"Yes, sir, I am!" He hastily replied.

"Where's Mazaki?" The driver shook his head mutely, his face drooping.

"I can't tell you, sir. He ordered me to stay here – I have to obey orders, sir – and I have been. I stayed out in that inn across the street, watchin' and waitin' for him. I haven't seen him since he went into that there theatre. I thought...Well, I thought he'd be out by now. The horses are near dead. I don't have much to feed 'em – no one around here does. No one lives in this District of town. It's all for entertainment." The driver wiped sweat from his brow. "I was gonna call for the mistress, but...but the master's never liked her knowin' about his personal details. I figured this wasn't the type of thing to tell her about."

"Otogi's been missing for three days and you never figured to tell his wife?" He asked sharply.

"Sir, you don't understand the way the master rules his household..." Marik gave a disgusted sound.

"Go back home. She sent us after him. We'll take care of it from here." The man nodded feebly. Marik dismissed him from mind, turning to walk back to his two companions. Bakura had lit a black cigarette, looking as nonchalant as ever. There was a fair amount of space between the two; clearly Bakura's argument was still pestering Malik. "Listen – _both_ of you. We have some problems with each other, but we're going to have to put them aside for now. Alright, Malik?"

"I told Anzu that because I wanted her to stop worrying about me," he flatly told them. "I didn't want her to do something stupid simply so that I was spared. I didn't need her thinking about what happened to me and I didn't need her on my mind while I was trying to get through this. Yes, I was thinking of marrying her, Marik, but I'm not stupid. If you actually remembered which of us did the thinking in the family, you wouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He slanted a look to Bakura. "As for _you_..."

Bakura smirked as he took a drag from his cigarette. "I just wanted to aggravate you so that you'd get your head out of your ass, Malik," he informed him pleasantly, blowing smoke into his face. "It worked, didn't it?" Malik's mouth reluctantly curled upward. "Honestly, Malik, you need to be careful what you say when you're acting like an asshole. You pissed off all the males and hurt every female. That's usually Marik's job."

"Amen," Marik grunted, unable to form a complete sentence quite yet. Malik's burst of explanation had startled him a bit.

"I'll remember that next time when Seto pisses me off that bad," Malik replied.

"Are you saying _he's_ the one that did that to you?"

"Wouldn't you get pissed when someone decides to exclude you when you were the one that brought the original issue it to everyone else's attention? Personally, it put me in a foul mood. Trust me, I feel bad as hell for hurting Isis and Anzu like I did. It's not something I did intentionally. In any case, I'm not going to waste any more time talking about my personal problems. We have more important things to worry about."

"Then let's get them finished with," Bakura said, flicking his cigarette away.

X

Isis quietly shut the door behind her after giving Shizuka a dose of laudanum so that she would sleep some. It was clear that she hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights with Otogi gone. When she turned, she saw Seto coming towards her, his expression grim. "How is Anzu?" She whispered. If anything, his face turned darker. He opened his mouth, but she gently laid a finger over his lips and led him away from Shizuka and down the stairs. "I can hardly believe what Malik decided upon those days he was gone. It wasn't something I was expecting."

"He came to me asking for advice about his relationship with her, Isis," Seto told her in a tense voice. "Do you know how pissed off I am right now? I feel like he just laughed in my face about the advice I gave him and shoved it down my throat. I can't even _tell_ how Anzu is dealing with it. She never even cried. She hasn't cried yet – trust me, I've been watching – and has just sat at the window since he left." Isis sighed softly.

"Her brother has gone missing and now Malik has landed this on her. This is beyond tears..."

Anzu turned her head back to the window, closing her eyes after listening to them gossip about her. _Of course they're going to talk about me_, she thought sullenly. _Why shouldn't they? I know that Malik's decision is for the best. It's more than reasonable, actually. This way, there isn't any actual way to connect him to me besides his courting me for awhile. I don't like the idea of not being with him, no matter if it's a few days, a few weeks, or a few months. _She opened her eyes and tears slipped down her cheeks. She laughed weakly to herself. "Only that thought can make me cry, I guess..." She whispered to herself, wiping her tears away. _I'm not sure I could go on without knowing he would hold me again some day. _

A few hours later, she was still at the window when she heard the front door open. The sky had turned a light blue, now after sunset. There was the slightest display of colours attempting to continue living in the sky, sprinkled against the darkened sky. She sighed when she heard voices and knew that it was the three returning. She couldn't hear a fourth voice, so she suspected that they hadn't yet found Otogi. She stood from the window and moved through another door to go around and sneak upstairs.

She paused at the bottom of the steps, covered in shadows. The manor was relatively dark since Isis hadn't ordered the servants to light all the lamps quite yet. Isis and Seto hadn't joined the three males and they were standing in the hallway, their faces lit by the oil lamps on the walls. "...going to tell them?" Bakura was asking.

"The truth, what else?" Marik barked at him. "We can't make up what we didn't find. We'll just have to tell them that there was nothing there. He can't be that good. If he didn't let something loose, then Otogi would have. We're just not looking hard enough."

"We were out there for hours! What else could there _be?_"

"Both of you be quiet," Malik cut in softly. Anzu smiled slightly to herself. It wasn't the hard, cold voice of the man she had been faced with in the parlor that afternoon, but the voice she was accustomed to: gentle, mild, soothing. It was everything that it was meant to be, which was a good indication that the three of them had made up with each other.

Glad for it, she ignored the rest of their conversation and crept up the stairs. She paused at Shizuka's room, seeing a light gleaming from the crack beneath the door. She knocked gently and then pushed down on the handle, opening the door a crack. Shizuka was sitting in bed, her arms around her legs. She looked up when Anzu peeked in. "Shizuka? Would you like to sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone..."

"Neither do I," Shizuka replied, getting out of bed and taking the candle. She came to Anzu and the two females started down the hall to the room Anzu had been given for the night. "I want to go home, but it seems strange to stay there when I know that Otogi will never be there when I get there. Things have turned out for the worst for us, haven't they, Anzu?" With a sigh, Anzu nodded glumly. Shizuka twined her arm in hers, saying in a solemn tone, "We can only pray for good to come."

"Pray...and hope that we did nothing to cause the torture of others."

_End Chapter Twenty-Six_


	27. Love

_Chapter Twenty-Seven, Love_

After waking that morning, Shizuka and Anzu quickly went to their own homes to bathe and dress themselves, seeing as how they woke earlier than anyone else in the manor. They returned just as Isis was sending Seto out to find them. She scolded them for giving her such a scare and hustled them into the house and to the breakfast room. It was quiet compared to how Isis's home usually was in the morning. Shizuka and Anzu sat next to each other and didn't speak of their frightful night of nightmares or the way the shadows played on the walls of the unfamiliar room they slept in. As for the others, there was nothing for them to say.

"Um..." Anzu finally spoke up, clearing her throat. She looked across the table at Malik. "You said that Otogi left rather quickly from your hell...He was playing cards with you, then, right?" He met her gaze briefly and nodded. "I was just thinking...What if he came upon something that made him think of who the man that killed John might have been? It might have alarmed him and made him rush out of there."

"I don't remember anything that – "

"Shit!" Bakura interrupted, spilling wine as he quickly slid away from the table. He set the glass to the side and wiped his hands hastily. He raised his eyes to Marik's and hissed, "Otogi didn't start acting strange until Yami came and sat with us. Do you remember? You wouldn't have recalled anything, Malik, since you hadn't been paying much attention at the time." Malik nodded slowly in agreement with the statement while Marik narrowed his eyes at Bakura in thought. "Almost as soon as Yami sat down and Otogi looked at him, he started looking sick and was playing badly. He probably got spooked."

"...You think that Yami...?" Anzu queried slowly, not finishing the question.

"It's definitely not impossible," Malik mumbled grudgingly. "Yami was the one setting up the false business consorts. He would easily be able to get into your money and into Mackin's bank account. Why he would kill Mackin is something totally different. I can't believe we were staring him in the face the whole time..."

"It might not be him," Seto warned.

"I would bet all of my money _and _both my business establishments that it is," Marik said grimly. There was nothing that Yami wouldn't do when it came to money. No matter how much he might have, there was always more to collect. As a crime lord, killing a woman's husband and then stealing the money that was rightfully hers could never cause Yami to flinch. "There is too much of a coincidence for it not to be. Damn...I don't like going up against Yami. He has connections everywhere. Alone, he's not a problem, but if he isn't..." Malik shot him a sharp look. "I'm just saying that I don't like it."

"No worries," Bakura assured, giving a grin, optimistic compared to how he had been awhile ago. "If I have to, I'll get some boys that have been scammed by Yami before. They would be more than willing to get involved." He took a drink of his wine. "I just cannot believe he was there the entire time and we never knew it. I should have suspected something with how Otogi had been acting, but I didn't even think about it." He flashed an apologetic look to Anzu.

"It's fine," she assured with a smile. "You figured it out. That's all I wanted." She rose to her feet and all the men did, too. "Excuse me." She turned and left the room, having barely touched her food. Shizuka watched her worriedly and then rose to her feet as well, inclining her head to the others. She followed Anzu and the others watched without comment, the men slowly settling back in their seats. It was clear by the way that Malik stared after them that he wanted to go after Anzu.

"They used to be so comfortable around us," Isis remarked sadly. "Now, they barely talk and take every chance to stay away. I don't want them to feel like strangers with us, especially Anzu. She's never been that way with me..." She sighed and took a drink of her tea. Seto turned to stare coldly at Malik. The latter pointedly ignored it, biting into his roll while wishing the same things as Isis.

After breakfast, Isis left to find the two females and found them in the parlor, standing near the window, simply staring out, clasping hands. She felt strange in her own parlor seeing the two females in such a personal manner. "Anzu. Shizuka." They turned and gave small smiles. "I'm so terribly sorry about everything that is happening. I would have never wished such pain on either of you. I can tell that all of this is a great shock to you."

"Isis, thank you for your kind words," Anzu quietly said, "and your hospitality. We...would like to stay here, but after Malik and the others go out again today, we're returning to my manor. Once Otogi is found, Shizuka will return home. I don't want to impose on you any longer."

"You're not imposing – " Isis began fervently. She halted abruptly when she saw the truth on Anzu's face. "This isn't about me." It was a stupid thing to say when Isis knew, of course, that Anzu would be uncomfortable in the same home as Malik. She had wondered to herself if that might have been the reason for her aloofness towards her and the others, but had hoped she was a better woman than that. After all, there was no reason for her to be cold towards them when it had been Malik's doing, not their own.

"Malik doesn't need to be distracted by me. It's best if I go back home so that he can be comfortable in his sister's home." She sighed. "Once all of this over, things will be as they were with us. I hope, anyway. I'm not going to let him go so easily like all the other girls, Isis. He's the only man that I want and there is no way he's going to escape me because of something so petty."

"Then I wish you all the luck, Anzu." There was nothing more that Isis could say to such a rational conclusion. She turned to Shizuka, knowing that she was the one that needed to be comforted far more than her elder companion. "And you, too, Shizuka. Otogi will be found. I am certain of it."

X

Otogi shifted in the damp interior of the place he was kept, feeling his head throb from the wound on the back. He supposed he was thankful he didn't have a concussion, but that comforting thought never did much more than assure him that he wasn't going to die anytime soon. He moved his arms a bit and flinched as the rope dug deeper into his flesh. He knew that he was already developing rope burns by the harsh stinging just beneath the rope. He could barely feel it since the feeling in his hands was more or less nonexistent. He had tried to bite through them, but to no avail. These ropes were thick and tight against his skin.

_This is bad, _he thought, searching the darkness of the room futilely. He flinched as a muscle cried out in his neck. He slumped against the wall again and breathed in the stifling air, closing his eyes. His eyelids were heavy from poor sleep; his mouth was dry and his lips were chapped from dehydration; his body ached from the awkward position he was forced in, with his arms hanging above him and only able to sleep with his legs tucked beneath him as he couldn't sit on the floor without his arms being pulled out of their sockets. All in all, he was in a particularly bad situation.

The door opened and he squinted again the light before a familiar figure entered. Yami knelt in front of him, slipping a dagger along his cheekbone and to his throat where his Adam's apple bobbed anxiously. Yami smiled and removed the dagger, saying, "Let's see how long you last without food and water, Otogi. Some say that a human can last a week without water and a month without food. That means you have about three more days to live without water." He chuckled and rose to his feet, turning his back and leaving Otogi alone again in the dark.

X

Seto moved out back to see that the three rogues were saddling up their horses for the stableman to bring out front. It was agreed they would leave a bit before dark. They would have some light to travel in and then they could sneak by shadows through the underworld that Yami ruled over. It was a weak plan and had been made so purposely, as Marik and Bakura rarely enjoyed following plans. Malik didn't care either way, as he worked efficiently whether they had a plan or not.

"Put cloth on their hooves," Marik ordered the stableman. "We don't need to be heard where we're going." The man nodded and Marik turned to peer up at Seto. "What are you doing lurking out here, Seto? I doubt you came to chat politely with us, so be a dear and say what you want and go the hell away."

"I'm coming with," he announced bluntly.

"_You?_" Marik sneered, letting out a snort. "Don't make me laugh! As if you could do half the things we could. Thank you for the offer, but we don't need an amateur to trail along with us, Seto. Besides, my sister will have a fit if she realizes you're getting involved in the same shit that we are. After all, you haven't ruined your reputation to the point of no return. She'll be scandalized."

"Your sister isn't as faint-hearted as you seem to think, Marik. As it happens, I don't actually care what she thinks about me going because I've made up my mind. If you don't let me come with you, I'll follow on my own and blow the whole thing to tiny shreds. Now, do we have an agreement?" Marik's expression had turned black in the past few seconds and he seemed ready to blow up in an entirely different manner than Seto had been speaking of. Malik put a hand on Marik's arm, stepping forward before any such thing happened.

"Get your horse ready, Seto," Malik said crisply. "We don't have time to waste. If there is one thing we follow, it's the time that we leave." Seto gave a short nod and gestured to the stableman to get his horse. As the man did, Seto turned to watch Malik and Marik argue quietly with each other. At last, Marik huffed a curse and threw his hands up in defeat, storming back to his horse. A corner of Seto's mouth tilted upward, reluctant as he was to admit his amusement. He was still irritated with Malik, but had taken note that Anzu had accepted it gracefully and it was Malik who was struggling to keep with his words.

"Malik," Seto called as he moved to follow Marik. The younger male paused and turned towards Seto, cautiously stepping near him. "After all of this – "

"Yes," Malik interrupted and then he did leave, not bothering to say anything about Seto's baffled expression.

When the time came, everyone piled into the hall. Isis hadn't thrown a fit at Seto's leaving like Marik had predicted, but did cling a little in the entry way. Seto was the first to go outside and then, after Anzu and Isis gave Bakura and Marik hugs, they followed. Malik smiled at Isis and hugged her and then paused before Anzu, looking awkward. She gave a tender smile and reached up, bringing his lips down to hers.

"I love you, Malik," she whispered. He blinked when she released him. She made to leave, but he took her and pulled her into his arms, surrounding her in his familiar warmth. She sniffled pathetically in his chest, burying her face in his shoulder. He pulled one of his gloves off and ran his bare hand through her hair lingeringly. He tipped her chin up and kissed her.

"I know. I love you, too." He choked a bit on the words, but they were sincere nonetheless. He stared at her, bemused that he had actually managed to say the words that had always been so difficult for him. She merely gazed back at him, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. He kissed her again and then left outside where the other males were waiting. He tugged his glove on and then took his saddle, swinging up onto the horse in one, swift movement. The three females huddled at the doorway, raising their hands in farewell without saying a word. Any other woman might have cried – Shizuka had already gone through that phase – but Anzu and Isis calmly faced them as though they were doing nothing more dangerous than going out for a ride. When Malik looked to Seto, he could see the same fear he felt reflected in the azure depths. Neither of them knew if they would be returning to the women they loved.

Marik and Bakura went before Malik and Seto, kicking their horses into a steady trot. There was hardly a noise as their hooves hit the stones of the ground, thanks to the cloth that had been twined around the horse's hooves. Marik glanced behind at the two males that followed silently behind and felt a grim sort of sympathy for them. Even though he disliked Seto, he knew how much it would hurt Isis if anything happened to him. Malik was more accustomed to this sort of business than the earl was, so he didn't worry that something might happen to him.

_He's too stubborn to let himself die after admitting his feelings to Anzu, _he mused, turning his gaze to his best friend briefly. There was a knowing look on Bakura's calm face that caused Marik to appreciate his silent, observing nature. He couldn't remember a time when Bakura had been unaware of the happenings in the lives of those around him. It was partially why Marik trusted him so well. _Whatever happens tonight is what happens... As much I hate it, I know that the three of us will have to keep a close eye on Seto to make sure he stays alive. Isis has suffered enough from his false death; she shouldn't need to suffer anymore._

X

It was strangely quiet in the underworld, more so than usual. Otogi could usually hear something outside of his place of containment, but there was nothing except for the silence of an empty building. He shifted, suspicious and feeling ill. His tongue had swollen from lack of water and his mouth could not even salivate to give any relief. His eyes were dry and his skin felt tight from dehydration. He couldn't recall how long he had been in there, but knew that he wouldn't survive for very much longer unless he had something to drink.

His eyes searched the dimness, his ears perked, listening for any sound. Yami hadn't come in at all that day, which was odd enough. He had heard him talking to someone behind his door about a farm that he needed to get to before the inhabitants returned. From the urgency in his voice, Otogi had gathered that his plan had been rushed because of some unknown factor.

_God only knows what he intends to do now, _he thought with his head throbbing. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall at an awkward angle. _I hope Malik is keeping Anzu safe... Shizuka shouldn't be involved, but if I went missing, she should be with Anzu. They both should be fine, but I have this nagging feeling in my mind that something might have happened to them. _He groaned softly and straightened, his back cracking at the sudden movement. _If something did, then Malik and the other two should be able to handle it. They've done this before. _He sighed to himself. _What have I gotten myself into...?_

X

Bakura led them through the underworld, his ears straining to hear any sound. The horses stepped so lightly and slowly that there was no sound in the roads. Barry, who generally remained in front to stop any person who wasn't associated with the underworld, had been missing and their surroundings were too quiet. It wasn't uncommon for the streets to be empty and without activity, but Bakura could sense whether there was anyone in the buildings where the real underworld lied. As it was, Bakura felt nothing. It was as if they had stumbled upon an abandoned neighborhood.

_Which means that Yami must have cleared everyone out or warned them, _he suspected, holding up a hand to stop his companions. He gestured them forward and they eased their horses close to his. "There are two main places for the underworld," he whispered, "and it looks like this one is conveniently empty for the night. It's happened every once in awhile, but I don't like that it suddenly has happened now. We don't have time to go to the other side of London to where they might have cleared off."

"What now, then?" Seto asked sharply. Bakura turned his gaze to the earl's, a mild look on his face. Seto's eyes narrowed irritably. He knew that he shouldn't be impatient, but there was a slight crease of worry in Marik's brow and Malik hadn't kept his eyes steady ever since they had entered the neighborhood. The only person remotely calm was Bakura, but that wasn't necessarily a comforting thought as he was the one male that Seto never had occasion to deal with.

"Yami wouldn't have kept him in any of the trading buildings," he replied sensibly, digging in his great coat and taking out a snuff box and removing a black cigarette. "If I know him – and as it happens, I do – he would have made sure to keep him in a building deeper into the slums." He lit his cigarette and took a slow breath, letting the smoke out through his nose. He gave a slight shrug, adding, "That is, if he didn't drag Otogi with him. First, though, we check Yami's place here to make sure he's not lurking around. We don't know if he planned to ambush us."

"There's only one catch to all of this," Malik spoke up suddenly. Every pair of eyes turned towards his brooding expression. "If we find Otogi here and there's no ambush and Yami isn't here..." He shook his head. "It's too easy. Yami is flamboyant and wouldn't give him up so easily. He's up to something else that we're not seeing – Otogi's disappearance would be a mere distraction."

"Then we ought to begin searching," Marik suggested. Bakura nodded and pulled his horse forward to where Yami's home lay. The three followed, but Seto's mind was dwelling on Malik's words. He was a naturally suspicious person and could see deceit in everything, but he couldn't begin to attempt to think like a crime lord such as Yami Mutou. Nonetheless, he thought back to the triumphant smirk that Yami had flashed at him when they met. There was something that he wasn't thinking about in that conversation he had with him; his mind was too addled with tension to consider over it too deeply.

Seto and Bakura remained on their horses, holding the two Ishtars's horses as they went to the home of Yami's. While Marik cupped his hands around his face and peered through the window, Malik glided up the steps and withdrew something from his pocket. Seto's eyebrows drew together at the miniature box that the younger Ishtar set beside him. He withdrew some instruments and began to work at the elaborate lock. After awhile, Marik came to stand beside his brother, blocking Seto's view. A short moment later, Malik straightened, snapping his box shut.

"They'll search inside while we watch outside," Bakura murmured to Seto in an almost bored tone. The earl glanced to him and realized that they had done this several times before. "Malik is almost always the one who breaks into places. He learned to pick locks and is far more light-footed than we are. If there is anyone in the house, he is less likely to become stressed out as Marik would. Marik does well enough, though, when he needs a partner."

"And what about you?"

Bakura smiled, a mere baring of his teeth. "I do best when it comes to eliminating our enemies." _That should keep him anxious for a while, _he thought with a smirk, watching as Seto's expression turned stony, his cobalt eyes glinting with wariness. Bakura turned his gaze back to the darkness that hovered around them. The sky was clear that night, with the quarter moon giving some light to the buildings. There were glows of light from some windows, but Bakura instinctively knew that it was a ruse to simply make it seem as if someone was there.

After some time of quiet watching, the two Ishtars vaulted down the steps, not bothering to close the door. Bakura frowned, his hands tightening on the reins, causing his horse to shift irritably. "Nothing?" He inquired. Malik gave a curt shake of his head, raising his eyes to Bakura's. Their normal light colour had darkened nearly to violet. "...Either they are waiting for us at Otogi's stationed place or..."

"Or we've been played," Marik growled, swinging onto his horse, causing Bakura's attention to change briefly.

"Bakura." He turned to Malik, who hopped lightly to his horse. "Yami's real objective has been Anzu the entire time. If he's not here waiting for us, then we have made an awful mistake in leaving the ladies unattended." The implication in his words came to Seto faster than the other two and he whipped his head around to glare at Malik. "I'm not so sure that he would have gone himself... We need to hurry and find Otogi and make certain."

"Perhaps you and Seto should go back to them, then, Malik?" Bakura suggested quietly, having gone a shade gray.

"No. There are too many complications, no matter which route we take. If Seto and I leave and there _is_ an ambush waiting, we would just set up you and Marik for death. But..." Malik sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "...If all of us go to find Otogi, we could still be stepping into a trap and the three ladies could be taken or worse while we are dealing with this. We can't abandon Otogi and go to them, either, because if Yami _is _waiting there, he could decide to kill him. Not to mention, if Otogi hasn't been given any nutrients, then he's likely at his last hours."

"So we lose no matter what choice we make," Seto murmured in a muted tone. Bakura and Marik were staring, stricken, at Malik, who looked decidedly uncomfortable on his horse. "Would he kill Anzu and them in the house?" He asked no one in particular.

Bakura's brows knitted together and slowly, he shook his head, turning his eyes to Seto. "It's not likely. If I know Yami, he'll want to toy with them for awhile. Like Malik said, Yami probably won't go to them himself. He'll send someone strong enough to overpower them and take them elsewhere. That is, if he's going to act predictable in this aspect."

"I would say there's a seventy-five percent chance," Marik offered.

"Let's find Otogi first, then," Seto suggested. "The girls will have more time than him. We have to get him to safety. We deal with the rest of the problems later." The three rogues exchanged hesitant glances, unaccustomed to such a diplomatic plan. It was not, in fact, a true plan. If anything, it was almost the type of plan Marik would have introduced, as it was rather flimsy. There were no future thoughts of possible issues, but simply "deal with the current issue."

"Agreed," they at last said in unison.

Bakura pushed his horse in front. This time when they moved forward, there was no pretense of stealth. The dull sound of hooves padding on the stones sounded throughout the quiet underworld. Malik was vaguely aware of how they seemed to be passing through the underworld, rather than moving deeper into it. He turned his head slightly to look at Marik, but there was no doubt on his face. If his irrational, temperamental brother could place full faith in someone as deceitful as Bakura, Malik would do the same.

Bakura whipped an arm out to halt them and as it was such an abrupt order, they jerked hard on the reins, their horses tossing their heads a bit in agitation. Bakura turned back and pointed to two lone buildings that were set apart from the rest of the underworld. He pushed his cloak back and removed his pistol. Seto watched him as he twisted and popped out the cylinder. From a box he poured out brass bullets which he put in the chambers. He drew his eyes away from him and looked at his two brother-in-laws, who already had their pistols loaded and in their hands.

"Have your pistol at the ready," Bakura cautioned Seto as he slid from his horse and cocked the hammer. Seto frowned and followed Bakura's action, following the three males towards the buildings. He withdrew his own pistol from his greatcoat and gradually pulled the hammer back, holding his gun to his side so that it remained hidden. Bakura gestured for Malik and Seto to go to one building while he and Marik went to the other.

Malik led the way, slipping amongst the shadows, making it hard for even Seto to see him. When they came to the door, he pulled down on the knob and flung the door open wide, flattening against one side of the doorway while Seto mirrored his movements on the other side. When no shooting came, Malik skittered into the building to see that this one was completely dark. An oil lamp was on the table, which Seto lit without hesitating. The room flooded with light, concealing nothing.

"Empty," Malik murmured. There was only door that led to another part of the building. He started forward and grasped the knob. Oddly enough, it was locked. "Watch my back, I'm going to have to pick it." As Seto stood there with his back to the blonde, Marik and Bakura trailed in with grave expressions.

"The other building is nothing but sleeping quarters," Marik announced. "If Otogi isn't in the building, then we're likely not going to find him in time."

Seto chose not to respond to this and Malik ignored him, focused on the lock. After a moment, a soft click sounded, barely audible to any ears but Malik's. He returned his instruments to their case and hid it on his person, pushing the door forward. Directly across from the opening was a limp figure that barely appeared to be alive. Malik left briefly to retrieve the oil lamp and turned it down a bit, thrusting his hand in the room to search the dark crevices.

"Marik, come help me," Malik urged, holding the lamp out to Seto. The earl took it while the two brothers glided over to Otogi. Malik hastily sawed through Otogi's harsh bindings with a hidden dagger from his boot. When he collapsed to the ground, Marik pressed his fingers to the pulse on the left side of his throat, frozen for a moment. He nodded to Malik and they lifted him from the ground.

"Barely alive, but I think he'll make it," Marik assured his younger brother. "There was a water bucket in the sleeping quarters. Bakura figures it's safe. If it's poisoned, then we'll have to take that chance. It will keep him alive longer." They settled him in one of the chairs in the first room and while Marik held his head, Malik poured the water Bakura retrieved into his mouth. Otogi coughed, choking a bit on the water and then swallowing it greedily.

"Watch yourself or you'll get sick," Bakura advised with a dry tilt of his mouth. Otogi blinked blearily up at them and then lunged forward a bit, wincing as his head threatened to break open from pain. He raised a hand to his head, groaning a bit and then turned his gaze back to them. Incredulous at who his rescuers happened to be, he said nothing for a long moment. He couldn't have said much, anyway, as his throat was severely torn up from dryness. He took the proffered water and drank more carefully, aware of four pairs of eyes watching him intently.

Carefully lowering the empty bowl to the table before him, Otogi rasped, "You shouldn't be here." Malik put a hand on his shoulder, as if to hush him, but he shrugged it off. "Are Shizuka and my sister safe? One of you should have remained with them. I have this...feeling in the pit of stomach that they might not be safe." Otogi closed his eyes briefly. The room was spinning from his body's sudden intake of water; he could feel the cold of it settling in his stomach, spreading out to cure his body. When he opened his eyes again, he was able to keep his eyes focused long enough to look to Malik's face. There was a tension around his mouth that he had never seen, as Malik had always been the calmest of his three rakish companions. Then, as he wearily raised his emerald depths to Malik's, he felt a sudden chill in realizing that the male knew; he knew there was danger for the women Otogi so cared about. He grabbed a hold of Malik's shoulder, his fingers gripping it hard. "We have to leave here. _Now_."

"You're in no condition to go anywhere after we return to Isis's manor," Bakura pointed out. Malik glanced at Bakura, clearly agreeing with him.

"If they are in trouble – "

"Then you would be of no help," Marik stated flatly. "You're a mess, Otogi. Your body is barely keeping you alive. All you need now is liquid, rest, and some salve on those wounds. We'll go after Yami and deal with him, but you need to get home." Otogi wet his lips, looking from each of them before a reluctant expression of surrender transformed his indignant face.

"Yami was speaking of going to a farm, if that is of any help. I think his plan was rushed because he spoke as if the inhabitants were to return very soon. I think he intended on waiting until I was good and dead." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "It almost sounded as the farm was...on an estate. He spoke of how the manor had been restored recently." At his words, Seto's eyes chilled.

"Is that right?" He queried in a calm enough tone.

"Yes."

"Enough," Malik snapped to them. "We deal with this later. The sooner we get Otogi to Isis's, the sooner we can figure out what's going on."

X

Isis took a drink of her tea and raised her eyes to peer from beneath her lashes at Anzu, who was sitting on the divan, staring broodingly at her unfinished embroidery. Shizuka was curled on the floor near the fire, twisting her kerchief in her hands anxiously. She might not have been nervous herself if not for knowing that Seto was out there with them. She knew it might have seemed callous to any other person if she admitted that she would hold no worry if it were only her brothers and Bakura, but that was because they knew what they were doing. Seto had not grown up in the type of world that they had and possibly would never learn that the things they did and the people they dealt with were so much different. She understood this, even though she had never been amongst such people herself.

_Seto can fire a pistol, _she told herself as she turned her eyes back to her teacup and saucer, _and he can fence, but in a _fair_ fight. If he is fencing with them and they pull a pistol out of their cloak, he will not expect it. Would he pull it out, too? I know my brothers and Bakura would. They understand that honor is a word vaguely recognized as being in the English language among criminals. But...Seto? He is as aristocratic as they come. Honor, reputation – everything that comes with being a gentleman is held very dear to him. This I know from being his wife and the lengths he went to avoid being shamed in Society. _

She set her saucer down, gently landing her teacup atop it. She raised her eyes to Anzu again, knowing too well where her thoughts dwelled. She had only just managed to tell Malik her feelings. A part of Isis believed that she had done it so their parting would not be awkward, especially since they had no knowledge of whether they would see each other again; but then, the other part suspected Anzu had thinking hard on it the entire day before so as to force his hand. _But what now? _She wondered. _After all of this is concluded...What will happen? _

A knock sounded on the door and all three females looked up, puzzled. Isis rose to her feet, brushing her skirts out. She smiled at them and said, "It is fine. I shall get it."

"Wait, Isis," Anzu said, putting her embroidery aside. "Perhaps it is better we not answer. Anything could be happening. We're vulnerable."

"Nonsense, Anzu. Yami isn't going to send a man to simply walk up to the door and knock."

Turning away from the drawing room, Isis sashayed to the foyer. She brushed her long, dark hair from her face and took hold of the brass knob, pushing it down. She stepped back as she swung the door aside. Her smile wavered when Lady Radisson was revealed on her doorstep. Her arm tensed to slam the door in her face, but Radisson's hand, which had been tucked in her reticule, rose with a shiny pistol in her gloved hand. "Make no sound, Lady Ishtar," she purred with a smile. "I would much prefer Anzu and her sister-in-law to believe that I am a normal visitor. Am I clear?"

_End Chapter Twenty-Seven_

X

DIS: This is the only story I know that I've done so many cliffhangers on. I'm so sorry!! I hope you guys are enjoying the suspense build-up. It will soon come to a climax, hopefully in the next chapter. I have so much writing this, though, haha. Well, please leave a review telling me how you think I'm doing. Ciao!


	28. Enemy

_Chapter Twenty-Eight, Enemy_

Turning away from the drawing room, Isis sashayed to the foyer. She brushed her long, dark hair from her face and took hold of the brass knob, pushing it down. She stepped back as she swung the door aside. Her smile wavered when Lady Radisson was revealed on her doorstep. Her arm tensed to slam the door in her face, but Radisson's hand, which had been tucked in her reticule, rose with a shiny pistol in her gloved hand. "Make no sound, Lady Ishtar," she purred with a smile. "I would much prefer Anzu and her sister-in-law to believe that I am a normal visitor. Am I clear?"

Isis slowly removed her hand from the knob, nodding and saying in a falsely welcoming voice, "Please, do come in." Radisson's lips curled into a malicious smile of glee and she stepped forward with the pistol in view. She shut the door herself, keeping her eyes on Isis. Stiffly, Isis turned and led her towards the drawing room where her two companions lay. _Please, please don't let them do anything rash..._ She begged in her mind. When they turned into the drawing room, however, another pistol was shoved in her face. She stared at the barrel and then looked down to see that it was Anzu who held it, although with a deal less warmth than to which she was accustomed.

"You still carry a pistol, Anzu?" Radisson queried with interest. "What a fascinating prospect. So do I." She took hold of Isis's arm and shoved the pistol against her temple. Anzu made not one move, keeping her aim steadily pointed towards Radisson. "Put that silly thing away, my dear lady, or I will blow her head away. You know how well I am at killing people and getting away with it, don't you?" Anzu's eyes flickered to Isis's face briefly. "You wouldn't use it, anyway. I've yet to see you kill a soul, no matter how much you kept your pistol in your reticule. You're too _weak_." Radisson smiled across at her. "Hand me the gun, Anzu, or the woman dies." There was a moment's hesitation in which Radisson cocked the hammer to her pistol to prepare to fire. Anzu lowered the gun and with tight lips, handed it to her. "Good girl." She shoved Isis away and slipped Anzu's gun in her reticule.

"Should we assume that you're Yami's partner?" Anzu asked, taking Isis's shoulders as Shizuka scrambled to join them. Isis caught the youngest female in her arms, pressing her close. Isis didn't felt like the adult here, as she hardly had control of the situation. While Anzu didn't necessarily have the upper hand, she seemed to have more calm than she or Shizuka did.

"It would be a very _wise_ assumption, I should think, my dear." She chuckled. "But you were never a stupid woman, either, unlike some of the others with whom you associate." Her gaze drifted to Isis and Shizuka in a subtle suggestion of just who she was speaking of. "Some women are so daft. Even though you were sheltered when I first met you through John, you grasped everything I told you so easily. It was as if you were born with such capabilities." Her eyes iced over as she continued, "But you chose another path."

"I chose the path that was honest. You were my inspiration, Lady Radisson," Anzu confessed with a sincere expression. She lowered her face, a dark smile that startled the other females in the room tilting her lips upward. "I knew I never wanted to be like you." Hatred suffused the older female's face and she lunged forward, slamming the butt of her gun against Anzu's cheek. She stumbled back into Isis and Shizuka, who caught her before she fell to the floor. Her bottom lip was split open, bleeding onto her chin. Shizuka dabbed at it with her kerchief while Isis watched Radisson warily.

"I didn't come here to exchange banter with you," she coldly informed Anzu, "as surprising as that may be. With all of your handsome men out of the way, you were completely unprotected. It made it quite easy for us to get a hold of you three. Yami especially is eager to see you, Anzu, after so many years." She nodded to the doorway. "You three go ahead of me to my carriage. Try to run and I'll shoot you. Don't worry, I have a plan in case I need to do that." Isis urged the two females to their feet and as they passed, Radisson shoved Anzu a bit. "And watch your mouth. I won't be so merciless next time you speak to me in such a manner, Lady Mazaki."

The three trudged outside to the carriage. Lady Radisson shut the door behind her and descended the stairs and entered the carriage after them. She tapped the ceiling of the carriage and it lurched forward. Anzu eyed the pistol trained on them and then cuddled against Shizuka, who had been placed in middle. The smaller woman was trembling ever so slightly between her elder companions. _I wish I could blame it on Isis for answering the door, but Radisson would have come in either way. If I had answered the door, I could have shot her, _Anzu reflected sadly. _I would have had to be taken up on murder charges, though. I couldn't bring up anything that we have discovered as of late. Meetings with those of the underworld cannot be brought to the magistrate._ Inwardly, Anzu let loose a sigh to herself. _And Malik...When they return to the manor, they will be so worried about us when they see we're gone. _

"Your lover will not follow, Anzu," Radisson said, seeing Anzu's worried brow. "If he ever does figure out where I have taken you, he will be presented with your dead corpse. Your sudden involvement with the Ishtars has caused a great deal of problems for Yami and myself." She smirked, tilting her chin up as she surveyed the woman with a smug look. "No one would have gone nosing in our business, as you seemed fine with letting all alone. I would still have that scheme and you would be oblivious of everything hidden from you. Instead, you received two meddlesome brothers and their halfwit friend, not to mention the stress of said brothers' sister's relationship." She cast a look towards Isis.

"I would rather die now," Anzu quietly said, "then suffer life without knowing them."

"I shall make certain you get your wish, then."

X

If things came to the worse possible situation, Marik knew that they would have to change horses and do it fast. They had ridden hard to get to Isis's manor and the beasts were heaving deep breaths and sweating by the time they arrived there. He hopped off the horse and took Otogi from Malik. He snapped out to Bakura, "Hurry and get us new horses! If we have to ride again, they won't last." His friend was already running as he spoke to him. Marik tried to hurry to the manor without jostling Otogi too much, Malik and Seto at their heels. Seto shoved the door open and the three stood a moment, listening to the utter silence of the manor. There was no greeting of footsteps, no cries of joy, just the stillness of an empty manor.

Swearing, Marik adjusted Otogi and said, "Get me water for this man. I'm going to clean him up and put salve on his wounds." Malik gave him a blank look for a moment before it passed and he moved towards the kitchen.

Marik felt his mind beginning to shut down as it usually did when he became stressed. He took the steps upstairs and went to a guest room, not bothering to close the door behind him. He helped Otogi out of his filthy clothes and scrubbed him down, not bothering to be careful around his bruises and lacerations. The younger male hissed at him, but never said a word of protest, possibly knowing of Marik's inner turmoil. He was about to apply the salve, but Otogi shoved him away, taking care of it himself while Marik dug through drawers to find him something to wear.

By the time Otogi was dressed, Malik had come to join them with a glass decanter of water, which he set on the nightstand with a cup of water. Marik fumbled through his cloak and then took out one of his pistols, slamming it down beside the cup. He thrust a finger in Otogi's face, snarling, "This is loaded. If anyone comes through this door while we're gone – I don't care who it is – shoot them." Satisfied, he whipped around and rushed from the room. Malik lingered, his gaze drifting over Otogi's strained face.

"We're going to get them back, Otogi," he assured. Otogi lifted his eyes to his and a slight smile tilted his mouth upward.

"Somehow, coming from you, it sounds believable." Malik offered no response for that, closing the door and following Marik downstairs.

Seto was standing in the middle of the drawing room staring at the table when he came searching for him and his brother. Malik glanced at the coffee table and saw that there was a half-finished cup of tea, two empty cups, and a tea pot. The half-finished cup lay outside the silver tray while the other two cups appeared to be untouched. Malik turned away from what captured Seto's fascinated stare and went to the divan where he was certain Anzu would have sat waiting for them. He expected to find a kerchief, book, or bookmark, but discovered instead a piece of embroidery. He picked it up, seeing that the design was to be flowers surrounding a heart. He ran a finger over the only completed part, that of half of the heart where pink was carefully stitched. He guessed that Anzu had not been in the mood for embroidery or else she would have gotten further.

For no particular reason, he pressed it to his face and was startled that the smell was nothing like Isis's home as he suspected it would be, but of Anzu. He took it from his face and then heard hurried footsteps before Marik called, "Let's go! Bakura has the horses!" He hesitated and then tucked the embroidery in his cloak, simply to have a piece of her with him. He could only hope that it wouldn't be too late when he arrived there.

He turned to see Seto waiting for him in the doorway, a shuttered expression on his face. For a moment, Malik feared he might begin to cry, but he simply said, "You don't need a solid object to remember the one you love. Memories are enough to live on." Malik blinked, startled that Seto had seen him take the embroidery. Without saying another word, Seto started through the foyer towards the door. Malik followed, snapping the door shut firmly and jogging down to a horse that Marik held. He handed the reins to Malik and he took them, grimacing at the saddle which was worse for wear.

"They were the easiest saddles to throw on," Bakura explained, coming up next to him. "I couldn't transfer the saddles; it would have been a waste of time. I'll be honest though, I have no idea where we should check first."

"My estate," Seto calmly replied. All three heads swiveled towards him. "Otogi spoke of an estate where the manor was just recently restored. As Malik knows, I was working on that while boarding at his house. I was planning on restoring the rest of the estate, but never got around to doing it with everything that has been happening. Yami made a rather ambiguous remark about the Huntingdon estate when I met him, if you recall. It's only a hunch, but it's the best we have to work on."

"It's the best we're going to get," Malik said. "It's better than running around in circles like chickens with our heads cut off. The Huntingdon estate isn't too far out from London; we might be able to get there before Yami gets any ideas in his head. It had to take some time for them to get the girls in the carriage and out to the estate."

"Stop _talking_ about it and actually _do_ it," his older brother snapped irritably. His three companions looked to him, Bakura arching a brow at him mildly. He snorted at the stares, twitching his nose and looking away. They exchanged looks and then they kicked their horses forward, Seto and Bakura in the lead. "What kind of look was that, anyway?" He demanded of Malik as they pounded down the London streets. "Do you assume that I'm simply following you idiots for the fun of it? I _am_ concerned for their well-being, too, you realize."

"Yes, I suppose you should be worried about Isis. As for Anzu and Shizuka...I'll wonder about that later."

X

Anzu was shoved out of the carriage first by Radisson, who stepped out after her, grabbing her arm and hauling her to her side. While Isis and Shizuka exited the carriage, Anzu took a long look at her surroundings. She was standing next to what appeared to be a quaint home, likely a farmhouse, but everything around her was smothered in darkness. The ride to their destination had been relatively silent and although she had suspected that Radisson would boast a bit of being chosen as Yami's partner, she had been surprisingly quiet. At times, Anzu forgot that her nemesis was more than the brainless blonde that she appeared.

_I wonder if Malik found Otogi, _she mused as Radisson gestured them towards the building. She had always known that she would die would day, either by Radisson's or John Mackin's killer. Unlike Isis and Shizuka, who were anxious, she felt a distant calm. _But even if I am to die, why should Isis and Shizuka suffer the same fate? I could beg for their lives, but somehow I doubt it would work. I will have to get them out of here before Yami deals with me..._

Radisson opened the door and shoved the three females inside, where Shizuka nearly fell on her face from tripping on her dress. Anzu caught her and assisted her to her feet. The inside of the house did not seem inhabitable in the least bit. Cobwebs clung to the ceiling, where dust had congealed. It was difficult to discern what colour the floors or walls were, even with the oil lamp that was settled on the filthy table. "Go down the corridor," Radisson ordered, taking the oil lamp and turning to them. "Go on."

As they moved ahead of the woman, Isis murmured, "You needn't worry, Anzu, Shizuka. Bakura and my brothers are geniuses for this type of situation. They will find us and rescue you us, I promise. Everything will work out just fine."

Anzu glanced at her in surprise, but looked away quickly at the thought of seeing Malik again. She hugged herself, her nails digging her arms as she moved through the narrow corridor with her two companions. She had never allowed herself any sensibility since John had never deemed to show her any besides the setup for her safety after his death. It had been difficult to interpret her general response to Malik and the way he treated her. His constant affectionate touches had transformed her, though not to the point that she was as nervous as Shizuka happened to be. _I miss him, _she miserably thought. She closed her eyes tight and shuffled forward, barely walking as she cried. She stopped altogether and shoved her face in her hands, sobbing. _I want Malik. I want him to come to me and bring me away from this awful place... I thought it didn't matter, as long as the others were safe, but he would be so devastated. He has never loved. I have never loved and if I were in the same position as him..._

"So you finally realize what is happening, do you, Anzu?" Radisson asked from behind her in a faintly amused tone. Anzu became aware that there were no sounds of footsteps any longer. The only sound she could hear was her soft gasps of breath as she tried to regain her normal breathing and stop crying. "You'll never see that Malik Ishtar again after tonight because you'll be dead. He won't come to you. He has no _idea _where you are." Anzu covered her mouth, stifling any sounds she made and raised her eyes to Isis. There was a determined belief in the elder female's eyes. If she could believe, then Anzu would have to, as well. "Turn into this room up here. Yami is waiting for us."

X

"I can't see a damn thing!" Marik grumbled irritably. "Seto, where have you taken us? Are you certain we are on your estate?" He was beginning to get anxious that the earl had gotten them lost. If they were simply going to go meet the ladies and their lives weren't on the line, he wouldn't have given a damn. As it was, the circumstances were far more complicated than that. "He's not even listening, the ass..." He muttered under his breath. Seto had completely ignored his question and continued forward obstinately. The land around them was without any lighting now that they had passed the village that Seto's estate overlooked. They were surrounded by long stretches of land and somewhere, there was a farmhouse where, hopefully, Yami and his captives were.

"I am certain," came his cool-tempered voice after several moments. "Can you see the outline of my manor up ahead? Once we pass that, we only have to find the farmhouse. If we started out while they were still on the road here, we will arrive only shortly after they did. They can't have left too soon before us." No one contradicted him, as Marik knew he would simply be ignored. Whether Bakura disagreed or not was unknown; he had been broodingly silent during the ride, offering only a response then and again when a question was directed towards him.

"The structure to the Huntingdon Estate is more complex than his Irish counterpart," Malik commented to Marik. His older brother looked at him as if he had gone mad. "He had less land to work with since he set the manor up so near the forest. I suppose that's why he didn't have a farmhouse or any tenants to look after." Marik frowned, baffled at the sudden conversation. After a brief consideration over Malik's words, he realized that he was trying to avert his mind from what they were approaching. If they came too late, Malik would be facing Anzu's corpse.

"Yes...It must have been less stressful in Ireland without annoying little peasants coming to him with every little problem they have," Marik agreed slowly.

"I actually enjoy solving their problems," Seto put in sharply, as if he had been deeply insulted.

"Stay out of our conversation, you're not invited to join it. You'll get us lost," Marik snapped back. "Even if we _are_ talking about you, you can't respond when we're doing it behind your back." His brother-in-law gave a disgusted sound, but Bakura chuckled softly. Smirking at being the cause of the light mood, Marik glanced over at his brother. Even in the darkness, he could make out Malik's features that seemed so like his own. There was a slight furrow in his brow, but when he met Marik's gaze, his mouth was tilted upward a bit.

"You really are a pain in the ass, Marik," he told him fondly.

"I know."

X

Isis was more than a bit surprised at the clean state of the room they were forced to enter. She could tell that her younger companions were, as well. Although the ceiling was not as clean as it could have been, it wasn't as awful as the room they had been in at first. There was a simple table with an empty crystal glass and a bottle of brandy atop it. The chair was pushed out, its once-inhabitant standing in the back of the room, leaning against the wall near the window. Isis had never met Yami herself but knew immediately that she disliked him.

The male in speaking was fashionably inclined, which she should have expected as he was the Earl of Avon, and the cane that was in his hands and held against the floor made a chill travel up her spine. She would bet anything that there was a weapon that that cane of his, whether it be a knife or a pistol. Her gaze lingered on his face because it looked nothing like a criminal's face; he was handsome and with naturally warm, welcome features. Even his eyes appeared benign and she knew that this had to be one of his advantages as the crime lord of the underworld.

"Sit them down," he ordered Radisson, pushing off from the wall and stepping forward. It was only when Radisson pushed them into a divan that was on the other side of the room that she noticed the other furniture. A tiny table was settled in front of it to give the room an always homely sort of visage. Isis raised her eyes up to Yami as he came to stand in front of them. Radisson lowered her arm, clearly doubting that they would try to escape now that they were being faced with Yami. He smiled at them and removed a handkerchief, saying, "It seems the least likely person had a breakdown." He held the handkerchief out to Anzu, who stared at it with a numb expression before taking it. Shizuka's mouth dropped open a bit in disbelief as she stared from the handkerchief to Yami. "I am a gentleman, as well as a crime lord. I am not without manners. To be honest, none of this was part of my plan."

"I bet it wasn't. You worked against me when John was alive and wouldn't kill _her_," Anzu nodded to Radisson as she wiped her face.

"She knew what you were doing and offered me money. There is always one thing that is above money with me and you never offered it." His smile sharpened into that of a predator. Anzu chose not to respond to that, folding the handkerchief and placing it in her lap. She seemed subdued somehow, but Isis couldn't understand how she had become that way. "But in any case," Yami continued, "I have one more thing that I have to take care of before I deal with you, my Lady Mazaki."

Anzu raised her head, curious as to what he could possibly have to do before his ultimate objective. Radisson, a few steps behind him, had a twisted expression of puzzlement. Darting her eyes back to Yami, Anzu saw him discreetly remove his gun from his greatcoat before turning towards Radisson, his gun hidden behind him. Slowly, she leaned back against the divan. Killing Radisson would not cause Anzu any emotional turmoil, so she did not call out to the woman that he had a gun. If anything, Lady Radisson deserved to end this way for all the trouble she had caused her and others.

By the time Radisson understood why he had turned to her, he was already cocking his hammer. When she raised her hand to fire at him, the bullet flew from the pistol and struck her directly in the chest. Shizuka let out a scream of fright and Isis jumped a bit. Anzu simply stared as Radisson's body fell, her pistol spinning out of her hands and dropping to the ground. Another shot was fired and when she collided with the wood panels of the floor, she was quite dead.

Anzu rose to her feet and stepped around the table, staring back into the blank eyes of the woman who she had hated so much. She heard a small click as Yami drew the hammer of his pistol back again. "Did you steal my widow money, as well, Yami?" She asked quietly, her eyes drifting down to Radisson's reticule where her pistol lied. If she dove for it, he might shoot her, but he would miss or simply graze her. She hadn't had much luck lately; however, she might have to take such chances for her friends.

"I presume that Seto figured that piece of information out when he did his digging before he escaped to Ireland. Yes, I stole more than half of the money Mackin left me. He was an idiot to get involved in such dark affairs in the underworld simply for a woman. I told him that when he first saw me, but he said he didn't care what might happen while involved; he said that you were _worth _it." Anzu turned her head and looked at him angrily, hearing the bitter sarcasm in his voice. "There was one scheme that I never told your lover and his two companions. If I had, they would have figured out who killed your husband before I was prepared. I didn't like that they were digging around in your past because I knew they would figure it out. Bakura, especially, is no fool when it comes to how things work in life. But I could deal with them, as this is a particularly good example.

"Your husband set up a scheme with me – we were business partners, you could say. It was more complex than he could handle and so I agreed to help him, but wanted half the share. He agreed – money was no big deal to him at this point because he had gotten so much for you already. He was scamming his own kind – aristocrats – by making several false bank accounts. Through a person we installed in the bank, we could make it so that these aristocrats believed they were putting the money in funds in case of emergencies. Those in the ton are always worried about losing money because, if they have no money, they have no reputation.

"They couldn't touch the fund for years and our associate said that they would make certain they couldn't by keeping tabs on those that used the funds. If they tried to access the money without having any emergency need of it, they wouldn't get it. It was a risky scheme. The money would go to us instead of the bank. The bank knew _nothing_ of this so-called fund business. They had no need to since they weren't managing the money." Yami gave a dark smile. "But, as all of us in crime, I became greedy. The scheme was working so well. I was a bit aggravated that I had never thought of it myself and so I planned to get rid of Mackin. Even though pistols don't have perfect accuracy, if you are a few seats away with your trusted men between, they tend to be _very _accurate."

"You're repulsive," Isis whispered, spitting out the words. Yami glanced to her, laughing.

"Perhaps, but are your brothers any better? Is Bakura any better? I don't know anyone more skilled in the underworld than Bakura. Marik goes around dueling men simply for the thrill of trouble. Both he, Bakura and Malik go to women's beds with abandon, tearing apart clothes, hearts, and families. They are just as bad as me, my dear lady. They simply haven't shown it to you as blatantly as they have the public." He turned his attention back to Anzu, lifting his pistol. "But enough of nostalgia. Tonight you die, Anzu Mazaki, and as much as I regret having to kill such a lovely creature, you know far too much for my comfort."

Anzu tensed and everything happened at once. She flung herself across the room and heard a loud sound in the corridor and Yami swearing. She yanked her pistol out of Radisson's reticule, whipping around to see Yami throw Shizuka and Isis off him to the divan. He glanced at the doorway and then turned his pistol back to her. She slammed the hammer back and shot without aiming. He let out a roar of fury, holding his arm where blood leaked. There was a loud crack of wood on wood, but she didn't dare look away from Yami. When his attention strayed to the three males that rushed in, she glanced to the side, as well.

_Malik, _she thought with relief.

"Damn it," Yami growled, snapping his cane and revealing the wicked blade within, tossing the other piece away. "How did you find out where we were?" He seemed to just then see Seto and gave a bitter laugh. "No, I seem to have already received my answer without anyone even needing to open their mouths. No doubt Otogi said something, too. No matter...I have better ways of dealing with things." He spun around and shot at Anzu. She blinked and then looked down at her thigh where blood was appearing on her light dress. Only then was she was aware of the hot pain in her leg. Yami laughed and returned to the men. Malik stared, horrified at Anzu's leg, and then his face turned black with anger.

"Malik, no! Don't charge him!" Marik cried out as Malik started towards Yami. He lunged forward to grab him, but Malik avoided him, sliding away and then slamming into Yami. They fell to the ground and it seemed the rest of the room was frozen into shock by the quick succession of events. Anzu winced as she shifted her leg and she twisted her cylinder to check how many bullets she had left in her pistol. She usually had it loaded; in the living room, she had time to only put two bullets in before Radisson and Isis had enter.

_One more...No one else is acting. I have to kill Yami to save Malik. _

Bakura saw a movement in the corner and quickly looked to see Anzu struggling to her feet, a hand on the wall and snapping the cylinder to her pistol back in place. He had never thought she could use a pistol; it seemed he was badly mistaken. When they had entered, she had been on the ground with her pistol pointed towards Yami and the latter with a bloodied arm. Now, there was a tight expression on her face and he realized what she intended as soon as she slid the hammer back. He moved to stop her and then reconsidered, noticing that she was watching Yami and Malik's brawl intently.

_She won't miss, _he thought, _not at that close of range. I'm afraid that I'll hit Malik, but if she is so confident, then I have to trust her..._ He glanced to the other two, but they hadn't seen Anzu.

At last, Yami was above Malik with him pinned beneath him. His cane was in hand, readied to drive down into Malik, but there was a loud shot in the room, startling everyone out of their fixated stare at the two. Malik's eyes widened, thinking that the earl had shot him instead. There was no pain, though, and instead it was Yami who was blinking in shocked agony. His hand dropped the cane to the side, the knife clanging on the floor loudly, and he turned his head slowly to Anzu who was weakly standing against the wall.

"We win," she murmured, a corner of her mouth curling upward. She threw the pistol aside and slid down the wall. Yami tumbled off him, choking on his own blood. Malik pushed away and heard everyone move at once as he went to Anzu. She smiled up at him and raised a hand, stroking his face. "Malik...I didn't think I would see you again." Behind him, he heard Bakura grunt something and there was a last choke from Yami before it was silenced.

"We were coming. It just...took some time to do everything at once." He leaned down and kissed her softly before looking at her leg. He sat back, glancing over his shoulder to make sure things were situated with everyone else and then tore off the hem of her dress, pushing the skirts up to tie it tightly around the bullet wound. She flinched, but gave no sound of protest, knowing it was necessary.

"I want to go home, Malik," she whispered as he picked her up. "I'm so tired of everything. Can we please just go home?"

"Soon," he promised. "Soon, I'll take you home."

"There's a carriage outside without a driver," Seto told Malik, Isis cuddled up in his arms. "I can take the ladies back while you three clean it up here." He glanced down to the bodies meaningfully. Bakura had already lit a black cigarette and was smoking at it, his expression bored. He gave a slight nod to Malik, indicating that it was the best plan for now.

"Alright. Be quick, though, Seto. Anzu needs to see a doctor." The earl nodded and Isis released him as he pulled Anzu into his arms, her legs hanging over his arm. She clung to Malik, a panicked look in her eyes. Malik put a hand on hers and kissed it, assuring, "You'll see me soon. There's no one alive who can kill me." She stared at him and then released his hand, nodding.

"I'll see you when you get done, then."

X

Marik wiped the sweat from his forehead and threw the shovel away, calling, "I'm sure if we had just left the bodies lying out somewhere, the wolves would have eaten them." He was tired, hungry, and dawn was just beginning to peek out from the horizon. They still had to ride home, which was a long enough ride for people who had dealt with as much stress as they had in the past weeks and especially the past days. All they had done last night was ride and they hadn't even gotten to kill Yami.

_All we were was a distraction for Anzu to finish him, _he gloomily mused as he left the mound of dirt that covered Radisson's body to join Malik and Bakura. They finished shoveling in dirt and grabbed their greatcoats to return to the farmhouse down the hill. They nearly jogged to get to their horses. "So," his mouth stretched in a wide yawn, "what do we have to do now?"

"Well, the underworld is without a lord, so we have to report that to Barry and let them figure it out," Bakura reported. "Furthermore, we have to stop this scheme that Isis told us about, find out where Yami hid Anzu's money, and go ring hunting."

"What was that last one?" Marik asked, snapping awake. "Why do we need to find a ring? Who needs a ring?" His eyes narrowed on Bakura and then his gaze flickered over his shoulder to his brother. "Are you buying a _ring? _What _kind_ of ring?"

"Shut up," Malik grunted. "I didn't ask for you and Bakura to get in my business. Anyway, I'm still thinking about it." Marik fell silent at that, musing over the idea of Malik and Anzu engaged. It was a nice enough thought, he supposed, but it would instantly halt the women from trailing after Malik. Even they knew how rare it was for rogues to become married. Marik's mouth twisted and he sunk in the saddle; Malik would no longer be one of them who would flirt with every woman that came in their path. He might pick a fight with every guy, but nothing more. As if sensing Marik's agitation, Malik said, "Not everything will change, Marik."

There was a pause.

"So, you admit that you're going to go look for an engagement ring. Interesting. Next time I want to know something, I'll sulk."

"You really _are _a pain in the ass," Bakura said with a laugh.

_End Chapter Twenty-Eight_

X

DIS: (sniffs) I had a dead awful cold when I was writing this, so I kept having to grab a tissue. Not to mention, I was trying to make dinner plans with some friends, so I was texting, blowing my nose, and listening to music all while doing this. I liked Yami's conclusive death. He's the type of villain that needs to be killed by a woman. In any case, please leave a review on your way out, telling me how I did. Ciao!


	29. Uncertainties

_Chapter Twenty-Nine, Uncertainties_

Isis lay on the divan, a teacup in her hands. She was dressed comfortably in a morning dress without a corset and a minimal amount of petticoats. Her hair was pushed to the side, giving her a warmer look than what her brothers tended to describe. Outside, it was beginning to sprinkle small snowflakes. Autumn was coming to an end as winter settled in. Despite the coming of cold, Isis was comforted by the sight of snow descending to the ground. It was still too early for it to stick, so it simply melted when it landed on the ground; nonetheless, the presentation was enjoyable.

Taking a drink of her tea, Isis turned her gaze to her two companions. Anzu was relaxing against the other divan, drinking her own tea, and Shizuka was playing solitaire on the table, sitting on a pillow on the ground. Her tea was mostly untouched because she continued to lose at the game. Throughout the escapade a few days ago, Shizuka had said very little. She didn't quite talk as often as she once did, taking enjoyment from the silence like Anzu and Isis had habit to do.

During the last few days, Isis only saw Seto and Otogi since Malik, Marik, and Bakura had slept most of the first day back in London. Since then, they had been gone doing things. From what Anzu reported, Malik hadn't even seen her yet, sending a note instead, telling her that he was safe, but had several things to get finished with Marik and Bakura before he came to see her. As he hadn't seen anyone else but his two companions, Isis suspected it was a true statement. None of the men had even been seen around their hells from what Otogi told her.

_I feel for Anzu, _she reflected sadly. _She wants to see Malik so badly, but he has been so busy, no doubt fixing things up from Yami's death and all that has happened. Marik and Bakura could surely finish themselves, but he wouldn't leave them to do all the work. He could have at least gone to see her after everything was done for the day. This just leaves her confused and nervous..._

"Isis, I can feel you boring holes in me," Anzu said, looking to her with a smile. "You really need not worry. I am fine. Malik will come to me when he has resolved all this business. As long as he comes eventually, I can wait." She took a drink of her tea before adding, "Besides, I don't want him fussing over my leg. Otogi complained through Shizuka of me leaving my own home, saying that I shouldn't be out and so on."

"He did," Shizuka put in with a firm nod. "I had to kiss him so that he would stop ranting. I have never heard him ramble so endlessly. And since he is still recovering, I started getting in on him about that and how _he _should not be standing and that he was lucky I was leaving the house so that he could actually be alone. He had a very amusing expression on his face. He was trying to look serious, I could tell, but it came out as a sort of odd grimace." She giggled, flipping a card over and giving a tiny cry of glee. "Perfect! I was hoping I would get this card!"

There was a knock on the drawing room door and Isis called, "You may enter." The door swung open and Malik entered and then faltered, seeing that all three women were present. He took a step back and ran into Marik, who let out a string of protests and curses. The two were shoved forward by Bakura, who stepped past them to greet the three women, smiling. "Is there something I should know about or are they just acting like that to be obnoxious little children?"

"Oh, I think 'obnoxious little children' is a _mild_ term for it," Bakura replied with a smirk. He turned to Anzu and she smiled, setting her teacup aside. "And how is your leg?"

"I never did thank you properly, Bakura," she said, reaching up and hugging him. She brushed a kiss across his mouth and then dropped back onto the divan, folding her hands across her stomach. "You and the other two haven't been around, though, so I guess I can't completely blame myself. My leg is feeling much better, too, thank you for asking."

"Good. We've been putting some things at rest now that Yami and Radisson are dead. We also managed to find all of Yami's money, along with your own. We transferred it into your account since it would just be a hassle to give it to you in person." She nodded, smiling, and her eyes drifted over to Malik, who was standing by his sister, eyeing Bakura jealously. She might not have given him a kiss if not for everyone being aware of just whom she belonged to and whose heart lied with her. As Bakura passed her to peer over Shizuka's shoulder at the solitaire came, she took her cup and sipped at it, meeting Malik's gaze with a warm one of her own.

He came to sit on the edge of the divan, resting a hand on her uninjured leg. "I wish I could have seen you sooner. How have you been?"

"Fine; my leg is healing well enough. I'm not upset that you didn't see me, Malik. You had other things going on with Marik and Bakura. I understand that." She set her cup aside again and sat up, sliding her legs beneath her as she circled her arms around his neck. "I'm glad to see you finally, though..." She felt his tentative hands on her back, pulling her closer and smiled against her arms. After a moment of snuggling against him, Anzu was aware that the room had gone strangely quiet. She pulled away and looked at the staring gazes fixed on them. Malik, too, turned to see what had caused the silence.

Isis sighed, clasping her hands. "It is so beautiful...My little brother – "

"Don't say it," Malik intercepted quickly. She grinned back at him. Uncomfortable with the attention he and Anzu were attracting, he rose from the settee and told Anzu, "I'll come visit you soon." She smiled and gave a light nod, seeming to understand his reason for leaving. He glanced at his brother and Bakura, as if asking if they would follow. Bakura approached him, but Marik remained near Isis, shrugging at Malik. "Let's go..." Bakura raised his hand in a wave and then he and Malik left the room, closing the door softly behind them.

"Why did you decide to stay, Marik?" She asked her brother, honestly curious.

"Because Bakura is leaving," he answered, "and Malik is going to see Seto."

X

Malik had walked with Bakura to the door and all the male had said was, "Good luck," as if he knew too well what Malik had planned for the rest of the day. He was exhausted, having received very little sleep in the past days. However, this was a matter in which he couldn't put aside, especially when he knew that his sister's husband was alone for once and everyone else was preoccupied. With Otogi in bed still, the three ladies gathered in the drawing room with Marik, and Bakura returning to his gaming hell, he could be out with his brother-in-law without too much attention.

Having a fair idea of where Seto might be, he ascended the steps to the next floor and moved down the corridor to Seto's study. He knocked on the door briefly before entering just as the male raised his eyes from his desk. One of his thin eyebrows rose at Malik's appearance. Without giving any greeting, Malik shut the door and stood there, taking in the room that Isis had kept locked up in the familiar settings until recently when Seto reopened it. It was set up just how he would expect an aristocrat's study would be, with the desk settled in front of the wall-length windows, the curtains pulled back to give a view of the ground below. On either side were bookcases and two velvet-covered chairs were sitting before the desk on the soft, dark blue carpeting. "I need some assistance with something," he said at last, turning his eyes to the azure depths. Seto nodded slowly and pushed away from the desk, getting to his feet.

"Whose carriage will we be using?"

Accustomed to Seto's quick grasp of things, he replied, "Mine." The two exited the study and they only paused at the door for Seto to retrieve his greatcoat. Malik stepped into his carriage while the latter male gave a destination to his driver. When Seto stepped into the carriage and shut the door, it moved forward and Malik released a heavy sigh. "This seems like a mistake...I'm not at all sure if I'm doing the right thing here." The earl chose not to verbally answer, merely turning his gaze to his companion's face. "I can't even imagine myself in a married life. Things have seemed fine as they are. I shouldn't want to be married. It's absurd."

"Marriage is different," Seto told him. "Marriage means that no other man can have her, that everyone will know who she is with, and binds you to her eternally. Marriage is a means of solidifying your relationship. Trust me, Malik, every uncertainty that you feel now will evaporate when you both are wearing a wedding ring." He eyed him for a moment and knew instantly that there was something further that bothered Malik. He frowned, realizing that Malik had lived an entirely different lifestyle than Seto had. Despite that, he understood the anxieties the young male faced because he knew him so well. "You're afraid of losing everything, aren't you? Malik, you are underestimating Anzu, not to mention forgetting that she is not your typical gentlewoman. She won't strip you of your late nights with Marik and Bakura, nor will she demand that you give up your gaming hell. She has accepted that part of you or else she wouldn't put as much trust in you as she has."

"Did you change when you became married?"

The question caught Seto off guard for a moment so that he was unable to answer immediately. He considered it seriously and then carefully said, "Not necessarily. It wasn't marriage that changed me, but Isis. I had changed before I became married to her. If you're fearful of change, you have no reason to be. You've already changed, Malik, whether you see it for yourself or not. I suspect if you asked Anzu if Otogi changed after he met Shizuka, she would have said that he did. Every man like us changes from women. You'll still be Malik when you get married."

Malik sighed at this conclusive statement, pushing his fingers through his hair as he rested his arm against the carriage door. He knew he loved Anzu – there was no doubt in his mind about that – but marriage was the real thing. It wasn't simply courtship. He would move her into his home and although a part of him was excited at thinking of seeing her every morning when he woke up, another part of him feared it. He realized that settling down made him feel...older...somehow. He wanted to continue with the reckless behavior that made him feel so young and alive; the only trouble with that was that _Anzu_ made him feel that way, too. Every time he looked at her or simply brushed his fingers along her skin, a jolt of electricity would travel through his body.

_I'll buy the ring, _he decided, _but wait a bit until I present it to her. It's not set in cement yet. Besides, there are a few others that I need to talk to this about..._

The carriage rumbled to a stop a few minutes later and the two men stepped out of the carriage. Malik raised his eyes to the window with the shop's name branded on it. His stomach rolled anxiously and he wiped suddenly damp palms on his pants. Seto glanced back at him and gave a slight, sympathetic smile. His nerves calmed a bit at recalling that his brother-in-law had once had to go through this, as well. The earl opened the door, Malik entering before him. He paused a few feet in, his eyes moving over the elegant settings of the shop. A woman looked up from the counter and gave them startled glances as she hurried to her feet to meet them. She beamed at them, glancing between them with interest.

"My lords," she greeted. "What can I help you with today?"

"We're looking for an engagement ring," Seto replied. "It is generally customary for one to be betrothed first, but things tend to work a bit differently in our family." She looked at him in confusion, her eyes moving to Malik uncertainly. "Yes, it is for my brother-in-law. He has a special woman in mind." It was clear that she knew them both by reputation, hence Seto would need to deal with her bluntly in order to get this business hastily concluded.

"Oh...I see. Well, come and see our merchandise, my lord." She smiled at Malik, ushering him over to a side counter. She drew out several wooden containers that were filled with velvet, the rings settled in each slit methodically. Malik stood before the rings, staring at each ring for a length of time. He never commented or said anything about them, absorbed in finding the correct ring. Seto stood next to him, moving his eyes over the rings curiously. The shopkeeper watched the men nervously, her eyes flashing from one to the other and then to the rings.

"No," Malik spoke at last, "none of these will do." He drummed his fingers over the countertop for a moment. Only the other night while waiting for Bakura to conclude his business affairs with the underworld, he had been thinking of the type of ring he might like to give Anzu and had made a rough sketch of it. At the time, it was a passing thought, but seeing as how Seto had brought him to what he presumed was one of the best ring shops and they had nothing he wanted, he could see if they might create the ring he imagined. "Do you take commissions?"

"Commissions?" She repeated blankly. "Why...Of course we do, my lord. It is far cheaper to simply buy one of the prepared rings instead, though."

"As it happens, money is of no consequence to me, much less with this matter," he said, digging in his pocket for the piece of paper he had scribbled the drawing on. He could feel Seto's mild gaze, no doubt wondering when he had gotten the time to consider over a ring commission. He set the drawing on the counter, continuing, "As the earl has said, I have a very special woman who I intend to propose to. It is only right for her to have a ring that matches her." The woman picked up the paper and peered down at the drawing with an artist's eye, her face lighting up with interest.

"My husband is actually the one who creates the rings. This design will be a challenge for him."

"But can he do it?"

"Oh, yes, my lord, he can do anything once he puts his mind to it. He loves challenges." She tucked the paper in a pocket on her dress, giving a grin. "Commissions are rather expensive, though, and we must consider the materials and time it will take. Not to mention, we have other commissions we must deal with first."

"There is no _must_ about it," Malik calmly stated. He removed some bank notes from his pocket and slapped them on the counter. Her eyes rounded at them and she moved to take them, but he slid them away at the last minute. "This will ensure that you abandon all commissions until _mine_ is finished. This will be half the money you receive for that particular favor. I will pay the rest when I receive the ring, along with the payment you deem fair. As a businessmen and a man of trade, I _will _know whether it is fair or not, so keep that in mind." He smiled soothingly to take the bite out of his words. "And should I assume that commissions cannot be returned?"

"That's right, they can't."

"That's fine. When can I expect it to be finished?"

"If you come by tomorrow, I can give you an accurate estimate. As for now? I would say...about two to four days, five at the most." He nodded.

"I see...Thank you. I will stop by tomorrow to get a better idea of when the ring will be finished." He released the money and she snatched it from the counter, pushing it into the pocket the drawing had disappeared in. As he and Seto left the shop and entered the carriage, he muttered, "Hopefully it will be satisfactory."

"I imagine it will be," Seto answered. "I had mine custom made, as well, and it came out exactly as I had drawn it, even better."

"You knew I wouldn't be interested in any of those rings, didn't you?"

"Of course."

X

The day after Malik seen Anzu, Otogi claimed to be well enough to leave the house. After much fussing from Shizuka and the servants, he escaped the townhouse, pulling his great coat on and stepping into the carriage. He had hoped to leave without the entire household learning of it. Because of their incessant worrying, he had been delayed for an hour before he could leave to his destination.

Bakura had stopped by yesterday, telling him that he had seen Otogi's wife and sister at Isis's. Surprisingly, the reckless male ended up staying at Otogi's, playing cards with him. Otogi hadn't understood the significance of this until, in the middle of the game, Bakura explained what had happened when he and the two Ishtars abandoned him at Isis's manor. He noticed that the rogue had artfully left out how exactly it was that Yami was killed and by whose hand; however, he did not want to lose this trust Bakura allowed in order to confide in him. Afterward, he told Otogi how they had cleared everything in the underworld because of the crime lord's death. By that time, they had finished playing cards and were through with the brandy.

"You're not telling me everything, are you?" Otogi had asked him.

"Of course not. You would have to talk with your sister and Malik to receive the rest of the information. As I said before, a good majority of these complications belong to your sister. It is up to Anzu what knowledge she thinks would be best for you." At that, Bakura had stood and made to leave. Before he could, Otogi gave his sincere thanks for his rescuing him from the underworld. There had been no 'your welcome' or taunting remark, but a mere inclination of his head.

It was his conversation with Bakura that caused him to leave the house at present. Otogi wanted to thank Malik and Marik properly. He also had business with Malik and Anzu. Since their troubles were concluded, as Bakura had insinuated, he suspected they would be more willing to elaborate on the past occurrences.

_If I had got out of the house earlier..._ He reflected crossly. _Then again... Shizuka and the others were only worried for my well being. I suppose I should be thankful, but they needn't act in that manner. I felt as though I were being smothered by a crowd of old grandmothers trying to coddle me. _His expression darkened. _Of course, it would have been nice if I had a mother kind enough to care if I was ill. Father at least stopped by. How he found out is beyond me._ With that ending thought, he nestled in the corner of the carriage and closed his eyes to rest them for a moment. Regardless of his recovering strength, he still became easily exhausted. His lack of food and water in the days he had been locked up had given him long-lasting effects.

When the carriage stopped, he roused himself to exit it and give his driver a curt nod. He ascended the steps to the manor, snapping the doorknocker in quick, successive knocks. Standing was still a bit of an effort and he feared that if he was left on the steps too long, he might collapse. He waited a few moments and when he raised his hand, a calm-faced butler answered the door. "My lord," he greeted in an almost kind tone. His brow furrowed and he queried, "Are you quite alright?"

"No, I need some brandy," he muttered. "Is Malik Ishtar home? If not – "

"Do come in," he interrupted, taking his arm and guiding him inside. Otogi let out a breath of relief as the butler shut the door. He led him to the drawing room, a tentative touch on his arm. Once he had Otogi sitting on the divan, he poured a decanter of brandy into a glass and set them both before him. "Who may I say is here to see him?"

"Otogi Mazaki." The butler nodded and left the drawing room. Wearily, Otogi drained the glass, glad for the burning sensation of the alcohol in the pit of his stomach. He raised a hand to his face, rubbing his face absently with the palm of his hand. Shizuka had been right to tell him to stay home, but if he continued to ponder the facts that Bakura had excluded when they spoke, he was certain he would go mad and start screaming. He doubted his household would appreciate that sort of behavior from him.

"Otogi, Otogi," a sleek, chastising voice rolled from the doorway. He straightened with an effort to see his host standing only feet away from him. An arm was stretched above his head, his hand braced against the doorframe. By his disheveled appearance, it was a good assumption that he had been sleeping only a moment ago. Feeling ridiculously foolish for visiting when they both could see he was in no condition to do so, he rose to his feet and nearly toppled over. Thankfully, Malik glided forward and grasped his shoulders, shoving him back on the divan. "I'm not sure what you were trying to accomplish by that. After all, Hodges has informed me that you admitted to feeling ill. Shouldn't you be home, in bed?"

"I had some unresolved things that I needed to speak with you about. I was supposed to go to two other places, as well. As it happens, I am barely able to stand, so I may need to postpone those engagements." Malik's eyes narrowed slightly as Otogi poured himself some more brandy. "Bakura came to see me the other day and gave me an insight into what you three have been doing as of late."

"Is that right?" was the neutral response he received.

"Yes..." He took a long drink of his brandy. For a moment, he sat staring into the liquid substance in his glass. It spun around and around, breaking his pale reflection. When the brandy stilled, his mouth tightened at his appearance; he looked quite unlike his pristine self. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and his face was pale and drawn with fatigue. Turning his eyes from his reflection, he met Malik's lavender gaze. There was no judgment in his eyes, but a mild curiosity. No doubt he was wondering what had drove Otogi to see him despite his ill health. "Malik...Who killed Yami?"

"You want to know who killed him?" Malik questioned, one of his eyebrows arching upward. "Did Bakura not tell you that much?"

"No, and I can see that you are far more reluctant than him to tell me. I can only guess that it was neither you nor him, which leads me to believe that it was not Marik, either. So...Who was it?" Otogi watched the latter male's expression carefully. He had been correct in his assessment; none of the known rogues of London had taken Yami's life. He played with the idea of Seto killing him. That made no sense, as Malik and Bakura would have no qualms in telling him that it had been the earl. A sudden, ugly notion flashed in his mind. "No...One of the women?"

"Isis and Shizuka hurled themselves on Yami just as he was about to shoot Anzu," he quietly replied. "He had already killed Radisson, as you well know. Anzu had pointed a pistol at Radisson when she first entered Isis's house. Radisson took it and it was in her reticule. Anzu retrieved it while Yami was dealing with the other two and shot him in the arm. Then, the four of us came in and Yami shot Anzu in the thigh to provoke me. The two of us ended up trying to kill each other, rolling on the floor. He was about to stab me when she shot him. Your sister killed him, Otogi."

"But...Anzu has never held a pistol in her hands before!" Malik merely held his hands up in defense at the indignant tone of his voice.

"I had never known that she could use one until then, either. I imagine you intended to visit her today?" Otogi nodded numbly. "Perhaps you ought to do that once you recover some of your strength. Drink the brandy, it helps. I have a tonic that will help, let me go find it for you..." Otogi nodded again, unable to find any real words to form at the moment.

As Malik was leaving, Hodges approached him, following him to the kitchen. His cook gave him a puzzled look as he dug through cupboards for the tonic he used whenever he felt ill. "The young lordship seems very ill," Hodges hesitantly told him. "I would think it best if he went home rather than see his sister, my lord. He seems even worse than before."

"I agree," Malik said simply as his hand closed over the bottle of tonic. He smiled at his cook, asking her, "Should I expect a beautiful meal tonight?"

"As long as you don't go wastin' it!" She scolded, blushing at his attention. He chuckled and brushed a kiss over her cheek and patted it, leaving the kitchen and passing through the dining room with his butler trailing after him. Malik paused at the foot of the staircase, glancing towards the door of the dining room before looking at him.

"I agree with you," he repeated, "but he needs to talk to his sister. There are some details of her life that she has concealed from him. I just now hit him with one of them; it's better that he learns of it all in one day. She isn't willingly going to tell him, so I will go with." He held out the tonic to Hodges. "Give this to him while I get ready and make sure he doesn't leave. I'm not so sure he isn't trying to right now. Gentlemanly behavior dictates that he wait for his host to return, though, so I'm hoping it will keep him here..."

"I don't like this," Hodges told him bluntly, taking the tonic. "Causing conflict between him and his sister now might not be the wisest decision. Could you not wait a bit?"

"What I told him is going to lurk over his head, regardless, Hodges. As I said, it's better to get it done and over with rather than wait. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Hodges hesitated on the threshold before giving a curt nod and leaving towards the drawing room. Malik watched him and then let out a deep breath, ascending the staircase, taking the steps by two. He would have no time to bathe, but thankfully he had done that only a few hours ago before he had gone to sleep.

As soon as he was in his chambers, he stripped of his clothes and hastily dressed. He paused only long enough to sit on his bed and shove his shoes on. He removed the pocket watch from his great coat that he had tossed on the floor last night and stifled a groan. It was an hour or so past luncheon. If they were lucky, Anzu would be home by now. From what he knew, Isis had been inviting her and Shizuka to luncheon the past few days. What they possibly had to talk about after seeing each other so often was something he preferred not to dwell too long on; he had the unsettling feeling it involved him and the other women's spouses.

As he came down the stairs, he heard Otogi raging at Hodges. Malik let loose an irritated growl, hearing the slight breathlessness to his voice. "Does the man have no restraint?" He muttered under his breath, swinging around the staircase with a hand on the balustrade. Hodges was keeping his guest away from the doors well enough, although he looked less than pleased to be having to lock the young lord in Malik's home.

"Enough of that, Otogi. You are harassing my butler." The young Mazaki whirled around to look at him, his face flushed with exertion and anger. "I see you drank the tonic. At least you paused long enough to do that." Malik swiftly moved forward, grabbing Otogi's arm and propelling him towards the doors. Hodges opened them for them and shut them firmly behind him. "Let's take a ride to your sister's. You did say you wanted to speak with her, am I right?"

"I damn well do not need you with me to get her to talk!" He exploded vehemently.

Malik threw him in his carriage without responding, raising his eyes to the anxious-faced driver. Marik had spoken him once when Otogi had gone missing, but Malik had never said much to him. Now, he could tell that the man was trying to decide whether he should trust him or not. He gave a soothing smile to the man, knowing it would work as it had on so many others. "Please take us to his lordship's sister's manor. We need to speak to her." He turned away from him briefly to shove Otogi back as he tried to escape. "Stop acting like a recalcitrant idiot, Mazaki, or else I am going to resort to far less kinder treatment." He glanced towards the driver, querying, "Alright?" The man nodded a bit uncertainly. Malik climbed into the carriage then and shut the door.

Across from him, Otogi was shooting daggers towards him in the dimness of the carriage. Malik hoped he would not try and continue his futile fighting. Already was Otogi breathing hard from his struggles. If he simply rested, then his strength would return and that was something they both needed at that moment. Meanwhile, Malik relaxed against the cushions of the carriage, keeping his eyes trained on Otogi; he did not trust him one bit at that moment.

Eventually, Otogi's tense body relaxed and he slumped against the side of the carriage, resting his eyes. Malik leaned forward a bit to listen to his breathing. Satisfied that he had fallen into a light sleep, he let his eyes slip towards the window and watched as people walked together on the streets. He had yet to return to the shop to determine how long it would be until his ring commission would be finished. He had intended on doing that when he woke up and instead had to watch Otogi to make sure he didn't make any mistakes with his sister. _No doubt the thick-headed fool would only make things worse if he went alone, _he concluded with a touch of amusement. He could only imagine how Anzu would react to that.

Once the carriage came to a halt, Malik leaned forward and pushed the curtain back to look at the peaceful manor of his lover's. A servant came trotting out to meet him, having recognized the carriage. He glanced at Otogi's slumbering form. Assured that he was still sleeping, he stepped out of the carriage and met the servant outside the gates. A briefly surprised look crossed his face. "Is Anzu in?" He asked him.

"Yes, my lord!" His eyes traveled to his carriage and the door Malik had neglected to shut. Otogi's form was seen clearly. "Is that his lordship...?"

"Calm yourself," Malik said soothingly, smiling as he raised a hand to halt any sudden conclusions that might spurt from the man's mouth. "As you know, Lady Mazaki's brother has been ill of late. The fool overexerted himself and fell asleep in the carriage. I did not attack him if that was what you were assuming." The serving man had the grace to look embarrassed, rubbing his wrist anxiously. Chuckling, he returned to the carriage and woke his younger companion. Otogi groaned, shifting and blinking groggily up at him. "Come on, pup. We're at your sister's home." He continued to stare at Malik for a second or two before stumbling out of the carriage after Malik. He swayed on his feet dizzily and after visibly shaking himself, followed him to the gates.

Otogi appeared to be fine up until they came to the doors when his face –which had reverted back to a healthy colour – paled and a slight sheen of perspiration appeared. The servant hurried them through the doors and to the den, where he helped Otogi onto a comfortable chaise. Without asking, he poured him some brandy and then inclined his head to Malik, hastening out of the room. Malik watched Otogi drink the brandy. If he had never known Otogi to be a rakehell such as himself, he may have been startled by the black and ruthless expression on his face. However, as it was, it only caused a mild surprise to stir in him.

"Perhaps it is best you not learn this now," Malik said, less to him than himself. Otogi flashed him an angry look.

"I am winded, that is all," he snarled. He drained the glass and clutched it in his hand with a vicious grip. "You don't understand what drives me, Malik. I knew that my sister had changed in those years that she was married with Mackin, but I never thought it was such a dramatic change that she had learned to go around killing people with a pistol. She is a lady of the Polite World – they don't learn such practices." He leaned forward and slammed the glass on the end table beside the chaise. "For Christ's sake, this is my _sister!_ We used to be as close as you and Marik are now. During the time she was married, we couldn't depend on each other, and even while she was in mourning she rarely contacted me. It was only recently that we became close again. You could never understand the strain we had undergone..."

_How ironic, _Malik thought as Otogi dropped his face in his hands, his elbows propped against his thighs. _Otogi could never know the pressure that was put on mine and Marik's relationship when I forced myself to befriend Seto. I don't regret it, even after what Seto did to my family. The only reason Marik and I haven't returned to that relationship is because he has just started to ignore Seto. It is better than the continuous conflict he started with him before... And yet, I wonder... How different are Otogi and Marik's positions? He hated Anzu's husband, just as Marik hated Seto._

A soft knock sounded on the doors before it opened. Anzu smiled lightly at them, closing the doors behind her. He noticed she locked them. "Otogi, Michaels told me that you were looking a bit pale." She moved to her brother, brushing her fingertips over his head. With a weary sigh, he pushed himself to a sitting position, pinning Anzu with an accusing stare. She returned it with a polite expression. "Apparently you're here for something."

_And you know, _Malik responded silently. Her eyes slid to him, a smile lifting the edges of her mouth.

"Bakura stopped by this morning. I was glad to see him, though what he had to tell me was...somewhat unsettling."

"You would have preferred me to remain in the dark about what happened after I was found?" Otogi questioned, his voice rough.

"He warned me you might come by with some questions. I'm surprised that Malik is with you. With your condition, it's best that he did." She hesitated, her calm exterior breaking for an instant. "If I tell you everything, Otogi...There is the possibility you could begin to resent me. I would have liked to spare you the details of this entire situation – that was why I had Malik, Marik, and Bakura help me instead. Isis was never supposed to know anything. Bakura told her and she was unintentionally involved by Seto. Are you sure you want to know my secrets?"

Otogi's eyebrows knitted together in sudden indecision. He looked towards Malik, an almost pleading expression crossing his features.

"This is your decision, Otogi," he gently informed him. "If you truly love your sister, then you will accept this side of her she's about to reveal. You claimed you two were close. She dealt with the person you were before you were married. Keep that in mind after she is finished."

"...Yes, of course," he mumbled, raising his eyes to Anzu. "I want to know, Anzu."

_End Chapter Twenty-Nine_

X

DIS: Please read the note on chapter thirty. Thanks.


	30. Acceptance

_Chapter Thirty, Acceptance_

Malik scowled to himself as he folded his hands on his desk in his gaming hell. Only a bit over an hour ago had he left Otogi at his doorstep to rest at home. There had been no explosion of temper, no black look of disgust. In fact, no words had been spoken from Otogi after his sister had finished her tale. There was a resigned, sad look on her face and a detached one placed upon her brothers'. It was a trick that men of certain reputations used often when wishing to conceal something from a woman. Malik himself had used it on several occasions. Whatever Otogi was thinking was either unpleasant or so jumbled that he could not form any emotion from it.

Before he had left, Anzu had taken him aside and murmured in his ear, "Bakura enlightened me, as well, Malik, about your original interest in me. He said that he and Marik were included in that category." He remembered the frown on her lips, the hint of offense in her eyes. "When things are resolved between Otogi and I, we are going to have a discussion. Please don't come see me until I send for you."

He knew in that brief moment that any thought of proposing to her had been sufficiently trampled on.

_Why? Why did Bakura have to meddle now of all times?_ He demanded to himself as he brooded in his office. He had sent for both his brother and Bakura, claiming that it was urgent. It had barely been five minutes, so he was certain they would come soon enough. He had intended on asking for their opinion about his thoughts of marriage to Anzu, but now he had a bigger problem than that. _He couldn't have waited to cause this drama? He had to do it now, so soon after everything was concluded, when he _knew_ I had considered over marrying her?_

The doors opened without preamble and he raised his eyes from his clasped hands to the two males that strode into his office. One was his brother, the closest member of his family. The other was Bakura, Marik's best friend, and Malik's only friend outside of family. While Marik had his wicked moments, there were none as deceitful as Bakura's. He gave no warnings, nor any signs of what mischief he might cause. Malik had certainly not expected the events that his friend had stirred up.

Marik shut the doors, growling, "What the _hell_ made you call us here? I don't see anything of urgency, Malik." In response, his younger brother rose to his feet and he paused, sensing the impending doom rolling from Malik. It didn't take a fool to notice how incensed he was. Generally, Malik kept his temper on a tight, chained leash and it was hardly ever released. Even if he was pissed, it never showed as clearly as it did now. There was no falsely soothing look, no illusory calm. For once, there was pure ice in his eyes and the firing of anger rising in his face.

It was directed at Bakura.

"So," Malik murmured, his voice controlled. "You...felt the need to tell Otogi of things before Yami's death?"

"I never told him Anzu was the one who shot him," Bakura answered, a careful tone to his voice.

"No, I was given the task of that. He figured it out rather easily without me having to say much. He figured it was one of the women and I had to tell him it was his sister. From what I can see, there is a bit of tension between the two since Anzu was forced to tell him the truth of her doings in the underworld." He paused, his cold eyes suddenly burning. "What...the _fuck _were you thinking, telling her about the 'competition' between Marik and me when we met her?"

"She deserved to know," was the flippant response.

"Wait, you told her _what?_" Marik put in, turning towards Bakura, as well. Bakura's own irritation was beginning to show.

"Malik, you made the arrangements for a ring and obviously were planning on proposing to her very soon. Do you honestly think I was going to let you do that without explaining the truth to her? It's not as if I singled you out – I told her that Marik and I were involved, too. Like I said, she _deserved_ to know. She's in love with you, but never knew that for the first part of your association with her you were using her. She needed to know that before she made any serious commitments."

"Do you know what she told me?" Malik demanded, snarling. "She said she didn't want to see me unless _she _called for _me._ My chances of ever being with her have been eliminated!"

"Were you ever going to tell her?"

"I would have eventually."

"_Eventually_," Bakura sneered in return. "That is as good as never, Malik, and you know it. Be pissed at me, if you want, but she was concealing too much from her brother and we concealed that little fact from her for too long. We should have told her long ago when we realized what your feelings were for her. Instead, I waited for you, and I'm not even sure what Marik was going to do." His gaze flickered towards Marik briefly. "Yes, I did cause problems. As we know, that is what I do best. In the long run, though, I think it will make things much better. You have to fight to have a healthy relationship – just look at your family."

The two Ishtar brothers were stunned into silence, shocked by this insight their friend had provided for them. Bakura's expression calmed and he turned from them, leaving the office. The doors _click_ed quietly behind him, as though he had been a phantom and never even there. Malik felt a violent twist in his gut as he realized how true Bakura's words were. His family was constantly fighting, especially Isis and Marik. Although he was there to stop the arguments from getting brutal, it did seem to bring the three of them closer. With Marik and Malik, their fights only seemed to make different aspects of their personalities come out; it was as if they were getting to each other even better than they did.

Marik sighed, fumbling in his pocket for his snuffbox. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag of it, releasing the smoke through his nostrils in a steady stream. "I hate to say it, but he's right. You never would have told her and I sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up."

"I know," Malik quietly answered, straightening and returning to his desk. He poured himself a glass of brandy, the only alcohol that seemed to be keeping the male race of London in one piece these days. "Trust me, I do know." He took a drink of brandy, the liquid burning down his throat and settling in the pit of his stomach. "She might not have reacted so badly if I had been the one to tell her...Bakura knew it, too. You could see it on his face."

Oppressive silence filled the room.

Marik approached his desk, smashing his cigarette in an ashtray as he sighed once again and bitterly muttered, "Shit."

X

From their experience together, Shizuka and Isis had become rather close, meeting each other often in the past days. Seto had yet to see Anzu included in their earnest tête-à-têtes. He was forced to endure them that afternoon as he sat in the drawing room with his wife, reading through _The Evening Gazette. _There was hardly anything of interest. It distracted him from the ladies' conversation of Otogi Mazaki and his health. How they could go for more than a half an hour discussing Shizuka's husband was beyond his comprehension.

There was a knock on the door and knowing that Isis had sent most of the servants away to see the circus that had come into town, he closed the papers and rose to his feet just as Isis had began to rise. "No, don't bother yourself," he said, brushing a stray strand of her silky, ebony hair from her face. "Continue talking with your guest." She smiled at him in gratitude.

Satisfied, he moved to the foyer as another knock sounded and opened the door, blinking at Anzu Mazaki's appearance in the doorway. "Lady Mazaki..." He greeted, stepping back for her to enter. She had not yet regained her smooth walk, limping a bit from the pain in her wounded thigh. After shutting the door and taking her cloak, he was aware of how upset she seemed. "You look as if you've had a disappointing day," he commented. Their odd manner of meeting each other had made it so they were not the closest people, friends or not. He rather preferred her over her friend, even if her background was blackened by her improper dealings in the underworld. She had a bold, honest streak that reminded him of Isis.

"Disappointing is one word to call it," she said in a dark tone. Anzu glanced at him and her temper wavered as an uncertain expression crossed her face. "I wasn't coming to discuss it with Isis – no doubt she knew it all along, so I would only get angry with her, too." He knew instantly then that whatever had infuriated her had to do with either or both of Isis's brothers. "But if I don't talk to someone about it, I'll be filled with pent up energy all day. You don't mind, do you, my lord?"

"No, as it happens, you've begun to interest me." He gestured her towards the drawing room, a light hand on her elbow to guide her. "Isis and your sister-in-law are in the card room. They were playing whist earlier, but were distracted by gossip. Your brother is their recent worry. Something about him going out today when he was still ill. I didn't pay attention to the string of conversation. It was going on for far too long." His attempt at casual conversation calmed her nerves, as had been the intention.

"Shizuka does have the tendency to draw a subject out for as long as possible. If not, she is bound to bring it up several times in the same day or proceeding days," she admitted as the two of them settled on the divan. She clasped her hands in her lap and sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping. "He came to see me, in fact. He must have visited Malik first since he was with Otogi." Her mouth tautened. "I had to explain some unpleasant details of my life to Otogi. I'm not even sure how he feels about it. He said nothing once I finished – he just left."

"Hm. I gather that isn't what is troubling you, though."

Her hands bunched in the skirts of her afternoon dress, her eyes hardening into cerulean glaciers. "Bakura arrived at my home this morning. I have never felt as insulted and degraded in my life." Seto's eyes narrowed, wondering if the man had done or said something to make her feel that way. He had been under the impression that Bakura had liked Anzu. He always had been less easy to understand than Marik or Malik, though.

"I met Malik and the other two almost immediately after I came out of mourning," Anzu quietly explained, staring at her hands. "It was at a ball and though I was warned of them, had seen the way they looked at me, I went off on my own where no one else was. Marik pressed his attentions on me. Malik found us and convinced Marik to leave me be. I thought that was all there was to it. Apparently, they thought it would be amusing to _play_ with my emotions, to see which of them could get me in bed first. Then, my father sent men to keep them away from me. He would have had them killed at any wrong move, I suppose. They altered their game to get Malik to bed me just so they could spite my father. I keep trying to tell myself that things changed, that it doesn't matter anymore, but..." She trailed off, her eyes forlorn. The anger she had felt earlier had smothered the hurt. Seto had dealt with Isis enough times to recognize it for what it was.

He didn't know Anzu well enough, but had never disliked her. Her stubborn, even somewhat meddlesome nature had irked him at times, especially when she had prodded him at his estate in Ireland about his and Isis's relationship. Now, he felt ridiculously protective of her. He had witnessed the last time Marik and Malik had battled over a woman. Marik had won, thanks to Bakura's secret involvement. He never recalled seeing that woman for too long after that occurrence. No doubt she had been flung aside, seeded with Marik's child as many women were. A part of him was thankful that things went so awry in his and Malik's fight for Anzu.

"Bakura was the one that told you this?" He questioned after a pause of thoughtful silence.

"Yes. He said that he would have intercepted if he thought Marik would have won. It is hardly a reassurance." A tiny, humorless smile lifted her mouth. "It...was sweet of him, actually. He told me he didn't want me getting involved with Malik until I had all of the truth and that he would have said something sooner, but he had been waiting for Malik to tell me." Her smile faded. "Perhaps if Malik had admitted to it, I wouldn't be so upset."

"They once did this with another girl," he told her slowly, unsure of whether he should mention it. She turned to him, surprised. "She was no dowager, as you are, and far less interesting. I remember her being an insipid, stupid female, much like many of the ton. Somehow, both of them became interested in her. I think Marik expected Malik to back down. When he didn't, it turned to an all out war. They were virtual enemies in the time that they fought over that girl. That two brothers would harm each other for nothing but a good time in bed was...revolting. In the end, Marik was the victor. Bakura had inadvertently helped him by messing with the process and confusing them both." Seto turned his gaze to Anzu gravely. "I don't recall whatever happened to that girl, Anzu. I can't even remember her name. If I know Marik – and as it happens, I know him very well – he likely would have abandoned her after getting what he wanted. All that time with him? She likely thought herself in love with him and he, in love with her. If she isn't still in Society, she must have gotten pregnant and relocated to the country."

"...Why did Isis not tell me this? Why did Otogi not tell me that this had happened?"

"Not many knew what was really going on. Isis requested of Malik that he keep the entire affair quiet, in case things went bad. She didn't want it brought up in the future. Marik continued his reckless pursuit and everyone assumed she was another lightskirt of his. Otogi would have no reason to mention it. As for Isis..." He could offer no excuse for Isis's behavior. She rarely involved herself in her brothers' affairs, which could be the only explanation as to why she had said nothing to her; either that, or she had not suspected anything of their actions when they met Anzu. He doubted that, as Isis knew her brothers better than anyone except them, themselves.

Anzu looked at him, giving a tiny sigh. "What should I do? I told Malik not to come see me unless I sent for him. I don't want to start conflict with him – I already have that with my brother – but he should have told me. I shouldn't learn these things from his friend. It's as bad as learning it from rumors floating around."

Seto sat for a moment, drawing his gaze over her hopeless expression. For the briefest moment, he had considered telling her of the ring Malik had commissioned. He instantly berated himself for even thinking of such a notion. With how things were currently going in their relationship, he wondered if Malik was still intending on proposing to her. Moreover, he doubted that would help her mind any. "You love him, don't you, Anzu?" He questioned at last in what he hoped was a gentle tone. She nodded. "Take a day or two to see if he comes to you. If not, send for him. It will give him enough time to feel guilty and impatient." _And for the engagement ring to be ready, _he added to himself.

"Do you think he was honest when he told me he loved me?" She asked him.

Alarmed, and suddenly understanding why she was dwelling on the situation for such an extended amount of time, he reassured, "Yes, I am certain he was. You don't know Malik the way I do, Anzu, nor have you had some of the conversations I have while you two have been courting. There is no one but you that has made him admit some of the things he has to me." Relief gathered in him as a genuine, although diminutive, smile lit her face with a glow to which he had become accustomed. He rose to his feet and held a hand to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "Now – "

"Oh!" They turned at the surprised cry, seeing Shizuka and Isis gathered in the doorway. Isis looked from one to the other, a puzzled expression crossing her face. It was Shizuka who had uttered the cry, staring at them in clear horror. Seto could see what conclusion she was drawing; he knew by Isis's eyes that it was not the same she had drawn. Her eyes stopped at Anzu and softened. He knew immediately that she had understood what had happened in the room. His wife was never one to jump to illogical conclusions.

"How are you?" Isis queried with a kind smile.

"Better," Anzu answered, oblivious as always. "I am sorry, Isis... I came to see you, but I needed to speak with Seto alone for awhile. There are some things men understand that women do not."

"I agree." Her gaze slid to Shizuka, a subtle warning in the lift of her eyebrows. The younger female flushed, embarrassed, and cast an apologetic look towards Anzu. After that, there was no awkwardness between them and they left Seto alone. He watched them leave. Once he was certain they were safely entrenched in the card room, he moved to the foyer and retrieved his great coat, leaving the manor.

X

When Malik's own brother-in-law came calling for him in his gaming hell, he knew that there was trouble rounding the corner. Somehow, based on how his day had gone so far, he was not surprised. He felt like his carefully established life was caving in around him, smothering him with the rubble, gradually bring him to his demise by suffocation. Before his end could come, he would have to tolerate the gleam of irritation behind Seto's azure eyes. That, too, was a sign of the trouble to come. _Of course, it is only I who is attacked by family and friends_, he mused as he leaned against his desk and met Seto's gaze._ Marik and Bakura avoid it. Marik only has to deal with Isis and that's on his worse days. On _my_ bad days, _everything_ goes wrong._

"So," he drawled, "you came here, Seto, and have said nothing. This might surprise you, but I do have other things to do than stare at you. I'm sure you are under the impression that I find it an honor to look upon a man as fine as you." His taunt was lost on his companion, who merely narrowed his eyes and pushed away from the door that he had been leaning on.

"Have you checked to see when that ring would be finished?" He asked him, something Malik had not been expecting.

"No. I was planning on doing it today. Things...came up."

"I know."

"How can you possibly _know?_" Malik demanded.

"I spoke to Anzu. She told me all about her pleasant day of learning and revealing secrets." One of his brown eyebrows arched upward, cocky and condescending all at once. Malik remembered receiving that look when he first met Seto and they had deduced they disliked each other. The dislike had turned to toleration fairly quickly and eventually evolved into friendship. It put Malik on his third emotional train of the day, something he could barely handle.

"She told you? Why would she tell you of all people?" A sudden, ugly suspicion reared its head. He knew women to go to bed with other men to make their lovers jealous, but he had never made Anzu out to be that sort of person, much less with Isis's husband. The suspicion caused a panic inside the hollow of his belly. He tried to force his mind to calm, reassuring himself that she _wasn't _that type of woman and Seto wouldn't come to gloat about it to him. Out of the two of them, if it came to a duel, they knew who would be the winner. That is, if the earl hadn't picked up any convenient talents while abroad. "When did this occur? Where was Isis?" His heart plunged into the abyss when Seto's mouth curled into a smirk, a deep chuckle rumbling from the back of his throat. He saw his whole life ending in that moment when he was faced with that expression.

"You really are insecure, aren't you?" Seto remarked, amused. He dared to allow his heart to rise a bit. "I didn't sleep with your woman, Malik, if that's what you're thinking. She came to see Isis, infuriated and more than a little wounded by the information she discovered from Bakura. Instead, she asked if I would talk to her because she didn't want to discuss it with Isis. I wouldn't betray Isis like that, nor you." Malik sighed, stabbing his hair with his fingers, closing his eyes.

"...She was never supposed to find out," he muttered. He lowered his hands and opened his eyes, looking to Seto. "Does she hate me?"

"No. I would suggest you check on that commission and propose to her soon, Malik, before she begins to wonder at your intentions." He turned towards the door and as he opened it, he paused, looking over his shoulder. Softly, he told him, "She would have wanted to hear it from you, Malik...not Bakura." He closed the door then, leaving Malik staring at it with a lost expression.

X

Otogi nodded to Albert, his parent's butler, as he entered their vast manor. He knew that he had made Anzu and Malik uneasy by falling silent. He could not find any words for his sister, though, not after what she had told him. He had kept Malik's caution in his mind, but the words of disbelief and outrage continued to try and slip through his lips. He did not want to hurt his sister's feelings after she had so trustingly confessed her past to him. He needed to gather his thoughts so that when he _did_ speak to her, it would not be with harm in mind.

After sifting through what she had said to him, he had determined that it was best for him to speak with his father. Hathaway clearly had been involved as well, so he suspected he might be able to assist him with coming to a conclusion. As he moved down the corridor towards his father's study, he wondered if he should be irritated that Hathaway had also delved into the underworld for his own reasons; somehow, he could not rouse any anger.

"Otogi," Hathaway greeted as he entered the study. Otogi inclined his head and shut the door quietly behind him. "Have a seat." Obliging him, he settled in the divan pressed against the wall diagonally across from the desk. He carefully eyed Hathaway, only then realizing in his observations how old his father seemed. Since when did his usually black hair turn dark gray? How long had those wrinkles lined his face? Had his emerald eyes, so like Otogi's, always been so sorrowful and fatigued-appearing? Hathaway softly queried, "Do you see something you have never seen, Otogi?"

Guiltily, he lowered his eyes. "You look so different."

"Do I?" A grim smile crossed his lips. "Yes...I have noticed that of late, too." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, surveying his son over the desktop. "I was sent a message, saying that you might come by since Anzu had told you of some rather unpleasant facts about herself." Otogi's head jerked up, but Hathaway raised a hand to halt any words that may have begun to form behind his tongue. "I know very little, Otogi, only that of which I made myself learn. I suspected there was something unusual going on, what with her sudden socialization with Radisson and the Earl of Avon. I tried to protect her, and failed." He sighed. "It always is that way when you become involved in those sorts of things. I am just as bad as the Ishtar boyos and Bakura."

"Father – " Otogi gasped in a shocked tone.

"Otogi," he interrupted, "Malik is intending on proposing to your sister. I have played around with my sources. He was seen entering a ring shop with the Earl of Huntingdon recently. I believe...I believe he may truly love her. He is not as heartless as he once was."

"Marriage?" He whispered, blinking quickly. "He never said a thing. He never even indicated that he was considering over it."

"He is who he is," Hathaway reminded him softly. "I have accepted him because I have no choice. Anzu loves him as she has no other, and he, in his own way, loves her as well. I am relieved that it was he who she chose rather than Marik or Bakura. Malik is the more respectable one of the three." Otogi gazed at him wordlessly, his mouth pursed thoughtfully. He was becoming weary again, despite sitting. The stress of everything was catching up to him. He was unsure of how long he would be able to remain speaking on this subject. "It is, in the end, your decision." He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head back on his chair. "I hope that you make the correct one, though. She has never judged you based on your faults – she never even judged Malik and he has done worse things. Do you not think she deserves the same?"

"Of course," he conceded, "but I told her outright. Anzu kept it from me – "

"She was afraid you would get hurt, Otogi." He opened his eyes, raising his head to pin Otogi with his stare. "She was involved in things ultimately worse than what you were. There were people that could have hurt you."

Otogi stared at him, stung, and looked away guiltily. His father was not aware that he had been taken and nearly killed because of lack of hydration. Now that he considered over it, if he had not gotten involved in the investigation as Anzu clearly had wanted, he would not have been harmed. It was because of this that Bakura had been so unwilling to give him information; he had known, just as Anzu, that something would happen if anyone else learned of her doings in the underworld, of the deceit that had taken place in her life. _I still would have liked her to tell me, _he thought stubbornly. _We have never kept secrets from each other. She didn't even tell me that she had gotten the money for my debts from the underworld. I wish she had. I would have rather had my wealth taken away than have her go through all this pain..._

"Thank you, father," he murmured, struggling to his feet. Hathaway offered a faint smile. "Are you...ill?" he hesitantly queried.

"I am very tired of life right now, my son," Hathaway sighed. "Once I see Anzu safely married with Malik Ishtar, I will allow this weariness to take over me. For now, I must fight it." He raised a hand and lazily waved it, dismissing him. Otogi inclined his head and left, his legs stiff with the effort.

_I need to go home and rest, _he told himself silently. _After that, I'll go see Anzu. _He smiled absently. _Yes...That's the best plan for now._

_End Chapter Thirty_

X

DIS: Thank you for those that either messaged me or e-mailed me concerning this. No, I was not needlessly threatening you to get reviews out of you. The purpose of the threat was to make a point. There are people that don't understand why I freaked out about this, so I will explain. I am on this site not only to make friends, but to become a better writer, to understand what I'm doing wrong or right. If I simply sit here, writing eight to fifteen page long chapters and I get only one review (which is what has been happening for the past, oh, ten chapters?) then I will never understand where I'm going with my writing. I'm not a review Nazi. I don't care how many reviews I get. I'm not on this site to get a thousand reviews or whatever. But once I compare the reviews to alerts/faves, then it's only natural that I start to get a little ticked off. I've continued to post chapters for MONTHS now, despite getting no feedback, yet knowing that people are reading. For those who aren't a member on FFN, we authors have HIT and VISIT counters! We KNOW you are reading our stories and just swallowing our words without giving anything in return. Why am I so offended? Because it's rude. Maybe I'm old-fashioned or something, but I don't handle rudeness very well, whether it be in real life or online. In fact, it's the one thing that puts me off. And besides that, I'm offended because I feel like I'm getting cheated. Generally when I review a person's story, I go all out. If I favorite their story, I review. I think that any author or reader on FFN should do that. Even when I wasn't a member, I made it a point to review every chapter when they updated.

I didn't threaten to discontinue this story because I'm trying to "blackmail" you or wanted more reviews – I did it so that you understand what the repercussions of your actions are going to be. As soon as I said I was going to discontinue this, I got a response. It's like illegally downloading a Harry Potter book online – you're stealing from Rowling without giving her anything in return for her hard work. Why do you think there are prices on books? So that an author gets something in return. Maybe I'm trying to teach a lesson to people who don't care, but you know what? At least I tried. There are so many wonderful authors that I know who get this done to them, too, and they won't say anything because they're afraid of losing readers or they just figure it's okay. I don't. We authors work damn hard on our stories. Even if it's just fanfiction, it could develop into something more. I know this because my fanfiction _has_ developed into something more. Sorry if I sound like a preacher, but as I said, we really want to know what our readers think. It's hard when you're not getting any feedback. It doesn't even have to be a review, for God's sake! Tell us in a PM, an e-mail, just LET US KNOW!!

I imagine that people are disappointed in me, like **Nikki** has expressed. However, I was willing to take the risk of losing readers for this because I'm just so...very tired of this. I've been on here for years and several friends of mine have dropped off this site because of problems like this. At some point, an author is going to ask themselves, "What's the point?"

I'm not at all ungrateful to those who reviewed in the earlier chapters. It helped me a lot to know what they were thinking and what they thought should or would happen because it gave me ideas, helped develop this story further. But then that stopped. And I was a little baffled because I was only getting one or two people's insight, if even that and was just thinking, "So...I wonder if anyone is still liking this or am I boring them with all the details or...?" That's really, honestly, what I had been thinking to myself every time I checked my e-mail and saw that no one was giving me feedback on this story.

I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys by threatening this, but I felt it was necessary, especially if you're doing it to other others. Yes, this story has 140 reviews. But I still review, even if I person has over three thousand reviews. (Yes, there is a story I read and review that has that many reviews.) So, **Nikki**, I am very grateful for how many reviews I have on this story, but the number doesn't even matter to me. Which, I am sure, you will understand after reading the above paragraphs.

Thanks for reading this story, guys. We need to try and get more people interested in writing Regency England fanfics out there. I have yet to find anyone else that writes them. D:

The last chapters are up. Ciao.


	31. Consolation

_Chapter Thirty-One, Consolation_

Isis took a drink of tea and then paused, seeing a carriage pull up to the front of her home. She leaned forward to look out the window to see that it was her husband. He exited the carriage and her younger brother shortly followed suit, his expression not in the least pleasant. She was under the impression that he might have been forcefully dragged to her home. She turned away from the window after Malik glanced up at the snow that was falling more heavily now that it was getting deeper into the season.

Setting her teacup on the saucer on the end table, she stood up and glided over to the doors, opening them wide enough so that she might catch some of their conversation. She knew Malik well enough that he would not outright tell her what was on his mind, especially if it involved Anzu. She returned to sitting at the divan and raised her teacup to her lips as the doors opened and the butler murmured, "Good afternoon, my lords," which was immediately drowned out by Malik's irritated voice, "It's almost been five days! _Five days! _You would think that would be enough time for her to get over her petty piss fit!"

"It's a good thing you're not married now," Seto grumbled in response. Clearly their outing together had put them both in foul moods. Isis frowned slightly, seeing her chances of extracting any information from either of them ultimately lessening. "Give her time, Malik. You're acting like an insensitive prick."

"Have you forgotten that I come from a family where insensitive pricks originate from? Be thankful you never had to meet my father, Seto. If you'd had to deal with him to get married to Isis, you would have had to poison him in order for the wedding to happen." Isis heard their footsteps start towards the drawing room, where she was currently situated, each set fast-paced. "I've had the damn ring burning in my pocket for the past two days. How am I supposed to get it on her finger if she refuses to see me?"

"There's a simple solution for that, Ishtar," Seto snidely returned. "Take the ring out of your pocket and force your way through her door. Have you even _tried _to contact her?"

"She told me not to!"

"Since when have you ever listened?" He demanded as he violently threw the doors open. Seto shot a glare at Malik a few steps behind him. When he turned his attention back to the room, he halted in place and Malik stopped a moment later, his mouth turned down in confusion. His gaze swept the room and landed on Isis, startled.

"Oh."

"What a _lovely_ way to greet your sister," Isis remarked, sipping at her tea, calmly surveying the two males. "It certainly is not a particularly accurate representation of your intellect." Malik's response to that was a thoroughly sarcastic roll of his eyes. She smiled, enjoying his bad mood even though she knew she shouldn't. It was when he got angry that she feared him. When he or Marik was simply frustrated, they went into the attitude mode. She was certain they would stomp their foot if it didn't bring their sexual appeal down a notch. Some days she wished they would so she could relive the days when she would bend down and pinch their cheeks, saying, "You are just so cute!" That, however, really would piss them off.

"I was under the impression you were going out today," Seto flatly said, trying to reign in his negative emotions to rearrange the calm, soothing mask he always wore.

"I cancelled my plans with Shizuka at the last minute. You needn't worry, Seto," she added as he opened his mouth, "I am not going to invade yours and Malik's personal affairs. Anzu sent me a note with an urgent request, so I am on my way to her home. I wanted to finish my tea first." She flicked a look to Malik's face. A black, doleful look entered his eyes, his mouth pursing in a thin, straight line. Her amusement faded, seeing the injured look behind the temper. "That is, if neither of you need me...?" She queried, watching Malik more so than her husband. For a moment, it appeared as though Malik might have asked her to stay, but instead he drew in a breath and controlled himself just as Seto had a few seconds ago.

"No, sister," her brother quietly assured, smiling lightly. Nothing could erase the hurt in his eyes, though, no matter what his words were or how much he smiled. "This is between Seto and I. Have a nice time."

"Thank you." She stood and brushed her lips over Seto's and then turned to Malik, kissing him on the cheek briefly so as not to embarrass him. "Don't stress yourself too much, alright? You have dealt with too much lately. Haven't you thought to take a break? You are always working so hard to make things right..." Malik eyed her and then shook his head, his eyes hardening obstinately.

"No, I have yet one more thing that needs mending. I won't sleep until I know it is fixed in my favor. If it isn't dealt with at all..." He paused, staring at Seto over Isis's head for a moment, as though the elder male held the end of his sentence. He looked away and sighed wearily, staring out the window. "...Then I'm giving up my gaming hell to Marik and leaving England." Isis stared at him, shocked. Seto muttered something beneath his breath that not even Isis could understand. From what she gathered, it was in Spanish. "Go on to Anzu's, Isis," he continued, dismissing his words as nothing more. "She'll start to wonder if you're late."

"...Of course." She gave a shaky smile and then hurried out of the room.

Once the doors shut behind her, Seto moved to the glasses and brandy, pouring both him and Malik a glass. Malik went to stand at the window, a wistful expression taking hold of his features. Seto joined him at the window and handed him a glass. For a moment, neither of them said anything until Isis and the carriage was rolling away from the house. "Are you serious about what you said?" Seto inquired in a purposely bored tone.

"Yes," Malik replied, not bothering to meet Seto's gaze as his companion turned to stare at him. "Yes, I was very serious."

As for Isis, she was dwelling heavily on Malik and Seto's behavior as of late. From the bit of conversation she gathered from eavesdropping, Anzu had been avoiding Malik lately and told him that she did not want him calling on her. It seemed strange that this would suddenly happen. In fact, she wished she knew the background details of the event so that she might be able to convince Anzu to call for him. _And I'm worried about Seto, too, _Isis admitted to herself, pulling the curtains back from the window so that she might see the snow that was falling thickly on the roads. _I thought that he would tell me what he and Anzu talked about after she and Shizuka had left, but he didn't. He didn't even tell me in the following days. I can tell that something is going on – no one has told me anything, though. Marik and Bakura haven't been over to the house in the past week and this is the first time Malik has been._

Heaving a great sigh, Isis thrust the curtains back in place and stared ahead of her, a bit wounded at being left out. _Wasn't I a part of everything that happened with Yami and Radisson? I thought I was _somewhat_ included. And am I not Anzu's friend? Why did she never tell me anything? Why did Seto not tell me of their conversation? Did he really think it so personal that I not know? _After awhile of brooding over this, she decided, _Of course Seto would not tell me. I should know by now that Seto's idea of honor is greater than any other man's. If he was consulted by someone like Anzu, who disliked him in the beginning, he would keep what they talked about to themselves._

When the door opened, she started in surprise, turning to stare at the footman. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "My lady?" He extended a hand, as though unsure of what she was doing still sitting serenely in the carriage. She blinked and then slid forward, offering her hand. She stepped down with assistance and she murmured a vague 'thank you,' before moving forward towards the gates. A butler was waiting to open them. He smiled in greeting and she returned it fleetingly.

He escorted her inside the house, where he removed her thick fur coat. As he was putting the coat away, Anzu appeared in the foyer and smiled in greeting. "Isis, I am so glad you came." Isis gave a tiny smile in answer and as Anzu drew near, Isis brought her into a friendly embrace. Anzu returned it in kind. "I apologize for calling you out so abruptly..." They pulled away and Isis shook her head.

"No, it is quite alright, Anzu. There are some things I must discuss with you, anyway." Anzu nodded agreeably and after sending an order to a maid to fetch them some tea and cakes, she ushered Isis to the parlor. All the curtains were pulled away to let in the light and there was a low, warm fire flickering in the hearth. As the two females settled at the divan together, Isis could tell simply by the sad twist to Anzu's mouth that she was not at all happy. She had expected her to be spiteful and unpleasant; for some reason, Isis had imagined that now that Malik had solved her problems, Anzu was shunning him to get him out of her life. It was apparent this was not the case. "How are you?"

Anzu lifted her shoulders helplessly. "Miserable, I suppose. You know that I am not talking to Malik, I suppose?"

"I only found out today and by eavesdropping, at that. My house has been lonely of late. Seto is there, but my brothers haven't been over, let alone Bakura."

"Bakura is still dealing with some of the less significant issues in the underworld, I hear," Anzu responded softly, waving a hand as the maid entered with a tray. She curtsied and left the room, shutting the doors behind her. Anzu served them tea, adding, "I only know that because Marik has been over several times in the past five days. He is acting like an overprotective, overbearing, aggravating..." She sighed, rolling her eyes slightly before taking a drink of her tea. "Well. Needless to say, he won't leave me alone. Every time he comes over, he has something unpleasant to say about the way I dress. 'Why are you wearing those drab colours? You look like you're going into mourning!' or 'Don't you ever look at yourself in the mirror when you wake up?' or his favorite thus far, 'That dress makes you look fat.'"

"Oh, my," Isis murmured, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "But why is he even coming over? Don't you think that's a bit unfair, Anzu, allowing Marik to visit when Malik is not? It's sort of waving a piece of meat in the face of a starving dog and laughing at him." Anzu lowered her eyes to her tea as Isis added sugar to hers.

"He hurt me, Isis. The day that I talked to Seto? Originally I was going to tell you, but Seto...He told me that it was possible that you _knew_ why Malik and the other two associated with me at first and I couldn't bring myself to talk to you about it." Isis abandoned her tea, thoroughly offended. Seeing it, Anzu set her tea aside and took her hands, asking, "How could I, Isis? You knew Malik better than anyone and you only gave me a mediocre amount of warning." Releasing her hands, she bitterly continued, "He never even _told _me. _Bakura _came to tell me because he saw that I was getting attached to Malik and he didn't want me to be hurt. He knew that I needed to know before I went any further. Malik never even _thought _to tell me the truth!"

"...I don't understand, Anzu," Isis admitted, looking away. "That doesn't explain why you never talked to me."

"Malik and Marik were competing to bed me," Anzu explained, "and you knew that they had done this before, but you never told me. Did you not think it suspicious that all three of the infamous rogues of London had their eye out for me and were bothering with some little widow just out of mourning?" Isis turned to object to the almost caustic tone, but saw the betrayal on Anzu's face. Her indignant rebuttal faded as she realized Anzu had every right to feel betrayed. Out of all of them, only Seto and Bakura had been honest. Isis had never even really tried to stop either of her brother's pursue of Anzu except for the night when she first met her. Otherwise, she let them do as they wish and turned a blind eye. She also did not encourage Malik to admit his originally intentions to Anzu. In truth, Isis had forgotten all about it.

"Did Seto tell you about this?" She murmured softly.

"No, Bakura told me what they had been up to when they first met me. Seto told me about the previous time it had happened. Do you understand why I can't see Malik now? I know that Seto said he loved me, but how I can trust Malik if he won't even reveal what he's really like? I've opened old wounds so that he could see what was beyond the surface but he is not willing to do that for even me."

"Can you truly say that you want to see the person Malik was before he met you?" Isis queried. "You have seen glimpses of it, have seen glimpses of the people Marik and Bakura really are. Malik doesn't have to try to stifle it because he rarely ever loses control. He's afraid to do that – everyone is afraid for him to do it. I cannot even handle it when he gets angry, Anzu, because he has more of our father than even Marik. Once he unleashes his temper, it is hard for him to control it." Isis raised her teacup and took a slow sip from it. "He's become so much more like the little brother that I remember and less like the rogue that Society sees. You've even tamed Marik somewhat."

"I don't believe you," Anzu muttered feebly, turning away and crossing her arms beneath her breasts in a familiar gesture of protection.

"Do you know what Malik said today, Anzu?" Isis gave a faint smile at remembering it. She had not had time to consider over it in the carriage because it was too strange an idea for her mind to completely grasp. "He said that if he did not manage to fix yours and his relationship, he would give up his gaming hell to Marik and was leaving England." Anzu whirled around to stare at her in disbelief. Isis stared ahead, remarking, "Even though Marik is the richest, Malik's gaming hell has been the most successful. He devotes himself to that place like a man does his family. Not to mention, England – mostly London – has always been his favorite region, no matter how many times we've traveled. That he would give up both of those things to escape the pain of your rejection...He would never give those up for anything else, Anzu." She finally looked to Anzu to see there was a dazed look on her face.

"He would give up his gaming hell?" she whispered in amazement. She quickly blinked and said, "I want him to say it to my face. Forgive me for being so distrustful, but I would not like to discover that you are lying to me and go running back to him." She also took her tea and raised it to her lips. After a thoughtful drink, she stated, "I will call on him tomorrow...And if he says those same things to me and I find that he is sincere, then I will take him back. I still intend to talk to him about the other thing, though."

"That is fine, just so long as you do talk with him." There was a pause. "Do you mind me asking _why _Marik has been on your doorstep when I have not seen him at all?"

"He's angry with Bakura and thinks I'm being ridiculous, so he has been trying to convince me to go see Malik." She took another drink of her tea, her eyebrows knitting together. "He seems to think insulting me and picking fun is going to make me call for Malik."

"That is Marik's solution for everything, it seems."

"But anyway...I wanted to ask you a favor, Isis..."

X

Marik shoved his sister's butler out of his way as he stormed into the foyer. He tore off his coat and scarf, tossing them on the sputtering man. As he continued to the drawing room, he announced to its occupants, "I am outraged at the audacity of some women!" Seto looked up, annoyed, while Malik ignored him, a book covering his face. "Can you believe that I was sent away when I went to Anzu Mazaki's house?" Malik snorted. Marik glared and stomped to the divan that Malik was lying on and grabbed the book, saying, "Don't be an ungrateful ass, Malik. I have been diligently going to her mansion every day for the past five days to get her to talk to you. She doesn't even appreciate my constructive criticism on her outfits!"

"If it is _anything_ like the comments you give Isis on _her_ outfits, then I can imagine why she is so unappreciative," Seto said with a smirk. "Did you call her fat?"

"Of course not!" Marik indignantly snapped. "I told her that certain dresses _made_ her look fat, that is all." Malik let loose another snort. Marik's expression grew absolutely mutinous and as Malik sat up, Marik slapped the book on his forehead, sending the younger of the two brothers tumbling back onto the divan, howling. Seto raised his eyebrows. One would think by their attitudes that Malik was not depressed and Marik was not insulted. "Not once has she denied me entrance and all of a sudden she thinks that she can turn me away like some common good-for-nothing! I thought about climbing over the gate and breaking in, but it _is_ broad daylight and seeing as how I didn't have any gloves and the gate was freezing, I decided to turn away." Malik once again moved to sit up, but Marik smacked him again.

"Get that damned book away from him before I end up with a concussion!" Malik growled, holding his throbbing forehead. Marik flicked a look at him to measure how much his forehead really did hurt. Satisfied, Marik tossed the book at Seto, who caught it with ease.

"I was done, anyway." They heard a carriage roll up and Marik moved to the windows, flicking the curtains aside to peek outside. "Damn! It's Isis. I was hoping to be gone before she got back...She's going to give me hell for not being around. With that wife of Otogi's, I suspect?"

"No. Anzu," Seto pleasantly responded. Marik heaved a groan of dismay. He glanced around and then ended up remaining by the window, seeing as how there was no good place to blend in what with all the light colours Isis preferred to adorn her house in. They could hear the doors opening and by the time Malik had successfully sat up, his palm resting on the place where Marik had thumped his forehead, Isis's shoes could be heard tapping down the hall. She stepped in as Marik had not bothered shutting the doors. She raised an eyebrow at Marik curiously.

"Well, I am surprised to see you here, brother," she said. "Don't even try to leave, because you and I are going to have a _long_ talk about familial duties." He gave her a sullen look. She smiled in a satisfied manner and then turned to Malik, holding out a letter folded and sealed with wax. Malik stared at it uncomprehendingly. "It's from Anzu. It was easier sending it through me." After he took it, a bit disbelievingly, she held out her other hand, her hand made into fist. "She wanted me to give this to you." He stared at her fist as if she might be holding a tarantula. "Why are you just staring at it? Come on, hold out your hand."

"No," he moaned, pushing her hand away. "I don't want to know what she has to give me that is so tiny." Isis frowned and grabbed his hand, forcing him to put it out, palm up. She slapped something in his hand and curled his fingers around it. She patted his hand soothingly and then left, calling, "Marik, you had better not sneak out. I want to have a word with you after you're done with the gentlemen." Marik muttered something evil beneath his breath and pushed away from the window to stand in the middle of the room with his arms folded over his chest.

"What is it?" He demanded. Malik uncurled his fingers and a puzzled expression crossed his face. He closed his hand before either Marik or Seto could get a look at the object and opened the note, unfolding it. He read through it quickly and his mouth twisted in distaste. Seto stood and snatched it from his hands, holding it front of him. "Read it, already!"

Seto raised his eyes in a haughty stare towards Marik and then read aloud, "_Malik. I am still very hurt by your distrust in me and although I wanted to call for you, I knew that I could not without knowing how much I could really trust you. As I said to your sister, how do I know that I can trust you when I have bared my soul to you and you have only shown me bits and pieces of yourself? I want to understand you and sometimes I think I do, but you always pull away like you don't want me to. I understand Marik and Bakura better than you. Nonetheless, I think it's possible you are earnest in your affections. I'm willing to talk with you tomorrow. I gave Isis something very precious to me. If you can't figure out the message that is in it, then I suggest you think real hard on it overnight. Yours, Anzu._" Seto looked up after the somewhat lengthy letter. "What did she give you, Malik?"

"A ring," Malik answered, uncurling his fingers and holding up a petite wedding ring. "You know...I never noticed until now, but she kept her wedding ring on even after her husband's death."

"That's the ring from her last wedding?" Marik asked. "A bit boring if you ask me." Malik pushed his hand into his pocket and dug in it for a moment before raising another ring in his opposing hand. Marik blinked and peered at the second ring. "That, on the other hand..."

"Is unoriginal," Malik finished. "That's the entire point, though." Marik held out a hand and Malik handed him it, putting the other ring in his pocket. As an amateur thief and a man who appreciated any kind of thing that might bring in money, Marik knew more than the average man when it came to the quality of jewelry. He held it up to his face, staring at in interestedly. The design of the ring was anything but common, looking almost like the Ishtar emblem, but with added twisted lines to it. The bright blue jewel placed in the middle shone brightly.

"It's completely genuine," Marik said, lowering the ring. "Real silver and a real blue diamond. Where did you come up with the design, Malik?"

His younger brother smiled at him and said, "It's the Ishtar emblem combined with the Mazaki emblem. Not the emblem on Anzu's home – that's Mackin's – but the one on her father's carriage."

"Interesting," Marik murmured, returning the ring. "Do you think that by giving you that ring she is trying to indicate that she's ready for marriage?" Seto glanced at Malik to see that he was smiling contentedly for the first time in the past week.

"Yes, I think that is exactly what she's saying."

_End Chapter Thirty-One_


	32. Finis

_Chapter Thirty-Two, Finis_

Otogi twirled a cane thoughtfully as he stepped down from his steps, glancing around furtively. Although he was completely hydrated – and had been careful to remain that way ever since he had to go without water thanks to Yami – his wife had turned into somewhat of a troublesome, nagging woman, constantly hovering over him and ordering the servants to make certain that he never got out of the house without her specific permission. Shizuka, taking tea at Isis's for the day, had no idea that he had managed to employ a clever mind to help him get out of the house that day so that he might see his sister.

"Shizuka is still with Isis," Bakura assured, lighting a cigarette as he followed Otogi from behind, shutting the door behind him. "I made certain that Seto was to alert me if that changed." Otogi raised his eyebrows with some surprise.

"Is that right? What reason has he to even want to help?" Otogi queried looking more than a bit annoyed. Bakura smirked, peering down at Otogi curiously. Although Otogi had been reluctant to ask Bakura, of all the people, for help, he did trust him a good deal more than he ever would Marik. Malik, he had heard from Shizuka, was having a bit of a row with his sister at the moment and Otogi was not feeling particularly inclined towards him anyway seeing as how he and his butler had bullied him when he went to visit him last. Besides, Bakura had a way with servants and money that neither of Ishtar brothers did.

"Seto is doing this more for Anzu than you. If the rift I caused between you two is mended, then all will be all and that's what the earl wants." Bakura took a drag from his cigarette and stepped past Otogi to his carriage, opening it and ushering him inside. "In case your wife gets here before Seto's message." Otogi stepped in and Bakura followed, rapping on the ceiling. As the carriage lumbered into the road towards their destination, Bakura continued, "As you should know, Anzu is refusing to see Malik. She's a bit miffed at him and now, apparently, at Marik because he called her fat."

Otogi sent him a horrified look.

"That is everyone's opinion, as well," Bakura said with a grin. "He seemed to be under the impression that it would make her talk to Malik. Where he got that fool idea is beyond me. In any case, Seto thinks that it would be best if this was concluded before Anzu sees Malik. Coincidentally, Anzu has arranged to see Malik later on in the afternoon. Or, at least, that is when Malik is going to see her. She only said that she was willing to see him today." Bakura eyed Otogi, who was fiddling with his cane, a vague frown crossing his lips. "What's on your mind, Mazaki?"

"I have only been thinking...Seto is a close friend of Malik's, too, is he not?"

"Close, but not as close as Marik or I," Bakura responded smoothly. "I think I know where you are going with this, and the answer is that, yes, Seto is also doing this for his own benefit. I'm not sure if you know yet and let's pretend that I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you, either, but Malik has been intending on proposing to your sister for some time. Before we even concluded the messy matter of her financial state, I might add. I messed things up for him, but it was all for the good, trust me on that." Otogi frowned again, but seemed to think it would be best if he did not ask about that. "If the conversation bodes well today, Malik will present her with a ring. He will try anything and everything to convince Anzu to marry him. If she doesn't, he's threatened to leave England entirely and to give up his gaming hell."

"Leave England?" Otogi repeated in disbelief. "Leave..._London?_ He wouldn't!"

"Oh, from what I've been told, he was more than serious," Bakura said in a grim tone. "Malik's mind is set on this. He's not, ah...accustomed to being refused things he wants. Unlike Marik, who usually has to throw a tantrum to get what he wants, forcefully get it, or just get it by persuasion, Malik gets it on the first try. If Anzu refuses his proposal, he's going to keep trying until he deems it is hopeless. I am more confident of their relationship than that, though."

"But obviously something serious caused them to stop seeing each other for awhile?"

Bakura glanced at him. "I'm not sure it would be wise for me to tell you at the moment. It would hardly put Malik in a good light, let alone Marik or myself."

"Please tell me you are not deluded into believing that any of you have ever been in a good light when it comes to _my_ perspective," Otogi dryly said.

"Oh, but I thought for a moment you were thankful for us finding you?" Bakura taunted with a smirk.

"Just a moment, I assure you. Go on, then, Bakura, and tell me what trouble you three have landed yourself into so that my sister has shunned Malik."

There was a bit of respect at the loftiness in Otogi's words before Bakura inclined his head. "Very well. I'm not sure if you were in court at the time or if you were married. In any case, Marik and Malik had a bit of a competition between themselves. As I said, when Malik wants something, he usually gets it. But if Marik wants it, too, things get increasingly difficult. There was a girl that they both wanted, so they agreed to compete for her. Whoever got her into bed first won. Naturally, I twisted it up a bit to make it interesting for me as a bystander. Marik won, went to bed with her, and tossed her out as he does with any girl. She likely thought that Marik was infatuated with her and that was why he fought with Malik over her. She's disappeared since then.

"They repeated this with Anzu. Things obviously became much more complicated with her, what with Hathaway sending men after them, Radisson still after Anzu, Mackin's own financial dealings hovering dangerously over Anzu's head, and of course, Anzu's own financial dealings in the underworld involved. The original competition did not last long before it was altered so that only Malik got her into bed since she seemed to favor him over Marik. I was prepared to intervene, seduce her myself if I had to, so that Marik did not get her. She was more naïve than the previous one, with better social standing, and I knew of her underworld dealings before either of those two did. And then, eventually, the competition dropped away completely, if not officially."

"And so...?" Otogi prodded, having listened to this more or less placidly.

"Malik never told her why he originally became interested in her, nor did Marik or Isis." The carriage rumbled to a halt and Bakura flicked the curtains back to make certain they were at the correct location. Satisfied, he opened the door and hopped out with Otogi following shortly afterward. "I'm not a fool. I knew Malik was smitten with her – anyone with two eyes and fair knowledge of Malik's reputation could see that. I waited for him to tell her, but he never did. Nobody did. She needed to know the truth before she got too involved."

"Ah, poor Anzu," he sympathetically murmured as they passed through the gates. They were open by themselves, with no servant needed to come and open them. Anzu was clearly becoming more comfortable with allowing guests in her house. "She must have been badly hurt by the news that Malik's interest in her had not been altogether honest."

"Very hurt," Bakura agreed.

"I imagine she would have preferred to hear it from Malik," Otogi remarked as they came to the steps. "After all, it would have made him seem more noble or such. As you said, this does not put any three of you in a good light. She would have seen it as him being earnest and trying to make up for the dishonesty in the beginning."

"It seems that everyone _but_ Malik saw that," Bakura said in a wry, amused voice. "I am surprised you are not more indignant in your sister's behalf, Otogi," he added as Otogi knocked on the door with the end of his cane. "Can I assume you, yourself, were involved in such sordid affairs?" Otogi looked a bit flustered at this, glowering at him through the corner of his eyes.

"Let's just say I not only won a lot of money from such bets, but lost a lot, too," he stiffly replied. Bakura grinned. "At least I had more than a good romp to earn from winning."

"But we did not rack up gaming debts, either." The door swung open and Anzu herself opened the door, looking a bit surprised at seeing them. "Hello, Anzu. Mind if we come in? I promise to be gone before Malik comes. If not, I'll make myself gone." She looked even more surprised at this, glancing at Bakura. She seemed to think he was explanation enough, as though he were a piece of paper standing upright with a long-winded elaboration written upon it.

"Nice to know," Anzu said with a tiny sigh, gesturing them in wearily. "And please, Bakura, I have already rejected your two friends. Try to refrain from doing or saying anything that might cause me to do the same to you. I'm not in a mood to be more stressed than I am..." She closed the door and paused before adding as an afterthought, "Or to receive any criticisms on how I dress." The frosty way in which said that indicated _that_ was quite a fresh wound. Bakura suspected that was Marik's work; he had heard his criticisms of Isis's wardrobe several times and often wondered how it was that he was alive to even say such things.

"No need to worry," Bakura told her. "I am merely here as an escort. Your brother has been having trouble escaping his death trap of a wife. I was more than happy to cause mischief in yet another household. Think she would believe me if I said I slept with him, too? She can't really call me out, can she?" Otogi looked positively mortified at the idea of Shizuka being told he had been ravished by Bakura, but Anzu seemed delighted at the idea.

"I would like to see her reaction," she told him with a grin. After a pause, she moved forward and hugged him. "I've missed you, Bakura. I thought you would come by to convince me to talk to Malik. At least you would not call me fat and think that you were trying to help." That, too, was said in a petulant tone. Bakura laughed and smoothed a hand over her head affectionately.

"I caused you to stop talking to Malik, if you recall. I saw no reason why I should make you talk to him if you didn't want to. It's not my business to meddle in."

She withdrew and gave him a watery smile. He grimaced a bit, clearly hoping that she would not cry. Seeming to sense that he was uncomfortable, Anzu turned to her brother instead. Otogi was still imagining the horrors Shizuka would inflict on him if she believed that he had been intimate with another man and also trying to shake off the feeling that he had been intruding on a very personal moment when Bakura and his sister had been hugging. He had half a mind to blurt out, "Have you been with Bakura, _too?_" but decided that would make the situation decidedly more awkward. Shaking off all feelings, he cleared his throat and said, "Shall we sit? I don't mind standing, but I _have _just recovered from being ill. I have a few things I need to say anyway."

"Certainly," she agreed. "In the drawing room, I think."

"Do you mind if I go hunt down your cook to fix me something up?" Bakura queried, more of a way to allow them to be private than to fill his stomach.

"No, go ahead, Bakura," Anzu answered, taking her brother's arm and steering him towards the drawing room. She shut the doors behind them while Otogi settled on the divan near the window, craning his head to peer outside interestedly. She sat next to him and he turned his back to its normal position, smiling. "I had been hoping you would come soon. I was afraid that what I told you scared you away..."

"It wasn't that I was scared, Anzu," he told her patiently, seeing the sadness lying behind her eyes. She had dealt with far too much in the past years, ever since she married Mackin. He realized, a bit astonishingly, that he was rooting for Malik. He _wanted_ his sister and Malik to get married. He knew that, with the Ishtars as family, things would be rather out of control at times, but he felt that it was worth it. He felt that Anzu would be happy with such family and that she could finally settle down so that she could enjoy life rather than trudge through it wearily as though it were work. With a tiny sigh, Otogi took Anzu's hands and rubbed them comfortingly between hers. "I was not scared," he repeated, "but angry."

"Angry?" She blinked, baffled. "What could you - ?" Comprehension dawned on her before she finished her sentence and her brow furrowed worriedly. She did not say anything, though, perhaps suspecting that Otogi wished to explain himself.

"How could I not be, Anzu?" He queried softly. "I have told you every dirty little secret about me – except maybe a few things that happen in the bedroom, but that is hardly talk for siblings – and yet you kept this bland exterior, acting as the meek little virgin ready to be sacrificed when you were really a...a...Well, I can't think of a correct metaphor at the moment, so let's just say the _opposite_ of that. I had always thought we were united against our mother and close, that no secret was to be kept from each other. And then, I find that you kept not one, but several secrets of your life from me. I felt as though I was facing a completely different person after you told me all of that."

"I'm aware...I _am_ aware, Otogi," she murmured, looking down at their joined hands. "I never enjoyed it. Never. I was always frightened when I had to do something and no one was there to hold my hand. I was frightened, too, because I learned to hate so powerfully, learned the desire to kill someone as much as I did Radisson. It was all brutal, nothing that I wanted to admit to anyone but myself. Bakura and the others were already involved in those things so that they were able to find out themselves. I would not have told them otherwise."

"...It is not only that, Anzu," Otogi said. "When I think of the pain you had to endure, keeping these secrets, avoiding Radisson and then the aftermath..." He sighed heavily, looking lost for a moment. "I know you're older, but I always felt the need to protect you. I still do, even if I know I do a poor job at it – "

"No – " she began to protest.

"You don't have to lie," he interrupted her. "You protected me far better than I could have ever protected you. I even tried to pull you away from the man that you chose to love, simply because I was stubborn enough to see only the man that the public saw." He withdrew his hands. Anzu stared at him, a bit pale and deathly silent. "I think he would do anything to be with you, Anzu."

"Have you...talked to him, Otogi?" She quietly asked.

"No, but Bakura told me what it was that got him in trouble in the first place. I agree that he should have told you. I should warn you, though, that wagers and little games like those are the kind that rogues always play. I played them all the time, losing and gaining money all the time. It's just something they do, Anzu. I can't explain why. Admittedly, their games were probably much worse than ours, but the concept still applies."

"It isn't that – "

"I know," he cut in softly. "You're my sister, of course I know why you are really angry. I would rather you be with him and be happy rather than be bitter over one mistake he made. Trust me, Anzu – and these are words coming from a reformed rogue – it's hard adjusting to these things. Cut Malik some slack. He's still learning how to maneuver through a relationship. He's going to miss a few steps." He smiled and then stood up. She hastily followed. "This is going to put a damper on your mood, if it's not damp already, but I would advise for you to visit father. Mother's gone missing, Shizuka has told me. She heard it from Isis, who actually heard it from Seto. Seto says that the word is that she's run off with a younger, just as wealthy man. We shall probably see her next Season on the arm of the man and filing for divorce. But when I last saw father, he wasn't looking too well. I would very much like for you to go see him. I think he would want to see you."

"He was looking peaky when I reunited with him at the ball," Anzu admitted in a concerned tone.

"Don't take too much on, sister," Otogi told her, tapping her on the head with his cane. "You'll get gray hairs before too long." She cast him an exasperated look at this just as a knock sounded on the door and the drawing room doors opened. Bakura poked his head in, smirking. Anzu appeared a bit apprehensive.

"Otogi and I must be going, you're next visitor appears to be here," he told her cheerfully enough. She nodded and followed Otogi out of the drawing room. She went to the door and opened it. Malik looked to her and then gave a thoroughly menacing look to Bakura, who grinned back at him. Otogi and Anzu both looked startled at the look on Malik's face.

"If you've been causing more trouble for me..." Malik growled, sounding much like his older brother.

"I was here as an escort for Otogi," Bakura told him reassuringly, tilting his head towards Otogi. "It appears that his wife wants to turn him into a pet rather than a husband. I had to break his leash or the poor idiot would become a candidate for Bedlam." Malik's expression was surly and distrustful, the only response he chose to give Bakura being a grunt of dismissal. "In any case, I have better things to do than mess with your life, Malik. I'm intending to mess up Otogi's at the present. Hopefully by tonight I will convince his wife that he has turned homosexual because of my good looks."

Malik raised his eyebrows, a corner of his mouth tilting upward grudgingly. "Quite the challenge, I daresay."

"Yes, indeed," Bakura agreed while Otogi sent warning daggers at him as he swaggered down the walk. Otogi muttered a farewell to Anzu, nodded to Malik, and pursued Bakura, waving his cane rather threateningly. Malik watched them a moment, wondering briefly if his friend – as irritated as Malik was with him, Bakura was still considered such – was about to be bludgeoned to death.

Malik turned back to the door where Anzu was standing and her eyes slowly roved from her two guests that had just left to the one now standing before her. Only Bakura would have seen how anxious she truly was about this meeting. She had to fold her hands in front of her lest Malik see how bad they were shaking. She hoped he had taken her hint as it was meant or else she would have to turn Malik away. She was done with courting and the games that a couple played with each other; she wanted permanence with him and nothing else. In fact, the only thing she wanted _was _him, all for herself. Selfish and a bit greedy, but it was the truth.

"Come in," she said, ushering him inside much as she had with Bakura and Otogi. She did not linger in the foyer, though, leading him to the drawing room. She settled at the divan that she and Otogi had occupied while Malik remained standing. He seemed too restless to sit, anyway. For a moment, she said nothing, but watched him as he wandered aimlessly from the door to the other side of the room and then back again to stand in front of her, staring out the window vacantly. There was a crease between his eyebrows. "Malik...Will you not sit?"

"I don't feel that I'm in a position to sit down," was his curt, but not necessarily rude, response. His eyes drifted down to her.

"Very well..." She rose to her feet and stood staring at him before turning and walking a few feet away, tinkering with a quill on the desk before she straightened and turned around. "I see no reason why to pretend that things have been well these past few days and start with senseless talk about the weather. I might as well get straight to it. I want you to understand, Malik, that I'm not upset that you used me as a tool in your game with Marik and Bakura." He flinched as she called herself a tool. "I'm not really all that educated when it comes to the ways of men in Society, but I've known my brother and he has kept nothing from me when it comes to his pursuits. Just today he has admitted he, too, involved himself in such games for money and whatever else there is to be gained. It probably wasn't as violent as yours, though it hardly matters. I knew your reputations. Otogi made certain that I knew what type of person you were and it would have been hard not to realize what type of people Marik and Bakura were. It's not as though I was blind.

"That is neither here, nor there, seeing as how I'm not particularly bothered by any of that. I'm irritated, Malik, because instead of you seeing that I was dedicating myself to you, after hearing me say that I loved you, you never told me. You never indicated you were going to tell me and from my point of you, it made it seem as though you thought that you were not at fault. I'm not really the person to be talking about secrets, but I felt betrayed. I thought you trusted me enough to enter a relationship with me without secrets. I opened you to every horrible, disgusting part of me that I hated and yet you did not even reward me with that one small thing. Instead I found out from _Bakura_, who I could tell did not even _like_ the task of telling me. He _hated _it."

For the first time, Anzu was glad that she could rage at someone other than herself or someone completely uninvolved in the entire affair. She was finally raging at the person behind the anger and injury. Spreading out her hands, she continued, "He stood right here in this room with me sitting at the divan, completely unaware, and he looked uncomfortable, disgusted, and apologetic. But even though he did, he told me straight out what he thought I needed to hear and he _apologized_ because he knew that I should never have heard it from his mouth, Malik. Of all the people, he was the last person I should have heard it from and he knew that. I was stung. This was only awhile after you said you loved me, so I was shocked that I was hearing that you had used me for yours and Marik's little bedroom game in the beginning and I was shocked because it wasn't even _Marik_ that told me. It was Bakura, the least involved of you three. All I wanted was to hear you say it because...Because I felt it would be like you had never done it if you told me about it. Instead, you hid it from me. The hurt would have been a little less. I didn't even know you then, so what should I have cared?"

If Malik had been feeling bad when he first came into Anzu's drawing room, it was nothing compared to the utter despair and shame that was washing over him, drowning him as he inwardly choked on it. He could not bear to stand there, watching her shake with suppressed rage, to see her bright eyes glistening with tears that were of a different emotion that he knew he caused and he hated it. At that moment, he would have given anything to feel what she was feeling so that she might not have that look on her face, a look that would be branded in his memory forever. It was as though he had carefully constructed a doll for a child and then smashed it before the child's eyes. And, as he reflected, it was exactly that. He had built up an emotion in Anzu that she scarcely knew except for her father and had practically turned around and ripped that emotion from her. She could not know that in the process, he had done the same to himself. Seeing her in this state duplicated the process on himself.

"Anzu...," he began and then stopped. He had always been such a smooth talker, always able to fix everything. _'Don't cry, I can make things better.' 'Stop yelling, I'll talk to him.' 'Don't worry, everything's in order.' _But for once, he had no words to say to fix things. He had wronged Anzu and he couldn't simply say, "I'm sorry," because that surely was not enough. He could not lie and say that he had meant to tell her all along, nor could he say that he had been thinking on telling her for some time. He had never once thought about telling her, simply letting the problem vanish and remain hidden in his mind.

He lowered his eyes to the carpet, then to the window, and back to Anzu's face. She had controlled her tears, but there was a dark satisfaction in her eyes, as if she had known all along that he had had no real explanation. "Fine...," he said softly. "I won't lie to you and try to say that I was planning on telling you – that would only make things worse. I never intending on telling you. Bakura thought I might have been, so he was a better man than I was in this case. I let it drop away, pretending that the issue didn't exist. I didn't think that anyone would tell you. There was only my family and Bakura that knew, so I figured things were fine as they were. I didn't want you to know, Anzu, because I was ashamed and I felt guilty. Do you think I was proud of how I treated you after all of this? Do you think I honestly wanted you to know what type of person I am when it comes to other people?"

"But that's who you are, Malik," she said in a quiet voice, "just like the person you learned about is who I am. I killed Yami, Malik, yet no one would suspect I could kill a man. I've let you see all sides of me, but you've only let me see one."

"No," he answered, "I let you see one side of me and you didn't like it. Do you remember? You told me that I was like a different person, that if I was going to be that person, you didn't want me. Do you recall that?" Anzu stared at him. She did. She remembered the cold-eyed male that had stepped in the middle of a conversation shortly after she discovered that Otogi was missing, recalled how he had swiftly dealt with Shizuka's accusations and had been altogether unpleasant.

"Yes, I remember," she finally told him, "and I _didn't_ like it, but that doesn't mean I don't have a right to see it. How can I ever understand you if I don't?" He looked at her wearily, as if she was more of a bother to him than anything. "You don't tell me anything! You act as if you don't _want _to tell me anything!"

"Anzu, just...Stop for one moment. I can sense you're readying yourself for a right tantrum and you'll feel like a fool at the end if you do," he said, holding up his hands. "Listen to me..._Listen_. I know I haven't been very open, but there were reasons for that. I don't know anything except for the things I learned from Marik. Think for a minute. Your brother was like me and I imagine him it took Shizuka a long time before she pinned him down to marriage. I didn't want to open myself to you. I'm ruled by shame, Anzu. If I'm ashamed of something or guilty, I block it out, get rid of it, or ignore it. I knew I was beginning to feel for you and had a good idea of how Marik would react. I didn't want to seem weak to him, nor did I want to abandon him. And I thought that, if I did get attached to you, and it got far enough to be permanent, that I would have to give up my gaming hell. It's not respectable, but it's successful and I love running it. There was so much I could lose if I fell for you, so I tried _hard_ to make it so that I was completely closed off from you. It worked only halfway." He gave a slight, humorless smile. "And, even if I wasn't against opening myself up to you, there wouldn't have been much of a chance, would there, what with everyone after our throats and everything else that was going on."

"But...afterward..." She paused at that because Malik _had _shown to be more willing to let her into his life. He had allowed his tender side to be seen by not only his family, but those outside his family when he visited her at Isis's. He had seemed less inhibited in the small time between the end of her dilemma with Yami and their row; now she understood why that was. "Oh."

"Yes...'_Oh,_'" Malik said, allowing himself a small smile of amusement. "If Bakura had waited a bit longer to cause chaos and mayhem, you would not even be arguing this point with me, trust me." His smile slid away and he looked sober again as he added, "But I am sorry for not telling you that. I should have...But Bakura should have spoken to me before going to you."

"Perhaps," she agreed. There was a pause, indicating that Malik had successfully passed that part of their discussion. It was clear, however, that there was to be another one that was to come after. Anzu appeared to be gathering her thoughts for it, almost as a warrior puts on his armor. Malik warily watched the play of emotions on her delicate face before she spoke again. "People spread rumors, not always to many people. I want you to be honest with me when I ask this, Malik, since you have already stated that your gaming hell is so precious to you." Malik felt dread pass through him. Someone had told her something and he had a sinking suspicion it was either Seto or Isis, but it would wager money on the latter. "What are you going to do when I cut my ties off with you?" There was no 'if' in that question. He stared, alarmed at this distinction.

"You plan on doing that?"

"I might. It depends. But please, answer the question." Anzu ran a finger over the feather of the quill in her hand. Her face was kept purposely blank so that she did not reveal any of her thoughts. "I was told you would give your gaming hell to Marik."

"No."

"No?" She repeated, frowning.

"I told Isis I was leaving England to move to the Continent and _then_ giving my gaming hell to Marik, but I'll be _damned _if I do that before I try my hand on you."

"Why?" Anzu lowered the quill to her desk, her gaze fixed on him intently. "There's no reason for it."

He let out a bitter laugh. "Anzu, don't be daft, woman! Do you think I could go around London as though nothing had happened in my life after meeting you? I couldn't stay here, not while knowing that you were here somewhere, that I might still see you. I would much rather hide out in some obscure country on the Continent rather than suffer here."

"Did Isis give you my gift?" She abruptly asked. He gave her a blank stare. "Not the letter, but the other thing. Did she give it to you?" Anzu watched as he dug in the coat of his pocket. She could hear the chink of coins and then he withdrew his hand. He shifted through what was in his hand and then removed the plain wedding ring John Mackin had given her, the ring that had been on her finger since it was first placed there at their wedding. Without knowing it, Malik had passed the second part of the discussion and they were moving into what he suspected was the final part. "I've worn it even after I was finished with mourning. I feel that I am ready to be rid of it." She raised her eyes to his meaningfully, almost as if she were asking him if he knew what that meant. He glanced down at his hand and amongst the coins was another ring, the one he had commissioned for her.

He returned the first ring to the pile of coins and took the second ring, dumping the rest back in his pocket. He stared down at it, feeling that this moment was far too real for him. He felt horribly ill, as if he might be sick any moment. "Seto and I went looking for a ring shortly after I saw you downstairs with Isis and Shizuka. I had been thinking, for a while, of getting a ring. Nothing was good enough, so I had one commissioned. Bakura made a mess of my timing so the ring's been in my pocket for awhile now." He raised his eyes to her face again, but now she was the one staring at the ring, looking as though she was not sure what to say. "I'm not exactly sure how this works out..." He awkwardly stated. She mumbled something incoherently, which was of no use to him, and looked at him. This time, the tears that caused her eyes to glisten _did_ fall and this only dismayed Malik, whose nerves were already threatening to give up on him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry..." Anzu muttered, giving a shaky laugh. Malik stared at her, looking helpless and not at all like himself. She laughed and wiped her face. She was certain he would not look as uncharacteristic as he did just then. Malik seemed to realize she was laughing at him because he shoved a hand through his hair and sighed before approaching her, hardly daring to get too close in case she really _was _upset and wanted to hit him.

"I'm not much," he admitted gracelessly, "in the ways of husbands, but...Will you marry me, Anzu?" More tears poured out and she covered her mouth, nodding her head. He seemed upset to have caused her to cry, but prodded, "Yes? You will marry me?" She nodded again.

"Yes...Yes, of course, of course," she sputtered, wiping her eyes. "Ugh, I just wish I would stop crying. I can't seem to, though..." Malik's expression made it obvious that he wished she would stop, too. She blinked rapidly to stop the succession of tears and gave a watery smile as she looked down at the ring still clasped between his fingers. Suddenly aware, he took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. She sniffled and raised her hand to her face, admiring it. "Oh, how beautiful, Malik...It's just beautiful." She started to cry again. Malik gave a slight twist of his mouth and pulled her against him, where she buried her face. "I was just so ready to get married to you. I was afraid you wouldn't understand, but you had already planned on proposing, so..." She blubbered something else that Malik could not make out and did not attempt to do so.

"So..." Malik said when she had finished and was wiping her last tears. "Dare I suggest we tell everyone?"

"Oh, yes," she agreed heartily. "I would like that very much. But my face..." She touched her tearstained cheeks and then shrugged. "It doesn't matter. They'll just think you're a beast." Malik sent her an alarmed look. This was _not_, he felt, something that they should believe. She grinned at him. "They already think that, Malik, it's not as if it is anything different."

"You are mistaking me for Marik, I fear," he told her.

When they arrived at Isis's, it was apparent that everyone was anxious to hear news of how Malik's meeting went. Not only were the usual occupants, Isis and Seto there, but Bakura, Marik, Otogi, and Shizuka had all joined at Isis's manor to await the verdict. When Anzu and Malik were led by Isis's butler to the drawing room, there was a moment of hushed silence while many pairs of eyes stared at them, moving from Anzu's tearstained face, to Malik's confused stare at the amount of people and then down to where Malik's hand was on her arm. After it passed, a burst of noise erupted. Isis and Shizuka throttled Anzu and all three women were sobbing on each other. Marik and Bakura gleefully clapped Malik on the back and Otogi shook his hand, looking delighted to be acquiring him as a brother-in-law. Seto waited until the general excitement had passed before Malik managed to approach him, looking a bit bemused. "What the _hell_ was that about?"

"You're the first of the three infamous rogues to get hitched," Seto told him in a smug sort of way. "It's not as though you should be surprised. They're _happy _for you, Malik, although I am sure Marik and Bakura will be wistful later on. I think they will miss having you trolling the balls with them."

"I can at least enjoy the duels with Marik, at least," Malik answered easily.

"And the hells," Seto added.

"That, too." There was a pause in which the two of them stood and watched as the group before them chattered to each other. "I feel sick again," Malik said, feeling his stomach churning nervously. Seto's mouth slid into a smirk that Malik did not appreciate in the least. "This isn't funny."

"Oh, but I think it is," Seto replied, smirking down at his companion. "You haven't even set the wedding up yet and you're getting ill. You got nervous before even I did." Malik gaped at him, both irritated and shocked that he was poking fun at his anxiety. Seto chuckled and murmured, "Relax, Malik. You're doing the right thing. I can tell that you wanted this far more than any other man getting married might have." Malik said nothing for a moment, watching as Anzu finally detached herself from the two females and went to Marik, hugging him as if he had never called her fat only two days ago. "It's amazing, the kind of cheer a wedding can bring people."

"I imagine it's worth dealing with in the end," Malik said in a hopeful tone, glancing at Seto for confirmation. The Earl of Huntingdon gave his usual smirk, turning his cobalt gaze to meet Malik's. The nausea that Malik had been feeling faded as he met that gaze. If anyone knew the position that he was in, it would be Seto. He cast a last look to Anzu, her face glowing and her mouth spread into a beautiful smile.

"Completely," he assured.

_Epilogue_

Old eyes settled on the male seated across from him, amused and far livelier than they had been as of late. "You have become a rather annoying son-in-law, Ishtar," Hathaway murmured, covering his mouth with folded hands. Malik presented him with a suave, obnoxious smile that was meant ideally for his father-in-law. Hathaway lowered his hands and said, "I'm not suicidal, nor am I a cripple. I can care for myself quite well, thank you."

"I would not dare think otherwise," Malik responded smoothly, "but I have eyes just as any other man. I saw how feeble you looked at the wedding." His eyes dropped to the glass of brandy he held cupped in his hands and took a drink, adding, "Anzu was quite willing to postpone the honey moon for a few weeks. I have something special planned for it, anyway, that will take some time putting together. In the meantime, I figured I ought to be here to give you a reason not to lie down and never wake up again." One of Hathaway's eyebrows lifted in skepticism. "Don't give me that look. I'm not stupid and neither is Anzu."

"I would expect Anzu to be here if she is so worried," he loftily remarked.

"I insisted on the job."

"How..._kind_...of you."

A tense silence fell between the two, deceptive smiles in place on their lips, neither moving. Malik had seized the chance to lift Hathaway out of what seemed to have been a bottomless depression. He took the man out to every ball, seeing as how both of their names were on every hostess's list, introduced him to younger women, dragged him to the gaming hells, teaching him all the tricks of the cards, and argued with him about any intellectual topic he chose to raise. Malik had not given him a chance to ignore him, let alone protest or escape his efforts. If anything, he made it even harder for Hathaway to so much as think about any scheme to slip out of Malik's grasp.

Although Malik did not say so, Anzu had requested Malik to try and talk her father out of his listless lifestyle, extending the request to his brother and Bakura, as well. Neither of them was particularly eager and while Malik was not either, he knew how devastated Anzu would be if Hathaway let himself fade into death and threw himself into the task with vigor. After all, arguing with Marik and Bakura was about the same thing and he generally knew their responses before they gave them. With Hathaway, the elderly male always had something different to say to him. There were many times he threw Malik off balance, a thing he sadistically enjoyed.

There was a knock on the doors and they lifted their gazes from each other as the door was opened by Albert. The doorman bowed respectfully and then stepped back to allow their guest inside. Otogi Mazaki beamed first at his father and then at Malik, greeting, "Hello, gentlemen. Thank you, Albert," he added with a nod to Albert, who more or less ignored it and shut the door behind him. "He never did like me."

"That would be because you were always pulling pranks on him as a child," Hathaway said, chuckling. "Take a seat, Otogi."

Otogi did as he bade, settling on the divan beside Malik. The drawing room was much more masculine since his mother had run off and divorced his father. He noted that Hathaway was looking more youthful, as well. Anzu had told him that Malik was pestering him, so he had come to see if he needed to intervene. As it happened, it appeared that his pestering was doing good for their father. "Have I been missing out on a party?" Otogi queried in mock hurt. "You could have at least told me you were annoying my father, Malik. I'm an expert at that, you know."

"Are you now?" Malik returned interestedly, raising his eyebrows. "You are more than welcome to join me, of course."

Hathaway sighed exasperatedly. "That is the last thing I need. Otogi will drive me crazy. His idea of annoyance is more than irksome...It is the reason Albert has always wanted to beat him over the head." Otogi smirked in response, seeming to believe that was an accomplishment.

Another knock came on the door and Albert reappeared, not bothering to bow this time as two males moved into the room, devious looks on their faces. Malik released a breath, knowing that look on his brother's face any day. Bakura waved Albert away and shut the door, leaning against it with his arms folded across his chest. Hathaway arched a brow as Marik moved to the desk and rested a hand on it, smirking. There was an aura around it, suggesting that he had a scheme to help Malik, one that would no doubt be more entertaining. Marik always was clever when it came to such things.

"Shall we play a game?" Marik asked in a soft, challenging tone.

"I wouldn't dare to turn down the invitation," Hathaway replied calmly. Otogi grinned towards Malik, who returned it with his own lazy smile.

This was going to be an interesting interlude.

_Finis_

X

DIS: This was my favorite story to write. I love it like a baby. It's currently in the process of being turned into an original fiction, but I still have a lot to add/change on it. Please leave a last review, telling me how you liked it, how I did with the ending, etc. Ciao.


End file.
